Serendipity estava escrito nas estrelas
by Bia Anjos
Summary: E se House nunca tivesse conhecido Cuddy e nunca tivesse um infarto no músculo da coxa? Será que seus destinos seriam diferentes? Perdidos em uma ilha paradisíaca, seus destinos mudariam?
1. Chapter 1

_O que é o destino?__  
__Uma vontade,__  
__Uma ordem,__  
__Um sonho...__  
__Destino é algo sem escolha?__  
__Não sabemos o que é__  
__Não sentimos sua presença.__  
__Destino é o nome de uma história__  
__Que precisamos ler até o último capítulo,__  
__Para entendê-la.__  
__Destino é uma imaginação do futuro__  
__Uma criação da vida.__  
__Nos escolhemos nosso destino...__  
__Se permitirmos viver um destino sem querer__  
__Estaremos nos rendendo as armadilhas do mundo__  
__Fazendo parte de uma história__  
__Que não nos traz felicidade.__  
__Destino é a nossa coragem__  
__De lutar por um ideal;__  
__Coragem de ser feliz.__  
__Nos escolhemos se queremos__  
__Viver o calor de uma linda tarde,__  
__Ou o frio__  
__De uma tempestade na madrugada...__  
__Destino simplesmente é a__  
__Nossa busca pela__  
__Verdadeira Felicidade._(Fabiana Thais Oliveira)

APITULO 1 – Do you believe ?

Vida. Morte. Caos. Era tudo o que ele via na sua frente. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o . Assustadas. Ele olhava aquilo tudo sem entender. Sentiu um liquido quente e grosso escorrer pela sua testa. Pôs a mão e olhou. Sangue. Continuou em choque, só olhando para aquela confusão ali em sua frente...

- Senhor!! Você está bem? Está me ouvindo?  
Wilson olhou em sua volta. Como aquilo tinha acontecido?

**Flashback on**

- Boa noite senhoras e senhores e senhoritas é claro! Sejam bem vindos ao MS Fredon of the Seas para um cruzeiro SOS medico pela costa da África, essa é uma oportunidade única! Passaremos por diversas cidades e vamos mostrar algumas de nossas tecnologias e conceitos médicos pra essa população que sofre tanto!...Porém... Ninguém é de ferro, não é verdade? Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho e amanha... Mãos à obra! Divirtam-se –disse Gregory House sorrindo para todos e descendo da plataforma.

- E então? Como eu fui? Me apresentei bem?

- Claro que sim querido! Tudo que você faz é bom..

- Greg!!! Obrigado por fazer isso...eu sei que você adora não é? – disse seu amigo e antigo professor – Stacy! Que bom ver você! Ainda casada com ele...- disse sorrindo.  
House olhou em sua volta pra ver se achava alguns poucos amigos.

- Com licença professor... eu volto logo Stacy.. – disse saindo.

Passou por alguns médicos, alguns o cumprimentaram receosos outros apenas o olhavam. A fama de Gregory House não era das melhores. Detestava usar smocking, se achava terrível, como um pingüim fora da geladeira. Postou-se atrás de uma pesssoa e deu um leve safanão em sua cabeça falando-lhe por trás.

- É...você não muda mesmo heim!

- E...eu nem preciso me virar pra saber quem é..voz mal-humorada, principalmente por esta se sentindo fantasiado!

- Eu disse que você não muda! James Wilson!! Sempre assim não é?

Wilson se virou e olhou nos olhos do amigo

- Me disseram que você tinha morrido!

- Pois é...mas fiquei com saudades de você Jimmy..e voltei!

- Ah! Greg!! Quanto tempo – disse por fim o abraçando.

Abraçaram-se longamente. Ultimamente só haviam se falado por telefone. House agora estava de rente pra pessoa que Wilson conversava e agora a olhava atentamente.  
- Hum..não mudou nada mesmo...belo gosto – cochichou pra o amigo.

- House! Cala a boca! Ela é minha...

- Hum!!! Eu sei...não precisa explicar – disse rindo – também quatro casamentos falidos..mas você não perde tempo também né Jimmy?

- Onde está Stacy tenho certeza que ela veio junto não é? – replicou rapidamente Wilson se desfazendo do abraço do amigo.

- É...ela deve estar por ai...não vai me apresentar sua amiga? Tenho certeza que ela trouxe outra amiguinha não é? – disse House rindo, sem saber no perigo que se metia.  
Ela no entanto ouvia a conversa atentamente.  
- Greg! Cala a boca! Essa é a Dra...

- Lisa Cuddy, reitora de Medicina do Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital . E você deve ser...deixe me pensar..: arrogante, presunçoso..trata as mulheres bonitas como prostitutas..mas nunca inteligentes...deixe ver... ahhh claro! James me falou de você! Você deve ser o tal Gregory House ne? Acertei? – disse Cuddy desafiadoramente.

House ficou parado. Já tinha ouvido Wilson falar de sua chefa, mas do modo que ele falava dela, achava que fosse velha, gorda e feiosa.

Cuddy riu alto e falou " acho que não Wilson..ele ficou mudo! Com licença James e...você também..." – disse por fim saindo.

- Ela é quente heim! – disse House virando a cabeça para o lado e olhando para o corpo dela  
- House! Eu devia te matar! Você é louco! Mas se você não parar de olhar pra bunda de minha chefa...alguém vai te matar por mim...ai vem Stacy...

- Wilson!!! É você mesmo?!

- Olá Stacy..Como você esta?

Ficaram um tempo conversando enquanto House ainda olhava na direção que ela tinha partido..." minha nossa" – sussurrou enquanto a via conversar com outros médicos.

**Flashback off**

- Senhor, precisamos levá-lo para o hospital – dizia o paramédico  
Uma pessoa passava em uma cadeira de rodas. Seu rosto estava bastante machucado, seus lábios partidos e inchados.  
- Pare!! Pare aqui!...Wilson! Wison?? Você esta me ouvindo?

**Flashback on**

Somália – Mogadíscio

- House! Você esta me ouvindo?

- Wilson, eu estou tentando auscultar o coração dela! Seja paciente! Você terá a sua vez!

- Você é casado e sabe disso!

- Pode ir pra casa, seu coração está bem...- disse ao paciente e depois virou-se pra Wilson- eu sei que eu sou casado mamãe...isso me lembra o tempo todo – falou levantado a mão e mostrando a aliança.

- Não é com o coração que eu estou preocupado – reclamou o paciente – eu soube que você tem umas balinhas azuis milagrosas...e...

- Balas? – questionou Wilson

- Ééé Wilson...balas..voce não entendeu? Ele deve ser casado com mais de 2 eu creio...nao é..

O paciente sorriu com gosto, olhou para os dois satisfeito.  
- O Dr me entendeu!! Eu tenho 8 mulheres e tá meio difícil...eu não me agüento muito sabe...

House olhou de soslaio pra Wilson com uma vontade louca de rir

- Humm e você quer aumentar sua potência..não é verdade?

- House! Se comporte!

O paciente sorriu sem graça e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Tome isso aqui..e não precisa me agradecer..divirta-se! – disse house estendendo uma caixa das balinhas milagrosas..

- House você vai matar ele!

- Ahh Wilson..voce é patético...deixa o homem se divertir um pouco.. Próximo!

- E você ainda incentiva!

- Ora James..você queria que eu dissesse o quê? O homem tá com vontade...e quando ela é grande..não tem jeito...mas eu tô falando dele, não de mim

- É...eu espero que sim

- Hum...vejo alguém com ciúmes...apaixonou-se pela chefinha foi? – disse House rindo

- Não é isso! E você sabe muito bem. A Lisa além de ser minha chefa é minha grande amiga. Assim como você e Stacy! Não quero segurar os cacos de vocês!

**Flashback off**

- James..olha pra mim...  
Aos poucos a mente de Wilson foi voltando ao normal. As memórias confusas agora se tornavam reais

Ouvia claramente as vozes, os gritos de desespero, os helicópteros e as ambulâncias partindo e chegando.  
- O que...que aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra James? Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital e..

- Não..não precisa, isso aqui não é nada...não se preocupe!

- James! Há meia hora você nem ouvia gente falando com você! Vamos agora!  
Wilson fingiu que não ouviu o que Stacy falava.

- Onde estão Greg e Lisa? Você já os encontrou?

Stacy ficou calada, desde a noite anterior do acidente não havia visto mais House.  
- Eu ainda não vi a Dr. Cuddy e..

- E o Greg?

- James...no-nós brigamos e..e..

- Eu não me lembro de nada o que aconteceu ontem! Que droga!

- Ahh claro! Você estava...digamos..bem alto...

**Flashback on**

- E então ele chegou até o declive e...

- Boa noite!!

Cuddy e Wilson estavam em um balcão tomando alguns drinks e conversando. O navio seguia seu curso lentamente, sem deixar os passageiros perceberem o temporal que caía lá fora.

- Greg! Você sumiu o dia todo!

- Eu estava ocupado demais – respondeu House evasivo - Posso me sentar?

- Claro! – respondeu Cuddy o mais alegre possível – tem um lugar aqui...o meu.. eu vou subir antes que você me confunda com um copo de tequila e queira me beber...com licença

- O que seria um prazer - respondeu House ligeiramente – Não tenha duvida – continuou virando pra Wilson.

- House! pelamordeDeus!!

Cuddy que já tinha dado as costas voltou por um instante  
- Dr. Gregory house...eu prefiro que você me trate com devido respeito. Porque eu...

- Você que começou.- falou infantilmente

- ...Porque eu não sou uma de suas amiguinhas que você arranja por ai e nem igual a essa ai que está com você!!!

- Heyy ...ela é minha esposa!Magoou...

- Oh.. desculpe por me confundir. Achei que todas as mulheres para você, fossem iguais – respondeu Cuddy ironicamente – Boa noite JAMES...

House não acreditava o que tinha acabado de ouvir e começou a rir

- Você ouviu o que ela disse JAMES...? vai ficar calado? Não vai defender a Stacy?

- Primeiro...a esposa é sua..você que a defenda..e segundo..você que começou – falou por fim imitando a voz de House.

Ficaram bebendo por um tempo olhando o movimento crescer em volta do bar. Finalmente House quebrou o silêncio.

- Me dá...

- Nem pensar!

- Você nem sabe o que é..

- Ahhh Greg..eu te conheço há quanto tempo? Humm? Nem me olhe assim...

- Eu quero me desculpar...

- E precisa ser na cabine dela? Amanhã você se desculpa. E desde quando você pede desculpa a alguém?

- Ahh Wilson..vamos..amanhã pode ser tarde demais – falou sério.

- Você ta falando sério?

- Claro! Vamos...me dê..o numero por uma dica..

- Dica?  
- Isso D-I-C-A ,dica !! Vamos Wilson! Você não vai se arrepender!!

- Não...eu vou me arrepender sim! Profundamente..eu sei que vou...404-10 A.

- Humm...ok..Tchau..

- Epa...e a dica?

- Dica? Humm sim... a loira atrás do pinheiro não tira os olhos de você....  
Wilson olhou pra trás e riu, comentando

- A loira atrás do pinheiro passou a tarde...bem...você entende..

House arregalou os olhos – com as mãos no pinheiro né...- e sussurrou ao amigo – eu disse que você não tinha mudado!

- Se ela perguntar, diga que você descobriu sozinho...não quero perder meu emprego por sua causa! E vê se não faz alguma besteira por favor! – disse Wilson saindo em direção à moça.

House deu uma piscada e viu essa piscada e olhou para o teto _'' Eu tô perdido...Deus me proteja!_ ''


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy estava em sua confortável cabine tomando um suco e olhando a escuridão infinita do mar quando ouve batidas na porta.

- Boa noite Srt Cuddy

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela curiosa pegando a caixa das mãos do entregador

- Srt.. eu não costumo abrir coisas alheias e...

- Oh me desculpe.. não foi isso que eu quis dizer..mais quem mandou?

- Eu não sei...deixaram no saguão. Pode assinar o comprovante de entrega?

- Ãnh... claro, obrigada – disse Cuddy se virando pra fechar a porta.

Entrou na cabine ate chegar a ponta da cama e começou a desembrulhar o pacote, desconfiada, afinal não havia nenhum cartão, nada que indicasse o remetente.

- O meu Deus..que lindo...eu vi isso..

Um lindo vestido azul marinho de frente única , aberto nas costas ate o limite da cintura, ornamentados com pequenas pedras azuis como safiras.  
Um papel caiu no chão na hora em que a campainha tocou. Pegou o papel e seguiu para a porta _" o que será dessa vez?"_

- Dr. Gregory House? O que faz aqui? Como descobriu minha cabine? O que você quer?

- Calma Dra...vim apenas lhe convidar pra dar uma volta.. – disse meio sem jeito.

- Eu estou ocupada. – disse rolando o papel nas mãos

So um drink...pra me desculpar...

- Você pode se desculpar agora...nao há necessidades de um encontro e..

House a interrompeu dando uma risada malvada  
- Eu sou casado sabia? Eu não estou te chamando para um "encontro" à luz de velas e etc.

- Você é um arrogante..depois quer que eu dê uma "voltinha" com você!

- Ainda não me respondeu...e pode me chamar de Greg – falou fingindo que não tinha ouvido o que ela tinha dito – e então?

Dessa vez foi Lisa quem riu.  
- Você deve ser idiota ou então se acha demais! E não! Eu não vou Dr. Gregory House – disse fechando bruscamente a porta na cara de House.

House ficou parado olhando para a porta em sua frente, enquanto dava um sorriso malicioso. Do outro lado, Cuddy fitava para o nada, se perguntando o que tinha acontecido ali. Tinha se esquecido completamente do papel em suas mãos. Decidiu lê-lo.

"_Você olhava pra ele e eu olhava pra você...Tive medo que a vitrine me denunciasse, mas não conseguia tirar meus olhos de ti. Você pode não acreditar...ou ficar assustada, mas sabe quando alguém encontra aquele que sempre procurou? Você pode negar eu vou entender..mas gostaria de jantar hoje comigo? Atenciosamente Big G "_

Cuddy agora olhava para o papel tentando se lembrar dos rostos que vira naquela tarde, conhecia quase todos os médicos do navio...seria alguém conhecido? Por fim decidiu se arrumar, não custava nada descobrir...

O MS Freedom of the Seas já tinha passado por diversas cidades litorâneas e estava dando a volta pela costa da África. O navio parecia um prédio. Era simplesmente enorme. Fácil de se perder. O restaurante principal tinha uma enorme fonte de mármore e uma grande cúpula aberta para o céu. As mesas eram de cobre espelhado, mostrando o luxo que se espalhava pelo navio, e ornamentado com velas que dava ao lugar um ar tanto rústico quanto sofisticado. Uma musica lenta e suave tocava no ambiente.

Cuddy olhava boquiaberta para aquele lugar magnífico, decidiu então se sentar ate que seu pretendente, admirador, seja la o que fosse aparecesse.

- Cuddy? – soou uma voz forte e máscula atrás de si.  
Lisa se assustou e decidiu se virar lentamente com receio de saber quem era.

- Gostaria de tomar algo ou ir à sua mesa? O Sr. G. reservou uma lugar e...  
Lisa virou completamente. Era apenas o maitrê.

- Como sabe meu nome – perguntou desapontada  
- Desculpe...eu apenas...sei...eu não posso falar - falou por fim - desculpe Dra...e então gostaria de tomar algo?

Lisa ria da falta de jeito do maitrê, ao ser posto contra a parede, entendeu o sigilo e deixou pra la.

- À mesa por favor...e um drink também.

Lisa olhava em sua volta, o tempo entretanto ia as pessoas chegando e indo "_idiota! O que eu vim fazer aqui? Achou mesmo que ele vinha...aiii que raiva de mim..só eu mesmo pra acreditar nessas coisas!!"_

- Má noite Dra?

Lisa virou-se e viu ele_" só me faltava essa agora...ele...pra fechar minha noite com chave de ouro!_.

- Posso lhe fazer companhia? - perguntou House solicito.

- Não...obrigada. eu eu já estava de saída mesmo! - falou levantando-se

- Ahh...não me engane. Vamos... só uma bebida...se seu namorado ou seja lá quem for chegar eu vou embora, ou se você não quiser falar comigo...tudo bem...mas pelo menos me dê uma chance...

- Você não é sempre assim não é? - perguntou Cuddy desconfiada

- Não.

Cuddy olhou pra ele, afinal que mal teria? Já estava la mesmo...

- Ok!..mas...se você fizer uma de suas gracinhas ou piadinhas sem graça...eu..

- Ta eu prometo qualquer coisa que seja... – disse ele se estranhado por ter dito aquilo.

Pediram mais uma rodada de bebidas e começaram a conversar.

- Me desculpa...eu não quis ser grosso...eu sei que as vezes eu pareço ser chato...eu ate sou..mas não é sempre.. – disse House começando a se envergonhar do que tinha dito.

- Tudo bem..esqueça.. Vamos fingir que nos conhecemos agora ta? Oi..eu sou a Dra. Lisa Cuddy, mas pode me chamar de Cuddy...prazer em conhecê-lo – disse rindo.

House olhou pra ela...era radiante olhar pro seu sorriso. Ficou um tempo parado absorvendo toda aquela pequena onda de prazer em vê-la sorrir assim. Por fim falou:

- O prazer é todo meu...Dr. Gregory House...mas pode me chamar de Greg quando tiver feliz e House quando estiver retada comigo...- disse só pra fazê-la rir mais uma vez.

O tempo ia passando. Conversavam sobre tudo, desde medicina ate astronomia. Parecia que se conheciam há muito tempo. Em um momento da conversa House olhou para o garçom e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu..preciso ir...já está ficando tarde e Stacy...

- Anh...claro, eu compreendo...

- Você vai ficar aqui?

O garçom se aproximou:

- Dr. Cuddy, o senhor G. pediu para lhe avisar que lamenta muito,mas não poderá vir e pede sincera desculpas.

House olhava pra Lisa, observando sua reação.

- Você pode nos trazer a conta? – e virando-se para ela - e então...você vai ficar?

- Não...também já estou cansada – falou escondendo a frustração

House percebeu e decidiu animá-la um pouco.  
- Quer dizer que eu cansei você? Esse tempo todo??

- Nãooo...- disse rindo – você não me cansou nesse sentido! Ahhh Greg! Deixe de ser besta vá!

- Vamos então - disse se levantando - eu te acompanho ate sua cabine.

Foram andando, a temperatura em mar aberto era bastante fria. Cuddy tremia de frio mas era orgulhosa demais para demonstrar qualquer fraqueza. House no entanto a observava, gostava de vê-la de perfil e a viu tremendo. Decidiu então tirar o casaco do paletó e colocou sobre os ombros dela.

- Ãnh...obrigada

Andaram mais um pouco ate que Lisa quebrou o silêncio da noite.

- Tem alguma coisa vibrando aqui...!

- Ah...meu celular.. deixe- me pegar - disse House suavemente, enquanto colocava a mão sob o bolso do paletó.

Tocou-a sem querer levemente. Ambos se estremeceram com se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelos dois. Uma estranha sensação tomou conta dos corpos dos dois. Olharam-se intensamente. Fogo e brasa num único olhar. Finalmente ou infelizmente House sentiu o metal frio em suas mãos. Olhou pra tela. Stacy. E depois olhou pra Lisa.

- Com licença.

Lisa o olhava. Seus olhos refletiam o medo e o desejo que estava sentindo _" meu Deus...o que eu estou pensando...ele é casado!!_" olhou-o mais uma vez e se afastou

- Greg! Onde você está?

- Eu falei pra você não vir Stacy! Disse que estaria ocupado!

- Eu sei...me desculpa bebê....vou ficar aqui te esperando ta?

House fechou o celular e virou-se na direção de Cuddy. Ela tinha sumido. Sorriu porém ao se lembrar dela...e de seu paletó...

CAPITULO 2 - Mensagem pra você!

**Flashback off**

Wilson estava agora na ambulância. Contra a sua vontade, é claro. Porem estava um pouco sonolento, a batida em sua cabeça tinha sido forte, embora ele não quisesse admitir. Stacy estava ao seu lado recebendo os primeiros atendimentos.

- E então James...ha quanto tempo você conhece a Lisa?

- Ouw...há 15 anos...

- E o Greg?

- Há... a 15 anos também...mas porque?...

- Não...quantos anos ele conhece a Lisa?

Wilson começou a rir. Stacy apenas o observava, os efeitos de sedativo já deviam estar fazendo efeito

- Eles se conheceram no navio - disse serio - Porque você esta me perguntando isso?

- Humm..parecia que eles se conheciam há tempos....mas...Você...você não se lembra mesmo do que aconteceu ontem a noite?

- Nada...mas como estão as buscas - perguntou querendo encerrar aquele por mais que não se lembrasse do que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, sabia que algo tinha acontecido entre Greg e Lisa.

Stacy ficou séria, queria saber o que Wilson já sabia.  
- Depois que a gente sair do hospital eu vou precisar de sua ajuda ok? Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinha...apesar dele ter feito...

- feito...?

- Nada.. apenas...descanse..

Wilson virou para o lado. Percebeu uma sutil mudança no amigo, antes fechado, desconfiado de tudo e de todos e agora tão expansivo e aberto e alegre...ele no entanto sabia que aquela mudança tinha nome...

**Flashback on**

- Lindo dia não é Wilson? Eu me sinto horrivel por dizer isso, mas eu adoraria não desmbarcar tão cedo...sangue, doenças, tristezas...e esse mar assim...tão lindo... - dizia Cuddy, um pouco vermelha por se expressar assim tão abertamente.  
wilson olhava para ela estranhando, nunca havia visto ela daquele jeito...aquela mudança tão repentina...

Eles estavam na área de descanço. Cuddy vestia um vestido bem solto um pouco transparente, comportado o suficiente para deixa à mostra o biquini que ela usava por baixo, delineando o corpo. Grandes óculos Calvin Klein e um grande chapéu que a protegia do raios solares fortes daquela região.

Wilson concordou com o que ela havia dito, tirando a gola do pescoço suado. Estava muito quente.

- James! Calça e pólo não combinam com sol né? Vai trocar de roupa antes que a gente desembarque!!

Quênia - Nairóbi(capital)

Cuddy estava atendendo um menino. Ele parecia ter menos de 10 qunando na verdade tinha 15. Ela estava emocionada com toda aquela situação e pobreza. Olhava em seu redor e só via tristeza.

- Não parta seu coração doutora...

Ela virou pra trás e o viu.Não o via desde aquela noite, fizera de tudo pra fugir tinha percebido aquela esquiva mas achou melhor deixar o tempo passar

- Eu sei que é triste, mas você não pode fazer nada por eles...

- Como você pode ser...ser tão..

- Realista?

- Não! insensivel! olhe à sua volta!...

- E o que eu posso fazer Cuddy? Eu não sou santo para fazer milagres - disse Suavemente e depois maliciosamente - voce sabe que eu não sou santo dra...

- Você é cruel! E eu que achei que essa sua fama era mito..mentira..

Cuddy saiu em disparada, sem olhar para trá andava se perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ela. Seu raciocinio era lógico. Sabia que não podia se envolver com ele, mas alguma força invisivel a puxava de encontro pra ele. Não acreditava em amor à primeira vista e achava patético quem acreditava, porém o destino estava brincando com ela, desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto seu coração começou a disparar fortemente...ate quando ele a destratava, sentia o poder que aqueles olhos azuis emanavam sobre ela. Caminhava distraídamente em direção ao navio, quando sentiu alguém à suas costas. Olhou a pequena sombra que se formava no chão e virou-se de vez, dando um susto em um garotinho. Ele porém manteve-se firme escondendo o susto que tinha levado e perguntou apressadamente:

- Posso ver sua mão?

- Minha mão? Porque? - perguntava Lisa.

O garoto a olhava estendeu a mão oferecendo-a ao menino que pegou-a e virou para si puxando-a na direção contraria ao navio.

- Aonde você ta me levando?

O menino nada respondia apenas a em frente a uma cabana, postou-se atras dela e a empurrou em direção à entrada.  
O lugar era escuro, algumas velas estavam no chão acesas junto com algumas cabeças de animais e outros objetos estranhos. Um frio percorreu sua espinha.

- Não tenha medo filha...eu não vou te machucar.

Cuddy tentava enxergar de onde vinha aquela voz. Um rosto surgiu à sua senhora cheia de colares coloridos e panos em volta da cabeça lhe deu um sorriso, pegando a mão de Cuddy e encostando em seu peito.

- O que...que esta...

- _Os encontros ciclicos de duas almas nesse planeta tem o objetivo da busca em que ambas se procuram incessamente; os desencontros vão existir com o objetivo de se fazer crer na possibilidade desse momento..nesse encontro..._

Cuddy olhava assustada pra senhora, parecia uma espécie de transe

_...Jamais desista...nunca se arrependa...deixem suas almas se encontrarem...seja como o vento e deixe ele te aprenderá muito mas sofrerá também;o final não esta escrito mas voce pode mudá-lo ainda..se quiser_  
Cuddy começou a sentir-se tonta, o sol forte combinado com o calor que se fazia na cabana a fez enxergar tudo em dobro, a vista começou a escurecer. A última coisa que viu foi aquela senhora lhe olhar fixamente repetindo com uma mantra aquelas frases desconexas  
_suas almas serão uma só_

- Lisa...Lisa..acorde..

Cuddy levantou-se bruscamente, a cabeça agora doía fortemente  
- Onde estou?

- Você não sabe? - Wilson começou a ficar preocupado - Você estava conversando comigo..reclamou do calor e quando fiu te responder você já estava no chão..

- Mas..e o menino..e a cabana..a idosa.. - falou apressadamente atropelando as palavras

- Quem?? Eu-eu nao sei de quem voce esta falando.

Cuddy parou. Será que tinha tido um sonho? Será que estava ficando louca?  
Olhou para Wilson confusamente.  
- Eu preciso descançar..o sol esta muito forte

- Ok...não precisa desembarcar..se não quiser...

**Cabine de House** - algumas horas depois...

- Stacy!!! Abra essa porta! Stacy!!

A campanhia continuava insitente. Quem quiser que fosse estava com pressa.

- Droga!

House saiu do chuveiro completamente molhado porcurando uma toalha.A campanhia não parava.

- Droga...cadê a toalha? JA VAI!!! - gritou

Abriu a porta ruidosamente, deveria ser Stacy que tinha esquecido a chave ou Wilson pra te atormentar mais uma vez. Lisa o olhou de baixo pra cima perdendo completamente a ficou lá parado por 10 segundo sem saber o que fazer só depois se dando conta que não estava usando nada. Fechou a porta rapidamente e procurou algo pr em volta do quarto e pegou um lençol que estava na cama amarrando na cintura e voltando à porta.

- Desculpe...é que..

- Não...tudo bem.. a gente vê isso todo dia - disse ela apontando para House - quer dizer não nesse sentido...voce sabe o que eu quero dizer...

House olhava para ela com a cara mais safada do mundo, tinha entendido o que ela queria dizer, mas ele era House.

...- seu paletó..voce se esqueceu..

- Entre..

- Não..não é necessário..tome - disse estendendo o paletó

House pensou rápido.- Por favor.. eu preciso de uma opinião feminina..é rápido, eu prometo.

Cuddy olhou para o corredor e decidiu entrar, sabia que não devia seguir por esse caminho..mas a tentação era grande demais.

- E então..aqui estou...opinião feminina..- disse nervosamente. Ficar à sós com ele no quarto quase nu..não era uma boa ideia.

- Voce fica linda assim - falou House sem pensar.

- Ahh Dr. House pelo amor de Deus.. eu vou me embor..

- Voce ouviu?.. quer dizer.. NAO.. fique..foi minha cabeça..

House deu as costa e foi caminhando com o lençol de seda em volta do corpo até o closet. Por mais que ela tentasse desviar, seu olhar ia direto para ele..era sexy vê-lo assim. Sentia o sangue ferver, podia sentir seu rosto ficar vermelho...as mãos suavam. House falava alguma coisa que ela não conseguia entender.

- Cuddy...hey..voce esta bem?

Saiu de seu transe e olhou-o nos olhos, não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo _Lisa Cuddy..o que voce esta pensando..ficou louca_ - pensava

- Tem certeza que voce esta bem?

- Eu estou bem.. o que voce quer? Eu tenho um compromisso

- Hummm admiradores secretos?

- Como voce sabe? - perguntou totalmente alerta

- vO- Voce me disse..ja esqueceu?

Cuddy tinha certeza que nao falara nada para ele, nem para ninguem, mas à aquela altura seus pensamentos estavam totalmente confusos

- É..acho que sim

House a observou atentamente e disparou:

- Hoje eu faço 15 anos de casamento e queria que voce me desse uma opinião sobre o que vestir. Tenho essas opçoes..mas não sei o que usar.  
Cuddy sentiu-se como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma banho gelado num dia frio. Ficou totalmente frustrada. _voce queria o que? que ele lhe propusesse casamento?_

- E então?

Cuddy sabia que estava pisando em terreno minado, porém decidiu seguir em frente.  
- ok...vamos ver

Separou algumas combinações e colocou-as na cama, enquanto House a olhava divertidamente. Observava as ondas de seus cabelos, os cílios longos, os olhos que ora olhavam para ele e ora olhavam para o closet e observava principalmente a boca entreaberta, murmurando algo que seus ouvidos desejavam ouvir.

Pronto.. voce tem essas tres opçoes..Vista..veja qual voce mais gostou e voilà..Tchau - disse ela saindo rapidamente

- Heyyy.. espere..voce so me ajudou nisso..tem que ser tarbalho completo!

- Ãnh..por acaso voce esta me pagando? - brincou ela

House olhou-a seriamente, desconcertado.  
- Ahh Greg..eu estou brincando

Ele porém olhava para o chão, em silêncio.  
- Ok Ok..eu espero voce vestir cada uma...vai

Finalmente depois de algum tempo ele saiu do banheiro, mas não vestia nehuma das peças que ela havia separado.

- E então? como estou?

-Onde estão as outras roupas?

- Preferi essa aqui..- disse ele sorrindo descaradamente

Cuddy olhou para o teto xingando todos os metade da tarde escolhendo uma roupa para ele!!

- Se voce sabia que roupa usar.. porque me chamou?  
House ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer

- Adeus Dr. HOuse..da proxima vez..espere sua esposa chegar e perca o tempo dela! - disse perdendo a paciência.

- Pra ficar com voce - disse bem baixinho, um sussurro

- O que voce disse? -perguntou LIsa sem se virar esperando uma resposta. Como não ouviu nenhuma decidiu-se caminhar ate a porta, sentindo o olhar dele queimar sua pele atras de a porta sem uma unica vez olhar para tras e saiu.

House andou até ela sentindo o perfume que Cuddy deixou ao sair; encostou a mão na maçaneta, mas não teve coragem de virá-se na porta ao mesmo tempo que Lisa se encostava no lado de fora.

i] " o que eu falei?" - se perguntava House

_" o que eu disse"_- respondia Lisa como se ouvisse ele falando.

_" Acho que eu to pirando!"__" Acho que eu to ficando maluca!"__" Droga...acho que eu...não..não é possivel..me apaix..NÃO!! eu?? nem pensar...me apaixonar?..quee nada..é..eu to... -repetia ambos em prefeita sicronia._

- Lisa!! Ai esta você! Te procurei pelo navio inteiro

Cuddy estava perdida em seus pensamentos e nem viu Stacy chegando.

- S-Stacy...o-ooi..

- Lisa? Voce esta bem? parece que viu um fantasma!!

Stacy tinha ficado amiga de Lisa, Cuddy no entanto tentou fugir dessa amizade ela era uma pessoa boa, nao merecia isso.

- V-vim falar com voce- mentiu Cuddy

- e eu te procurando! Que coisa! Vamos...Greg deve estar dormindo - disse rindo- vamos!Eu vou jantar com o Greg hoje e decidi te chamar...o Wilson tambem vai!

- Eu sinto muito...eu tenho um compromisso às 21h

- Otimo! o jantar será às 19hr! Por favor Lees...

Cuddy franziu a testa  
- Ok! Eu vou!

- Oba! Obrigada Lees..eu posso te chamar assim ne?

House ouviu toda a conversa com a respiração os passos se afastando e entrou novamente no closet, trocando a camisa e lembrando-se prefeitamente das palavras dela "_acho que essa combina com seus olhos"_ enquanto se trocava pela camisa azul.  
**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 - Let´s make love tonight

House já estava no restaurante conversando com Stacy e Wilson. De minuto a minuto olhava de canto de olho para a porta. Olhou mais uma vez e quando ia virar o rosto a viu. Ela estava deslubrante. Trajava um vestido de tule e rendas vermelho, acima do joelho com um decote vistoso; virou-se de costas para atender o chamado de um garçon; as alças do vestido formavam um X nas costas. House continuava a olhá-la fixamente, apreciando a mulher que ia em direção à sua mesa. Varias coisas assavam pela sua cabeça; sacudiu-a levemente como para tirar esses pensamentos de lá e voltou à sua atenção a mesa.

- Boa noite. – disse Cuddy passando por House e indo até Stacy para cumprimentá-la, deixando um suave perfume que o inebriou imediatamente.

-Lees! Senta aqui! – Stacy cedeu a cadeira que ficava de frente à House.  
Sentou então ao lado do marido enquanto Cuddy sentava ao lado de Wilson e de frente para House

- Hey Lisa, você está linda. – comentou Wilson

- Obrigada James..

- Me admiro que ainda não está casada Lees! Uma moça tão bonita assim! Devem fazer fila – falou rindo suavemente - Você não acha Greg? – comentou se dirigindo ao marido.

- É...a Dra. Cuddy deve ser muito exigente...por isso não deve achar marido – falou sarcasticamente

- Greg.!!

- É Dr. House você nem imagina o quanto eu sou...

Cuddy e House se olhavam intensamente, a tensão era palpável.

- E então..Vamos fazer os pedidos? – sugeriu Wilson quebrando um pouco o silêncio que baixou à mesa.

Pediram uns drinks e começaram a conversar animadamente. Cuddy decidiu esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Olhou mais uma vez para House e viu que ele usava a camisa que ela mais tinha gostado nele. House percebeu esse olhar e sorriu ânimos começaram a ficar mais exaltados, devido rincipalmente à bebida que começa a fazer seus e Wilson estavam discutindo sobre medicina e religião, cada um com um ponto de vista totalmente diferentes o que tornava ate ai a discussão excitante .

Stacy parou por um instante e observou os dois tão calados enquanto ouvia a música que tocava no ambiente

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright

I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance

They're looking for a little romance

Given half a chance

And I've never seen that dress you're wearing

Or that highlights in your hair

That catch your eyes

I have been blind

- House! Seja um cavaleiro…leva Lees para dançar…A música é para ela!! – disse sorrindo, sem a menor noção de perigo de deixá-los a sós.

- A Stacy..eu não sei dançar!..Voce sabe..

- Ahh. Greg...eu to fazendo isso para você tomar coragem e depois dançar comigo! Vai...e quando eu acabar aqui – disse olhando desafiadoramente para Wilson – eu vou te roubar para mim! Vai...voce não é de negar...

- É.....esta com medo de dançar comigo? – perguntou Lisa inocentemente

The lady in red is dancing with me

Cheek to cheek

There's nobody here

It's just you and me

It's where I wanna be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget the way you look tonight

- Eu vou só para provar a vocês que eu sou bom em tudo que faço! – disse House olhando para Cuddy

- Ahh eu quero so vê meu bebê...- disse Stacy confiante

Cuddy levantou-se e seguiu à frente, lembrou-se do sonho ou o que quer que aquilo tenha sido " seja como o vento e deixe ele te levar". Tinha controle sobre si mesma, não deixaria se levar pelas emoções, era forte e iria se divertir uma pouco,

afinal que mal tinha?

House a viu se levantar, achou que ela não teria coragem, não depois do que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Continuou, no entanto sentado como se a desafiasse ou a

fizesse desistir, também estava receoso, não era de se controlar tão fácil assim. Decidiu-se por fim se levantar olhando a expressão aturdida dela e seguiu-a.

Wilson, no entanto estava apavorado sabia que isso não ia dar certo, mas não tinha nada para impedir e nem era de sua conta, já que a própria Stacy o deixava o deixava entregue.

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

Cuddy estendeu sua mão para ele, que a pegou e puxou-a para mais perto de si. Olhou para a mesa e viu Stacy e Wilson discuntindo, sabia que ela era teimosa e tinha suas próprias conviccçoes; o problema era que o Wilson era igual a ela, ou seja aquela conversa seria sem fim. O cheiro adocicado dos cabelos , misturados com o perfume , fez House voltar seus pensamentos para a mulher que estava em seus braços lentamente passou as mãos sobre o X que o vestido fazia às suas costas.

Cuddy sentia um arrepio ao mesmo tempo que ele suavemente aproximava seus lábios de seu ouvido sussurrando:

- Esta brincando com fogo Dra...- disse House jogando o verde

- Não tenho medo de me queimar Dr. House...não sou um brinquedinho particular seu...e ao contrário de você...eu sei me controlar – falou pausadamente.

- Então quer dizer que eu estou certo! Você esta a-t-r-a-í-d-a por mim!!

Cuddy ficou um momento em silêncio como uma criança que havia sido pega roubando doce, o que pareceu para House uma resposta. Lentamente ela levanta os olhos dando a House uma visão extasiante, deu um leve sorriso para ele.

- Nem em seus sonhos House..

- Mentirosa...! você demorou muito para responder...

The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight

House lentamente passava as mãos sobre as costas dela, desde a nuca ate o limite do X já tinha a confirmação que queria. Continuavam dançando ou pelo menos Cuddy tentava. A pista tinha uma luz fraca, suave, onde vários casais trocavam caricias.

- Está tentando me provocar ?

- Não porquê? Esta dando certo Dra?- disse enfatizando o Dra de modo sensual

" isso esta ficando perigoso" pensava Cuddy enquanto tentava se afastar dele.

- Não... – sussurrou House mas uma vez aos seus ouvidos a deixando completamente mole. Cuddy sentia suas forças se esvaírem, suas pernas ficarem bambas, era um jogo muito perigoso. O desejo de House já estava evidente; sua respiração estava pesada e ofegante.

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing

I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side

And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away

And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling

Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight

A luz do ambiente ficava cada vez mais fraquinha dando um efeito mais romântico. Quem visse aqueles dois pensaria que fossem recém-casados. Por um momento Stacy se distraiu de Wilson e olhou em volta da pista os procurando. Num primeiro instante

Achou que era um casal qualquer, depois apurando mais a vista à luz do ambiente, percebeu que se enganara. O viu levemente dando caricias suaves em Cuddy, coisa que ele nunca faria nela, não em publico.- Acho que bebi demais Wilson , to começando a ver coisas – falou rindo nervosamente para Wilson que a olhava sem entender muita coisa = embriagado.

The lady in red is dancing with me

Cheek to cheek

There's nobody here

It's just you and me

It's where I wanna be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget the way you look tonight

- Greg...pára – avisou Cuddy nervosamente com a voz já rouca.

Por um instante, ele passou a barba em seu pescoço a roçando levemente, provocando arrepios nela e fazendo-a soltar um longo suspiro. House levemente dá um sorriso ao ouvi-la; olhou mais uma vez para a mesa e viu Stacy olhando-os fixamente. Seus olhos estavam mortos, lágrimas desciam de seu rosto sem nenhuma  
expressão. Sentiu um arrepio quando a viu se encaminhado para a pista ate chegar a eles. House gelou. Sabia que ela não era fácil, podia ser doce mas quando se sentia ofendida armava um maior barraco. Cuddy levantou a cabeça para ele ao senti-lo  
parado e viu seu olhar. Respirou fundo e olhou para trás se virando lentamente.

- Sua vaca traidora! Fingiu ser minha amiga só para roubar meu marido!

- Pára Stacy! – falou House baixinho tentando conter a situação

– Não foi culpa dela.

-Eu não me importo!...Pára? PÁRA?!?!? Pára você! – disse apontando para Cuddy.  
A essa hora muitos casais já tinha parado de dançar e observavam a confusão que se formava à sua frente.

- Eu me arrumei toda para você...- disse virando-se para House – para comemorar nossos 15 anos juntos...e você me da esse presente?... e eu te convidei – disse para Cuddy - fui s-sua amiga..e você me apunha-la desse jeito? Que tipo de amiga faz isso?  
Passou um minuto de silencio em que ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada. Não era preciso dizer já estava tudo estampado. A raiva foi crescendo dentro de Stacy, piorando ao ver que Cuddy nada falava.

- Quer saber de uma? Você é mesmo uma vaca!! Traidora!! Ele pode ate te procurar para satisfazer as vontades dele...mas so vai significar isso pra ele porque ele vai continuar sendo meu e só meu! Nunca vai ligar para umazinha como você!

- Chega Stacy! Shut up!! – House já tinha deixado ela falar demais, não agüentava mais vê-la difamar Cuddy daquele jeito, ela não merecia.

- Você vai defender ela? Eu sou sua esposa...!Cuddy ouvia tudo abismada. As lagrimas temiam em descer ,mas ela era mais forte que isso.

- Eu sinto muito...por você querida....  
E saiu de cabeça erguida deixando uma Stacy nervosa e humilhada.

I never will forget the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
My lady in red  
I love you

Cuddy parou por um instante e percebeu o que tinha dito; aquela não era ela falando, nunca tinha feito uma coisa assim, mas depois de ter ouvido aquilo tudo...não agüentou. Olhou para o extenso corredor e foi olhava para Stacy, não podia acreditar que ela tinha falado aquelas coisas, sabia que grande parte disso era efeito da bebida. Olhou para o lado que Cuddy tinha ido e ia se encaminhando para lá.

- Você sempre estraga tudo, não é?  
- Você que estraga! – disse Stacy gritando – Você não vai atrás dela não é?

- Sai ..Stacy..o que você fez eu não vou perdoar! Leve o Wilson pra você se lamentar..aproveite que estão todos os dois bêbados ...  
- Greg...desculp..

House saiu em disparada, deixando uma Stacy arrasada pra trás. Foi na direção em que Cuddy tinha ido, entrou na enorme cozinha que se abria à sua frente e viu que ela dava para varias direções; ia ser difícil encontrá-la. Viu então um grupo de ajudantes de cozinha falando animadamente.

- Você viu?!?! Por isso que eu fico todo cheirosinho! Vai que uma ricaça dessa aparece aqui e me da uma chance? Uu-la la..- falou o primeiro ajudante

- Ahhh que nada.. só se a ricaça for cega, surda e muda – falou o outro gerando gargalhadas.  
House foi se aproximando do grupo – Vocês viram uma moça de vermelho passar por aqui?  
- Eii..voce não devia estar aqui – respondeu grosseiramente o primeiro ajudante.  
- Ahh.. cale-se! E me diga logo!....não..não é isso que eu quis dizer – falou House nervosamente – Para que lado ela foi?

- Para aquele lado – disse o outro apontando para a esquerda.  
Ficaram olhando House se encaminhar enquanto discutiam mais uma vez, dando risadas.

House foi rapidamente para o lado apontado. Deu de cara com 3 portas "_ ótimo..agora essa _" ouviu então um gemido vindo de uma delas, parou por um momento e abriu uma delas. Cuddy chorava feito criança levantou os olhos vermelhos e deu de cara com House.

- O que é que você quer? Já não basta sua mulher dá um show e me humilhar daquele jeito na frente de meus amigos? Veio para que..? vê se trabalho foi completo..finalizar..

- Desculpe... – murmurou  
- Desculpa?.. desculpas não vão fazer sumir o que eu senti ali...  
- Lisa...por favor..me perdoe.. de verdade - disse se aproximando dela e tocando-lhes o cabelo.  
Cuddy olhou para ele e assentiu.  
- Não me toque ...por favor – pediu suplicante.  
Cuddy sentia uma corrente de fogo passar pelo seu corpo quando ele a tocava...não queria passar por outra situação desagradável. House no entanto não cedeu, continuava afagar seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo que a via fechar os olhos e  
relaxar, deixando que toda tensão saísse de seu corpo. Olhou em volta e viu onde estavam. Um armário cheio de panelas enormes de cobre, colheres de madeiras ,uma pia de mármore encostada na parede e outros utensílios de cozinha.

- Que lugar mas estranho para se esconder heim? – disse enquanto via Cuddy se encostar na pia rindo suavemente.- Sabe que você fica linda quando sorri? Eu já vi esse sorriso antes...

- Greg..agora não – disse olhando-o nos olhos.  
House a olhou mais uma vez. Diferente. Olhares cheios de desejo e fogo. Era inevitável que algo acontecesse.  
- Não..Greg...não me olhe assim... – dizia Cuddy arfando aos poucos. Sabia que se ele tomasse a atitude ela não recuaria. Não tinha como negar que se sentia atraída por ele desde a primeira vez que o tinha sem ouvi-la se aproxima cada vez mais. Perigosamente perto de mais.  
_" relaxa Cuddy...vai ser só uma beijo e você vai ver..nada vai acontecer"_ – dizia para si mesma, não acreditando em suas próprias palavras.

Se aproximam mais um pouco, seus corpos estavam praticamente colados, separados apenas por uma fresta de luz. Aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos, House foi lentamente descendo a respiração ao longo de seu pescoço sem, no entanto tocá-la. Era um teste de resistência e ele queria ver ate onde ela conseguiria ir. Enganou-se quando percebeu que não agüentaria; seu coração começou a bater mais forte a medida que o perfume se exala mas fortemente. Cuddy ia falar algo mais foi antes  
mesmo silenciada por um beijo cheio de fogo e paixão, um beijo que sugava todas as suas energias, um beijo selvagem, quente, cheio de significado. Ele acariciou suas costas quentes ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a rigidez de seus mamilos sob o  
vestido e de encontro ao seu peito que arfava ferozmente. Acariciou uma de suas pernas levantando-a ate a sua cintura encaixandos-se perfeitamente enquanto uma de suas mãos subiam suspendendo o vestido. Cuddy sentia as mãos hábeis dele  
levantando o seu vestido e se encaminhando ao seu centro pulsante. A outra mão dele subia e descia pela suas costas até os quadris parando em seu ass e o puxando para si, fazendo-a sentir como o corpo dele reagia ao encontro do dela. Cuddy sentia que estava perdida, mas seu corpo pedia por ele, ansiava pelo seu toque çou-o mais fortemente sentindo todo o desejo dele de encontro com seu ventre, mordeu o lábio inferior dele, fazendo-o soltar um gemido indescritível de dor e prazer. Afastou por um segundo, puxando a sua camisa e deixando o peito à mostra e sentindo o calor e a pele dele de encontro a sua. Parou de beijar-lhe a boca e desceu para o seu pescoço com a ponta da língua sentindo o seu gosto salgado e quente. House perdia ai totalmente a razão. Começou delicadamente a baixar sua calcinha, tirando-a completamente, separou suas pernas, subindo as mãos ate a sua intimidade, substituindo o tecido que havia ali por suas hábeis dedos;primeiro um e depois dois entrando mais firmemente, fazendo Cuddy gemer e se contorcer de prazer.

- Eu preciso..de você..Greg - sussurrou, se dando conta de sua própria ousadia.

-Ainda não...Dra..- falava ele sensualmente.

House a olhou mais uma vez e a sentou na pia, deitando seu corpo na mármore -se entre suas pernas enquanto observava seu arfar ligeiro e sua cor rosada. Lisa sentiu uma arrepio ao sentir o frio, e arqueando seu corpo na direção dele, que capturou seus lábios dando um beijo profundo e mais um pouco seu vestido, dobrando suas pernas em volta da cintura dele – Eu te quero..agora...- falava Cuddy enquanto abria a calça dele ate encontra o que queria, pronta para satisfazer o seu desejo. Aos poucos House foi se deslocando para dentro dela, sempre seguindo-a pelo caminho que ela os pulsos dela, acima de sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que entrava nela. Primeiro devagar , suavemente e depois mas forte , como um animal enfurecido. Entraram em um único ritmo, uma dança perfeita. Os sons de prazer começaram a surgir mais forte, mais intensos. As mãos de Cuddy se soltaram dele e fixavam-se em seus cabelos, puxando-os a cada investida que ele lhe dava. Ele podia sentir agora, o corpo dela tremer em baixo do seu. Entrou mais fundo e a puxou para cima de si, invertendo as posições e atingindo ambos o ponto mais alto do prazer. Suas emoções explodiram em desejos, uma tempestade de raios e trovoes que pareciam não ter fim. Ela finalmente caiu por cima dele. Aos poucos a respiração de ambos foi voltando ao normal. Cuddy sentia as mãos quentes dele sobre suas costas, descendo e subindo carinhosamente, recuperado o fôlego decidiu sair de cima dele.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou House com a voz entrecortada.

- Precisamos ir...eles devem estar sentindo a nossa falta e..

- Eu não me importo!

- Mais eu sim House! Eu tenho um hospital para comandar e um nome para manter...

- Você só pensa nisso agora? Eu posso ter destruído anos de minha vida por uma aventura? – disse House magoado

Arrumou o vestido, ajeitou os cabelos e o observou pelo reflexo de uma panela. House continuava na mesma posição, olhava para o teto quinto falou:  
- Então isso não significou nada para você?

Cuddy o observou mais um pouco, foi em direção à porta e abriu ao mesmo tempo que falava:

- Não sei...A-acho que foi um erro Greg...não deveríamos ter..

- Então esta arrependida?

Cuddy nada respondia, não tinha palavras para responder..não naquele momento.

- Me responde Cuddy...esta arrependida? – falou mostrando alguns assomos de raiva e desgosto.

- Estou...- saiu sem olhar para atrás e batendo a porta ruidosamente .

Cuddy sabia que aquilo não era verdade, mas isso não podia continuar, tinha que dar um basta naquela situação e o único jeito era aquele.

House conhecera o desejo, mas não a combinação de amor, paixão e raiva, algo que nunca experimentara antes. Sabia que estava perdido por ela; entretanto a resposta dela e o modo de agir fez o seu sangue ferver. Ajeitou-se apressadamente e partiu em sua direção.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 - Eu, você e o mar

_Sonhe com aquilo que você quiser.  
Seja o que você quer ser,  
porque você possui apenas uma vida  
e nela só se tem uma chance  
de fazer aquilo que se quer._

Tenha felicidade bastante para fazê-la doce.  
Dificuldades para fazê-la forte.  
Tristeza para fazê-la humana.  
E esperança suficiente para fazê-la feliz.

A felicidade aparece para aqueles que choram.  
Para aqueles que se machucam.  
Para aqueles que buscam e tentam sempre.  
E para aqueles que reconhecem  
a importância das pessoas que passam por suas vidas.

A vida é curta, mas as emoções que podemos deixar  
duram uma eternidade.  
A vida não é de se brincar  
porque um belo dia se morre. (Clarice Lispector)

Stacy continuava sentada, absorta em seus pensamentos. Olhava Wilson tomar mais uma dose de drink. 20 minutos haviam se passado e nada deles aparecerem; Stacy já tinha tentado o celular dele, mas estava desligado, ia começar a discar o número de Cuddy quando a viu vir apressada em sua direção. Notou o rosto afogueado, o cabelo bagunçado e a roupa um pouco amarrotada. Não podia pensar que House faria aquilo com ela, ele jamais a trairia, pensava Stacy.

- Vamos Wilson, já chega! - disse Cuddy passando por Stacy sem lhe levantar os olhos. Tentou puxar Wilson que tentava tomar mais um último gole de sua bebida, forçando o copo a despejar uma última gota.

- Onde está o Greg? – perguntou Stacy olhando-a nos olhos.  
Por um momento Cuddy a olhou. Bastou aquele olhar para Stacy perceber que tinha perdido aquela batalha.

- Eu não sei..Stacy... – a voz saindo num sussurro ia completar a frase tentar falar algo, ela viu que Stacy tinha percebido um algo a mais, porém ouviu uma voz familiar à suas costas.

- Aqui estou, meu bem – falou House se aproximando do trio - ...e aqui está Cuddy...acho que você se esqueceu disso...não sentiu? – perguntou sarcasticamente tirando a mão do bolso e colocando a calcinha vermelha de Cuddy sob um prato.

Virou-se também para Stacy que olhava fixamente aquele objeto que lhe parecia tão obsceno em cima do prato. Cuddy finalmente saiu de seu transe; olhou para sua lingerie e puxou bruscamente o braço de Wilson que olhava atônito para todos, sem entender nada.

- Vamos...Wilson se levante..colabore comigo, sim? - disse o puxando mais forte ainda.

Com muita dificuldade Wilson finalmente se levantou; andou cambaleando se segurando em volta dos ombros de Cuddy, enquanto soltava um beijinho para House mostrando que realmente estava bêbado.

Stacy continuava em choque, ainda olhando para calcinha dela, ali em sua frente; olhou para House e saiu em disparada. Ele, no entanto olhava para direção que Lisa havia saído, não conseguindo tirá-la da cabeça, sabia agora que ela nunca mais iria falar com ele, mas não iria desistir dela tão fácil. Algumas pessoas ainda olhavam para ele, parado, algumas balançavam a cabeça negativamente.

- O que vocês estão olhando? Nunca viram uma calcinha? Vão cuidar de suas vidas!! – disse saindo apressadamente atrás de Stacy.

Depois de muito hesitar, chegou a sua cabine e parou por um momento. Decidiu por fim passar cartão e finalmente abriu a porta. Olhou em volta do quarto e viu Stacy sentada na ponta da cama, olhando para o nada.

- Stacy..eu n-não queria...

- Cala a boca Gregory! – murmurou

- Foi inevitável e..

- EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR! Pára ! Por favor. Vá embora – disse chorando baixinho

House sentia pena, nunca tinha visto ela assim tão magoada, tentou se aproximar, tocar-lhes seus cabelos, porém no momento em que sua mão ia pousar na cabeça dela, parou! Não conseguia, mas fazer isso. House olhou para o chão e depois para o closet, saindo em direção dele. Pegou uma mala e começou a colocar algumas roupas dentro. Stacy olhou para ele e depois para a mala:

- Aonde você vai?  
Dessa vez House não falou nada, continuava a arrumar as suas coisas

- Gregory!  
House parou por um momento e olhou para ela.

- Eu não quero que você vá! Você me machucou muito...mas ainda assim eu não quero que vá...eu ainda te amo..apesar de tudo.

- Stacy... – a voz saiu num sussurro – não dá..eu.. não posso fazer isso.  
House sabia o que estava sentindo não podia negar. Gostava de Stacy, mas amava Cuddy, essa diferença é que fazia tudo mudar.

- Desculpa..- disse olhando para baixar sem encará-la o mesmo tempo que fechava a mala e se encaminhava para a porta.

- Não Greg..por favor..não me deixe.. – falou enquanto escorregava da cama em direção ao chão.

House não queria ver isso; saiu apressadamente e seguiu em direção à cabine de Wilson.

XXX

- Wilson!!! Abre..!

Wilson estava completamente desnorteado. As batidas na porta pareciam marteladas em sua cabeça.

- Oh meu Deus... mais devagar..por favor – sussurrava enquanto lutava para levantar da cadeira para abrir a porta. – House...Que surpresa! – disse sem nenhuma empolgação.

- Onde ela esta?

- Boa noite para você também..meu amigão!! Que ela?

- Wilson! – disse sacudindo o pobre amigo - Onde esta a Lisa??

- Ahhhhh....quem? – perguntou mais grogue ainda depois daquela da sacudida.  
House entrou em disparada pelo quarto, procurando por ela.

- Lisa? Onde ela esta?

- Ahh sim..agora eu me lembrei!!

- Onde? – perguntava House impaciente

- Deve estar em seu quarto ué...?! o que ela estarrria fazendo aquiii? Ai minha cabeça..eu não to bem..sabia House?? Eu acho que eu bebi mais um pouquinho do que devreriria...

- Deveria. - disse House corrigindo o amigo ao mesmo tempo que o olhava com pena. Decidiu levá-lo ate o chuveiro e o empurrou imediatamente debaixo da água fria.

- Aiiii...ta fria! – dizia Wilson enquanto lutava pra sair daquela água

- Eu sei! – falou, empurrando o amigo com força

- Seu grosso!

- Amanhã você vai me agradecer – disse House rindo aos poucos

Deixou-o por uns 10 minutos sob a água, entregou-lhe uma roupa e esperou do lado de fora, enquanto o amigo se trocava. Wilson saiu logo depois com a blusa pelo avesso e sem a calça.

- Eu costumava fazer isso para você ...se lembra? – falou Wilson distraidamente, enquanto pegava a xícara de café quente das mãos de House.

- Éé.. e eu não costumo fazer isso...mas tome isso e amanha você ficara pronto para outra.

- Obrigada..meu amigo...você sabe que eu te amo né?

- Boa noite Wilson – disse House saindo

Sala de Operações MS Freedon of the Seas

- E então capitão Walker, que horas chegaremos à África do Sul?  
- Com a velocidade que estamos eu diria que ao entardecer de amanha... Comandante  
- Aumente a velocidade.. Eu quero chegar ao amanhecer de amanha.. e só me chamem se for realmente necessário- falou o comandante de bordo com ignorância.

House caminhava silenciosamente pelo corredor, que a medida que ele ia passando as luzes acediam e depois se apagavam por trás dele. Aquela peça no seu bolso queimava ,e a coragem de pedir desculpas ia diminuindo à medida que se aproximava do quarto dela. Parou por um momento pelo corredor onde uma única luz pairava sobre sua cabeça " vamos lá!! Entregue e volte para Stacy...isso...é a melhor coisa que devo fazer...afinal quem ela pensa que eu sou para ficar indo atrás dela assim?!?" – pensava enquanto começava a andar novamente. Aproximou-se da porta dela e ensaiou bater " House você é uma babaca" deu a volta e saiu em direção da porta do elevador, apertou o botão e esperou. O elevador chegou rápido e House ficou olhando sua imagem refletida no espelho se observando ate a porta se fechar. Voltou novamente à porta dela e apertou com força o botão da campanhia. Uma, duas, três vezes e nada; esperou novamente e tocou mais uma vez

- Cuddy!  
O silêncio absoluto reinava naquele local, quebrado apenas pelo som de algumas portas batendo, possivelmente dos outros andares.  
_" Será que ela não esta ai?"_. Tocou mais uma vez. Ouviu uma movimentação dentro do quarto.

- Cuddy! Eu ouvi! Eu sei que você esta ai e não vou sair ate que você abra essa porta!  
- Vá embora!!!

House lutava contra si mesmo, odiava admitir que estivesse errado, mas dessa vez tinha pegado pesado com ela e tinha consciência disso.  
- E-eu sinto muito... - falou de vez – fiquei com raiva e...

Silêncio.

-Ahh... Vamos Cuddy...eu já me desculpei..seja compreensiva!

- Compreensiva? Foi isso mesmo o que eu ouvi? – falava Cuddy de dentro do quarto.  
- É..isso mesmo – respondeu com receio - eu não sou de me desculpar e acho que você também não seja, já que você parece muito orgulhosa!

- Ah! Só faltava essa!! Veio me dar uma lição de moral agora é? Você nem me conhece!

- Mas não deixou de fazer sexo comigo! - dizia House insolentemente.  
Cuddy respirou fundo, não podia acreditar o que estava ouvindo.

- Isso não vem ao caso!! Vai embora vai!

- Você não vai nem abrir a porta?

- Não...pra que?

- Sua calcinha esta aqui...você não a quer de volta?

_só faltava essa...!_ – Guarde-a de lembrança..porque é a única coisa que você terá de mim.

House se controlou mais uma vez. Ela era muito convencida.  
- Você é muito convencida sabia? E para que me serve esse traste, hum? – disse furiosamente sem conter as palavras.  
Cuddy deixou algumas lágrimas caírem _traste?_. Não sabia o que ele se referia: se era sua peça de roupa ou a lembrança de sua pessoa, um traste... House imediatamente pensou na besteira que falou_droga!_

Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Vai embora!

- Você me entendeu mal..por..

- Vai embora!!! Você é surdo é?

- O que você disse? – falou fingindo não ouvir...ia tentar outra tática para ela abrir a porta - a porta ta abafando o som..

Alguns instantes se passaram ate a porta ser aberta de supetão. Os olhos dela estavam inchados e vermelhos, havia algumas marcas de lagrimas pelo rosto e pescoço. House sentiu-se um idiota...não devia ter feito aquilo com ela, mas a raiva foi mas forte que ele e não conseguia se controlar quando isso acontecia, não queria machucá-la ; no momento que há viu sentiu alguma coisa dentro de si dizendo que devia protegê olhou-o nos olhos:

- Vá embora! Ouviu agora? - perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava puxar sua calcinha da mão dele – soltaaa..!

- Não - sussurrou ele

- Creio então que o traste deva ser eu... – a duvida pairando em seus olhos  
- Nunca...você sabe...-falou carinhosamente

Num impulso a puxou pela calcinha. Ouviu um som de rasgo ao mesmo tempo em que a pegava pela cintura. Beijou-a com força, sentindo as lagrimas se misturarem com o beijo. Em um primeiro momento Cuddy cedeu, se entregando totalmente a ele. O beijo estava ficando cada vez mais envolvente e mais difícil de resistir.

- Aiii mulher! Você é louca? - berrou House levando a mão à boca

Cuddy olhou desafiadoramente para House, jogou sua calcinha, ou o que sobrara dela e entrou rapidamente no quarto gritando um vá embora bem alto  
para ele.

- Grossa!! Aproveitadora!!! Só me queria para tirar o seu atraso...!!! Sua tarada!  
Um casal de idosos passava pelo local e olhavam com desaprovação para House  
- O que é?? Por isso que vocês estão assim!! – disse saindo da porta de Cuddy e sendo arremessado imediatamente contra a parede.

**Sala de Operações MS Freedon of the Seas**

- Cap. Walker..o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou o comandante ainda zonzo  
- Senhor..o nosso navio se chocou com algo muito grande  
- Mande um dos seus homens la para baixo! –ordenou  
10 minutos depois o tenente apareceu desesperado  
- Senhor! Há um arrombo de 20m de diâmetro. A maquinaria já esta toda de baixo d'àgua e as ondas estão cada vez maiores, com a chegada da tempestade  
Nessa momento um estranho zumbido tomou conta da cabine de controle, sendo seguido por um estalo e todos os equipamentos eletrônicos se apagaram.  
- Merda!

House sentiu a cabeça rodar; olhou para a escuridão à sua frente. Ouviu alguns gemidos e se dirigiu ate eles. Pegou o celular e o abriu tentando enxergar alguma coisa à sua frente. O casal de idosos estava no chão. Ela tinha um enorme corte na testa e sangrava muito.

- Me ajude! Por favor... ele... meu marido não esta respirando.

House olhou para a porta de Cuddy e ia se encaminhar ate lá.  
- Por favor!! Ajude-me – pedia a senhora desesperada.

House voltou sua atenção à senhora, ajoelhou-se ao chão e tentou escutar alguma coisa, imediatamente tentou uma massagem de ressuscitação no velhinho. Tentou uma vez e depois outra e nada.

- Vamos senhora..você precisa cuidar desse ferimento.  
- Nãooo.. Johnnie...não me deixe aqui sozinha... – murmurava ela chorando.  
House olhava aquilo tudo com o coração apertado. Em poucos minutos tudo tinha mudado.

**Sala de Operações MS Freedon of the Seas**

- Comandante, nós precisamos avisar os passageiros!  
- Espere ate a Guarda Costeira chegar! Eles já devem estar sabendo. O outro navio já deve ter chamado.  
- É um cargueiro japonês. Transporte ilegal... Não creio que eles devam chamá-los. Estamos a deriva.  
Mais de duas mil pessoas estavam naquele navio e as ondas estavam cada vez maiores  
- Senhor o que devemos fazer? Estamos sem comunicação..ha varias pessoas machucadas..e..  
- Eu já ouvi!! Agora deixe de conversa e tente ao máximo trazer as pessoas para cima ! Imediatamente!!

House levou a senhora para cima com muita dificuldade, levou tempo demais. Estava agora preocupado com Cuddy, que devia estar la embaixo ainda. Desceu rapidamente as escadas. Porém, a medida que descia, mas a água subia de nível. Finalmente chegou ao andar dela. A água subia depressa. Abriu o celular " _bateria baixa_??? Que droga!" Tentou se guiar pela escuridão e começou a gritar pelo nome dela .  
- Lisa!! Dra. Cuddy...Você esta me ouvindo? Eu preciso que você me responda!!  
Seu celular começou a vibrar. Olhou para a tela # STACY #.

- Greg? Greg?  
- Oi...  
- Ah graças a Deus ! Você esta bem!  
-Onde você esta?  
- Eu to aqui em cima..o navio bateu em um cargueiro e..  
- Stacy.. eu preciso desligar... a bateria esta fraca.  
- Mas..mas Alô? Alo? Droga Greg!

House apurou a audição. Nenhum som era ouvido naquelas bandas. Algumas portas estavam abertas, sinal de que muitos passageiros já tinham saído, nenhuma delas era o quarto de Cuddy. Havia porem algumas portas fechadas, House olhou para ombro e suspirou. _" é agora!"_  
Começou pelas portas a sua esquerda, a dobradiça era muito resistente assim como a ombros já demonstravam o primeiro sinal de dor e fraqueza mas nem por isso ele iria desistir. E a água subia agora mais rapidamente.

- Minha nossa! O que foi isso?  
- Alguma coisa grande bateu...  
- Olha a água como ta subindo..  
Vários passageiros já estavam na parte superior do navio, alguns curiosos outros já histéricos, a maioria porem estava machucada e recebia assim os primeiros atendimentos. Aos poucos iam sendo colocados em pequenos botes salva-vidas pois o choque contra o cargueiro havia sido tão violento fazendo o MS afundar rapidamente.  
- Oh.. God! Como dói...  
Wilson olhava aquela multidão, atônito.  
- Eiii.. o que esta acontecendo – perguntava às pessoas à sua frente ainda meio embriagado - Vixi... Que povinho mais mal-educado... – continuava a falar enquanto era empurrado para um dos botes.

A água subia muito depressa e a escuridão era total. Em meia hora House só havia conseguido arrombar duas portas e nenhuma delas era a cabine de Cuddy. O ombro já estava muito machucado e a água já lhe atingia a cintura.  
- Meu Deus...isso não é hora de ser irônico – sussurrava lentamente.  
De repente um clarão invadiu o corredor e ele finalmente conseguiu enxergar o numero do quarto dela.  
- É...- disse olhando pra cima.

Imediatamente foi ate la. Alguns tubos perigosamente começaram a ceder, devido à pressão que a água fazia. Mas isso não importava para ele, precisava salvá-la.  
- Lisa!!

Gritava o nome dela enquanto chutava e empurrava a porta. Seus ombros doíam terrivelmente, sentia-se tonto, o cansaço dominava-lhe o corpo. A respiração cortante tornava-se cada vez mais ofegante, sentia que perdia suas forças. A água gelada do oceano entorpecia os seus membros.

- Ahhh...eu preciso de força!! Vamos Gregory House...eu sei que você consegue!! - dizia a si mesmo para se estimular.  
Chutava a porta cada vez mais forte e sentia que ela ia ceder _" ainda bem que faço boxe"_ – dizia tentando afastar os pensamentos de dor. Olhou mais uma vez para a porta e empurrou com toda ultima força que lhe restava  
- Agoraaa!!

A adrenalina estava tão alta que nem sentiu quando um pedaço de madeira entrou em seu ombro. A procurou, forçando os olhos, por toda a extensão do quarto. Tudo flutuava. Alguns clarões ecoavam pelo corredor. Ficou esperando por mais um. Finalmente a viu estendida sob uma cômoda.  
- Cuddy!  
House nadou ate ela, deixando um rastro de sangue. Puxou seu corpo frágil e frio que ate pouco tempo atrás estava quente e ofegante. A cabeça estava dentro d'àgua e havia um grande hematoma em sua cabeça. Tentou sentir sua respiração. Nada. Parou mais um pouco para sentir seu pulso. Nada também. House se desesperou. Tentou fazer uma respiração boca a boca enquanto sentia a água gelada invadir o espaço cada vez mais rápido. Mas não iria desistir...não tão fácil.. Depois de vários minutos tentando salva-la ele percebeu que não havia mais duvida. Ela estava morta. House se desesperou e a puxou para fora do quarto, não podia deixá-la ali. A escada tinha sumido a água tomou conta de tudo. Voltou para o quarto dela e olhou para aquela minúscula janela. Tinha que ser por ali.

Colocou cuidadosamente Lisa na cômoda e empurrou uma cadeira em direção à janela. O vidro despedaçou-se imediatamente, alguns atingindo o seu rosto e fazendo a água entrar violentamente. Já havia perdido muito sangue e a visão começava a escurecer, lentamente. Com muita dificuldade carregou o corpo dela ate a janela, o frio que ele emanava o fez sentir um arrepio.

Passou primeiro pela janela e depois a puxou delicadamente, sem deixar que nenhum pedacinho de vidro a tocasse. Puxou-a mais um pouco, porem o cansaço lhe dominava. Olhou mais uma vez para ela, tocou seu rosto mais uma vez. O ultimo resquício de ar saia agora de seu pulmão pesado e lento enquanto ele a observava. Os cabelos ondulados com cada volteio de onda que o mar dava em torno de seu corpo, os olhos azuis agora se abrindo se confundindo com o azul negro do fundo do oceano. Sabia que era o delírio da morte chegando. A mulher por qual se apaixonara repentinamente, estava morta. Olhou-a mais uma vez e sorriu sentindo as lagrimas se misturarem com o salgado do mar. Seu melhor sorriso, cheio de perdão, paixão e amor foi para ela.

Seus olhos aos poucos foram se fechando, não acreditava em Deus, mas via que esse era o melhor presente que ele lhe dava. Através de um nevoeiro de semi- consciência, a última coisa que seus olhos viram foi ela se aproximando, como um anjo, em sua direção. Pensou ter visto ela se movimentando mas sabia que aquilo era impossível. Tentou nadar para ela mas o esforço e a dor eram grandes uma sensação de paz abençoada começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. E logo não havia mais dor. Estava livre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - My First Love

"Quando dei acordo de mim estava num lugar escuro: as estrelas passavam seus raios brancos entre as vidraças de um templo. As luzes de quatro círios batiam num caixão entreaberto. Abri-o: era o de uma moça. Aquele branco da mortalha, as grinaldas da morte na fronte dela, naquela tez lívida e embaçada, o vidrento dos olhos mal apertados... Era uma defunta! ... e aqueles traços todos me lembraram uma idéia perdida... — Era o anjo do cemitério? Cerrei as portas da igreja, que, ignoro por que, eu achara abertas. Tomei o cadáver nos meus braços para fora do caixão. Pesava como chumbo.  
Tomei-a no colo. Preguei-lhe mil beijos nos lábios. Ela era bela assim: rasguei-lhe o sudário, despi-lhe o véu e a capela como o noivo as despe a noiva. Era uma forma puríssima.. Meus sonhos nunca me tinham evocado uma estatua tão perfeita. Era mesmo uma estátua: tão branca era ela.Àquele calor de meu peito, a febre de meus lábios, a convulsão de meu amor, a donzela pálida parecia reanimar-se. Súbito abriu os olhos empanados. — Luz sombria alumiou-os como a de uma estrela entre névoa — , apertou-me em seus braços, um suspiro ondeou-lhe nos beiços ouvistes falar da catalepsia? É um pesadelo horrível aquele que gira ao acordado que emparedam num sepulcro; sonho gelado em que sentem-se os membros tolhidos, e as faces banhadas de lágrimas alheias sem poder revelar a vida!

A moça revivia a pouco e pouco..."

(Solfieri - Alvares de Azevedo)

O corpo todo doía. Sentia-se mole, fraco, parecia que um caminhão tinha tombado sobre seu corpo. Vomitava agora, toda a água que seus pulmões acumularam. Aos poucos começou a ouvir lentamente o barulho das ondas e forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Acima de sua cabeça pairava uma lua enorme, cheia, dando um ar prateado a toda extensão de areia que seus olhos podiam enxergar; sentiu-os pesados, quase se fechando... os ombros agora doíam bastante, olhou para um deles e viu a grossa farpa de madeira. Sem muito hesitar arrancou-a de vez, soltando um grito gutural que ecoou por toda ilha, desmaiando logo em seguida.

Não tardou pro dia amanhecer; com ele os primeiros raios de sol surgiam, assim como os sons naturais da ilha. O sol agora atingia House diretamente, assim como as ondas que iam e viam molhando o seu rosto. House sentia o gosto salgado do mar e uma leve ardência no ombro. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez e por fim soergueu-se com dificuldade, olhando aos poucos aquela imagem borrada que se definia lentamente. Parecia que estava no paraíso. Finalmente levantou-se, observando a poça de sangue marcada na areia e que agora o mar levava. Observava minuciosamente o lugar no qual estava, o quebra-mar, as pequenas piscinas que o mar formava com as pedras, enquanto enfaixava os ombros com um pedaço da camisa. Ouviu um som de água despencando, talvez houvesse algum rio lá por dentro, viu alguns cocos caídos, um pé de bananeira. Subiu em uma pedra no meio da ilha e sentiu o vento úmido bater em seu rosto, respirando profundamente quando avistou algo azul se mexendo entre as pedras. Parecia que um tecido azul nadava sozinho em direção à areia, acompanhado pelas ondas. Apertou mais um pouco a vista pra vê se enxergava melhor;  
" um moletom azul?? Mas... droga!"  
Correu mais do que suas pernas podiam suportar; a última vez que tinha visto Cuddy, ela usava um conjunto de moletom azul, como aquele. Era aquele! Enquanto corria seu coração disparava dentro do peito, parecia que ia explodir.

A distância era pequena, mas quanto mais corria, mas longe ficava. Finalmente chegou às pedras. O rosto de Cuddy estava virado para baixo; com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa do musgo, House a colocou em seus braços levando-a ate a areia da praia. Andou mais um pouco e a deitou, a roupa estava colada em seu corpo, os cabelos grudados em seu rosto. House respirou fundo e tentou sentir seu pulso. Seu coração parou por um minuto. O pulso estava fraco, mas ainda assim o podia sentir...rapidamente ele começou a fazer uma massagem e logo após respiração boca-a-boca.

- Vamos...respire!...

Continuou a massagear fortemente, enviando aos pulmões todo o ar que eles podiam receber.

- Não me deixe outra vez...Lisa...não posso te perder duas vezes..! - conversava com ela carinhosamente.

Flexionou seus joelhos e ajoelhou-se do lado dela, baixando a cabeça. Inesperadamente, ouviu um ganido, levantou a cabeça e a viu tentando tossir.

- Calma. Calma! Respire devagar – disse rapidamente.

Cuddy tossia um pouco engasgada. A água saiu de seus pulmões queimando o seu peito. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu House debruçado na sua frente.  
- Você??

- Ora.. um obrigado já seria bom... então... de nada por salvar sua vida - retomou House, voltando ao seu jeito de sempre..  
Cuddy sentou-se lentamente na areia, olhando o ambiente , confusa.

- E então? - perguntou House preocupado, mas mantendo a frieza depois de ser recebido daquela maneira por ela.

- Eu tenho cara de mapa ou algo parecido? – perguntou,com seu humor sarcástico.

Cuddy o olhou desconcertada, não queria ter falado com ele daquele jeito, mas se explicasse o motivo ele não entenderia. House parou por um momento e observou e arrependido de tê-la tratado daquele jeito, tentou se desculpar da sua maneira.

- Você esta bem?  
- Sim – respondeu Cuddy secamente  
- Ta com sede?  
- Não.  
- Fome?

Ela olhou-o sem entender o motivo de tanta grosseria e depois as tantas perguntas. Não entendia como ele podia ser tão estranho..a ponto de uma hora esta bem e outra mal-humorado, sem que ninguém tivesse dado algum motivo.

- Não..- respondeu em alto e bom som, irritada.

House gostou de vê-la assim, quase brava.  
-Vai me responder só sim ou não é?

- É..- disse sem nenhuma intenção de fazer graça.

- Entãooo..você vai me tratar assim..? – perguntou petulantemente.  
Os nervos de Lisa já estavam fervendo, não queria ser grossa, mas estava começando a achar que era aquilo que ele estava querendo, se controlou mais um pouco, respirou fundo e contou ate 10.

- Vou..se você quer saber – falou calmamente.

- Porque?

- Ahhh House ! Que saco!!! Você sabe o porquê de eu estar tratando você assim..mas se quer realmente saber... ai vai! eu não vou te perdoar pelo o que me fez..nunca eu vou te perdoar, não importa que você tenha me salvado ou não! Por mim eu preferia morrer do que ter que te ver novamente!! – falou de uma vez só, parando um breve momento para respirar e ver a reação dele – satisfeito? Era o que você queria? Pois bem! Você é um tolo mesmo - terminou por dizer quase chorando.

- Não sou tolo nada! Você é que... – continuou a falar abruptamente, visivelmente irritado

Lisa ouviu essa frase e alguma coisa no seu subconsciente despertou, já tinha ouvido isso, como um dejà vu, só não conseguia se lembrar. De repente começou a se lembrar da infância, uma fase que foi difícil de esquecer, ficou tentando se lembrar ate que ouviu uma voz.

Cuddy! Você esta me ouvindo? – falou House aborrecido

- Hãn?

Lisa tinha voltado e via House na sua frente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente "não pode ser" – pensou " ele podia ser um menino qualquer".

- Eii.. eu to falando com você! –falou grosseiramente

- Ahh House vai à merda vai! – disse levantando-se irritada

House a olhou sem graça, nunca imaginou que uma discussãozinha tola como aquela podia terminar assim, mas também, ele pensou... "Eu a provoquei..."  
Lisa, no entanto ficou com raiva de ter lembrado daquilo que acontecera há tantos anos. Seus nomes podiam ser iguais, mas esse House não era aquele Greg que ela tinha conhecido quando pequena, não podia ser aquele que tinha mexido com seu coração pela primeira vez!.  
O observou andando calmamente pela praia, se afastando. O viu ainda olhando em sua direção para depois se embrenhar pela mata adentro. Cuddy levantou-se e seguiu-o com os olhos, se perguntando para onde ele iria. Observou-o mais um pouco e decidiu tomar a direção contraria indo para a praia. Andou um pouco molhando os pés na água geladinha enquanto pensava na sua infância.

[...]

- O que é que você quer comigo heim? Papai já disse que eu não posso ficar com você! Vai pra la vai...- disse uma menininha de grandes olhos azuis inquisidores.  
Os cabelos encaracolados estavam preso em um rabo de cavalo bem feito, trajava uma camisa branca , uma calça bege e botas de montaria pretas. Devia ter uns 11 anos. Olhou mais uma vez para trás e viu que seu fiel amigo ainda a seguia.  
- Você é mesmo teimoso não é? Vai brincar com o William. Ele é menino e papai disse que ele pode montar em você! - disse imitando a voz do pai e rindo logo em seguida.  
Andou mais um pouco e chegou em sua arvore preferida. Era primavera , o ar estava úmido e as plantas logo logo começariam a dar suas primeiras flores. No imenso jardim que a rodeava, havia ipês roxos e amarelos que davam à sua casa um ar romântico de um daqueles poemas idílicos que detestava ler.

Lisa era a mais nova de 3 irmãos e os pais a tratavam como a princesinha da casa, o pai principalmente. A mãe ainda a deixava brincar com os irmãos e os meninos da redondeza, mas o pai era diferente, queria que ela se tornasse uma dama na sociedade, soubesse costurar, cozinhar e depois se casar e dar muitos netos para ele.  
- William!! – a mãe reclamava – Nós não estamos mais na década de 20! Pelo amor de Deus! Deixe Lisa escolher o que ela quer fazer! Eu não vou fazer a mesma coisa que minha mãe fez comigo! Se ela quiser montar ela vai! Se quiser ir pro exercito ou qualquer outro lugar que quiser ir eu vou deixar..e você não vai impedir.! – ouvia mãe brigar com o pai toda vez que ele a proibia de fazer algo.  
Amava muito o pai, mas não aceitava aquelas regras que so ela, de todos os irmãos era obrigada a fazer. No fim os pais acabariam se separando, mas ela era muito pequena para entender esse mundo estranho dos adultos.  
Sentou-se à sombra da jabuticabeira e aspirou aquele perfume que a arvore soltava ao ser balançada pelo vento. Estava no limite da propriedade, seus antigos vizinhos não gostavam de ser incomodados, por isso os irmãos mais velhos sempre inventavam historias, mesmo que os vizinhos não fossem os de antigamente. Ouviu o barulho vindo da alta cerca feita de plantas, o que assustou o pônei.  
- Homens..sempre medrosos . – disse olhando para o pônei assustado.  
Parou um momento, levantando-se para observar de onde vinha aquele barulho. Seus olhos azuis piscavam perspicazes, à procura de algum movimento. Olhou para a sua casa e como não tinha ninguém a observando , decidiu entrar rapidinho pelas brechas da planta. Foi afastando o matinho à sua frente quando parou de repente. Um outro par de olhos azuis a fitava.

- Oi.. – falou curiosa.  
O menino nada respondeu, apenas a observava.

- Oiii – falou mais alto pensando que não havia sido ouvida.  
" que menina bonita"

-Heiii..você é surdo? Eu to falando com você! – parou um momento para analisá-lo – ou então é mudo? – disse mexendo as mãos imitando a linguagem dos sinais, sem sucesso.  
Olhou para o menino parado à sua frente. Devia ter a mesma idade de seu irmão mais velho, John de 15 anos. Deu uma volta pelo menino tentando decifrar o porquê dele não falar.

- De repente você é tímido – especulava – ou então é mal educado mesmo – falou com o olhar brilhando.  
O menino nada respondia! Lisa já estava cansada daquela brincadeira muda.

- Você é um tolo! – falou virando as costas.

- Não sou nada! Você é que..- respondeu o garoto sendo logo interrompido por ela.

- Ahh! Você fala! É um milagre- falou zombeteira erguendo as mãos para o céu e rindo bastante.  
O menino gostou de vê-la rir, apesar de ter sido ofendido.

- E então? Você mora aqui? Eu nunca te vi... qual o seu nome? Você tem irmã? Essa fazenda é de seus pais..ou seus avos? Porque o casal que mora ai é bem velhinho para ser os seus pais...Vai ficar aqui por muito tempo ou vai logo embora? hein? Heim?

O menino olhava assustado para aquela criatura na sua frente, ela parecia uma matraca ambulante, olhou-a como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa.

- O que você ta procurando em mim? – perguntou curiosa.

- Um botão para te desligar! Você fala demais! Minha nossa!!!– disse por fim dando-lhe as costas e voltando para casa.

Lisa ficou sem jeito, tentara ser o mais agradável possível com aquele menino e ele a destratava daquele jeito??  
- Ahh..ele vai ver so – disse saindo fazendo beicinho.

X

- Vamos mocinha..levante-se..  
- Humm...mainha..deixa eu ficar mais um pouquinho..deixa..eu to de férias - falou bocejando, quase caindo no sono outra vez.  
- Nada mocinha...vamos.. – falou a mãe puxando seu lençol lentamente.  
Lisa levantou-se fazendo o maior esforço. Olhou pela janela a casa vizinha e se lembrou imediatamente do menino dos olhos bonitos, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ela sorriu timidamente, levantou-se rapidamente.  
- Eitha...que furacão - disse a mãe observando a mudança as bochechas e o sorriso " ai tem alguma coisa" –pensou enquanto olhava na mesma direção que a filha outrora tinha visto.  
- Ahh mãe.. eu quero aproveitar meus últimos dias de férias - mentiu.  
O verdadeiro motivo com certeza não era esse. Tomou um rápido café da manha e saiu correndo ate chegar na jabuticabeira. Sentou-se de frente para a casa do vizinho e ficou esperando. O sol já estava a pino, avançando entre alguns galhos da arvore e atingindo bem nela, que cochilava. Sentiu alguns gravetos secos bater em seu rosto e abriu os olhos lentamente. A visão ainda estava borrando, mas conseguiu definir a imagem que se formava diante de seus olhos.  
- Acorda Lees...mamãe ta chamando para almoçar!  
- Humm..é você...  
- Não...vamos! – disse enquanto corria  
Os irmãos corriam, numa disputa louca de quedas e tropeços na terra para ver quem chegava em casa primeiro. Chegaram sujos e emaranhados de terra e gravetos e se assustaram ao ver uma senhora de cabelos alvos conversando com a mãe.

- ... é urgente e eu não tenho ninguém com quem deixá-lo.. A mãe sofreu um acidente, nada grave mas eu preciso ir vê-la e o pai..bem você entende né...  
- Claro Sra Emily não se preocupe, ele estará em boas mãos..e vai se divertir bastante com os meninos.  
Nesse momento Lisa e o irmão,se aproximam curiosos. Estavam dos pés à cabeça sujos de barro, gravetos pelos cabelos..um desastre.  
- Ahhh.. creio que a Sra não conheceu ainda os gêmeos..Lisa e William Jr.... Vamos.. não sejam tímidos cumprimentem a Sra Emily..

Cumprimentaram timidamente e saíram correndo para se lavarem, sob o olhar atento da mãe  
- Meu neto já deve estar chegando. Ele é um pouco fechado..tímido, eu diria mas garanto que ele não vai lhe dar nenhum trabalho...  
Poucos minutos depois aparece Gregory. Vinha desconfiado, não gostava muito de estranhos.  
- Gregory querido...deixe-me apresentar a Sra Elizabeth, ela vai ficar com você ate eu voltar... - falou avó carinhosamente.  
- Oi Gregory..tudo bem querido? - perguntava a mãe de Lisa.  
O menino nada respondia. A avó queixou-se um pouco e ele finalmente respondeu um breve e seco Oi..  
- Não ligue.. depois ele se solta - falou a avó.  
A avó começou a se despedir do menino, quando Lisa entra na sala.  
- Ah...o tolo.. - falou sem nenhuma vergonha.  
- Não sou nada...  
Lisa provocativamente começou imitar o " não sou nada " dele  
- Lisa!!! O que é isso!! Isso é jeito de se comportar? o Greg vai ficar aqui por um tempo e ai de você se ficar assim..eu não te digo nada! - disse a mãe visivelmente sem graça - ela não é assim...  
- Ahh..ótimo mais um menino nessa casa! - disse enquanto saía sossegadamente ante o olhar furioso da mãe.

Passado alguns dias, Greg foi se acostumando. Se antes não falava nada, agora até falava demais. Era esperto e comandava as brincadeiras entre os irmãos de Lisa. Sempre a via sentada no pé na jabuticabeira, sozinha ou com o seu pônei. Desde que chegara,não tinha coragem de falar com ela, alguma coisa em seu jeito o impedia. Ela no entanto sempre o via a observando, mas não ligava ou fingia não ligar. Na hora do café, almoço ou jantar sempre sentavam frente a frente e quando viam que ninguém os observava, trocavam olhares cheios de confidências. Nascia ali um amor puro e inocente. Nesses quase 15 dias, não haviam trocado se quer uma única palavra, mas bastava um olhar para todas as letras do alfabetos se juntarem e formar aquilo que queriam dizer. A mãe de Lisa começava a ficar preocupada nunca tinha visto a filha tão calada.

- Lees..você tem ficado tão quieta ultimamente.. tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?

- Eu...eu..não mãe..

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Greg? - soltou a mãe delicadamente

Lisa olhou assustada para ela, como ela podia ter adivinhado? Deu uma risada nervosa.

- Oxi mamis..ta viajando é? - disse enquanto saía rapidamente do encalço da mãe.

Chegou na varando e viu que os meninos jogavam bola. Olhou para Greg e balançou a cabeça negativamente indo ate a sua arvore.  
Sentou-se e pouco e viu que havia algo escrito na terra. " _você é a menina mais linda que eu já vi! G._" Seu estomago doía, sentiu algo estranho. Suas mãos suavam, o coração batia, a boca repentinamente tinha ficado seca e a respiração começou a ficar ofegante. Não sabia o que era, nem pensava que isso eram os sintomas de uma primeira paixã timidamente. Apagou o que estava escrito, pegou um graveto e escreveu.

Depois de terminado o jogo, Greg encaminhou-se ate a arvore, duas vezes tinha levado uma bolada no estomago e o último foi tão forte que achou que iria desmaiar, tudo isso porque a tinha vista na jabuticabeira lendo o que ele tinha escrito. Com o estomago ainda doendo, foi ate la e leu o que ela tinha escrito. " você é mesmo um tolo! Porque não fala isso para mim?!?" Sentiu raiva no primeiro instante, como ela podia lhe dizer aquilo!! Mas depois de ter lido mais uma vez, percebeu que ela deveria ter gostado, senão porque teria tido o trabalho de escrever?!?! Olhou para a casa e viu uma sombra sair furtivamente da janela, sorriu mais uma vez e saiu sem escrever nada.

Mal havia amanhecido e Lisa levantou-se correndo, temia que o vento tivesse apagado o que ele tinha escrito. Vestiu uma roupa e foi ate a arvore. Ficou decepcionada ao ver que sua frase ainda estava ali. Nesse dia ficou mal-humorada, qualquer um que falasse com ela ou tocasse era praticamente agredido com palavras e beliscões. Greg adorou vê-la assim, pôs a mão na base do estomago sentindo mais uma vez uma dor lacerante.

Depois do almoço, enquanto os irmãos de Lisa corriam, Greg decidiu ficar sentado. Estava muito pálido e gemendo de dor, porem escondia isso de todos.  
- Mãe...  
- Humm  
- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com o Greg - disse apontando para ele da janela da cozinha.  
A mãe parou de fazer as coisas e o observou segurando o estomago e indo para frente e para trás, decidiu abrir a janela e falar com ele  
- Greg querido...você esta bem?  
Lisa já estava la fora, ao mesmo tempo que ele caía no chão, desmaiado.

XXX

- Então é apendicite?  
- Isso...o apêndice já estava inflamado,ele deve ter levado algum empurrão...ter batido em algum lugar...Você tem que levá-lo para algum hospital o mais rápido possível!

- Meu Deus! O hospital é muito longe daqui...vamos levar umas 3 horas para chegar...

- Ele não tem 3 horas.. a infecção pode chegar muito rápido na corrente sangüínea e ai..será muito tarde...

- E agora?? o que eu faço - perguntava a mãe de Lisa desesperadamente.  
O medico a olhou e sugeriu.

- Bom...você pode levá-lo ate a minha clinica, eu tenho lá dois enfermeiros e..

- Quantos desse você já fez?- olhou a mãe desconfiada e com receio da resposta.

- Bom..- respondeu o jovem medico - esse seria meu primeiro...mas eu já treinei em cadáveres e em alguns pacientes..Sra Cuddy creio que eu sou sua única solução...se levar o menino ao hospital ele pode morrer...aqui...pelo menos ele tem uma chance...

Elizabeth olhou para o menino ali sofrendo e depois olhou para o jovem medico que parecia inexperiente, mas que pelo menos era uma chance e decidiu optar por fazer a cirurgia.  
- Ok...pode fazer...se essa é a única chance dele - falava nervosamente.  
- Não se preocupe Greg...você vai ficar bom - sussurrava Lisa.

Dois dias já tinham se passado desde a pequena cirurgia, uma pequena infecção tinha surgido no local do corte, formando uma pequena cicatriz. Greg já estava de pé, naquela época,detestava ficar sem fazer nada.  
- Para onde você vai? - perguntou Lisa saindo da escuridão.

Aqui é que eu não vou ficar - disse levando um pequeno susto ao pensar que estava sozinho no quarto.

- Você não pode sair! Tem que ficar descansando ainda...

- ...nãooo.. eu não quero ficar preso aqui...

- ...mas..

- nem mas nem menos.. eu vou sair.. - disse passando por ela.

- Você é um tolo mesmo - provocou Lisa.

House deu uma guinada no corpo, se aproximando dela e ficando frente a frente.  
- Aff... - suspirou - você não se cansa mesmo ne? Não é só porque eu te acho... - procurou uma palavra, pensou em bonita - diferente..é que eu vou ter que suportar você me xingando! Ainda bem que eu já vou embora daqui!! - disse indo em direção à porta e batendo ruidosamente.

Lisa ficou muda, não entendia porque ela fazia isso com ele, não queria mas alguma coisa dentro dela a fazia dizer aquelas tais palavras.

A avó de Greg já tinha telefonado avisando que chegaria nos próximos dois dias. Nesse meio tempo, nem Greg nem Lisa tinha trocado uma única palavra, nem trocado "idéias" na terra. Os olhares continuavam, mas não como antes; quando ele a olhava disfarçava, quando ela o olhava fingia que estava olhando para outro lugar.

Greg porem ainda tentou falar com ela, através da jabuticabeira, mas quando voltava percebia que o lugar estava sua ultima noite na casa, Greg foi mais uma vez na jabuticabeira e olhou para o lugar que a tinha visto pela primeira vez. Demorou-se um tempo e depois deu as costas saindo dali o mais rápido possível, sem perceber que alguém o observava. Na manhã seguinte, ao descer para o café, Lisa descobriu que ele tinha partido. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mas se controlou; a mãe entretanto percebeu a abraçou, Lisa assim deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem. Passou um bom tempo no colo da mãe, ate que ela se pronunciou:

- Vai lá na sua arvore preferida vai...

Lisa olhou para a mãe e saiu correndo. Ao chegar mais perto, começou a diminuir os passos, com o coração uma folha branca ao meio daquela terra escura, sentou-se e leu a pequena frase que ele deixava: " Eu sou tolo, porque a primeira vez que eu te vi eu não conseguir dizer nada... eu sou tolo porque em vez de te dizer o que eu sentia de verdade eu escrevi na terra uma declaração bobinha...eu sou tolo porque em vez de eu ficar naquele quarto com você eu saí...e eu fui mas tolo ainda porque em vez de te esperar e me despedir eu fugi...mas eu não o serei mais porque quando eu voltar eu te encontrarei novamente e falarei tudo o que este tolo aqui não teve coragem de dizer." Lisa sorria docemente, olhou para o local onde estava o papel e viu dois grandes G. e L. no chão dentro de um coração, alem de uma corrente fininha de prata com uma cruz na ponta, onde logo abaixo estava escrito. " quando for a hora eu vou querer de volta viu!? " Lisa pegou a corrente e a colocou no pescoço com um sorriso agridoce no rosto.

[...]

Cuddy voltou do seu pensamento " seus nomes podem ser iguais...mas existem tantos Gregorys no mundo...tinha que ser esse?? " - pensava aflita, quando ouviu um barulho vindo das pedras, algo se chocando contra elas.  
Caminhou mais um pouco, sempre observando o caminho que ele tinha ido. Olhou mais uma vez e subiu nas pedras tomando cuidado para não escorregar. Chegou na ponta e viu uma mala, possivelmente de um dos passageiros do navio. Enquanto tentava puxá-la para cima lembrou-se do desespero da noite anterior...a ultima coisa que se lembrava era do momento em que ele a xingava do lado de fora, ate que sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado de encontro à cômoda. Depois disso tudo se apagou. Não viu mais nada até que sentiu um par de mãos lhe segurar. Não conseguia se mexer,ou falar, seu corpo não obedecia a sua mente. Sentiu a boca dele sobre a dela, o ar entrando em seus pulmões, a dor que isso fazia...queria que isso parasse..ela conseguia respirar, mas o seu corpo não lhe obedecia.

uviu um som de vidro se quebrando, mas era impossível falar. Já tinha ouvido casos em que por um erro médico a pessoa era dada por morta, mas continuava viva, só não conseguia se manifestar enterrado em seu próprio corpo. O pânico tomou conta de sua mente que funcionava a mil, tentava mexer a cabeça. o braço um dedo talvez! Mas nada adiantava. Sentiu um corpo quente a carregando ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma corrente de água fria lhe invadindo. Uma mão pousou em seu rosto delicadamente e como num choque seus olhos se abriram ao mesmo tempo em que via House a olhando carinhosamente, lhe dando um sorriso que parecia uma despedida e depois viu o seu corpo se convulsionar freneticamente à medida que a água lhe entrava no pulmão. Nadou rapidamente até ele e o viu lhe sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que ele fechava os olhos. Puxou-o ate a superfície enquanto via o navio se afastar deles e do outro lado uma tempestade se aproximar cada vez mais violenta. Uma sensação de desespero a atingiu quando percebeu que não conseguiria segurar por muito tempo o corpo dele. A chuva caía, agora mais grossa e as ondas eram enormes, Cuddy não conseguia enxergar um palmo à sua frente, sentia seus músculos se contraírem, retesarem, não tinha mais forças, tentou segurá-lo pelas pernas numa tentativa inútil se salva-lo. Uma onda porem avançou contra eles fazendo Cuddy se separar de House. Podia ainda ouvir sua voz gritar por ele ecoando naquele mar sem fim, achou que ali o tinha perdido de vez e grande foi a sua surpresa ao encontrá-lo debruçado sobre si na manhã seguinte.  
Finalmente puxou a mala e andou firmemente ate a areia. Sentou-se e começou abrir a mala com um pouco de receio. A mala era de algum homem, apesar de na haver identificação, mas com certeza era de homem. Dentro dela havia duas camisas, uma aparelho de barbear, alguns chocolates de cama e uma garrafa de vodka, outra de whisky , todas com o nome ' MS Freedon' –

Freedon' – " ótimo..de todas as malas , eu tinha que achar a de um biriteiro...e ainda por cima ladrão! – pensou enquanto lia a embalagem. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso '22h43s' a hora que todo aquele desastre tinha acontecido. Sentia-se só, por mais que gostasse de um lugar calmo, a sensação de isolamento constituía numa solidão agonizante – "onde ele se meteu?" - falava sozinha ao mesmo tempo que ouviu um ronco alto vir de seu estomago. Olhou para os chocolates e sentiu-se tentada a comê-los mais decidiu guardá-los, eles poderiam ser úteis em uma emergência...melhor era guardá-los, olhou para as bebidas... " bom...um golinho não faz mal..." House demorava para aparecer, o sol já estava se pondo, quando finalmente ele deu às caras.  
- Ahhhh ai está você ! – disse com a voz meio enrolada  
House se aproximou lentamente observando a mala e as garrafas ao redor dela e a outra meia garrafa em suas mãos.  
- Porque me deixou aqui sozinha? Se um tubarão pulasse do mar e me pagasse heim? – disse meio sorrindo, meio séria.  
- Ta bom... já chega - disse pegando as garrafas e suspendendo a outra que estavam em suas mãos.  
- Eiiii isso é meu! Pega lá uma para você e me dá essa ai – reclamava fazendo beicinho.  
Ficaram um bom tempo se encarando. House parou um momento olhando para ela que olhava assustada para algo atrás dele. House sentiu o medo dela fluir e lentamente olhou para trás. Não havia nada. Porem era tarde demais, sentiu a garrafa sendo tomada de suas mãos e passos se afastando dele.  
- Cuddy!! Volta aqui! Já chega de beber - falava inutilmente enquanto a via correr e virar o conteúdo pelo gargalo.  
Cuddy corria que nem prestava atenção nas pedras e caiu. A garrafa porem ficou intacta – " ahh criança! Te salvei! Vem para a mamã..."  
- Chega! - disse House puxando a garrafa da mão dela.  
Voltou em direção à mala e colocou-a la dentro, trancando-a com um segredo. Olhou para ela e a viu deitada na areia olhando para as primeiras estrelas que surgiam no céu.

- Elas são lindas... tão diferentes das da cidade..não é? - perguntou com um assomo de lucidez.  
House olhou para o céu. Tinha escurecido rapidamente e o sol já tinha ido, dando lugar à escuridão. Observou as estrelas mais uma vez e virou-se para Cuddy, apreciando o brilho em seus olhos. Ficou absorvido por aquela cena. Os cabelos dela espalhados pela areia branca e os braços que subiam e desciam, brincando de nadar com a areia fofa.  
- Vamos... –disse quase sem fôlego – eu achei uma cabana próximo daqui – falou por fim estendendo as mãos para ela.  
Cuddy no entanto, continuou olhando para o céu aos poucos seus olhos foram descendo ate encontrar os deles. House sentiu um arrepio de vê-los assim o fitando tão intensamente. Cuddy olhou para as mãos dele e segurou-se arqueando o corpo lentamente ate ficar de pé. Finalmente levantou-se. House podia sentir o calor que o corpo dela emanava junto ao seu; suas respirações se fundiam e se confundiam, delicadamente Cuddy cerrou as pálpebras e aproximou-se dos lábios dele.  
- Vamos antes que escureça – conseguiu dizer com muito esforço.  
Cuddy o olhava boquiaberta, enquanto o via se afastar a passos longos e apressados, parando um instante para que ela pudesse acompanhá-lo.  
Andaram mais um pouco ate que chegaram a cabana. La dentro não havia nada, exceto uma esteira embolorada e alguns vasos de argila...alem disse era só palha. Algumas partes do teto haviam sido remendadas recentemente como novas folhas verdes, o que denunciava o sumiço de House.  
- Eu não vou entrar ai... – falou Cuddy convicta  
- É claro que não vai...eu vou dormir ai...já você...vai dormir aqui fora! – falou House com veemência.  
- Ahh..mais é muito desafora seu! Agora eu entro! –exclamava aborrecida.  
- Eu sei... – murmurou House , deixando que ela vencesse o seu jogo.  
Enquanto a observava entrar na cabana, House ia jogando alguns gravetos na fogueira que já crepitava. Encostou-se lentamente à entrada da cabana enquanto sentia as pálpebras pesadas.

- Você vai ficar ai fora? – disse uma voz abafada  
- Por quê ? Precisa de companhia para dormir ? – respondia petulante.  
Cuddy sorria sobriamente.  
- Hummm... talvez um espantador de mosquito já seria bom...  
House meteu a cabeça dentro da cabana e olhou confusamente.  
- Ai já tem um...não preciso entrar...  
- Idiota!  
Foi a exclamação que ele ouviu do lado de fora, enquanto ria dela e fechava o seus olhos lentamente. O cansaço do dia ia tomando conta de seu corpo até que relaxou e dormiu instantaneamente.  
- E então – murmurou Lisa - você vai mesmo ficar ai fora?  
House fingia que dormia profundamente, sentiu o corpo dela se aproximando do dele e deitando-se ao seu poucos viu que ela se rendia ao cansaço ao pender lentamente a cabeça ao seu ombro. House relaxou um pouco e deixou que ela se apoiasse nele, dormindo logo em seguida.


	6. Chapter 6

Um novo dia tinha chegado. Os raios de sol invadiam com fúria a cabana. Incomodada pelo calor Cuddy abriu os olhos; o corpo estava molhado de suor, começou a tirar o moletom com sofreguidão, o calor era insuportável.

- Se quiser...tem um rio lá na mata..

Cuddy levantou os olhos e viu House encostado na soleira da cabana observando o seu desespero. Ele parou um pouco, observando o contorno de seu corpo, definido pela blusa molhada.

Cuddy olhou para o seu próprio corpo e depois para ele, vendo-o ficar sem graça instantaneamente.

- Ah.. claro..desculpe – falou House timidamente.

Caminharam por um bom tempo ate chegarem à um riacho. Uma pequena cachoeira surgia dentre as montanhas até transformar-se num rio caudaloso. A visão daquele lugar era magnífica, arvores frondosas e cheias. Uma porém, chamou a atenção de Cuddy.

- Gosta de jabuticaba Dra? – perguntou House a ver que ela olhava para arvore.

- Hum-rum - murmurou Cuddy sem ter coragem de falar.

- Eu também..

Um arrepio tomou conta do corpo dela

- Você esta bem?

- Estou sim - falou reparando no jeito solicito que ele a tratava e continuou a falar - mas não precisa me tratar desse jeito assim não..porque não vai adiantar nada!

- Não vai adiantar o quê? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Não vai adiantar...Eu não vou te perdoar pelo o que você me fez..nem adianta tentar ser gentil – falou se afastando dele e indo em direção ao rio.

House rolou os olhos e aspirou profundamente, porém se aproximou dela sem nenhuma intenção de desistir.

- Está com fome? – perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Não - respondeu com a voz arrastada.

- Está sim..sua orgulhosa – e saiu andando em direção à arvore atrás de alguma bacia que ele tinha colocado ali mais cedo.

- Eu não quero! - falou manhosa - Não costumo comer de manhã...

- Mas..não estamos de manhã...ja – olhou para o relógio – já passam do meio dia!...Porque você ta zangada comigo?- falou sem olhá-la.

- Ai..que coisa mais chata..porquê você não fica quieto?

- Ahh.. agora é para eu ficar quieto – disse misteriosamente – mas...ontem..o jeito que você se agarrava em mim..as palavras sussurradas que falava em meu ouvido..humm..você parecia uma pantera selvagem..e hoje essa indiferença!

- Você deve estar louco..ou delirando! Eu me lembro muito bem o que.. – Lisa calou-se abruptamente - Voce sabia não foi?

House gargalhou.  
- Quando você se aproximou de mim e se deitou ao meu lado, não tinha hálito de quem havia bebido meia garrafa de Whisky...onde você jogou aquela bebida! Que desperdício!!! – falou descontraído

- E porque...

- Porque eu não falei nada? Porque eu queria ver ate onde você ia..

- E se eu fosse mais..

- Eu não sou esse tipo de homem que você esta acostumada..sinto muito pela sua falta de sorte – falou sarcasticamente.

- E-eu..você não me conhece!

- Então.. estou perdoado?

- Não...Porque? Minha mentirinha vale pelo o que você me fez?

- Não...mas..

- Mas...?

- Ahh Cuddy..você vai ficar aqui..isolada..e comigo..pelo menos tente ver o meu lado..tente me conhecer antes de me julgar..

Cuddy parou por um instante, se demorasse mas tempo ali teria pelo menos com quem partilhar, mesmo que fosse com ele.  
- Ok.. eu te perdôo..mas

- Oh.. Deus..obrigado! - falou meio ironico meio sério

- mas... só ate nos acharmos..depois eu não quero conversar com você! - disse enquanto tirava a roupa e entrava no rio gelado, sob o olhar atento de House – ouviu o que eu disse?

- Hãn?? - disse voltando à Terra.

- Voce ouviu o que eu falei??

- Sim..sim.. ouvi..

Cuddy balançou a cabeça e continuou a tirar as suas peças. Não se despiu por completo. Colocou a calça e a blusa de moletom ao lado dele, ficando só com uma camisa e uma calcinha-short comportado.

- Voce não achou que... – disse rindo maliciosamente

- O que ? Que você é corajosa para entrar ai? Que você não tem medo que haja uma cobra ai dentro?

Cuddy riu alto  
- Eu fui criada solta...Greg... e mais a única que poderia - disse olhando maliciosamente para ele.. – não esta dentro d'água.. – completou, enquanto se afastava em direção à cachoeira.

- Sei.. - murmurou House.

XXX

O dia havia passado rápido. Anoiteceu, amanheceu e a rotina deles não tinha mudado. De manhã iam ao rio, House nunca entrava só ficava lá a observando; a tarde colhiam algumas frutas, uns cocos e ao anoitecer cada um ficava em seu canto espantando os mosquitos ou ficando perto do fogo. Há três dias que eles estavam sem se falar, tudo por causa de uma brincadeira boba de House. Cuddy observava House nesses quase quatro dias e sentiu que se ela não desse o primeiro passo, ele não faria nada.. " é um teimoso!" – pensava. Olhou-o mais uma vez, enquanto ele ajeitava o pedido de SOS na areia; as costas nuas já queimadas de sol, dando um efeito bronzeado de tirar o fôlego. Se aproximou-se dele lentamente .

- Calor né.. – disse encabulada.

House a olhou de soslaio sem responder nada. Após um breve momento de silêncio ele decidiu falar.

- Lisa Cuddy.. você não é mulher de meias palavras..o que é que você quer agora? Que eu espante os mosquitos para você? Que eu limpe a poeira da cabana..ou que eu continue a falando normalmente depois de quase me matar com aquela pedra?

- Ei...não era para pegar em você - disse rindo, enquanto via a expressão séria dele.  
Ela parou , dando-lhe as costas , balbuciando algumas palavras.

- Espera...não precisa ir... - disse arrependido

- Mas...

- È que depois desses dias sem falar comigo...você pergunta se estar calor? É no mínimo uma pergunta estúpida!

Mais um breve momento de silêncio perpassou entre ambos.

- É.. ta calor – falou por fim se rendendo a ela. – Quer tomar um banho de rio? – perguntou sugestivamente.

Cuddy sorriu. Nem precisava responder. Foram caminhando calmamente.

- Voce tem idéia de onde estamos? - perguntou Cuddy aflita pela demora do resgate, enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

- Não sei...a cabana esta desabitada há pelo menos uns vinte anos e...

- E aqueles clarões do outro lado? Parece fogueiras...que há algo ali..tipo uma comunidade.

- Eu...já fui ate ali e...não vi nada – falou House desconfiado – mas já enjoou de mim foi? Quer mudar de ilha? – perguntou gracejando.

- Não...você é um conquistador barato viu!

- Barato?? Mas que horror! Eu sou um conquistador nato..isso que você quis dizer não foi??

- Ta..foi..- falou sem empolgação, rindo bastante

- Não acredita?

- Hum.. eu prefiro não responder...

- Medrosa!  
Finalmente chegaram ao rio. Cuddy tirou a roupa e entrou no rio.

- Você vai ficar ai? - perguntou Cuddy jogando a água no corpo

- Vou sim..

- Ahh que patético!... eu te desafio a um jogo!

- Só para eu entrar ai?..humm e o que seria?

Cuddy molhou o rosto e explicou.

- Quando eu era criança, eu e meus irmãos fazíamos uma disputa para ver quem ficava mais tempo debaixo d'água e...

- Ahh que patético - interrompeu House a imitando.

- Deixa eu acabar! – brigou ela - e... quem perdesse a disputa tinha que...digamos..cumprir uma tarefa,desafio...uma conseqüência!

- Humm - os olhos de House brilhavam - qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa – sussurrou Cuddy chegando a borda do rio.

House olhou para a maleta que sempre os acompanhava e a destravou.  
- Que tal? – disse entendendo a bebida.

- Vale tudo..qualquer coisa..mas você tem que entrar aqui antes.. – murmurou

- Ok

- Entra..

- Calma..que pressa!Mas tem certeza? Dá ultima vez você disse que..

- Ahh! Cale-se e entra logo!

House a olhou sugestivamente e entrou de calça e tudo, causando um certo estranhamento em Cuddy.

Nas duas primeiras vezes, House a deixou ganhar só para lhe dar coragem.

- Ah..você é muito fraco - sibilou Cuddy

- E você só me manda fazer coisas bobas! - desafiou ele com intensidade.

- Ah é? Então eu vou pedir algo que você vai se arrepender!

- huhhh que medo!! Vamos lá entao.. - gracejou

Mais uma vez mergulharam, um bom tempo já havia se passado e nenhum dos dois saíam da água. Finalmente Cuddy não aguentou mais e saiu esbaforida .

- Ahhh! ganhei! Agora meu prêmio - falou House arfando.

- Hum...- disse mal-humorada - o que é que você quer?

- Um beijo!

- Um beijo? - perguntou incrédula

- Sim..um beijo..quer que eu te mostre como é?

Inesperadamente Cuddy foi até ele e depositou um beijo em seu rosto.  
- Nãooo woman!

- Ohh..você não pediu um beijo - falou dissimulada.

House olhou-a com désdem

- Você sabe...

- Ahh.. você disse um beijo...só não falou onde!

- Mesmo assim...

Cuddy olhou com pena para House

- Ok.. vamos fazer o seguinte... : se você ganhar dessa vez eu sento no seu colo e te beijo...faço o que voce quiser... - disse soltando os cabelos

- hummm...- disse se animando - mas...

- Mas...se você perder você fará tudo o que eu quiser..será meu...escravo...até nos acharmos!  
- Nem pensar! Só por 1 dia!  
- 5 dias!  
- 1 hora...  
- Tá tá...1 dia! - disse Cuddy se rendendo.

Mais uma vez mergulharam, o tempo foi passando, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo e os dois não desistiam. House não agüentava mais, seu peito doía, não tinha como agüentar mais. Finalmente saiu, captando todo o ar possível

- Você roubou! - disse ao sair, arfando

- E você perdeu... se conforme baby! – disse fazendo um dancinha da vitória dentro d'àgua

- Fingiu da primeira vez só pra tirar vantagem de mim – continuou protestando.

- Oh...tadinho dele...- Cuddy fingia pena dele enquanto ria. - Ah Greg você perdeu...Agora vamos..meu escravo! – sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ahh.. – Greg saiu resmungando, enquanto Cuddy olhava para o seu pequeno prendedor de cabelo em forma de canudinho, sorrindo.

- Então o que você quer? – disse se voltando para ela.

- Hum..eu não to afim de andar sabia? A cabana ta muito longe né Greg? – dizia sugestivamente enquanto vestia o casaco-moleton por cima da camiseta.

- Onde eu fui me meter – resmungava House.

- Vamos logo...o tempo tá passando!

House andou na direção dela e sem nenhum aviso a colocou no colo.  
- Mais alguma coisa?

- Ei...põe essa mão mais pra cima....e não..ainda não..deixa eu pensar.

House andava lentamente e fingia cansaço.  
- Achei que nesses dias você ia emagrecer um pouquinho...

- Você ta me chamando de gorda?

- Eu??? Não falei nada, você é que..

- Ahh fica quieto.. humm já sei o que eu vou querer..

...

- O quê??? – disse House a jogando na areia – Nem pensar! Eu tenho cara de massagista?

- Realmente..não massagista...mas você pode massagear meus pés sim! E vai sim! A gente tem um acordo. – disse se recompondo da queda

- Não me lembro de nenhum...

- House...

- Greg...

- House!

- Ih...

Cuddy ficou sentada, esperando aborrecida, até que ele surgiu na sua frente, com cara de poucos amigos. Pegou um punhado de areia e jogou em torno de seus pés.

- Mas..o que - Cuddy tentou protestar se calando logo em seguida - oh...God..

Sentiu a areia friccionando sua pele e a medida que ia relaxando, ia aos poucos se deitando na areia. House passava de um pé para o outro sem nunca perder o contacto com a pele dela. Aos poucos, se animando, começou a subir a barra da calça dela, até chegar em sua panturrilha e descer suavemente, indo até o limite do joelho, sempre olhando para ela. Cuddy deitou-se de vez, encostando a cabeça na areia; a blusa subindo um pouco deixando parte do umbigo à mostra. House tentava se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Parou a massagem por um instante, quando Cuddy ia reclamar sentiu algo gelado sendo derramado suavemente em torno de seu umbigo.

- House... - sussurrou mole

Ele pegou mais um punhado de areia molhada e desta vez jogou nela.  
- House!! – falou levantando a cabeça.

- Sabia que eu adoro esses seus trejeitos de me chamar?

- Sabia que eu adoraria chutar o seu ass?? – disse tirando um pouco da areia de sua camisa. - Porque fez isso?

- Isso? – perguntou jogando mais areia nela

- Pára...Greg!!

- Ou isso? – falou jogando mais.

- Pára!!!!

Iniciaram ali, uma guerrinha de areia, em que os dois voltavam a ser criança se divertindo bastante.

- No cabelo não!! – protestava

- Ahh...No cabelo sim!

- Greg!! - corria em quanto jogava um punhado de areia nele o atingindo na boca

- Ecaaaa...você é má!- disse se limpando- Agora eu te pego!

Cuddy ria da cara dele enquanto tentava se desvencilhar de suas jogadas, House correu mais um pouco e tombou sobre ela caindo os dois no chão às gargalhadas.  
- Ai..cansei... - disse Cuddy enquanto se sobrepunha sobre ele. Pegou mais um pouquinho de areia e passou nos cabelos dele massageando seu couro cabeludo.

- O que...

- Relaxe...areia, relaxa..- dizia enquanto lambuzava ele.

- Ah é? ...Nesse caso passe um pouquinho também...

- Greg!!

Por fim Cuddy se levantou e sentou-se observando o pôr-do-sol e a chegada da noite que prometia ser de calor. House ainda ficou deitado,olhando-a com a cara toda lambuzada de areia já seca, momentos depois se levantou, aumentou a chama da fogueira e voltou a sentar-se do lado dela.

- Você esta horrível – comentou olhando para ela.

- Você me acha feia?

- Bom...com essa maquiagem meio primitiva...fica difícil - falou sorrindo meigamente – Você fica linda de qualquer jeito...ate assim toda assanhada....com cara de Fiona...

- Besta! - protestou rindo.

House reparou na reação dela e foi aos poucos se aproximando. Porem numa reação inesperada Cuddy levantou-se.

- Meu Deus! A gente precisa tirar isso do rosto!

A lua prata iluminava a água, podia-se dizer que se enxergava todo o fundo. As ondas naquela região eram fracas e calmas . Lentamente Cuddy lavou o rosto e encheu a bacia com água, entregando a House.

- Boa noite - disse se despedindo

- Boa... - disse absorto em seus pensamentos

Cuddy ficou olhando para as costas dele e entrou na cabana.

(...)

Alguns dias já haviam se passado desde o acidente com o navio e nada do resgate aparecer.

- Será que esqueceram da gente? - perguntou Cuddy

- Não creio, Sta...- House calou-se de repente

- Stacy não desistiria..- completou Cuddy

- É...não tão fácil - falou rindo desgostosamente

Breves momentos de silêncio se passaram, ate que Cuddy reparou em House se despindo.

- O q-que esta fazendo?

House olhou para o seu próprio corpo e depois para ela

- Acho que estou ficando pelado...- falou ironicamente  
- Não diga..!- disse arregalando os olhos - O que será que você vai fazer?- falou brincando  
Ele a olhou maldosamente com um olhar diabólico que intrigou Cuddy.

-Humm..você tem certeza que quer saber??

- House...me poupe.. – falou meio desconfiada das intenções dele

- Relaxa!...Desde que a gente chegou...a gente nunca foi..

- Foi o que?

- Foi..  
Demorou um tempo a olhar a reação dela e logo respondeu  
- Foi nadar!...Pensou o que heim? Que era o que?

Esperou uma resposta, como não houve nenhuma House se encaminhou para o mar  
- Vamos!! – gritou já indo em direção à praia

- Não...eu prefiro ficar aqui mesmo!

- Hum..não sabe nadar né.. – provocou ele

- Claro que eu sei...eu só não tô afim de ir!

- Ta..se você diz..

Cuddy riu alto, entendeu muito bem onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.  
- Eu não vou cair nessa - falou observando ele entrar no mar e sacudir os ombros em um gesto de " não me importo"

Cuddy ficou olhando; parecia que ele estava se divertindo bastante na água. Ainda sentada na areia tirou a calça, pensou e olhou-o mais um pouco e acabou tirando a blusa. Observou que ele prestava atenção em alguma coisa na água e não viu quando ela se encaminhava ate ele. House levantou a cabeça e olhou para a praia. Estava deserta. Na certa cansou de ficar me olhando e foi para a barraca, pensou, ao mesmo tempo que ela surgia do nada na sua frente, lhe dando o maior susto da sua vida

- Não faça isso de novo!! - disse arfando - Você poderia ter ficado com um olho roxo!  
- Nossa...

- Então..veio, não resistiu à essa coisinha linda aqui – disse apontando para o próprio corpo.

- É..não resisti.. – comentou – o mar é muito mais lindo visto de perto...

- É...- falou House visivelmente sem graça

Cuddy se esforçava para não rir.  
- É..algumas coisa dentro dele também são interessantes..

- É..? – falou mais animadamente

- É..!! peixes, algas coloridas..elas soa linda não?

House parou um minuto olhando-a diretamente.  
- Você ta de brincadeira comigo ne? - disse enquanto levava um caldo dela  
House afundou e depois desvencilhou-se dela rapidamente e ameaçou a fazer o mesmo com ela.

- Greg – falou carinhosamente – você não faria isso comigo né??

- Não..imagina - disse fazendo..

- Ahhh...

Mais uma vez ela deu um caldo nele deixando-o um bom tempo debaixo d'água  
- Isso é para você aprender a não fazer isso com uma dama!  
Passado um tempinho,ela o soltou. House por sua vez não subiu como da primeira vez.

- Chega Greg..sobe vá..  
Só que ele não subia.

- Greg?!? – falava enquanto o puxava para cima - Ai meu Deus..será que eu te matei? Tentou sentir o pulso dele ao mesmo tempo que ele dava um grito dando o maior susto nela.

-Seu idiota! – disse raivosamente

- 1 x 1 !! – brincou ele

- Filho da mãe! Idiota!babaca – balbuciava, soltando algumas lágrimas

House a olhou e percebeu que tinha assustado ela de verdade, riu um pouco de seu desespero, enquanto tocava-lhe o rosto suavemente. Cuddy levantou a cabeça na direção dele e inesperadamente deu-lhe um beijo. Um beijo que mostrava toda a paixão que sentia por ele. House desequilibrou-se, não esperava por aquilo, caiu para trás arrastando-a na queda. Levantaram-se da água, mas as suas bocas não se desgrudavam um segundo se quer, puxou-a mais para si quando sentiu uma picada.  
- Aiii..

- O que foi? - perguntou Cuddy suspirando, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Alguma coisa entrou no meu pé...- disse pisando e sentindo uma dor lacerante - Droga!

- Vamos para a areia...

- Deixa...não há de ser nada..

- Não House! Vamos ver o que é!

- Eu não quero! O pé é meu ou seu? - falou com ignorância.

Cuddy parou um pouco e o observou assustada  
- Claro...é seu - falou por fim saindo da água

- Lisa... - chamou arrependido a seguindo e mancando

House sentou-se na areia e puxou o pé para si, enquanto a via se afastar. Olhou para o pé e viu uma ponta pretinha,tentou puxa-la, mas ela entrou mais ainda.  
" o que quer que seja, meu corpo irá expulsar" - pensou e mancou ate o local em que ela estava

- Desculpe...Eu não queria ser grosso - disse olhando para baixo

- Tá.. - falou visivelmente aborrecida

Cuddy olhava para ele, mas ele continuava fitando o chão. House saiu e foi ate a mala, destrancou-a e pegou a garrafa de Whisky.  
- O que você vai fazer?

- Vou limpar o ferimento do meu pé- falou ainda sem olhá-la.  
Ainda o observava enquanto ele guardava a garrafa, pegava a camisa dando uma para ela e trancava novamente a mala.

- Para que eu quero isso? - disse segurando a camisa - e porque voce ta trancando essa mala?

- Vai fazer frio hoje - disse olhando para o ceu - e eu vou trancar isso aqui porque voce vai querer me enganar outra vez com a bebida! - disse brincalhão.

- Ahh.. eu não vou vestir isso e outra..corta essa voce trancou?  
House a olhou nos olhos e disse lentamente.

- Poder..Se quiser alguma coisa aqui dentro vai ter que me dar algo em troca - disse maldosamente arqueando as sobrancelhas - ou entao vai ter que descobrir o segredo!

- Ah.. tá certo - disse enquanto o observava tirar a camisa e olhar para o ombro ja recuperado. Notou uma pequena cicatriz em sua barriga, mas ele se vestiu novamente.

- Gostou desse corpinho? - falou abusado

- Vai te catar Greg..

- Humm..gostou..venha cá.. - disse estendendo a mão

Cuddy olhou para ele, tentando perceber se ele estava falando serio ou não. Por fim lentamente sentou-se ao lado dele, que deitou a puxando tambem para baixo, ficando os dois deitados na areia observando as estrelas.

- Se..hoje vai fazer frio...precisamos ir para a cabana.. - disse Cuddy fingindo inocencia.  
- Não...não..a gente tem um fogueira ali e outra aqui - dizia apontando para o espaço vazio entre eles.

Cuddy riu da tentativa dele quando sentiu o braço dele em volta dos ombros dela. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto ela ainda estava deitada e começaram a conversar sobre coisas amenas, Cuddy sentia as mãos dele em seu cabelo.

- Onde voce ja morou? - perguntou Cuddy, sentindo House acariciar os seus braços.  
-Ahhh.. eu todo lugar que você possa imaginar...Kansas, Arizona, Missouri..tanto lugar.. e voce?  
- Ah..varios tambem...Massachussetts, Connecticut e finalmente New Jersey...mas alem desses lugares? - perguntou curiosa

- Passei uma vez..umas ferias na casa de minha vó em...

- ...Wyoming - cortou Cuddy, se arrependendo logo em seguida.

- Como você sabia?

Cuddy ficou sem palavras, a voz sumiu, não tinha nenhuma desculpa para inventar.

Agora tinha certeza que ele era o menino que ela havia conhecido...a cicatriz, o nome, Wyoming.

- Ahh..é...Wilson!Isso.. J-james me disse - falou por fim.

House entretanto continuou desconfiado, nunca tinha contado para ninguem que estivera por la, nem mesmo para Stacy. Olhou para Cuddy que sentiu que agora ele tinha descberto quem ela era, mas não passou de um olhar.

- Já teve muitos namorados? - perguntou House quebrando o clima.

- O que? vai escrever um livro sobre mim é? - falou meio zombeteira, meio decepcionada por ele não se lembrar ele continuar mas como ficou calado decidiu falar.

-Não...sempre fui muito timida e era muito bobinha..chegando a pensar que só me casaria com meu primeiro amor - falou sem graça - Então nunca fui muito namoradeira...

- Timida?? Tem certeza? - disse ele rindo - Agora acredito no bobinha..de primeiro amor..- falou sem dar certeza a ela se estava falando serio ou não.

Cuddy o olhou com desdem  
- Vai dizer que nunca teve um primeiro? Que nunca se apaixonou por alguem pela primeira vez e sempre que ficava com uma pessoa iamginava que ele poderia ser o cara que voce procurava? Que o nome dele ecoava em sua mente sempre que via os olhos dele em outra pessoa? Ou que se arrependia por ter deixado essa fantasia tomar conta de sua vida??  
Cuddy por fim se calou. Achou que talvez tivesse falado demais. House ao contrario, olhava para ela assustado, observando os efeitos dessa explosao de sentimentos.  
- E-Eu não sei - disse visvelmente pertubado - mas...voce ja - falou com todo o cuidado.

- Eu era criança e..e voce.. - disse calando-se abruptamente.

- E eu..? - perguntou enrrugando a testa

- E voce não ia entender dessas coisas - falou rápido

House ficou desconfiado, sentiu que ela ia falar algo mais, porem já estava cansado para iniciar qualquer discussão. Deitou-se um pouco se aconchegando ao calor do corpo dela, encostando a cabeça em seu pescoço. Como ela na proibira, começou a percorrer o pescoço dela com suaves beijos, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado do corpo dela. Cuddy deixava sentindo o arrepio que ele provocava ao tocá-la, a barba crescida roçando em sua pele, quando percebeu que esses movimentos iam cessando lentamente. Olhou para ele e percebeu que este dormia profundamente. Riu de si mesma ao pensar ao pensar que começava a se empolgar com as caricias dele; finalmente pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou em volta de sua cintura, deixando o sono tomar conta de seu corpo.

Cuddy quase não havia conseguido dormir direito, teve pesadelos a noite toda. Ao acordar de uma noite mal dormida, percebeu que House continuava na mesma posição. Levantou-se lentamente e foi em direção à praia, lavou o rosto e voltou pegando a bacia e indo em direção ao rio. Encheu-o de água, achou com dificuldade algumas frutas e depois de quase uma hora retornou. Tinha deixado um recado na areia, caso ele acordasse e não a visse ; porem quando retornou o viu na mesma posição da noite anterior. Achou estranho, mas como também estava cansada deixou-se cair ao lado dele e dormindo imediatamente.

Não demorou muito e acordou novamente, mas dessa vez o sol já estava quase se pondo. Olhou para House: ele continuava na mesma posição! Olhou para o relógio dele e via as horas.. "16h45s"  
- Nossa dormir para caramba...e você também - disse batendo na ponta do nariz dele - Vamos moçinho...você já dormiu bastante...  
House na respondeu, nem ao menos se mexeu.  
- Greg?? House...? - sacudiu-o um pouco e sentiu a pele dele queimando.  
Levantou-se abruptamente e pôs a mão na testa dele. Ele estava pegando fogo!  
- Meu Deus Greg!!

Cuddy correu para pegar a bacia de água enquanto rasgava um pedaço de camisa e molhava-o, passando em sua testa. A noite demorou a passar a febre, no entanto não baixava; mais um dia havia chegado e ele continuava na mesma situação, ela na sabia mais o que fazer. Pensou nas coisas que ele tinha comido: ela também comeu, tinham bebido da mesma água, tinha se alimentado igualmente então descartou a idéia de infecção alimentar. Decidiu fazer um suco para ele, com as mangas de tinha colhido: levantou delicadamente a cabeça dele,encostando em seu peito e tentou dar-lhe o sumo.

- Vamos Greg...beba só um pouquinho..você precisa se alimentar..por favor - dizia enquanto afastava os lábios dele delicadamente.  
Conseguiu fazê-lo engolir e o resto tomou, afinal não tinha se alimentado direito durante esse dia.

House agora tremia e o seu corpo estava mais quente do que nunca. Lentamente retirou as roupas dele, a calça e a camisa notando agora a pequena cicatriz em seu abdômen. Molhou-o um pano com água fria e gentilmente banhou-o dos pés a cabeça. A febre ainda não tinha passado, mas também não tinha piorado, a temperatura corporal dele parecia estar estável, porem ele agora tremia mais. Como não tinha um cobertor começou a lentamente tirar as suas roupas; de inicio com um pouco de receio, mas depois de pensar por um pouco, decidiu tira-las de vez...aquilo poderia salvar a vida dele ou pelo menos ia ajudá-lo. Encostou seu corpo no dele tentando aquecê-lo passando o calor de seu corpo para o dele e sempre prestando atenção à sua respiração.

Dois dias já haviam se passado e House ainda continuava inconsciente. Verificou seu pulso, parecia fraco e irregular; encostou sua cabeça no peito dele e escutou. Estava normal. Olhou-o mais uma vez tentando descobrir o que havia de errado com ele, encostou seus lábios nos dos dele e os sentiu febris. Ruía as unhas tentando decifrar aquele mistério, voltou dois dias em sua mente tentando se lembrar de algo que deixara escapar. Lembrou dele de manha pegando frutas, água, se recusando mais uma vez a entra no rio; lembrou-se da tarde...ele se despindo e entrando no mar...a convidando..a recusa e depois a vontade de entrar também...sua mente parou no beijo, os lábio dele macios..a sofreguidão e a paixão de como a beijava. " aiii". Sua mente deu um estalo. Ele reclamando de algo..era isso! Desceu pelo corpo dele ate chegar em seus pés. Olhou um. Nada. Quando chegou ao outro percebeu o que causara aquilo tudo. O que quer que tenha entrado no pé dele, não saíra e pior tinha infeccionado. Precisava agora de álcool e algo como uma pinça ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse remover aquele corpo estranho. Levantou-se e foi ate a mala.

- Droga House! Para que você colocou segredo nisso? - disse frustrada olhando para a mala.

Havia cinco espaços para letras ou números..ou seja havia milhares de combinações possíveis ele não tinha idéia do que podia passar pela cabeça daquele homem insano! Olhou para House que tremia e colocou seu próprio nome. _H_O_U_S_E. A mala não destravou, pensou nas milhares de possibilidades tentou arrombar a mala, mas o segredo era justamente para evitar isso.  
- 5 letras... Pense!  
Tentou vários nomes _S_T_A_C_Y, _J_A_M_E_S, _N_A_V_I_O, números e nada de a mala abrir e o tempo correndo. House já estava muito pálido e a sua respiração cada vez mais ofegante e pesada.  
- Vamos Cuddy...pense garota...  
Parou por um instante.

ão pode ser.. - falou em voz alta olhando diretamente para ele

Colocou a combinação de letras e ouviu o estalo característico de mala sendo aberta " eu não acredito" – pensou com um sorriso nos lábios. Pegou a bebida, o aparelho de barbear tirando a lamina e indo ate House, largando a mala aberta com a combinação à mostra _C_U_D_D_Y.

Lavou as mãos com a bebida, lavando vigorosamente a lâmina com cuidado para não se cortar. Deu um gole de bebida para ele, lavou o seu pé e bebeu também um grande gole da bebida.

Suspirou profundamente, dando um grande corte na sola do pé dele. Viu o pus grosso escorrer e passou um pano embebido de álcool na ferida sentindo o corpo dele se contorcer um pouco. Deu um segundo corte, dessa vez mais fundo e viu o sangue esguichar em jatos, limpou-o mais uma vez e viu um pequeno ponto preto. Lavou as mãos e juntou os dedos finos em forma de pinça. Tentou ser o mais delicada possível ao apertar o pé dele tentando forçar ate que seus dedos capturassem aquele corpo estranho. Uma pequena lança pontiaguda preta saiu de seu pé - a ponta de uma pinaúna, um molusco que ao ser pisado se parte liberando-se do " agressor", causando infecção. – Cuddy viu o pequeno ferrão em sua mão, pensando como algo tão pequeno pudesse causar um estrago tão grande. Limpou o pé dele, enfaixando-o logo em seguida deitando-se exausta e assustada ao lado dele. Dormiu imediatamente e pela noite toda e o começo da manhã.  
Acordou assustada e olhou para as mãos vendo o sangue seco preso nos dedos. Trocou o curativo e verificou a sua temperatura. A febre estava la ainda e corpo dele estava todo molhado de suor, efeito de que o pior já tinha passado. Como ele ainda dormia profundamente, decidiu banhar o corpo dele, tirou novamente as roupas dele e o molhou um pano com água passando–o por toda extensão de seu corpo. Passava o pano vigorosamente entre as sua pernas quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Rui-se da situação e o olhou, que agora já apresentava sinais de um leve despertar.

- Bem vindo - murmurou, rindo timidamente da situação.

- Continue..

- House! Tenha juízo...v-voce quase morreu!

- Ah.. a culpa é sua...se aproveitando de mim..- disse maliciosamente e totalmente despertado.

Cuddy passou por ele e jogou a calça e, cima dele. Encostou a mão em sua testa.

- A temperatura já esta voltando ao normal..ta com fome? – perguntou inocente

- Humm..que pergunta depois de me acordar e..

- Eu to falando serio! Quer comer algu..

- Comida? Talvez você pudess...

- Fruta House! Você quer fruta? – perguntou já se arrependendo.

- Humm.. quero fruta sim - falou maliciosamnete

Cuddy não ligou para as besteiras que ele dizia, simplesmente o ajudou a sentar e jogou uma fruta para ele.

- Humm.. – murmurou, visivelmente contrariado.

- Coma devagar e deixe de besteira.. – disse Cuddy mostrando-se cuidadosa e gentil.

House terminou de comer e dormiu mais um pouco. Cuddy deitou-se também e acabou adormecendo. Finalmente acordou com as estrelas já no céu e percebeu que era observada.

- Obrigada – murmurou House ao perceber que ela abria os olhos – Por que fez isso comigo?

- Ora... que pergunta... e-eu não podia deixá-lo morrer!

- Por quê?

Cuddy parou um instante para observá-lo, não podia dizer o que se passava pela sua cabeça. Não naquele momento. Passou a mão na testa dele.

- A temperatura já está voltando ao normal...

- Você provavelmente esta zangada comigo né?

- Zangada? Eu...

Cuddy não conseguia encontrar as palavras que queria. " Por Deus...eu não posso..simplesmente não posso" – pensou enquanto via House a observando com uma expressão curiosa. Seus sentimentos por ele eram de uma mistura desconcertante de emoções deixando-a confusa e furiosa consigo mesmo. Decidiu por fim não terminar a frase. Ficaram ambos calados, ouvindo o sussurro do vento e o marulho do mar. Ela olhou para o lado em que ele estava deitado.

- Está dormindo?

- Não por quê?

- Nada...

House sentou-se lentamente e olhou para ela.

- Nada? Tem certeza – perguntou mais uma vez olhando-a.

Um momento depois ele se achava mais perto dela, observando-a atentamente; reparou em seu rosto, em suas expressões.

- Me abrace Greg..por favor... – pedia, chorando - ...eu t-tive tanto medo..- dizia ainda sentindo os braços dele a envolverem.

- Cuddy...

- Shh...Apenas me abrace.

Começou devagar, um carinho suave. Depois as emoções foram surgindo cada vez mais forte arremetendo para um ritmo mais sensual. House sentia-se arrebatado por um furacão, sentia uma vontade louca de gritar quando estava assim tão próximo a ela. Os sentimentos de Cuddy não eram tão diferentes; uma alegria insuportável tomava conta de seu corpo, se achava no meio de um arco-íris como se avistasse o pote de ouro no final dele. Sentiu os lábios dele, a gentileza dele ao fazê-la deitar na areia fofa. Cuddy fechou os olhos ainda úmidos das lagrimas e sentiu-se envolvida por uma onda impetuosa de sensações indescritíveis, enquanto ele beijava cada parte descoberta de seu corpo. Ele encostou-a mais para si, fazendo ela sentir o seu coração bater cada vez mais forte.

- Não posso - sussurrou assustada

House parou para escutá-la, ainda com um sorrido tenro nos lábios

- Como..?

- Não posso Greg..eu não consigo..

- Como assim? Eu sei que eu não posso lutar contra o que eu estou sentindo por você...é real e eu tenho certeza que você também não pode...- disse entendendo o medo dela – por mais que isso aqui possa acabar..é o agora que estamos vivendo – dizia ele levando suas mãos aos delicados lábios dela – eu não quero te forçar a nada...olhe para mim e diga alguma coisa – terminou por falar ao vê-la muda.

Cuddy levantou os olhos cheios de medo. Não tinha e não queria fugir daquilo que sentia. Num impulso ela encostou seus lábios lentamente nos dele, deixando-os apenas se tocarem, abaixou a cabeça sentindo a boca dele beijar a sua testa e seus cabelos e novamente levantou os olhos para ele, agora sem nenhum medo ou duvida. House olhou para ela e sentiu que naquele momento eles sabiam que não havia mais razão para esperar.

House finalmente tomou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo que sentia Cuddy cruzar os braços em volta de seu pescoço. O beijo começou lento, macio e logo depois possessivo e apaixonado; com certeza um beijo que ela esperou por toda uma vida. Ele tateou as mãos pela suas costas fazendo-a sentar em seu colo e levantando-a presa em seu corpo com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Seu pé...- murmurou ao ver que ele a carregava

House a calou com um outro beijo mais quente do que qualquer outro que pudesse dar, enquanto a levava carregada para a cabana, onde viveriam algumas horas do mais puro romance,paixão e desejo que conheciam


	7. Chapter 7

O sol estava tão forte que Cuddy apertava os olhos com força. Uma brisa suave despenteava seus cabelos já assanhados e refrescava seus corpos nus. O dia tinha amanhecido tão lindo que havia nele uma espécie de magia ou então era porque ela estava ali com ele. Seus sentidos nunca estiveram tão aguçados como naquela manhã; ouvia os pássaros, um gotejar tranqüilo de água caindo, o perfume inebriante das flores. Abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para aquela figura ali ao seu lado. House estava num sono intenso, abandonado e completamente desprotegido. Ao sentir-se observado, ele vai aos poucos despertando ao passo que Cuddy fecha novamente os olhos, fingindo que ainda dormia. House sorri ao vê-la ali do seu lado, o vento fresco passando por eles e arrepiando o corpo. Tenta despertá-la com suaves beijos, provocando mais um arrepio suave na pele dela; ela move-se um pouco numa preguiça gostosa e ele continua a beijá-la. Lentamente seus olhos se abrem e se deparam com os deles que esboça um sorriso prazeroso ao vê-la acordar em seus braços.

- Bom dia – sussurra House apoiando o cotovelo na areia e a cabeça no punho.

Com uma das mãos ele começa a percorrer as costas nuas dela, quase sem a tocar e bem devagar. Aos poucos como uma serpente, ela move-se para mais perto dele, deitando-se sobre o seu corpo e sentido os efeitos de sua aproximação para mais uma vez fazerem amor, só que dessa vez mais suave e mais lento. Sem pressa. Adormecem mais uma vez, acordando quase ao pôr- do- sol, vendo o céu se pintar de uma cor alaranjada e avermelhada, numa explosão de cores.

- Boa tarde...ou noite... – disse ele sorrindo. - A gente vai sair da cabana hoje?

- Hummm...deixa eu pensar... eu tô com fome..

- Eu sei de uma coisa que pode acabar com essa fome – falou House maliciosamente.

- Greg...você não se cansa??? - falou com preguiça

- De que? Eu adoro...

- House...! Por favor! – disse Cuddy indignada

- O quê?? Vai dizer que você não gosta também?!?

Cuddy ria, se enroscando no corpo dele

- Ohh..- disse ele fingindo que entendia – Não acredito que você pensou que era...que mente mais suja Dra Cuddy!! - dizia enquanto tirava algumas mangas de trás de si e mostrava para ela. - Enquanto você roncava e babava ai... eu fui lá na mata e colhi algumas

- Eu não ronco!! E nem babo!!...mas, eu pensei..- dizia ela desconcertada.

- Hum..pode ser uma boa idéia para mais tarde – falou dissimulado

Cuddy deu uma leve batida em seu braço, enquanto puxava a fruta de suas mãos.

Jantaram as frutas e mais uma vez adormeceram. Cansados e felizes.  
- Ai...- murmurou Cuddy acordando.

- O que aconteceu? – sussurrou House

Cuddy cruzou os braços sobre os seios e sentou-se lentamente, observando a expressão dele.

- Bom...ontem eu passei a noite com um certo médico... – ela falava enquanto ambos sorriam

- Foi mesmo?!? – perguntava meio enciumado - Como ele é?

- Hum... bem.. eu não consigo me lembrar muito dele, mas ele é do tipo ...meio possessivo, exigente...carinhoso...e um pouco mentiroso..

Ambos riram daquela ultima colocação.  
- Ele era bonito?

- Muito..- falou suspirando e olhando bem nos olhos dele.

- Ah! Agora você esta parecendo com ele...mentindo - disse sorrindo.

House sentou-se e passou o braço na cintura dela, puxando-a para seu colo e afundando o rosto em seus revoltosos cachos aspirando o seu perfume natural. Cuddy levou a sua cabeça para trás encostando-a em seus ombros.

- Cansada...? – perguntou afagando a mão dela com ternura e agora mais sério.  
- Ôô...você parece insaciável! - disse saindo do colo dele, levantando-se e se vestindo.

House observava ela se vestir e se encaminhar para fora da cabana, olhava-a como se estivesse magnetizado. Cuddy estalou os dedos fazendo-o voltar à realidade. Pareciam que se conheciam há tanto tempo; era como se um laço se tivesse formado e fortalecido naqueles poucos dias e continuassem entre eles, prendendo-os e aproximando-os cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais apertado.

Ele riu para ela e ela riu de volta, saindo da cabana.  
House só pensava nela. Ela era esperta, pratica, carinhosa. Era modesta, simpática, espirituosa e linda. Gostaria de tê-la conhecido antes. Seu olhar agora estava preocupado e o rosto sério, conhecia ela a pouco tempo mas gostaria de largar tudo só para ficar ao seu lado. Mas não podia.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou Cuddy de repente, entrando na cabana.

- Estou pensando que descobrir que eu estou apaixonada por você e adoraria largar tudo para o alto... que estou louco para voltar para casa e ficar o dia todo no quarto com você..e que nunca senti uma coisa assim..tão...tão intensa.. – Mas House não falou nada disso, olhou para ela e sorriu dizendo:  
- Nada....não estava pensando em nada.

Naquela tarde o mundo parecia mais colorido para Cuddy. Ela aproveitou o sol para se bronzear; já que estava ali mesmo. Depois de um tempo sumido, House apareceu e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ele a apertou e depois comprimiu os lábios dela aos dele e em vez de resistir ou mostrar-se cansada, ela se atirou para ele. Precisava de conforto e do carinho que ele se beijando durante o que parecera horas, as mãos dele acariciando os seu braços bronzeados e os lábios dele beijando seus olhos, pescoço, queixo e as mãos dela em seu pescoço. Os dias que se passaram foram do mais puro romance. Cuddy nunca se sentira assim tão amada, tão protegida, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia indefesa. Nunca necessitava tanto dele. House continuava confuso. Isso um dia teria que terminar, a vida dele nunca fora um slogan de felizes para sempre; a alegria um dia poderia acabar por mais que ele tentasse ser otimista,mas a idéia não saía de sua cabeça. Tiraram o dia seguinte um longe do outro para recuperarem as sua energias e quando a noite se encontraram, House sentiu que todo o corpo dele ansiava pelo dela, seus lábios se encontraram e beijaram-se como dois adolescentes apaixonados.

Cuddy não sabia aonde esse romance ia parar, mas não ia adiantar fugir nem lutar contra isso. Passearam pela praia iluminada pela luz da lua prateada e se puseram a conversar amenidades. Havia uma grande sensação de tranqüilidade entre ambos; ela parecia incrivelmente feliz e bela, porém a incerteza, como sempre, tomava conta dele.  
Cuddy correu dos braços dele e ele a perseguiu. De repente ele a apanhou a agarrou, estavam agora se beijando embaixo de uma arvore mal iluminada pelas frestas da luz da lua. Toda a emoção estava evidente e House sentiu que não conseguiria mais se manter por muito tempo afastado dela; ficava cada vez mais difícil pensar.

- Você me deixa louco sabia?- murmurou, enquanto um brilho se passava em seus olhos.

Ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela e começou a beijá-la suavemente enquanto uma de suas mãos envolvia o seio dela com volúpia. Cuddy tocou na mão dele querendo pará-lo, mas uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo dela e deixou-se ficar ali. Não tinha desejo nenhum de repeli-lo e de repente só o que sentiu foram as deliciosas mãos dele percorrer o seu corpo, incendiando-a imediatamente. Suas bocas se encontraram sôfregas e nem pareciam que precisavam de ar.

- Venha comigo – falou estendendo a mão, contrariado por parar o que estava fazendo.

- Hum...- Cuddy olhou-o interrogativamente, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e pegando a mão dele.

- Agora fecha os olhos...

- Ãnh? - disse sorrindo.

- Fecha! Tem que fechar...

-Ok...ok

Caminharam durante alguns minutos, rindo muito quando Cuddy ameaçava tropeçar e ele a segurava, ate que House falou:

- Pode abrir agora...

Cuddy abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-se à claridade.

- Minha nossa..- murmurou

À sua frente havia uma pequena piscina límpida e azul, formada pelo mar dentro das pedras. Em sua volta algumas tochas iluminavam o local e algumas pétalas estavam jogadas dentro da água. Havia algumas frutas espalhadas pelas pedras e a ultima garrafa de Whisky. Aquilo parecia o paraíso.

House tinha feito um piquenique em uma piscina natural.

- Primeiro as damas – falou em tom galante, estendendo a mão para ela entrar na piscina.

Cuddy olhou para ele e rapidamente abriu os botões da camisa, entrando na água; enquanto House a observava extasiado. Comeram algumas frutas, fizeram uma mistura do que sobrou das frutas e do uísque e mais uma vez se uniram, fazendo amor ate que não houvesse mais energia. Cuddy se aninhou nos braços dele e a paixão de ambos assemelhava-se a uma gloriosa explosão, um contentamento para alem de qualquer descrição. Flutuavam juntos numa suavidade aveludada, perdidos numa magia maravilhosa.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou Cuddy.

House abriu os olhos e olhou sério para ela, que ainda sorria ante a revelação.

- Eu nunca pensei que pudesse dizer isso tão abertamente, tão rapidamente – continuou ela – mas, essa é a verdade que eu tentei esconder de você por todos esse dias...eu te amo Gregory House - disse sorrindo enquanto se aproximava dele.

Acariciou o rosto dele e encostou seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha dele sussurrando:

- Eu quero casar com você, ter filhos – disse inocentemente - quero passar a minha vida junto de você....

House olhava assustado para ela. A explosão dos sentimentos dela causaram uma sensação de desconforto nele.

- Acho que você bebeu um pouquinho Cuddy...não creio que você esteja falando serio – disse rindo nervosamente - e outra...eu já sou casado.. – murmurou delicadamente

.

Cuddy jogou um pouco d'água nele e riu diante de sua seriedade. Achou que ele estava gracejando porém parou ao perceber a fisionomia dura dele.

- Eu estou sóbria...mas v-você não esta falando sério né? - perguntou cautelosa.

- Cuddy...eu ainda tenho um compromisso e...

- Compromisso Greg? E aquela noite em que você me disse que podia ter perdido quinze anos de casamento pra ficar comigo? Aquilo não era verdade?

- Sim...era verdade..

- Era?!?!

- Não...por favor Lisa...é verdade sim...mas eu acho que você esta sendo muito precipitada e...casar e ter filhos...isso não é para mim..

- É...ela estava certa..

- Ela? Quem?

- Stacy.

- Ah não Lisa! Não ponha caraminholas na cabeça! Eu não estou com você só por causa de sexo...para isso eu prefiro contratar uma prostituta...

Cuddy ficou boquiaberta com aquela revelação.

- Não!!! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...você é ótima e...

- Cala a boca House... não fale mais nada.

Cuddy levantou-se da água vestindo a camisa e saiu apressadamente daquele lugar, antes que chorasse.

- Você não entende - tentou se explicar respirando profundamente ao mesmo tempo que via uma bola brilhante atravessar o céu e um barulho ensurdecedor.  
House tentou enxergar aquele estranho objeto enquanto Cuddy se afastava da praia.

- Um helicóptero - sussurrou enquanto o via descer ate a areia. Vestiu apressadamente a calça com dificuldade e correu ate a praia.  
Demorou um pouco ate chegar lá, encontrando Cuddy já vestida com seu conjunto de moletom azul e a aparência abatida mas firme.

O helicóptero tinha a marca do MS Freedon, o que significava que era da mesma companhia do navio.

- Oh...Graças a Deus! Encontramos vocês!- falou o piloto – Vamos rápido..temos um avião esperando por vocês!

- Mas como nos encontraram... e como sabem quem somos?- perguntava Cuddy enquanto entrava no helicóptero.  
.

O piloto sorriu.  
- Ta vendo aquelas ilhas? São todas habitadas, eles tem um sistema de comunicação precário...mas que funciona ainda e há alguns dias eles viram um sinal de fogo e fumaça vindo daqui...como essa ilha para eles é amaldiçoada – disse rindo sem acreditar – eles enviaram um pedido de ajuda! Vocês tiveram sorte! Se não fosse a crença deles...vocês ficariam aqui ateeee....

Cuddy olhava com raiva para House, tinha certeza que ele sabia o tempo todo que havia gente ali.

- E... – continuou o piloto ligando os motores – como o navio afundou perto daqui... em mandaram! É isso! – disse calando-se ao ver o olhar furioso que Cuddy enviava a House.

- E os outros? – perguntou House visivelmente constrangido.

- Ah..alguns foram resgatados por botes, outros achados nas proximidades e alguns...bom alguns até hoje nos não encontramos...Depois de algum tempo falando, o piloto percebeu que aqueles dois ali atrás não estavam afim de papo.

- É.. essa ilha deve ser amaldiçoada mesmo - pensou e riu logo em seguida da besteira que tinha pensado.

A viagem de volta foi rápida, chegando à capital, África di Sul, House e Cuddy puderam tomar uma banho quente e trocar de roupa. Durante o percurso ate o avião, nenhum dos dois trocou uma única palavra. Antes de desembarcarem, Lisa virou-se para House lhe bloqueando a saída.

- Você sabia não foi?

- Sabia o que?

- Não seja cínico House!! Você sabe...as ilhas...eu te perguntei uma noite e você me disse que não havia nada lá!- falou com um assomo de raiva

House olhou para baixo sem coragem de responder. Aos poucos Cuddy abriu lentamente o espaço para ele passar e enquanto ele passava ela lhe disse sussurrando.

- A sua sorte foi que eu me divertir...apesar da ultima noite..senão..você ia ver só...- disse sorrindo ternamente enquanto ele saia do avião .

Um dia depois de serem achados, House e Cuddy finalmente pisaram em solo americano. Estavam cansados, magros mas felizes de estarem em sua terra.

- Greg!! Ohh...Você esta vivo! – falava Stacy, enquanto corria em direção à House, dando-lhe um forte abraço

- Stacy...

Cuddy passou por eles direto, e encontrou Wilson, ainda um pouco machucado e ao lado de uma loira bonita. Porem havia algo em seu olhar, alguma coisa que ela não conseguia descobrir.

- Lisa...! Que bom! – sussurrou um pouco desconfiado e abraçando-a fortemente.

- Oi Wilson!

- Cuddy... – falou ele olhando em seus olhos - você está bem?!...

- O que...o que aconteceu?? Perdi meu emprego? – falou ela gracejando e sorrindo.  
Porém seu sorriso murchou ao perceber que ele falava sério e tinha alguma coisa muito importante para lhe falar.

- Lees..é seu pai...e-ele ficou muito preocupado com você e...achou que tinha perdido sua única filha e...

- Mas ele já esta bem ne..? você já avisou que me encontraram e...

Wilson engolia em seco e apertava os nós dos dedos que já estavam ficando brancos. A moça loira ao lado dele segurou e desapertou as mãos dele ao passo que ele começava a balbuciar algumas palavras.

- E- eu sinto muito Lees...ele não...ele teve um infarte e...eu sinto tanto...

Cuddy olhou para ele com a respiração presa, não conseguia respirar.

- Calma Cuddy... – dizia a moça loira carinhosamente.

- Desculpe... – falou ela fora de si - eu nem me apresentei...meu nome é Cuddy... e você..?

- Cuddy... – falava Wilson.

- Cala a boca James! Eu quero saber o nome dela!

- Laureen Smith - falou a moça com pena de Cuddy.

- Você é namorada de James?

- É..mais ou menos isso...a gente se conheceu no navio

- Você tem sorte! Ele é uma ótima pessoa..você nunca ira se arrepender! - disse sorrindo para Laureen.

A relação de Cuddy e o pai sempre fora muito afastada, mas ela queria ainda ter a oportunidade de conversar com ele, tinha ainda muitas coisas para lhe contar. Mas agora já era tarde demais. De repente uma avalanche tomou conta dela e uma torrente de lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto pálido. Wilson apertou-a em seus braços e deixou ela chorar um pouco. Passados alguns minutos Cuddy se acalmou e soltou-se dos braços dele, se encaminhando até a saída.

Passou por Stacy que a olhava tristemente e parou na frente de House. Levantou seus olhos ate os deles e olhou firmemente.

- Cuddy eu...

- Você matou ele...- falou calmamente. Aquela não era ela.

- Eu..

- Você o matou!!!- falou com raiva - se você falasse a verdade, nós já estaríamos aqui!! Se não fosse o egoísta o bastante ele ainda estaria vivo...você o matou! – disse por fim chorando

- Eu sinto..

House parou de falar ao sentir a palma pesada da mão dela batendo com força em seu rosto.

- Você não merece sentir nada! – disse saindo do saguão.

Wilson abraçou House, feliz por ele esta vivo e triste por aquela situação. House ainda olhava na direção em que ela fora e a viu olhar para trás, para ele uma última vez.

- Eu também te amo - pensou, mas era tarde demais para dizer aquilo. Agora sim, ele tinha certeza que nunca mais a veria...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO OITO

O céu explodia em lençóis gelados de chuva, as pessoas se encolhiam em sobretudos, contra o gelado vento frio de inverno. Cuddy saiu de casa se inclinando contra o vento implacável, indo em direção ao seu carro. A estrada provavelmente estaria escorregadia, a neve tinha caído durante toda a noite formando uma fina camada de gelo no chão. Ela dirigia devagar com o vento forte baixando ainda mais a temperatura. Ligou o aquecedor e enquanto guiava, pensava na confusão que ele criara no hospital, na semana passada.

- Ele sempre faz alguma besteira – falava se olhando no retrovisor.

Entrou com o carro na Moonlight Road, tomando cuidado com a estrada perigosa sob as rodas. A cidade ainda dormia e estava tudo perfeitamente calmo. Chegou na rua do hospital e seguiu para o estacionamento. Quantas vezes já passara por ali antes, fazendo o mesmo percurso, sentindo a mesma ansiedade de chegar ao seu hospital? Estacionou o carro em sua vaga e reparou que ele já estava ali ou então tinha passado a noite no hospital. Lembrou-se do seu segundo encontro com ele e logo depois o terceiro, sendo este ultimo definitivo.

(...)

2 anos após o acidente com o navio

- Lisa!...Oi..como você esta? – perguntou Wilson cauteloso

- Eu já soube...como ele está?

- Mal...as dores estão piorando...ele precisa de uma cirurgia..mas ele diz que so faz com você...

- Ele o quê? – falou elevando a voz e depois baixando suavemente – ele está louco? Eu não exerço esse tipo de medicina há um bom tempo! Impossível James...eu não posso...

- Cuddy...é serio..se não amputarmos, ele sofre um serio risco de apresentar necrose e depois uma possível infecção..

Cuddy olhou sério para Wilson, ate que sentiu uma mão leve tocando em seu ombro. Virou-se lentamente e viu Stacy. Ela parecia ter envelhecido uns dez anos e os primeiros cabelos brancos já lhe apareciam.

- Por favor Lisa...

Comovida pelo apelo e receosa de se sentir culpada caso algo mais grave acontecesse com ele, Cuddy decidiu atendê-lo. Foi até ele e encontrou-o na cama. Estava frágil e debilitado, o rosto pálido e sem vida apresentavam as primeiras rugas. O rosto parecia mais duro e o sofrimento pelo o qual passava estava estampado em seu rosto. Aquele homem à sua frente em nada se parecia com o cara que ela havia conhecido no navio e aprendido a amar na praia. Os sentimentos por ele, ainda estavam guardados na parte mais funda de sue coração. Por todos esses dois anos ela não conseguira esquecê-lo e nem podia ele era uma presença constante na sua vida, mas ninguém poderia saber do seu segredo.  
Cuddy deixou o quarto e durante dias estudou sobre o caso dele, resolvendo optar por uma cirurgia que não seria nada fácil ele se adaptar e era melhor do que uma amputação total de sua perna.

Um ano após a cirurgia e ele estava de volta. Sem mulher e sem emprego. Stacy sabia que não era ela quem ele amava e por isso o deixou. Mais uma vez Wilson pediu um favor. A principio ela não aceitou, mas no fim acabaria se acostumando. E foi o que aconteceu.  
Dia após dia ela se acostumou ao bater forte de madeira contra madeira e sabia que era ele quem chegava, principalmente quando vinha aborrecido.  
Mal entrou no hospital e percebeu que aquele era uma dia de cão! Ouviu o som da bengala dele e depois a voz aborrecida sempre reclamando.

- Eu não passei meus anos estudando para receitar lenços de papel! – reclamava ele todos os dias.

O discurso era o mesmo, não mudava uma letra se quer.  
Cuddy passou por ele sem ligar, já estava no mínimo habituada à aquela sessão tortura dele.

- ... E outra - continuou ele - eu passei a noite aqui! Por sua culpa!

- Ele já chegou? – perguntou Cuddy à sua assistente, ignorando House que batia o pé feito uma criança.

- Já sim Drª Cuddy.

- Ótimo! Mande-o para a minha sala – disse enquanto virava-se lentamente na direção dele e fingindo que percebia naquele momento a presença dele - Você falou alguma coisa?

Vendo-o calado Cuddy virou-se e saiu.

- Ahh. Foi o que eu pensei...

House ficou parado no corredor, enquanto a via se afastar a passos firmes e decididos.

- House! Ai esta você – observou-o olhando para a chefe e balançou a cabeça – Já tomou café?

- Quem é aquele cara?

- Que cara? – perguntou Wilson tentando descobrir para onde mais ele olhava.

Ficaram os dois observando Cuddy cumprimentar muito afetuosamente o seu convidado. Pareciam que os dois se conheciam há muito tempo e que eram muito ligados. Enquanto a clinica fervilhava de gente, House e Wilson observavam aquele estranho ser que recebia um grande carinho de Cuddy. Meia hora depois ela saiu com o estranho ser. Wilson ainda disfarçou, fingindo que olhava algumas pastas, mas House olhava firmemente para eles dois.

- Dr. Wilson, Dr. House - falou pausadamente – este é o Dr. McMallory, nosso novo neurocirurgião. - disse feliz.

- Oh...olá! seja bem vindo! Disse Wilson amigavelmente apertando-lhe a mão, enquanto House apenas observava-o desconfiado. Até que finalmente abriu a boca.

- Para que outro neuro se já temos o ?

- Era melhor você ter ficado calado!!! – Wilson sussurrou baixinho sem graça.

- House!! Por favor né? – falou Cuddy aborrecida.

O Dr. McMallory olhou para Lisa ternamente.  
- Não...tudo bem querida... eu entendo...- disse suavemente.

Por fim Cuddy respondeu com um olhar ameaçador para cima de House, mas este como sempre nem ligou.

- Ele se aposentou ok? Agora, com licença que eu vou mostrar o hospital para o Dr. McMallory. - disse saindo triunfante.

Cuddy e o Dr. se afastaram lentamente e House pôde observar um brilho no olhar daquele doutor, virou-se para Wilson que alheio aos pensamentos maldosos de House, já estava no balcão analisando algumas fichas.

- McMallory... – falou zombando – você viu só? " tudo bem querida.." – falou imitando a voz do outro.

Wilson olhava para House com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ele continuava a reclamar.

- Ela estava tão encantada pelo doutorzinho que nem me mandou para a clinica!

- Houseee...House meu amigo...eu já lhe disse o que fazer - disse mostrando a aliança de ouro no dedo.

- O quê?..casar com a loira do navio?- disse ironicamente.

Wilson fez um muxoxo e não ligou  
- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer..voce poderia estar casado com ela – disse apontando para Cuddy – se não fosse tão estúpido!

- Eu era casado e..

- Ahh te peguei! Então você queria?!?!Eu sabia!! Agora eu não vejo nenhuma aliança ai no seu dedo!

House deu as costas e saiu mancando, deixando o amigo a falar sozinho.

- Isso!!! Fuja! É a única coisa que você sabe fazer - disse Wilson olhando para House.

XXX

- Eu achei ele lindo! Aqueles olhos azuis... e o porte atlético... – suspirou 13.

- Oh..obrigado 13 – disse House piscando os olhos enquanto entrava na sala.

- Mas eu acho que a Cuddy já chegou na sua frente - respondeu Taub gracejando sem dar a mínima para ele.

- McMaury? Como é o nome dele mesmo? – perguntou 13

- McMally.. eu acho, não me lembro também – disse Kutner

- McMallory – acertou Taub, olhando a cara de poucos amigos de House

House fervia por dentro, se não bastasse Cuddy, agora seus subordinados estavam encantados com aquele novo neuro.

- Como esta o paciente? – perguntou visivelmente irritado.

- Bem melhor e já esta indo embora – disse 13 – e neurocirurgião heim? Minha nossa...

- O cara deve ser muito bom...para Cuddy aceitar assim tão rápido..- completou Kutner.

House bateu com força a bengala no chão e foi até o seu escritório do outro lado da sala batendo a porta de vidro ruidosamente , perdendo definitivamnete o controle. Os três médicos se entreolharam assustados enquanto Taub dava um sorriso esperto.

- O que vocês três estão fazendo ainda ai? A clinica esta la embaixo e não vai esvaziar sozinha! - disse enquanto observava os três saindo.

Depois daquela manhã, House passou o dia deitado no sofá de Wilson, observando-o preencher as fichas. Olhou para a foto do menininho de um ano no porta-retrato.

- Tem certeza que ele é seu?

Wilson levantou os olhos e tirou os óculos, observando o amigo atentamente. Pegou a foto com saudades e comentou.

- Ele é destrutivo e teimoso! Me lembra alguém, principalmente pelo nome..- disse com carinho. - Mas eu tenho certeza que é meu sim...qual é o problema agora?

- Será que eles já se conheciam antes?

Wilson olhou confuso, sem entender o significado daquelas palavras. Após algum tempo levantou as sobrancelhas começando a entender.

- Não sei...talvez se você perguntasse a ela...

- De jeito nenhum! Falou interrompendo-o - Você está louco?

- Eu??? Não...mas eu conheço alguém que esta sim – disse rindo

House deu de ombros e se levantou do sofá se espreguiçando, saindo da sala.

- Onde você vai?

House fez uma cara malvada e saiu da sala sorrindo, ia com certeza aprontar uma.  
Caminhou ate a sua sala mancando e ouvindo os comentários sobre o novo contratado do hospital. As enfermeiras disputavam com quem ele sairia primeiro e Cuddy estava no topo. House passou esbarrando nelas, visivelmente aborrecido. Abriu com violência a porta da sala, encontrando o motivo dos comentários do hospital.  
Cuddy estava sentada em sua cadeira de costa para a entrada e com a guitarra dele nas mãos.

- Hey...ninguém pega nela – falou enciumado, puxando a guitarra das mãos dela.  
Cuddy sorriu com essa demonstração de afeto e levantou-se da cadeira, indo ate a janela e espiando o tempo. House sentou-se de vez na cadeira e começou a dedilhar algumas canções. Ficou tocando um pouco de " Crazy" do Aerosmith e depois de um tempo parou e ficou olhando para ela.

- Frio né? – disse sarcástico, enquanto observava as bochechas dela ficarem rosadas.

De repente ela se lembrou da ilha, pensou que essa fase de lembranças passariam, mas ele era uma presença constante na sua vida e assim era difícil esquecer.

- Tenho um caso para você... - falou friamente

- E precisava trazer até aqui?? Ou você tem outro motivo?- perguntou já aborrecido

Cuddy observou o comportamento dele e sorriu intimamente, ao perceber o que poderia ter causado.  
House continuou mexendo na sua guitarra, e tocava músicas calmas, como se as letras quisessem dizer alguma coisa. Olhou para Cuddy e percebeu que ela tinha entendido o recado e logo se recompôs.

- Veio me avisar a data do casamento.?

Imediatamente seus pensamentos foram quebrados por ele. Olhou-o com nojo e franziu a testa com repugnação.

- Ela já saiu de três hospitais e ninguém deu-lhe nenhum diagnostico certeiro. O marido a trouxe por indicação, só querem você...

- E porque eu?  
- Ela só quer você... e eu quero também..quero que aceite esse caso...e..

- Humm..você me quer é? – falou zombeteiro.

- Você entendeu.. – disse envergonhada e logo depois ajeitou a postura e jogou a pasta na mesa dele – é uma ordem.

- E se eu não quiser?- perguntou com petulância

- Aí..eu te aconselharia a começar a procurar outro emprego...- disse apoiando as mãos na mesa dele

- Eu duvido que você me despediria... – falou levantando e ficando na mesma altura que a dele, cara-a-cara.

- Tente...- falou o desafiando e se aproximando mais.

Ficaram se olhando, ate que Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior e falou:

- Eu também acho...agora pegue o caso – disse tocando na guitarra dele levemente e saindo em seguida.

House ficou olhando a pequena provocação que ela fizera e sorriu.

Paciente de 29 anos. Perda de peso, de apetite, fraqueza muscular, fadiga, tontura, fome por sal, náuseas, vomito, diarréia e pele escurecida onde fica exposta pelo sol.

- Gravidez? – disse Kutner.

House olhou espantado e foi até ele, batendo a pasta na cabeça dele.

- Isso pode ser qualquer coisa – protestou 13

- Já diagnosticaram como tuberculose, mas sem sucesso e a paciente...

- Anne – interrompeu Foreman lendo a ficha em suas mãos.

- ...E a PACIENTE...como eu estava dizendo...já apresentou tumores de mama, pulmão e cólon..

- Ela parece um bomba ambulante – disse Kutner, recebendo outra pastada na cabeça.

House foi ate ao quadro e começou a escrever as possíveis doenças.

- Taub, faça uma coleta e veja se encontra anticorpos de antiadrenal e bacilos de tuberculose.

- Mas tubercolose já foi diagnosticada, e..

- Faça! – sibilou House - Foreman e 13 façam uma tomografia computadorizada e Kutner...- House saiu e foi ate a sua sala. Pegou um grosso livro de medicina e jogou-o na mesa - ...pela suas gracinhas..veja quais doenças se encaixam nesse sintomas, começando pela letra A - disse saindo da sala.

(...)

Wilson ouvia Cuddy rir da sua sala, bateu na porta e entrou discretamente. Cuddy estava sentada na mesa enquanto o novo doutor estava sentada na cadeira dela.

- Wilson!! Oi James - falou Cuddy meio sem graça, levantando-se da mesa

- Oi Lisa..oi Dr. McMallory...

- Pode me chamar de Mac – falou ele interrompendo-o delicadamente.

Ficaram os três se entreolhando e calados

- Bom.. – disse Wilson quebrando o silêncio - Sábado é o aniversário do meu garoto! – falou orgulhoso.

- Oh..já! o tempo passou tão rápido. Ele vai fazer dois anos não é?, Quase a mesma idade..

- Como é o nome dele? – interrompeu McMallory

- Thomas Gregory...- disse olhando desconfiado para Cuddy – Bom..vamos fazer uma festa no sábado, às 15hrs...você poderia vir também Dr....quer dizer Mac – disse, saindo da sala em seguida preocupado

resultados chegaram Dr. House – disse 13 – e nada...

- Nada?? – perguntou House - Como assim nada?

Os paigers dos quatro médicos começaram a tocar e House ficou olhando para eles.

- Vão!! – gritou – e você ..venha comigo – disse apontando para Foreman.

Esperou os três médicos saírem e virou-se para Foreman.

- O que você sabe sobre esse Dr. McMallory?

- House! Sua paciente está morrendo e você vem falar sobre...

- Eles três podem se virar sozinhos..! Eu quero que você descubra tudo sobre ele..

- Mas...

- E não conte para ninguém..nem para o Wilson

Foreman olhou assustado para House e falou sabiamente

- É por causa da Cuddy, não é?

- E nem me pergunte sobre nada!..- disse sem graça..

Foreman levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e saiu da sala,

A noite tinha chegado e estava mais frio do que nunca. Sua perna doía violentamente. House virou as cápsulas de Vicodim na boca e respirou profundamente, sentindo o alivio. Finalmente a hora de ir para casa estava chegando; se preparava para sair quando uma voz o chamou.

- House!

- O que é Taub..?- disse sem se virar desanimado

- Você precisa ver isso...

House olhou desconfiado enquanto andava atrás dele.

- Uh.. – disse com asco ao chegar no quarto.

A pele da paciente estava totalmente escurecida e saindo líquidos, manchando todo o lençol e a glândula tireóide estava completamente inchada, fechando o canal da respiração .

- House...ela esta piorando e nós não sabemos o que é ! – confidenciou 13

- Eu estou vendo! Acha que eu sou cego..? Administre uma dose de cortisol e vamos esperar.

A noite demorou para passar. House dedilhava sua guitarra esperando o resultado dos exames chegarem. Ouviu um barulho de salto e viu Cuddy passar pelo corredor, parecendo exausta. Ela olhou para a sala dele e seus olhares se encontraram. Cuddy decidiu entrar, estava com um copo de chá na mão.

- Ainda aqui...?

- Pois é..esta difícil achar emprego por aqui...

Cuddy deu um sorriso cansado e se aproximou dele.

- O que esta tomando? – perguntou

- Chá..Eii..

House puxou o copo da mão e bebeu o conteúdo

- Me dá!

- Argh...como é que você gosta disso! – olhou para ela e vi que ainda continuava linda, do mesmo jeito que a conhecera.

- Seu bobo! - disse rindo.

- Lisa?!? – chamou uma voz no corredor

- Eu estou aqui!...

McMallory pôs a cabeça na sala de House  
- Oh...interrompi algo?

House já ia falar algo mas Cuddy logo respondeu.

- Não..já estava saindo.

- Vamos então? – perguntou o novo doutor

- Claro...- Cuddy olhou para House e tomou o copo das mãos dele – isso é meu!

- Tchau Dr. House – falou McMallory, sem receber nenhuma resposta

House olhava desapontado, enquanto via os dois saírem juntos.

(...)

- A sra Wyats apresentou uma leve melhora, já consegue falar e respirar sozinha. Mas...

- Mas o que Kutner? – perguntou House sem muita paciência.

A noite anterior já tinha sido péssima e depois que ele viu Cuddy e aquele doutor sem graça, saírem juntos foi que tudo desmoronou de vez. Estava pensando o que ela via nele e nem prestou atenção ao que Kutner falava.

- O quê? – perguntou de repente.

- Venha ver uma coisa House...

- Saía daqui!! Eu não quero te ver, seu idiota!

- Querida...se acalme – falava o marido.

- Ela esta assim desde que acordou - dizia 13 se desviando dos objetos jogados pela paciente.

- Pára!!! – gritou House, tarde, pois já havia sido acertado por um objeto. Viu o chão se aproximar rapidamente do rosto e depois não viu mais nada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntava uma voz.

- A paciente dele arremessou tudo o que via pela frente e um pegou nele. – respondeu a outra voz.

House ouviu um som de vozes e um risinho, mas estava se sentindo sonolento demais e dormiu outra vez.

- Porque ele ta dormindo desse jeito?

- Se ele ficar acordado eu não vou conseguir suturá-lo...ele simplesmente não ia deixar .

- Cuddy...você tem uma batalhão de enfermeiras para fazer isso... não precisa fazer isso..

Cuddy respirou profundamente e olhou para o doutor McMallory à sua frente.

- Ok...já tô saindo...- falou se rendendo, conhecia ela demais e era melhor não teimar

Ele saiu da sala, encontrando o time de House lá fora esperando por pesadamente, como se fosse anunciar uma tragédia, porem seu rosto formou um sorriso.

- Ele vai sobreviver!

- Ótimo – falou Foreman – Pena que a paciente dele talvez não tenha a mesma sorte..

- Posso dar uma olhada? Talvez eu pudesse ajudar...

- Não sei..- falou Taub.

- Que mal faz? – perguntou Kutner

Todos os três olharam para Foreman, que deu de ombros aceitando ao final a ajuda do doutor.

House piscou os olhos pesadamente, odiava anestesia e se perguntava qual idiota tinha dado aquilo para a pele da testa retesada e ia tocar o local quando foi surpreendido por uma voz.

- Não mexa!

- Ahh.. você fez isso??

- Você nunca ia me deixar..

House abriu os olhos e olhou para aquela pequena à sua frente. Queria perguntar porque ela se dera ao trabalho de fazer aquilo para ele, quando tinha o hospital todo na suas mãos, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Viu ela se aproximando da cama e mexendo a luzinha entre os seus olhos.

- Aii...eu já to bem- disse levantando-se, porem a anestesia ainda estava circulando no seu corpo e deitou-se novamente tonto. – Você me drogou...de novo.

- É para o seu bem...

- E minha paciente?

- McMallory. – foi a única coisa que ela respondeu.

- Você esta louca? A paciente é minha e..

- E você não pode atendê-la agora – interrompeu ela, sendo interrompida também

- Você não tinha esse direito!

- Acalme-se...Eu soube..que você esta direto por aqui...sem nem descansar..

- E desde quando você se importa?

Cuddy levantou-se com ímpeto da cadeira

- Você é um...

Ficou calada e viu que ele também não falara mais nada. Cuddy sentou-se novamente e ficou olhando para ele fixamente.

- O que é que você ta olhando?

- Nada... – falou desconfiada – você se parece ...

House revirou os olhos e virou para o outro lado da cama, evitando-a.

- Irritadinho... – gracejou ela

House ouvia aquela palavra e uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo dele. Sentiu um arrepio e voltou-se para ela.

- Eu preciso sair daqui!

- Ainda nã..

- Agora!

Ele tentou se levantar, mas não tinha forças nas pernas. Olhou para ela assustado.

- Que dose você me deu?

Cuddy desviou o olhar e não quis responder.

- Que dose você me deu!! – gritou ele aborrecido.

- Ah...Uma que você pudesse descansar pelo resto do dia!

House suspirou com raiva.

- Onde estão aqueles 3 idiotas?

- Com McMallory...

- Eu tenho que ir la..agora! Se minha paciente morrer..- ameaçou ele

Cuddy viu que ele estava falando sério e foi ate a ala da enfermaria pegando uma cadeira de rodas e voltando ao quarto. Viu que ele estava no chão sem forças para levantar.

- Você esta me escondendo algo Drª.Cuddy...porque só nas minha pernas?

- E-eu...

- Fala!

- Eu achei que você ficaria mais...quieto?

- Ahh... deixe isso passar...

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não tenha duvida! Venha ate aqui..

Cuddy ficou desconfiada depois daquela ameaça

- Eu não vou fazer nada! Não por agora..

House a viu se aproximar cuidadosamente.

- Eu não vou sentar ai – disse apontando para a cadeira – você vai me servir de bengala...uma boa bengala – disse enquanto a olhava de baixo para cima.

Caminharam lentamente. House se apoiava totalmente nele, se escorava de propósito, fazendo um maior peso sobre a coluna dela.

- Não precisa abusar... – reclamou ela.

- A culpa foi sua... – disse sussurrando ao ouvido dela , percebendo como aquele gesto a transformava.

Chegaram ao elevador e com dificuldade Cuddy apertou o botão.

- Eu quero ir de escada...

- Haha..engraçadinho..eu por acaso tenho cara de mula? E sua paciente??

Subiram de elevador. O cubículo parecia menor e mais quente. Cuddy puxou discretamente a gola da blusa e afastou os cabelos da observava todos os gestos dele e ia soltar uma piadinha quando o elevador chegou ao andar. Ajudou ele sair de lá e juntos, caminharam ate o quarto da paciente.

- House! – disse Kutner –ela piorou...a tireóide ta do tamanho de um bola de futsal, insuficiência poliglandular e estanemica.

- Ela chorou? – perguntou ele, ignorando Kutner

- Como?

- Vocês são burros? Ou só estúpidos? Depois daquele acesso de raiva ela chorou ou se lamentou?- falou com raiva

Os três se olharam preocupados, depois que House tinha sido atingido, nenhum deles havia se preocupado com a paciente. Timidamente o marido se aproximou do grupo e comentou que ela tivera o desejo de se matar.

- É isso! Irritada e depressiva. – falou House, enquanto via que nenhum deles entendia.

- Façam um teste de estimulo ao cortisol e depois de se confirmar façam um exame de tórax e da tireóide!

- Mas..a gente já fez isso – falou Kutner.

- Cuddy..? – disse virando-se para ela – Eu falo chinês?

- Não...? – falou cautelosa.

- Ótimo..alguém me entendeu! Vão fazer os exames!

Os três saíram para novamente realizarem os exames.

- Porquê você vai refazer os exames?

- Ta com medo de gastar os fundos do hospital Cuddy?

- Não! É que...

- Ótimo.......  
Foreman se aproximou.

- Sobre...aquilo que você me pediu...eu já tenho os resultados

- Ahh – arqueou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente e olhou para Cuddy

- Quando eu precisar de suas funções eu te bipo...- falou zombeteiro.

Olhou desconfiada para House e depois saiu.  
- Eu adoro quando ela me olha assim .. – disse olhando para Foreman – e então?

- William McMallory, formou-se em Boston, trabalhou por dois anos em São Francisco, mudou-se depois para Los Angeles....

House imitava um ronco.

- House!

- Anh...como?- disse ele fingindo que se assustava. - Se você fosse detetive eu já teria te despedido...mas não posso...Por favor né Foreman..se eu quisesse saber isso eu digitaria o nome dele no Google

- Ta certo então...se você não quer saber o resto – disse ele saindo, ao passo que House bloqueava-lhe a saída com uma mesa de rodinhas...

- Continue...

- Veio para cá, a convite de Cuddy...eles se encontraram em Carolina do Sul e ela o convidou para vir para cá...e a cada 2 semanas eles vão para la...

- Os dois? Sozinhos..? – perguntou House já desconfiado.

- É o que parece...ele nunca foi casado e tem 31 anos..isso é tudo..!

- Você é um imprestável..mas serviu para alguma coisa...

Foreman olhava confuso para ele, sem entender muito o que ele lhe queria dizer, talvez fosse a forma dele agradecer; saiu da sala e foi se encontrar com os outros. Antes porém virou-se para House e disse-lhe cautelosamente.

- Se você não agir...vai acabar ficando sem ela...e conseqüentemente sozinho..

- E se eu fosse você não falava mais nada... - disse evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

Foreman deu de ombros e saiu da sala.

- E então? - perguntou uma voz

- Ele vai acabar descobrindo sozinho...eu não entende vocês dois...é tão...

- Obrigado Foreman..

- De nada...mas acredite Drª Cuddy...se ele descobrir vai ser bem pior...eu te aconselharia a...

- Foreman...

- Ok...

Cuddy olhou pela fresta da porta e viu House sentando em uma cadeira, pensativo.  
" se ele descobrir..." - pensou, balançando a cabeça com medo.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

Por quatro dias House e sua equipe tentaram desvendar aquele caso. Por quatro dias Cuddy ficou preocupada com ele.

- Parece que ele foi atropelado por um caminhão – comentava McMallory.

- É...ele não esta bem...

- Eu ainda não consigo entender porque você se tortura desse jeito...tudo que ele fez durante esse tempo e você ainda sente pena dele!

- Por favor!..Pára..

Os dois observaram quando Taub foi correndo até ele.

- As glândulas aumentaram muito e fizemos uma punção e nada adiantou, mas o resultado da tomografia deu positivo.

House sorriu aliviado.

- Addison! Reponha doses de hormônios que faltam nela...corticoides, mineraralocorticoides e glicocorticóides...Como eu não pensei nisso antes!Doença de Addison. O primeiro teste já tinha confirmado..onde eu estava com a cabeça? – se perguntou e virou-se sem querer para para lado em que Cuddy estava com aquele doutor.

Automaticamente, Taub se virou e entendeu onde a cabeça dele estava, deu um pequeno sorrisinho nada discreto. House olhou para ele e falou com seu tom de voz já normal.

- Vai ficar aqui de gracinha é? E ponha bastante sal na comida dela.

House ficou observando ele sair e depois virou a cabeça vendo que Cuddy o olhava enquanto conversava com McMallory.

- Ele é bom mesmo...

- Por isso que eu não posso deixá-lo ir..- comentou Cuddy sob o olhar desconfiado de McMallory.

- Sei..

**Sábado 12:00**

- House! – disse Wilson abrindo a porta – Eu achei que a festa fosse começar às 15hrs...

- Cadê o moleque? – disse House ignorando Wilson e entrando na casa.

- Ta la dentro..pode entrar.. Que cesta é essa ai...?

- Você não tá muito grandinho para ganhar presente ??

Wilson ia responder, quando ouviu um miado vir de dentro dela.

- Ah não House...você sabe que Laureen tem alergia!

House ficou parado,sem saber o que fazer. Tinha esquecido completamente do Natal anterior em que a esposa de Wilson ficou com a garganta quase se fechando ao receber um gatinho de presente. Voltou para o carro, abriu as janelas e deixou o bichinho la dentro.

- Você me deve cem pratas. - falou aborrecido

- Por aquilo? – disse apontando para o gato.

- Ah..não..pela cesta..o gato eu achei na rua mesmo – falou zombeteiro.

Dessa vez Wilson não teve certeza se ele estava falando sério ou nã Wilson e Laureen ajeitavam os últimos preparativos para a festa, House tomava cerveja e comia azeitona passando os canais olhando o seu afilhado na cadeirinha. Parou em uma canal onde as mulheres estavam só de biquíni.

- Aí moleque ! Olha só... – olhou para o bebe que via as imagens sem entender muita coisa.- Você gostou?

- Pelo amor de Deus House! Ele não consegue entender dessas coisas!

House nem precisou virar para ver quem era. Tommy virou a cabeça para trás e a viu ; agitou os bracinhos, pedindo para ser pego por se aproximou deles e tentou pegá-lo no colo.

- Solta ele...- falou surpresa.

House ficou segurando-o ate que Tommy ameaçou chorar. Ela pegou-o com jeito e sentou-se ao lado de House com o bebe. Tirou um grande Garfield do pacote e mostrou para Tommy, que sorria contente, enquanto House virava os olhos olhando para o outro gato.

- Você gostou...heim... – disse delicadamente ao passo que o bebe agitava as mãozinhas feliz – Ah...você gostou!

House olhava encantado para ela, lembrou-se dos dias em que passaram na praia e a pequena declaração que ela tinha feito, dizendo que queria ter filhos.

- Você daria uma ótima mãe...- disse sem jeito.

Cuddy riu da ironia, mas não comentou nada; apenas sorriu. Aos poucos os outros convidados começaram a chegar, alguns do hospital, outros da vizinhança com suas crianças e mais outros. O clima mágico que havia entre os três havia sido quebrado por gritos de criança. Cuddy ficou com Tommy a maior parte do tempo, o menino a adorava.  
A festa ia correndo bem animada; as crianças corriam pelo jardim e o pequeno anfitrião estava bem comportado, quase não chorava. Tinha chegado a hora de cortar o bolo e tirar as fotos. Primeiros com os pais e depois com a madrinha e o padrinho, Cuddy e House. House pegou-o no colo e se endireitou para a câmera enquanto Cuddy se aproximava deles. Passou a mão nos braços de House e juntou-se a ele para tirar a foto. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo House sorriu de verdade e Wilson viu, sorrindo também.  
A festa já estava acabando, Wilson e Laureen estavam se despedindo dos últimos convidados, enquanto Cuddy levava algumas coisas para cozinha e House observava o gato preguiçoso que ainda dormia. Laureen entrou deixando o pequeno no colo do pai, enquanto Wilson ia falar com House.

- E então?

- Então o quê? – perguntou House desconfiado.

- Ahh..House você sabe o que é...eu vi..

- Eu não sei o que voce está falando - falou House fugindo do assunto

Ficaram em silêncio até que Tommy abriu a boquinha e esfregou os olhos cansados. Cuddy saiu da casa e Wilson virou para House.

- E então...?

Rapidamente ela se aproximou depositando um beijo na bochecha rosada de Tommy.

- Tchau meu anjinho...

- Já vai titia Cuddy - disse Wilson sacudindo as mãozinhas do filho e imitando uma voz de criança.

House rolou os olhos e soltou um ' patético' aos ventos.

- Já tenho um compromisso hoje à noite.- respondeu ela.

- Quer que eu te leve Cuddy? – perguntou Wilson dando uma rápida olhada para House?

House percebeu a deixa e tentou ao máximo ser simpático.

- Eu poderia levar...é o meu caminho e...

Ouviram um som de buzina e logo depois um homem saiu de dentro do carro.

- Dr. Wilson...me desculpe por não poder vir...um paciente meu... – calou-se ao ver a cara de House e a de Cuddy.

McMallory foi ate o carro e tirou um triciclo.

- Oh..obrigado Dr., não precisava se incomodar – colocou o filho no triciclo, colocando os pezinhos dele nos pedais. Tommy estava tão cansado, que dormiu sentado, gerando risos dos adultos. House se afastou e voltou poucos minutos depois.

- Então Lees...você já esta indo?

- Já sim..- respondeu sem graça.

Deu um beijo em Tommy; parou na frente de House e confusamente se despediu dele, entrando em seguida no carro de McMallory.  
Seguiram pela estrada em silêncio.

- Liam! Eu não lhe disse que não era para você vir? - disse Cuddy

- Liam?!...Você está furiosa..Não teve jeito e..eu tive que trazer o presente do filho de Jimmy

- Jimmy...por favor Will não comece..e como não teve?? Eu lhe disse que não era para você aparecer! – disse furiosa

- Ah Cuddy vamos lá ne? Porque é que você quer tanto esconder isso? Eu não entendo para que esse joguinho...admita! Você ainda gosta dele e não é porque você esta me fazendo passar por esse papel, que ele vai virar para você e dizer.. "o que você esta fazendo com esse cara..eu te amo..." Ahh Lisa...

Cuddy ficou olhando para ele.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? Diga a verdade...

- Eu vim aqui por que você me ligou...

- Você sabe por que eu te liguei...

- Ahh claro!! – disse aborrecido –House aquilo..House isso...

- Liam! Voce sabe que não foi por causa disso! E desde quando você liga para mim? Você sempre me tratou como a menininha indefesa..mas nunca vinha quando eu pedia! – disse gritando

- Acho que nós estamos sendo irracionais...você quer que eu finja que tenho algo com você...mas você já percebeu que isso é uma loucura? Quando ele descobrir que você é minha irmã, ele vai te tratar pior do que antes...vai saber que você fez aquilo só para testá-lo,aborrecer...eu não sei o que você tem em mente, mas a partir de hoje eu serei somente o seu irmão e ponto final!

- O que você veio fazer aqui? - falo friamente

- Você ouviu o que eu falei?

- Sim..sim..se você não quer me ajudar eu arranjo quem queira!

- Less!!! Pela amor de Deus não seja estúpida! Eu sei o que é fazer isso e sei como é difícil reverter a situação... Eu fiz isso com Jefrey e..

- Ouw...como? Fez? Onde ele esta?

William balançou a cabeça negativamente

- Will...você disse que veio para cá porque ele ia se mudar e você viria junto..

- Eu menti...

Cuddy abriu a porta do carro, ainda em movimento.

- Ótimo!

- Cuddy! – disse ele freando bruscamente – aonde você vai?

- Você mentiu...me usou...

- E você? Aquele papel ridículo que eu faço, só para você criar ciúmes em seu namoradinho...!!

Ficaram um tempo calados, o vento frio entrando pela porta aberta.

- Entra..

Cuddy olhou suavemente para o irmão quis entender o que ele estava passando.

- O que aconteceu?

O irmão suspirou e riu tristemente.

- A mesma coisa que vai acontecer com você...Eu menti..ele descobriu, eu vim aqui atrás dele e ele disse para ficar longe dele...simples...

- Simples?! – disse Lisa sorrindo tristemente

- Pois é mana...nós somos gêmeos...gêmeas..se isso aconteceu comigo..pode acontecer com você també sério...você ta cometendo o mesmo erro que eu cometi. Não faça isso..

Cuddy viu os olhos do irmão se encherem de lagrimas, sabia da dor que ele sentia, abraçou-o fortemente.

- Aii..isso aqui ta muito deprê! Por favor né?

Olhou para a irmã docemente

Vai...eu começo e você continua..

- Nem pensar! A gente não tem mais 15 anos Will!

- Vamos.... - disse olhando para a irmã com carinha de anjo

- Ah não Will..eu não lembro da letra!

- Vamos maninha...vai...

- Ai ta bom! - disse vencida - Você começa!

Will fez uma pose de galante, segurou forte na direçao e olhou para irmã com um olhar fatal

- _At first, I was afraid, I was thinkin' I could never liveWithout you by my side,_…Vamos…

- Eu não consigo...voce com essa cara!! - disse rindo

- Vai Lees!!

- _But then I spent so many nights Thinkin' how you did me wrong. And I grew stroooonggggg.._

- Uhuu mana..arrasa!!!_And I learned how to get so you're back from outer space.I just walked in to find you here With that sad look upon your face.I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key,If I had known, for just one second,You'd be back to bother me._ Vai…voce sempre foi boa nessa parte!

- _Well, now go! __Walk out the door!Just turn around now,'Cause you're not welcome anymore!Weren't you the oneWho tried to hurt me with goodbye?Did you think I'd crumble?Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

Os problemas sempre estariam presentes , mas nada como uma boa musica para levantar o astral daqueles dois irmãos. Cada dor que passavam era superado por uma boa dose de alegria. Olharam sorrindo um para o outro e se preparam para a melhor parte da canção.

- _Oh no, not I! I will survive!Oh, as long as I know how to love,I know I'll stay alive!__  
__I've got all my life to live.I've got all my love to I'll survive! __I will survive!__  
__Hey, Hey!_

- Que barulho foi esse? – perguntou Cuddy, parando de cantar

- Ta dizendo que minha voz é ruim é?

- Não Will...é serio! Shii

Ficaram os dois tentando escutar. Lá fora só o barulho do vento. Ouviram mais atentamente e perceberam um ganidinho e logo depois um miado mais forte. Olharam para trás e viram uma cesta.

- O que é isso...? Abre ai – falou Will.

- Larga de ser frouxo...abre você... – respondeu Cuddy

- Eu não vou colocar as minhas mãos ai de jeito nenhum! Nem pense!

Cuddy olhou para o irmão zangada e pegou delicadamente a cesta, enquanto Will parava o carro e observava. Medrosa, mas decidida a abrir, Cuddy tirou o paninho e viu o que tinha ali dentro.

- Ohh..que lindo! – murmurou William, tirando o gatinho da cesta.

- Ahh..eu mato House!

- Oxe..mata nada...oi lindinh..- olhou embaixo do gato para ver qual o sexo – lindinho! É menino...!

- Você vai ficar com ele?

- Claro! Um gato foi embora e outro entra na minha vida – falou sorrindo sob o olhar intrigado de Cuddy.

- Você tem cada uma...

- Né Jimmy.. – disse olhando para o gatinho

- Ah não! Você não vai chamar ele de Jimmy! – protestou rindo.

- Você quer que eu chame de que? House?

Cuddy riu, enquanto via o irmão colocar o gatinho de volta na cesta.

- Não! Deixa Jimmy mesmo..!

- Ele é lindo!

- O quê? – perguntou assustada.

- O gato sua boba! – disse maliciosamente

- William McMallory Jr. ... Olhe lá o que você vai aprontar viu! – disse dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão – vamos para casa?

- Com certeza! Vamos Jimmy? – disse olhando para trás.

Mais uma semana tinha passado rápida. A paciente de House, já tinha recebido alta e ido embora. Porém a semana dele não tinha sido completa; alguma coisa faltava. A principio, ele pensou que ela estava ignorando ele, mas depois de três dias sem ouvir uma reclamação sequer ou ninguém mandado ir a clinica, percebeu que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo.

- Wilson! – gritou House entrando de supetão na sala do amigo

- Misericórdia House! Que susto! Ninguém te ensinou a bater?

- Não! – respondeu solenemente.

- Ótimo! Eu estou com uma paciente..não percebeu?

- Oh..Tudo bem? Chega pra la - disse se sentando ao lado da paciente de Wilson- Você viu a Cuddy?

- House! Saia daqui! – gritou furioso e sem graça

- Porque eu tenho que sair? Ela já vai morrer mesmo...deixe eu ficar..

- House! – disse pegando o braço do amigo e o levando para fora – O que é que você quer?

- Cuddy..!

- Hãn? Como? – disse não entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Noooo! Você viu a Cuddy?

- Não... – disse desconfiado

- Mentiroso! Você sabe sim..eu sei quando você mente! E agora – disse apontando para ele – você esta mentindo!

- Eu juro que eu não sei...mas, porque você esta assim tão preocupado com ela?

- E- eu s-só percebi que ela sumiu...e-e..é isso.

- E-e-eu...s-s-ssó...- disse rindo imitando a gagueira de House. – Isso se chama saudades!

House olhou furioso para o amigo; nunca tinha sido tão transparente e não tencionava sê-lo agora.

- Ah Wilson...sua psiquiatra particular...- disse falando da esposa dele – deve estar de deixando doido...

- É...voce não imagina o quanto...- disse provocando o amigo, que virou as costa e saiu o mais rápido dali.

- House! – gritou Wilson ao vê-lo virar o corredor – pergunte a McMallory..ele sabe – falou serio.

House saiu resmungando e na primeira curva se bateu com o dito cujo.

- Onde esta Cuddy – perguntou de supetão.

William olhou para ele confuso, os olhos estava inchados e ele parecia cansado.

- Ela não pode vir...

- Por 3 dias?

- É...ela teve que viajar.. – falou saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

- Para onde?- House parou na frente dele o impedindo de andar e olhava-o firmemente.

- Para que você quer saber? – falou já em tom meio aborrecido

- Porque ela teria contado para você? - replicou House.

William olhou para aquele homem à sua frente. Percebeu que a preocupação dele era genuína e como a irmã não lhe pedira para guardar segredo, decidiu contar tudo de vez ou quase tudo; o resto seria por conta dela.

**TBC**

Música: **I will survive**


	10. Chapter 10

Oi meninas!!! que bom que estão gostando..fico muito feliz em saber!!! =D

Ai vai o proxima cap. espero que se divirtam!

bjux Huddies

**Capítulo dez**

Já na manhã seguinte House estava no primeiro avião para Carolina do Norte. Chegando ao aeroporto, ele alugou um carro e seguiu em direção ao interior do estado, Charleston. Era uma manhã gelada e calma e House ligou o radio , passando as estações à procura de algo que o acalmasse e fizesse esquecer seu nervosismo.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior, em que William lhe contara afinal toda a verdade. Desde a revelação de que era irmão de Cuddy, o que o deixou a principio intrigado, pois podia jurar que o que rolava entre eles não tinha nada de fraternal; ate o estado em que se encontrava a mãe deles, motivo então do sumiço dela nesses três dias. No começo lamentou, mas depois de alguns minutos sentado em sua cadeira, ele pensou que talvez Cuddy precisasse de uma ajuda. Num ato totalmente impensável e inesperado, ele ligou para uma companhia aérea e reservou um lugar para o primeiro vôo da manha seguinte. Wilson quase pulou da cadeira quando soube que ele ia ate ela. Logo depois William ficou sabendo e não ficou nada contente, principalmente por que sabia que Lisa Cuddy não iria gostar nem um pouco da aparição dele por lá.

Enquanto guiava o carro, House pensava nessas coisas e se perguntava se não havia sido precipitado em estar ali. Logo viu uma casa no estilo Georgiana, perfeitamente conservada aparecer em sua frente; o fundo da casa dava para um imenso rio, que naquela época do ano ficava congelado, criando todo um clima sofisticado naquele lugar. House seguiu surpreso ate a imponente entrada. Via Cuddy tão simples que nunca imaginaria que a família dela fosse assim. Tocou a campainha e um homem alto, barbudo e de grandes olhos azuis abriu a porta. Ele era muito parecido com Cuddy.

- O que deseja? – seus olhos estavam inchados e a voz um pouco rouca

- Cuddy? Eu sou o...um amigo dela.

- Claro..! Entre, por favor – disse abrindo um sorriso tímido – Fique a vontade, eu vou chamá-la – terminou por dizer amigavelmente.

House olhou em volta e viu o estilo impecável da grande sala, povoada por peças, móveis antigos e caros e uma grande coleção de quadros de pintores importantes. Encaminhou-se curioso ate um piano e se pôs a observar algumas fotos, uma a uma. Aproximou-se, mas atentamente de uma daquelas fotos e pegou, observando-a cuidadosamente. Havia uma pequena dedicatória: _"Feliz Natal, mamães"_

- Isso foi quatro meses depois que fomos resgatados... - sussurrou engasgado, observando a data.

Repentinamente, uma voz surgiu à suas costas e de imediato, House pôs o porta- retrato no bolso do paletó, escondendo-o.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Cuddy estava lívida, branca como o cal; quando seu irmão disse que havia um amigo la embaixo, ela imaginaria qualquer pessoa, menos ele.

- William me contou...e ai ..eu vim – falou sem graça, fugindo do olhar dela .

- Eu não sei por qual motivo você veio – falou Cuddy nervosa, afinal, ela não tinha idéia do que o irmão havia dito para ele – mas eu acho que é melhor você ir embora...

- Eu não vou embora – disse agora olhando-a firmemente – E-eu vim para tentar ajudar...sua mãe... – falou rapidamente

Cuddy respirou aliviada, mas não desistiu de tirá-lo dali.

- House...obrigada pela sua intenção....mas não é necessário...eu não preciso de ajuda e..nem da sua..- falou magoada.

House ainda olhava firme para ela, não tinha nenhuma intenção de ceder também.

- Nem me olhe desse jeito..eu vim no primeiro avião da manhã e vou ficar aqui... e ponto final! – disse se voltando ate ela e tocando num doa cachos soltos dela.

Cuddy olhou para ele e seus olhos começaram a se encher, não tinha ninguém ali que lhe desse um apoio, os irmãos estavam cada um em seu canto, isolados, o único que ela tinha uma maior afinidade, William, não pudera vir por causa de seus pacientes. Ela estava, praticamente sozinha ali..olhou para ele e nunca o vira parecer tão solidário, tão humano.

- Obrigada..Greg.- murmurou o abraçando.

Saindo do abraço dele. Cuddy observou o ambiente em volta, como se procurasse por algo. Ainda era cedo, mas não queria ter mais surpresas; chamou discretamente uma das empregadas e falou-lhe alguma coisa, observando que House continuava sentado no grande sofá. Chegou mais perto dele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Como ela esta? – perguntou, surpreendendo ela e a si mesmo por aquele jeito solicito.

- Mal... O médico disse que é uma questão de horas...câncer de pâncreas...o nosso médico de 4 meses...ela já passou de um ano...mas agora.. –Cuddy parou para respirar um pouco – agora..eu acho que não temos mais escolha ...

- Eu sinto muito...

- Você quer vê-la?

House não tinha a mínima intenção de ver a mãe de Cuddy, mas no estado em que ela se encontrava talvez alguma esperança, qualquer que fosse apesar de que ele soubesse que não havia, poderia ajudá-la.

- Ok... – falou se levantando. Subiram a imponente escada de mármore e atravessaram um longo corredor ate chegarem ao quarto de Elisabeth, mãe de Lisa.

Cautelosamente, ela abriu a porta e esperou House entrar, indo logo atrás dele, silenciosamente. Enquanto House ia ate a cabeceira da cama, Cuddy conversava com a enfermeira que a acompanhava.

Uma senhora já idosa e com os cabelos finos e brancos, abriu os olhos; o rosto estava contorcido pela dor, mas os olhos eram de uma vivacidade e de um azul profundo que tinham aprendido a lidar com a vida. Balbuciou algumas palavras que House teve dificuldade em ouvir, aproximou-se do rosto da senhora e tentou escutar o que ela falava.

- Você é...

- Eu sou um amigo de sua filha – falou House tímido.

- Eu sei quem você é...- disse a mãe de Cuddy pausadamente, num sorriso esperto.

House olhou para trás e viu Cuddy distraída, olhando para algum lugar distante que ele não conseguia enxergar ... virou-se novamente para a senhora ali deitada.

- Você deve estar me confundindo e..

- Greg..

House olhou assustado para aquela senhora, depois imaginou que Cuddy talvez tivesse contado sobre ele.

- Lisa te contou...

- Não..eu nunca esqueceria esses seus olhos. Eu me lembro da angustia e da dor deles naquele dia – parou um pouco para respirar e continuou – e hoje eu vejo esses mesmos olhos...só que mais amargos e sofridos...

Cuddy ouviu a voz da mãe e foi ate ela, ao passo que House tentava descobrir, ou pelo menos se lembrar o que ela queria dizer. Pensou que talvez os remédios a fizessem delirar e ela tinha o confundido com alguém.

- Lees...

- Mãe...não fale... – disse Cuddy com pena.

- Eu estou sentindo dor...

- Eu já volto.. vou pegar os remédios..espera um pouquinho– disse Cuddy apressadamente.

Elisabeth esperou a filha sair e novamente seus olhos pousaram sobre House.

- O que aconteceu com você, meu jovem...?

- A senhora deve estar me confundido com alguém – repetiu House, olhando para a porta.

A senhora olhou com pena para ele.

- Abra essa gaveta aqui..

Automaticamente House abriu a gaveta, tirando um pequeno baú, o único objeto que havia ali. Entregou à senhora, que se ajeitou com dificuldade na cama, abrindo-o e retirando lá de dentro uma pequena embalagem de uma corrente fininha de prata e colocou na mãos dele.

- Você o reconhece? - disse olhando para a mão dele

House olhou para suas próprias mãos e um frio lhe percorreu a espinha, não sabia o que pensar, nem o que falar. Já fazia anos que não via aquele objeto e nem se lembrara mais dele. Conteve um suspiro e encarou aquela senhora ali na sua frente, paralisado.

- E-eu..não..- parou subitamente de falar ao ver que não tinha nada a dizer.

Olhou novamente para aquela senhora e de repente tudo veio em sua mente. A infância surgiu como um furacão, devastando sua mente em lembranças que não queria que ressurgissem. Sentou-se lentamente na borda da cama ao mesmo tempo que olhava para a cômoda, observando as fotos de crianças que haviam ali em cima. Reconheceu Cuddy e William e depois observou mais dois meninos, lembrando-se deles e viu uma foto com um homem austero e polido. Olhou pra aquela foto e de repente se sentiu mal. Lembrou-se que ela o havia culpado pela morte do pai. A mãe de Cuddy viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos dele e falou com alguma dificuldade:

- A culpa não foi sua...quando chega a nossa hora é porque já vivemos o suficiente - disse fechando as mãos sobre as dele – quando chegar a hora, entregue a corrente pra ela.

- Cuddy?

Elizabeth riu suavemente e apontou para dentro do casaco dele falando:

- É a foto mais linda, guarde com carinho...

Finalmente Cuddy chegou, ia aplicar o remédio na mãe, porém ela se recusou veementemente.

- Não Lees...eu não quero...

- Mas mãe..?

-Não Lisa.. – falou séria - Eu preciso ir pura.

- Não fale besteira mãe! – falou com raiva.

Elizabeth respirou longa e pausadamente e olhou atenta para a filha e depois pra House, amorosamente.

- Querida.. – começou, afagando carinhosamente os cabelos da filha – você é médica e já sabe o que vai acontecer..e quando meu coração parar,...eu não quero nenhuma intervenção medica..entendeu meu amor? – terminou por falar, olhando para a filha e confirmando com House.

Cuddy olhava assustada a forma que a mãe dizia aquilo, parecia tão simples quanto ir à padaria.

- Entendeu Cuddles?

- Sim, mamãe...

- Venha cá...me de outro abraço...oh querida..eu sempre vou olhar por você viu...

House sentiu uma coisinha quente descer pelo seu rosto; tocou e viu que era uma lagrima, nunca pensou que aquilo o comoveria, afinal ele via isso todos os dias e não era nenhuma novidade, mas aquele abraço, aquela despedida, tocou no mais fundo de seu coração e pensamentos. Decidiu deixá-las sozinhas e saiu do quarto. Ficou andando pelo corredor ate que parou em uma das altas janelas e se pôs a observar o pôr - do –sol. Desde que voltara da ilha, aquela era a hora do dia que ele menos gostava, era a lembrança daqueles dias na praia que o faziam sofrer naquelas horas; mas nesse dia tinha sentido algo diferente que não conseguia explicar.

Depois de um tempo, voltou novamente para o quarto. Abriu silenciosamente a porta e olhou para os aparelhos que mostrava a pulsação de Elisabeth caindo aos poucos. Cada segundo que passava a voz dela ficava cada vez mais fraca. A mãe via o desespero tomar conta da filha.

- Cuide dela viu... - disse arfando e olhando fixamente para House – delas..

Cuddy olhou uma ultima vez para os olhos da mãe, ate que o brilho deles se apagaram. Nunca mais veriam eles se abrindo para fitá-la. Nunca mais veria o sorriso dela. Nunca mais ouviria a sua voz...

Ela se fora. Assim como o pai. House passou o braço em torno dos ombros dela, tentando lhe passar toda força que podia. Cuddy deixou-se ficar um pouco, mas depois se soltou violentamente saindo do quarto em seguida; ele porem não desistiu e foi atrás dela segurando-a mais forte. De início ela lutou para se soltar dele, mas depois se deixou ficar; quando House sentiu que ela tinha relaxado, soltou-a um pouco e a viu saindo para um dos quartos fechando a porta ruidosamente.

Dois dias já havia se passado, desde a cerimônia que havia sido simples, mas bonita. Todos os amigos da mãe dela e todos os filhos estavam ali presentes. House olhava curioso para as crianças que ali havia. Sentiu-se de repente observado e olhou para Cuddy que o olhava atentamente.

Os dias que se passaram foram cheios de protestos. Wilson e House tentavam de todas as maneiras fazer com que Cuddy não voltasse tão cedo assim ao trabalho, mas ela era muito teimosa para ouvir um dos dois. Passava os dias trancada no escritório, cercada de papeis. Um dia House resolveu ir ate la, para ver como ela estava. Olhou para os papeis e viu rabiscos em todos eles, os documentos mais importante do hospital estavam totalmente riscados. Sentiu um pânico de não vê-la ali e a procurou por todo o hospital, já estava tarde, mas ele ainda não a encontrara. Foi ate a sua sala para pegar suas coisas. Estranhamente, as persianas estavam fechadas; entrou cautelosamente tentando enxergar algo na completa escuridão e aproximou-se lentamente de sua cadeira.

- Cuddy...- murmurou aliviado ao vê-la ali sentada - você esta bem? – perguntou observando que ela olhava estática a paisagem gelada la de fora.

Ela levantou-se de vez e num impulso correu ate os seus braços chorando fortemente. House sabia que isso ia acontecer, ela não derramara uma única lagrima desde o dia que a mãe tinha ido. De inicio ficou sem jeito, mas depois de algum tempo seus braços a apertaram, dando-lhe um grande conforto. Ficaram ali no escuro, abraçados durante um longo tempo; House ouviu a porta se abrindo e depois se fechando, sabia que era Wilson, pois quando não a encontrou em lugar nenhum, tratou logo de avisá-lo, porem não olhou para trás. Sentou-se na cadeira, ainda abraçado com ela que chorava bastante. Afagou seus cachos e a observou dormir em seu colo. O rosto ainda estava marcado com lagrimas e ele nunca sentiu um alivio tão grande de tê-la ali. Sua perna, no entanto reclamava bastante; virou dois comprimidos de Vicodim na boca e fez um esforço para se levantar dali. Wilson ainda estava no corredor quando o viu levá-la carregada no colo, ofereceu-se para ajudar, mas House rejeitou.

- Para onde você vai levá-la? –sussurrou Wilson olhando o esforço que ele fazia ao carregá-la.

- Minha casa. – falou House saindo do elevador.

Pegou as chaves do carro dela e colocou-a delicadamente no banco de trás do carro, olhando-a ternamente.

- Você a ama! – disse Wilson sorrindo da "recém" descoberta

House olhou para ele e observou o chão coberto de uma fina neve. Sem dizer mais nada entrou no carro.

- Tchau Jimmy...

- Tchau Greg...

XXX

Cuddy despertou devagar, espreguiçando-se lentamente e sentindo todos os seus músculos. Olhou à sua volta sem reconhecer onde estava...se lembrava muito pouco da noite anterior. Observou o quarto bem arrumado e levantou-se indo em direção ao guarda-roupa. Abriu a porta com cuidado e viu vários tweeds, calças jeans e muitos tênis e num canto uma duas bengalas.

- House! –murmurou surpresa

Desceu as escadas cautelosa, temendo encontrá-lo e parou de repente em frente ao sofá, observando atentamente um bilhete ali deixado.

_Tem leite de soja, pão integral e queijo tofu na geladeira_. Cuddy olhou para o verso do bilhete, mas não havia mais nada.

Foi andando ate a cozinha, sentindo o chão frio sob seus pés, abriu a geladeira e encontrou outro bilhete _Tem algumas roupas para você la na sala_. Cuddy sorriu surpresa por aquele gesto; parecia que ele estava ali, observando cada gesto dela. Pegou o pão e um copo com leite e foi ate o sofá. Abriu a sacola e encontrou um pijama de homem.

- Ele só pode esta brincando – disse, dando uma mordida no pão.

Estendeu a camisa e encontrou outro bilhete, achou que ele poderia estar ali a observando. Desconfiada, pegou o papel e começou a ler _Hoje é domingo Cuddy, relaxe...vá ate a estante_. Automaticamente e super-curiosa, Cuddy foi ate lá. Não era do tipo dele fazer essas coisa, mas já que ele estava sendo gentil, o melhor era aproveitar.

Encontrou alguns dvd's e começou a ler os títulos, enquanto ligava a TV: _O melhor amigo da noiva? PS: eu te amo?? Ahh esse aqui deve ser para ele Batman..._ Tirou o dvd da caixa e quando foi abrir a portinha do aparelho, eis que surge um outro bilhete. _Espere por mim..fui comprar cerveja_. Cuddy sorriu enquanto desligava os aparelhos, lavou o copo, pegou o pijama e foi ate o banheiro.  
Enquanto sentava na banheira dele, pensava em todo o tempo que passou sozinha; aqueles gestos dele lhe despertaram uma lembrança de ser cuidada por alguém. Nos últimos 3 anos, não havia ficado com ninguém, seus únicos companheiros eram sua mãe e William, mas agora não tinha mais a mãe por perto e Will um dia ia seguir seu caminho. No fim acabaria ficando sozinha – pensou.

- Não tão sozinha – falou em voz alta.

Com receio que ele já pudesse ter chegado e estivesse ali fora,Cuddy afastou a cortina do banheiro e tentou escutar algum som. A casa estava no mais completo silencio. Ficou alguns minutos na água ate que viu seus dedos se enrugarem. Levantou-se lentamente, amassou os cabelos formando uns cachos maiores e procurou por uma toalha.

- Droga! – falou percebendo que não havia pegado nenhuma.

Saiu do banheiro e procurou por uma toalha, abriu uma gaveta do guarda-roupa dele e viu ali alguns perfumes. Curiosa, passou um pouco de um deles pelo corpo, percebendo que era aquele cheiro que ela sentia todas as manhas. Explorou o quarto dele e repentinamente via a porta se abrir. Cuddy tentou pegar algo para se cobrir. Sentiu os olhos dele a explorando e depois se ele voltar ao banheiro e pegar uma toalha.

- Tava no armário...Eu estou la embaixo – falou de costas e saindo rapidamente dali, não sem antes dar um sorriso discreto ao sentir no ar o seu perfume favorito.

House já estava na cozinha quando ouviu o telefone tocar.

- Alô? – perguntou mal-humorado.

_– House! Sou eu...William.._

- Diga..

-_A Cuddy não apareceu por aqui e.._

- Ela esta aqui – falou naturalmente – mas está dormindo...você quer que eu a acorde?

_– Não...deixe ela dormir...ta bom...tchau..._

House desligou o telefone e la em cima alguém também desligou. Alguns minutos depois Cuddy desceu vestida com o pijama dele e com o seu casaco por cima. Parou na janela e observou a neve grossa la fora, o capô do carro dele estava totalmente coberto de neve.

- Vai embora?

Cuddy olhou la para fora e depois para ele. Era impossível sair dali com aquele tempo.

- Não...

Os dois ficaram calados por algum tempo ate que House decidiu falar.

- Vou pegar algo para gente comer, enquanto assistimos tv...

Cuddy o viu sair dali o mais rápido que sua perna podia e achou graça da situação.

XXX

- E então... – disse apontando para os dvs's

- Você escolhe... – falou sem muito entusiasmo.

Por mais que tentasse, o jeito dele seria sempre aquele.

- Tem certeza que você pegou esses filmes para você? – provocou Cuddy.

- É..porque um cara não pode ser sentimental não? – falou sarcástico

- Um cara pode sim...mas você...

- Mas eu...

- Ah House...

Ele levantou-se do sofá e foi ate a cozinha pegar as cervejas, batata frita, brigadeiro e um creme de morango.

- Nossa...desse jeito eu perco minha forma! – disse sorrindo

- Ta vendo...um cara como eu pode ser sentimental....

House olhou para ela e pela primeira vez nesses dias a viu sorrir de verdade

- È bom ver você sorrindo assim... – falou sem jeito enquanto se levantava e colocava o primeiro dvd. A tarde mal havia chegado e já parecia que era noite; com o tempo a nevasca tinha aumentado bastante. Observou Cuddy tremer debaixo do cobertor.

- Aqui ta frio.. – comentou Cuddy

Eu posso te esquentar se você quiser... – sugeriu House com um olhar malicioso.

- Haha...Não...você poderia ir olhar o aquecedor... – cortou, corando um pouco.

- Tem certeza?

- Vai House!

House saiu em direção ao aquecedor geral, que ficava na cozinha. Voltou alguns minutos depois, vendo que ela ainda esperava por ele para assistir ao filme

- Já foi...

- Ajustou?

- Não..ele pifou mesmo...

Cuddy ficou olhando para ele, mesmo com todos os casacos que vestissem, ainda sentiriam frio; com certeza pegariam uma boa gripe.

- A gente poderia sair daqui.. – sugeriu

- E Ir para onde?

- A gente...pode ir la para casa... e ai continuamos a assistir aos filmes e você pode ficar la ate consertarem seu aquecedor - falou surpreendendo a si mesma por sugerir aquela idéia – A não ser que você queira ficar aqui...

- Ok... – ele deu de ombros e começou a recolher as coisa s e colocar tudo em uma grande sacola. Depois subiu e desceu com alguns casacos, entregando alguns para ela escolher, vestiu dois, observando como ela parecia uma bolinha com todos aqueles casacos.  
- A gente vai ter que ir de moto – avisou – seu carro não vai passar por essa neve.

- É melhor ir de carro...a gente vai congelar no vento frio...

- Se a gente for de carro, vamos ficar presos no gelo...e outra, seu carro não passa pelo passeio não é? – disse dando uma piscadinha.

Cuddy afirmou com a cabeça, não tinha jeito mesmo. Fechou os botões de seu casaco e pegou a bolsa e uma das sacolas da mao dele; abriu a porta e recebeu uma lufada de ar frio no rosto. A paisagem estava totalmente branca, aos poucos perdeu a sensibildade da ponta do nariz e ia falar algo quando sentiu House pondo um cachecol em volta de seu rosto e uma touquinha na cabeça.

- Obrigada – murmurou surpresa pelo gesto dele

Viu House indo ate a garagem e depois o viu saindo com uma grande moto.

- Ponha o pé aqui e segure o meu ombro – disse ele, ao ver que a moto era um pouquinho alta para ela.

Assim que Cuddy se sentou, House deu partida na moto; antes porem pegou delicadamente os braços dela e pôs em volta da sua cintura, fazendo ela se inclinar bastante sobre as suas costas.

- Está preparada? – perguntou, dando um sorriso malicioso que ela não pôde ver...


	11. Chapter 11

Decidir postar logo essa parte para não deixar vocês curiosas...

=D

Desceram a rua rapidamente e logo chegaram a casa dela. Durante o percurso, Cuddy sentiu o calor que o corpo dele emanava e logo aquilo a aqueceu... Sentiu o cheiro gostoso de perfume e não sabia se era dela ou dele que saia aquele cheiro..

- Não pare ai... – disse tirando a chave da bolsa e acionando o controle da garagem.

House obedeceu e estacionou a moto, esperando, depois, ela descer.

- Gostou?

- Como disse?

- Gostou do passeio de moto?

- Porque você acha que é a minha primeira vez?

House olhou de soslaio para ela.

- Porque talvez você quase quebra a minha coluna? – perguntou num tom sarcástico e divertido

- A culpa foi sua...parecia que tava desesperado para chegar aqui...

- É..talvez – falou dando uma piscadela.

- Bobo.. - respondeu Cuddy enquanto abria a porta.

Entraram devagar, espalhando a neve na sala, que logo se transformou em salpicos de água. Cuddy ligou o aquecedor e jogou as sacolas no sofá, pegando algumas coisas da mão de House e levando até a mesinha da sala. Aos poucos o calor foi tomando conta do ambiente e a cada minuto que se passava, uma peça de roupa era tirada com pressa. House viu Cuddy subir as escadas; sentou-se, um pouco, colocando os pés no centro e se largando no sofá. Nunca se imaginou estar ali, sentiu uma sensação estranha ao ficar ali sozinho.

- Eiii... isso ai não é apoio para os pés...pode ir tirando... – disse Cuddy entrando de vez na sala

- Ah mom... – reclamou virando-se . Olhou surpreso para ela. – Que meigo... – disse zombeteiro, vendo que ela vestia uma camisola fofinha do Bob Esponja, que evidentemente não era sua.

- Vamos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo – falou Cuddy, sem dar a mínima para ele

- Depende de onde a gente parou... – falou maliciosamente

- Eu estou falando do filme...

- Eu também.. – disse indignado – que mente em Drª...A não ser... que você esteja pensando em outra coisa...

- Não! – disse ela, depressa demais

- Então ta... – encerrou House, virando-se para a tela.

Cuddy sentia seu rosto ferver, não havia passado nem dois minutos e ela pausou o filme o olhando firmemente. House entretanto, continuou olhando para a tela, como se o filme ainda estivesse passando, não que ele quisesse assistir, mas agora sabia que alguma coisa importante ela ia falar. Tinha se preparado para ouvir dela algum segredo e bla bla bla...mas realmente não saberia como ia reagir ate ouvir o que ela tinha para lhe contar.

- Por que você não me procurou mais?

House pensou que havia levado um banho de água fria, achou que ela já tinha superado essa fase, mas aquilo era só o começo, imaginou ele.

- Achei que você não ia querer me ver – disse fugindo dos olhos dela - se você não se lembra, você me culpou de tudo o que aconteceu com seu pai..

Cuddy sorriu amargurada, aquilo fora estúpido, ele não tivera nenhuma culpa, mas no momento da raiva, foi a única coisa que ela tinha pensado.

- Mas..você nunca teve nenhuma vontade..nem que fosse só para saber como eu estava...- continuou, insistindo naquele assunto

House olhou surpreso, ele tinha certeza que ela sabia que isso não era do tipo dele.

- Cuddy minha vida deu uma volta de 360º..

- Antes da perna...

- Antes também...Stacy já estava grávida...e aquela noite..que nós...você sabe...era para ela me contar dessa novidade..Eu só soube três meses depois..e eu tinha dito a ela que não queria ter filhos, no quarto mês ela perdeu o bebê e ainda me culpou...

Cuddy olhava para ele boquiaberta, como contar que tinham uma filha se ele mesmo acabava de dizer que não queria tê-los?

- Você não gosta de crianças, não é..?- perguntou cautelosa.

- Eu acho que eu não levo jeito - disse fugindo o mais rápido daquele assunto e puxando o controle das mãos dela.

Cuddy ficou pensando porque ele agiria daquela forma, nunca tinha tido filhos para ao menos saber qual era a sensação. E só porque ele fora maltratado quando criança, não significaria que faria o mesmo com os filhos que tivesse.

- Mas a gente pode mudar, não é mesmo – falou surpreendendo Cuddy.

Aquela era a deixa, mas ela ainda não tinha coragem de lhe contar a verdade; o motivo pelo qual o convidara ate ali.

- É...- falou desconfiada.

House percebeu que ela hesitara, não queria ser o primeiro a puxar o assunto, mas aquilo estava entravado em seu pensamento.

- Você tem alguma coisa para falar? - perguntou, se arrependendo no mesmo instante

- Não! – disse rindo sem graça – o que eu teria para te falar...?

House reparou que subitamente rosto dela tinha ficado vermelho, ela estava mentindo e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobria a verdade.

- Everybody lies.... –sussurrou, sem que ela ouvisse, virando todo o conteúdo da garrafa de cerveja.

[b]XXX[/b]

As horas tinham passado rápidas. O céu, antes branco, tinha um tom acinzentado cheio de nuvens frias como o aço, e o tempo tinha esfriado de vez. De vez em quando House dava um puxãozinho na coberta, só para ela reclamar ou encostar mais o corpo nele. Continuaram a assistir ao filme, porém nenhum deles prestava atenção o que se passava na tela, de vez em quando, House dava do nada, um pequeno grito de pavor, mesmo que o filme fosse de romance melado, mas isso era só para assustá-la mesmo. O que na verdade eles sentiam era a presença de um do outro ali, tão próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distantes. Resolveu tomar outra cerveja, e olhou-a de canto de olho; via a expressão dela mudar a cada colherada na tigela de brigadeiro. Observava magnetizado. Imaginava como um ato tão simples de comer alguma coisa se transformava em uma cena sexy. Viu a boca de Cuddy se abrir e fechar, a língua passar lentamente sobre a colher. House nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de pegar a aquela colher e dar ele mesmo o brigadeiro para ela... Ao sentir-se observada, Cuddy olhou discretamente e depois de perceber que ele realmente a olhava, questiona:

- Quer um pouco? – pergunta gentilmente

Ele olhava para Cuddy se perguntando se ela tinha idéia do que se passava pela sua mente.

- Por enquanto não... – falou com um meio sorriso

Achando tudo aquilo estranho, Cuddy resolveu encher a colher e oferecer o resto para ele, enquanto mastigava lentamente a sua porção. Viu House balançar a cabeça em negação e instintivamente umas idéias lhe passaram pela sua cabeça. Aquele olhar e aquele sorriso eram de quem iria aprontar alguma coisa e conhecendo bem House como ela conhecia, era melhor se preparar.

Observou, parada, House se aproximar e mais uma vez estendeu a tigela para ele, se encostando mais ao braço do sofá. Inesperadamente, ele passou a mão sobre seu rosto, descendo até os seus lábios e deixando-se ficar ali. Cuddy sentia uma necessidade tão grande de tê-los por ali, tão perto, tão possessivos que se deixou ficar. Sentiu-o substituir as mãos pelos lábios e espontaneamente fechou os olhos , sentindo os lábios dele descerem pelo seu pescoço. Ao sentir que ele havia parado, abriu, extasiada os olhos. Reparou que ele olhava deliciado por aquele pequeno poder que tinha sobre ela e sentiu-se de repente envergonhada e vermelha. Cuddy olhou para a TV e viu que as letrinhas subiam, mal havia conseguido prestar atenção ao filme, sabendo que a todo o tempo ele a observava. Levantou-se com dificuldade indo ate a TV e ficou olhando para qual dos dois filmes ela colocaria. Virou-se lentamente e fitou House.

- Qual dos dois? – perguntou, respirando suavemente

- Você escolhe – falou com simplicidade, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

House deitava-se no sofá, enquanto Cuddy olhava para os dois dvd's em sua mão. Olhou para ele e achou melhor colocar um filme de ação.

- Batman?- falou surpreso

- É...nada melhor do que um pouco de ação.

- Ação...- repetiu House, pensando que talvez aquilo fosse alguma mensagem subliminar.

House se afastou, cedendo espaço para ela no sofá, não queria fazer nada que ela não permitisse, apesar de seus desejos falarem mais alto...

Cuddy se ajeitou no sofá e pegou a tigela, olhou para a mão dele e viu a colher

- Me dá a colher?

House mostrou a colher, que ainda estava cheia de brigadeiro. Ele comia propositadamente devagar. Cuddy olhou para a cozinha e ficou com preguiça de ir ate lá. Passou os dedos pela borda da tigela, capturando todo o brigadeiro que ali estava levando-os ate a boca. Olhou pelo canto de olho e viu House com a colher suspensa observando aquela pequena provocação que ela fazia.

- Assim é mais gostoso – comentou e depois olhou para ele, oferecendo a tigela – Ainda quer mais?

House tratou de lamber logo e esticou a colher, ainda olhando pra os dedos dela sujos de brigadeiro. Viu Cuddy mergulha mais uma vez o dedo na tigela e depois se aproximou dele. Cuddy passou os dedos em volta da boca dele, observando cada movimento que ele fazia ao capturar o doce dos dedos dela.

- Prefere ainda a colher? – perguntou sensual

- Não.. – sussurrou ao ver que ela descia o rosto em sua direção, lambendo sensualmente o seu lábio superior.

House respirava com dificuldade, não imaginaria que ela tomasse o controle na situação. Confuso, a viu se afastar dele e sentar-se numa cadeira do outro lado da sala, com a tigela, a colher e evidentemente com o brigadeiro. Cuddy deu um sorriso malvado para ele, fazendo-o entender que aquilo era uma pequena vingança pela provocação que ele tinha feito a ela alguns minutos antes. Observou-a assistir calmamente o filme, sem dar a mínima atenção a ele.

Passados alguns minutos, Cuddy viu que ele se encaminhava ate estante.

- Você não acha que isso vai ficar assim né? – disse desligando a TV e parando em frente a ela.


	12. Chapter 12

Oi meninas!!! Eu não fui tão má assim..olha que hoje eu já estou postando...

bom..esse cap é meio hot...então quem tem problemas de coração ...please não leia hauahua

espero que se divirtam...e se gostarem amanha mesmo eu posto a continuaçao..

bjuxxx Huddies!

**No capitulo anterior**

House tratou de lamber logo e esticou a colher, ainda olhando pra os dedos dela sujos de brigadeiro. Viu Cuddy mergulha mais uma vez o dedo na tigela e depois se aproximou dele. Cuddy passou os dedos em volta da boca dele, observando cada movimento que ele fazia ao capturar o doce dos dedos dela.

- Prefere ainda a colher? – perguntou sensual

- Não.. – sussurrou ao ver que ela descia o rosto em sua direção, lambendo sensualmente o seu lábio superior.

House respirava com dificuldade, não imaginaria que ela tomasse o controle na situação. Confuso, a viu se afastar dele e sentar-se numa cadeira do outro lado da sala, com a tigela, a colher e evidentemente com o brigadeiro. Cuddy deu um sorriso malvado para ele, fazendo-o entender que aquilo era uma pequena vingança pela provocação que ele tinha feito a ela alguns minutos antes. Observou-a assistir calmamente o filme, sem dar a mínima atenção a ele.

Passados alguns minutos, Cuddy viu que ele se encaminhava ate estante.

- Você não acha que isso vai ficar assim né? – disse desligando a TV e parando em frente a ela.

- Estamos quites – falou Cuddy olhando para cima

- E se eu disser que não..?

Cuddy deu uma gargalhada cruel, até mesmo para ele aquele som foi malvado.

- Você vai fazer o que? – falou Cuddy se levantando e tentando ficar à mesma altura dele – Vai me agarrar a força? – perguntou, andando e fazendo ele recuar. Olhou para os lábios dele provocativamente e depois voltou a sua cadeira, enquanto House continuava em pé, observando-a intrigado.

Antes de chegar à sua cadeira, Cuddy ouviu o barulho de madeira contra madeira, bengala contra chão e deixou-se ficar parada, esperando ver o que ele faria. Sentiu as mãos dele pelos seus ombros e depois a sua respiração percorrendo cada pedacinho de pele exposta de seu pescoço

- Diga que você não deseja isso tanto quanto eu... - falou aspirando suavemente, enviado pequenas ondas de prazer ao corpo dela – prove que você consegue resistir...

Cuddy sentia os lábios dele subirem de seus ombros até o seu pescoço, parando na pontinha de sua orelha e mordiscando-a.

- Claro que eu consigo! – falou se virando para ele, com os olhos em brasa

- Você mente muito Drª Cuddy...

- Você nem imagina o quanto - disse olhando para a tigela (que não largava) e depois para ele.

House desceu seus lábios até os dela e lentamente o encostou, passando os lábios dele sobre os delas mas sem a beijar, uma carícia leve só para provocá-la. Sentiu-a ceder por alguns instantes ate ver que ela se afastava

- Isso não significa que eu queira... - Cuddy falou arfando

House respirou desesperado, odiava aquela brincadeira de gato e rato. Viu-a sorrindo e adorando o que estava fazendo com era a vez dela brincar . Começou a passar o brigadeiro nos lábios, lambendo-os e atiçando ainda mais o desejo dele. Viu House jogar a bengala para o lado e sentar-se no sofá, rendido.

- Você está me provocando Dr.ª? É isso?

- Estou?? – perguntou inocentemente, parando na frente dele. Sacudiu os ombros e virou-se de costas, saindo dali o mais rápido possível. Sentiu umas mãos firmes a segurarem pela cintura; quando deu por si a estava no colo dele, frente a frente se encarando. Cuddy olhava-o desafiadoramente, imaginando se dessa vez ele agüentaria a pequena provocação que ela tinha feito e tomaria a atitude que ela tanto ansiava.

House aproximou-a de para mais perto dele, nem se importando com a dor na perna. Suas bocas estavam tão próximas que apenas um filete de luz conseguia passar por elas.

Cuddy levou uma porção de brigadeiro à boca e olhou-o sensualmente. Já podia sentir os efeitos que o corpo dele produzia ao senti-la tão de perto.

Trilhando um caminho invisível, seus lábios foram até os de Cuddy que os entreabriu instintivamente, como se buscasse ar. Bem próximos dele House falou:

- Tá sim

O beijo era lento, embora libidinoso, House afastou as pernas dela com desejo e posse, colocando o seu corpo entre elas.

3 anos. Há exatamente 3 anos que ela esperava por aquilo. Vê-lo todos os dias e não poder fazer nada, era uma tarefa muito árdua de se cumprir. Sentiu a língua dele invadir a sua boca com paixão e emergência e as mãos leves percorrerem o seu corpo rijo e curvilíneo.

- Isso me parece um deja-vù - murmurou Lisa arfando e tonta de desejo. Tinha medo que naquela noite acabasse sozinha mais uma vez, pensou que talvez devessem conversar antes. Antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse e não houvesse mais a oportunidade de voltar atrás. Ficou subitamente tensa, fazendo House sentir aquela sutil mudança.

- Algum problema? – perguntou enquanto abria o fecho do sutien dela.

Cuddy sentiu-se tentada a falar, mas não naquela hora, não naquela noite.

- Nenhum... – falou enquanto olhava nos olhos dele.

Enquanto as roupas deles eram jogadas no chão,House com a ultima força que lhe restava , jogou Cuddy no macio tapete do chão.

Rapidamente se livraram da roupa, com pressa. Não podiam esperar um segundo sequer; já haviam esperado muito. House desceu sob o corpo dela fazendo-a sentir sua língua sobre cada centímetro quadrado do corpo dela. Ouviu um gemido e olhou para ela, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, esperando pelo próximo caminho que a língua dele percorreria. House pegou a tigela de brigadeiro e mergulhou o dedo nela ( na tigela!!!), enquanto a olhava com a respiração suspensa. Lentamente passou o brigadeiro pela parte mais sensível do corpo dela, arrancando suspiros indescritíveis de prazer...ouviu a respiração entrecortada dela e aquilo o excitou mais ainda.

- Eu adoro brigadeiro...

Foi a ultima coisa que ela ouviu dos lábios dele antes de perder completamente a razão. Sentiu os lábios dele, tirar todo o brigadeiro de lá, ate não sobrar nenhum doce. Lentamente sentiu-o na direção contrária, fazendo o caminho inverso e subindo pelo seu umbigo, sentindo a respiração dela ainda pesada. Derramou mais uma porção de brigadeiro entre seus seios e depois em cada um limpando-os demoradamente, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia ate a sua intimidade. Cuddy não conseguia nem pensar em qual parte de seu corpo ele a tocava. Ele a sentiu pronta só de ouvir os sons de prazer que saiam pensou que não agüentaria esperar tanto, quando de repente a sentiu levantar. Olhou confuso, pensando que ela poderia sair dali, sem nenhuma outra explicação, apenas para provocá-lo mais uma vez. Via ela se encaminhar ate a mesinha de centro e pegar um pote.

- Creme?? – perguntou House, suspirando excitadamente

- e morango...- disse ela, arqueando uma das sombracelhas.

O movimento sensual dela,levantando-se e avançando vagarosamente em sua direção fez um arrepio subir por sua espinha

Ela o fez deitar no macio tapete, trocando de posições e postando-se por cima dele, como uma tigresa selvagem. Desceu devagar pelo corpo dele, os cabelos roçando-lhe pelo peito, barriga e chegando finalmente à parte preferida dele. Deu um sorriso malvado para ele e começou a passar o creme em seu objeto de desejo.

- Eiii ..isso esta frio..- murmurou quase sem fôlego

- Você vai ficar quente...eu te prometo...

- Promessa é dívida..

- E desde quando eu não cumpro...

House experimentou uma mistura de incríveis sensações, nunca tinha feito aquele tipo de coisa com ninguém. Sentia ela pôr demoradamente o creme, torturando com aquelas ondas de prazer, ia falar alguma coisa...não estava conseguindo se segurar

- Shhh –ouviu a advertência,não era exatamente um pedido, e sim uma imposição que ela murmurou enquanto colocava a ultima peça do jogo:o morango...

Olhou mais uma vez para ele inocente e disse demoradamente:

- Eu adoro banana split...

Cuddy agora olhava para ele extasiada, adorou ver mais uma vez aquele rosto corado e suado. Suavemente House moveu-se de encontro à ela e se encaixaram perfeitamente, entrando em uma única sintonia. Ele a beijava enquanto sentia os espasmos de prazer e Cuddy podia sentir a mistura de brigadeiro e creme no seu corpo. Atingiram o clímax do prazer no mesmo instante e caíram exaustos.

- Adorei essa sobremesa...- disse House, antes de deitar ao seu lado e puxar o corpo dela para si.

XXX

House foi o primeiro a acordar, achou que já tivesse amanhecido porem o dia escuro atrapalhou totalmente os seus sentidos, era ainda bem cedo. Sentiu o gosto de brigadeiro em sua boca e ficou tentado em acordá-la para repetirem o que tinha feito durante toda a noite. As lembranças da noite anterior afloraram em sua mente...

Ela estava lá, protegida pela coberta, House podia ver apenas a sombra de sua silhueta em contraste com o negro tapete felpudo de sua sala. Aproximou-se a passos lentos e que ela sentisse o desejo só por antecipaçã a coberta para o lado e encostou o seu corpo no dela.

- Você não cansa... - ela perguntou com a voz arrastada e débil.

Ele aproximava-se dela, quase tocando seus lábios, e afastando-se, como se a torturasse ou que quisesse por a prova que ela também queria próprio corpo reagia imediatamente ao sentir presença dela, ele achava que ainda estavam longe...a queria mais sorriu ao perceber o que ele sentia e sem mais demora, começaram a se movimentar, mais uma vez. Lentos e suaves...

Saindo de suas lembranças, House olhou para a morena ao seu lado. Observou a respiração suave e tranqüila dela e desejou não sair dali tão cedo. Pegou a sua calça e pôs-se a vestir. Estava na hora de ir embora. Olhou mais uma vez para ela e de repente sentiu um papel tocar em suas mãos. Tirou aquela foto do seu bolso, aquela que ele nem lembrava mais. Começou a pensar que talvez a mãe dela estivesse delirando e não houvesse filho nenhum. Analisou aquela foto, talvez ela não tivesse tido aquele filho, ou talvez a criança nem fosse dele, afinal não havia data na foto; só o mês: dezembro. E os outros dois anos que eles passaram afastados, os outros dois dezembros?? O que ela poderia ter feito? Não saber aqueles segredos, era pior do que saber se eles tinham ou não uma filha juntos.

Aos poucos Cuddy foi despertando, ouvia uma musica vindo provavelmente do ipod dele, lá da cozinha

_"Can't stop the feeling_

_Eu não posso parar esse sentimento_

_I've been this way before_

_Já estive assim antes_

_But with you I've found the key to open any door_

_Mas com você eu achei a chave, pra abrir qualquer porta_

_I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day_

_Eu posso sentir meu amor por você, crescendo forte dia a dia_

_And I can't wait to see you again_

_E eu não posso esperar pra te ver de novo_

_So I can hold you in my arms_

_Então eu posso te envolver nos meus braços."_

Achou que aquilo fosse um sonho bom e não queria acordar. Estava tão cansada que nem abriu os olhos, ficou apenas ouvindo aquela canção, compartilhada pela voz rouca e sensual dele, querendo que aquela canção fosse para ela também. Sentiu suaves beijos, trilhados sob suas costas nuas. Aquilo era tão bom, um despertar tão suave. Abriu um olho e viu aquela figura meio despida sobre ela; a camisa aberta mostrando o peito e o abdômen. Era o homem que ela podia dizer que amava ,o cara que ela brigava todas as manhãs só para ter o prazer de discutirem e se olharem desafiadoramente, vendo quem ali seria o mais forte.

Sentiu os passos dele se afastando e pensou que talvez ele fosse embora; seus piores medos estavam se realizando. Ele iria embora e voltariam a ser e Drª Cuddy, brigando pelo hospital e fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Silenciosamente House subiu as escadas, à procura do banheiro; antes porem parou em um dos quartos. Decidiu curioso, entrar ali. O quarto era colorido, definitivamente não era para ela, caminhou-se ate a cômoda e viu varias fotos de criança. Sua respiração ficou suspensa.

- Então era verdade – falou baixinho, com receio que alguém pudesse estar ouvindo.

Olhou para um das fotos e analisou-a bem de perto. A menina tinha os olhos azuis de Cuddy e bem espertos, seus cabelos cor de trigo, pareciam com os seus quando mais novo; mas aquilo não indicaria nenhum parentesco entre eles. Viu seu rosto no reflexo do espelho e subitamente percebeu que aquela menina parecia ser sua cópia fiel. Sentiu um pouco de pânico, não era todo o dia que ele descobria que tinha uma filha. Ainda mais com a sua chefa.

Deixou aquela foto ali e pôs-se a observar as outras. Em todas, Cuddy aparecia com a menina; uma, porém lhe chamou a atenção. Um cara aparecia, mas do que o normal em diversas fotografias havia varias dela com a mãe, Will e os outros irmãos, mas ele só via aquela foto, daquele guy. O homem parecia ter uns 40 anos e tinha os olhos azul-esverdeados e os cabelos cor de trigo. Pegou uma das fotos em que os três apareciam em uma grande cadeira de balanço: uma verdadeira família, pai, mãe e filha. Receoso de descobrir mais coisas que não gostaria, House pôs a observar os desenhos de criança espalhados pela parede.

- Essa menina desenha muito mal...

Olhou para ultima foto. Havia três pessoas e três palavras meio tortas, normal para uma criança de quase 3 anos, era indispensável ler a pequena legenda torta; ele mesmo quando criança criava aqueles tipos de desenhos, uma fantasia tola para esquecer o que realmente acontecia em sua casa. Mesmo assim leu, só para confirmar o que seu cérebro via: Eu, Mamãe Lisa e Papai George.

Era isso. Estava tudo explicado. Aquele homem era o pai dela e não ele. Como fora estúpido em pensar aquilo. Uma parte dele estava aliviado, seria tudo mais fácil: ele sairia de la, como sairia de uma casa de qualquer mulher, a diferença era que não precisava pagar. Porém uma parte de si estava furioso e ele não sabia explicar por qual razão. Queria ser o pai daquela menina? Ter a família que aquele homem ali tinha? Nunca desejou aquilo e não seria agora que o desejaria.

Olhou mais uma vez para a menina e para o cara ao lado de Cuddy. Sentiu uma presença a suas costas e virou-se. Cuddy ainda enrolada no cobertor e olhava assustada para ele e para as fotos. Não podia mais negar ou esconder aquilo, finalmente ele descobrira toda a verdade.


	13. Chapter 13

**nisi **- ahh que bom que você gostou!!! Vou lhe mandar uma máscara de oxigênio!!!

**Huddy S2** - ahh eu fiquei com pena de deixar aquele gostinho de quero mais e decidi postar logo de uma vez!!...ahhh...você ainda vai descobrir mais coisa...kkk *ar de mistério*

**Seddy's - **eu fico feliz que em saber que esta gostando! assim eu não resisto e posto logo!

**liz_house - Hola! Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste! y ahora voy a seguir!**

bom..agora vou deixar de enrolação e postar logo! Espero que vocês, meninas ,estejam gostando e para todos que tambem estejam lendo!

Enjoy!!!

Capítulo 11

No capítulo anterior...

Porém uma parte de si estava furioso e ele não sabia explicar por qual razão. Queria ser o pai daquela menina? Ter a família que aquele homem ali tinha? Nunca desejou aquilo e não seria agora que o desejaria.  
Olhou mais uma vez para a menina e para o cara ao lado de Cuddy. Sentiu uma presença a suas costas e virou-se. Cuddy ainda enrolada no cobertor e olhava assustada para ele e para as fotos. Não podia mais negar ou esconder aquilo, finalmente ele descobrira toda a verdade...

- Ela é linda, não? – falou Cuddy.

Depois que tinha visto que não haveria jeito e que ele já descobrira tudo por si só, Lisa Cuddy decidiu enfrentar o maior de seus medos e contar a verdade.

- É...sua filha é linda.. – disse secamente, sem nenhuma emoção ou como não se importasse.

- Sua? Não...nossa. Você ainda não percebeu? – disse com um sorriso meigo no rosto

- É..talvez eu esteja sobrando aqui...

Cuddy olhava-o sem entender, achou que se ele visse as fotos repararia nas semelhanças e tirasse suas próprias conclusões. Ela sabia que não seria fácil ele aceitar, mas talvez com o tempo ele pudesse perceber que aquela garotinha ali poderia ser amada por ele. O coração dele não poderia ser tão duro assim.

- Nossa filha House! – falou inocente, não havia percebido o olhar dele para a foto do homem ao lado delas.

- Quem é esse?

Cuddy desviou lentamente a cabeça para a foto ao seu lado e olhou-a com carinho. George era apenas mais um amigo que havia deixado o preconceito de lado e cuidado por algum tempo da filha deles, como se fosse seu pai. Claro que ele era um algo a mais, mas House não sabia disso e nem precisaria saber sobre a sua vida antes. Encontrou os olhos dele sobre o desenho que a menina tinha feito, e no instante seguinte percebeu o que ele imaginava. Ela teve vários relacionamentos antes de conhecê-lo, e George havia sido um deles, o mais duradouro, mas que tinha acabado antes mesmo dela viajar.  
House ainda esperava ela falar alguma coisa, olhando-a diretamente.

- George né? – perguntou com irritante sarcasmo.

- House... Ele sempre a tratou como filha, mas... não é o pai dela – falou, já sabendo que aquela seria mais uma terrível batalha. – Ela é sua...- falou com a voz embargada.

- Você fez o teste? – perguntou friamente.

Cuddy olhou para ele assustada, aquele sempre seria "o" House. O homem que nunca acreditaria em nada sem ter uma prova, o próprio Tomé em pessoa, o cara que preferia machucar a acreditar.

- Eu não acredito que você esteja falando uma besteira dessas – tentou Cuddy – Você sabe que ela é sua... Olhe para ela e veja a si mesmo

- Olhe para esse cara e olhe para ela! – disse gritando

Cuddy fez o que ele disse e uma sombra de pavor passou em seus olhos.

- Acredite Greg..ela é sua filha.. – falou na mais terrível das humilhações. Ela sabia que estava se sujeitando a isso, mas não ia deixar que ele pensasse que era uma mentirosa. Não mesmo.

- Não me chame de Greg.. E ela não é minha filha! – falou mais alto ainda do que a primeira vez.

House olhou para ela e a via chorando, não sentia nenhum remorso. A única culpada era ela e as fotos e o desenho diziam por si só, não era preciso nenhuma explicação. Ele poderia sair dali, não ouvir mais nada, porém não ia deixar que ela pensasse que tivesse o enganado tão facilmente com aquela historinha boba de ' ele só fez criar e a filha é sua..'

Cuddy parou um minuto para poder organizar seus pensamentos. Era como seu cérebro tivesse travado e não conseguisse pensar em mas nada de concreto. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era contar do começo, pois contar alguma coisa a House era como pisar em ovos, tinha que ter todo cuidado. Respirou profundamente e começou a falar, pausadamente e o olhando fixamente.

House...você sabe como a morte de meu pai me abalou...eu nunca podia imaginar que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo..o baque foi tão grande para mim que eu nem percebi quando meus primeiros enjôos vieram,m a gente não usou nenhum tipo de proteção na ilha..e nem havia - disse sorrindo sem graça daquelas lembranças que pareciam tão nítidas em sua memória - Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer mas eu fiquei tão abalada que nem me preocupei com nada. Em pouco tempo toda a minha família ficou devastada com aquilo; eu me culpei muito, mas principalmente a você. Você não poderia imaginar o quanto de ódio eu senti de ti, achei que você fosse o responsável por todo aquele pesadelo. Finalmente no 3º mês eu descobrir que estava grávida... E ai eu nada pude fazer e mesmo que eu quisesse eu não teria condições..não podia suportar a idéia de tirar o SEU filho de mim, era finalmente um sonho que eu estava realizando e mesmo que você não quisesse compartilhar comigo, ainda assim seria uma grande alegria para mim...- terminou por dizer com o rosto já banhado em lagrimas

Olhou para ele aliviada, era um peso que finalmente ela tiraria das costas. Sempre quisera compartilhar aquilo com ele. House não podia imaginar quantas noites ela o observava naquela sala e que queria ter a coragem de poder falar aquilo com ele. Achou que dessa vez ele raciocinaria com o seu senso e não com suas idéias estúpidas e idiotas de para ele com carinho, esperando pelo menos uma resposta suave.

- Quer dizer então..que eu fui o único cara que você transou, por todo esse tempo? Que esse tal de George era apenas um amiguinho de seu irmão. É nisso que você quer que eu acredite...

Ela não podia acreditar que ele tava falando aquilo, finalmente decidira abrir seu coração para ele e contar toda os seus medos e suas magoas e era aquilo que ele perguntava logo de saída?

- Nós passamos mais de 15 dias juntos naquela maldita ilha e..- tentou ainda justificar, falar nada mais que a verdade

- E antes da ilha? Vai dizer que nunca ''pegou'' ninguém..- falou malicioso-. Que eu fui sua primeira vez... Aiii.. Estou tão emocionado por você ter me dado essa enorme honra!Apesar de o caminho para o paraíso já estar livre.. E 15 dias não significa nada... Você deveria saber como medica que os sintomas de uma possível gravidez podem surgir bem mais tarde...

- Eu sei...- falou fria – Eu sou médica ...

- Tem certeza? Porque não parece... e outra...porque você não me avisou? Se essa filha fosse minha, você como mãe,responsável,que deveria ser , com certeza me avisaria... Imediatamente...

- Você é um hipócrita! Você queria que eu batesse na sua porta e dissesse " oi Stacy..tudo bem? o Greg está? Ahh novidade..eu estou grávida dele, posso entrar?" - falou com suave ironia na voz - E você, claro, justo como é..ia adorar essa novidade..quem sabe se ajoelhar e me pedir em casamento..ahh faça-me o favor né House!

- Ahh..é claro! - sorriu com escárnio - Mas ao invés de você fazer isso você pediu ao titio..ou devo dizer papai George que tomasse conta de seu filho enquanto o papai, otário aqui, não assumisse o bebe! Faça-me o favor você!!

Cuddy abriu a boca espantada, jamais pensou que ele fosse daquele jeito, tão cruel quanto arrogante. Seus nervos começaram a ficar tensos, pensou que a qualquer hora poderia sair gritando pela casa de tanta raiva que tinha dele naquele momento; sempre achou que fosse calma o bastante para agüentar qualquer tipo de provocação, mas o que ele fazia ali com ela já era demais. Ela havia ficado tão nervosa que House podia jurar ver uma das veias de sua têmpora latejando a cada pulsação que seu coração dava. Ficou um pouco preocupado, mas nada daquilo agora tinha importância.

- Onde esta esse tal de George - falou mais calmo, tentando amenizar um pouco a situação.

Percebeu que ela estudava-o em silêncio, não sabia aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

- Tem um ano que eu não o vejo - falou um pouco mais calma, depois de respirar por diversas vezes.- Mas porque...?

Lentamente, Cuddy foi dominada por um sentimento de incredulidade, uma enorme frustração foi tomando conta de seu pouco juízo que restava ate aquele momento. Riu nervosa ao entender aonde ele queria chegar e a única vontade que ela tinha naquele momento era de agarrar o pescoço dele e o esganá-lo ali mesmo!

- Eu ainda me pergunto por que eu estou discutindo com você House... Ela tem três anos! Será que você é o idiota o bastante?Porque eu ficaria aqui perdendo meu tempo tentando de explicar algo que já lhe falei um milhão de vezes? Você deve se sentir o máximo não é? Vendo-me aqui me humilhar só para fazer-te acreditar que é o pai dela.. - Cuddy abaixou o tom de voz em um nível perigoso, se aproximando lentamente dele - Escute uma coisa..você não é esse homem todo, para me fazre humilhar por você! Seja homem House! HOMEM!! Você sabe o que é isso?? Não, não sabe, sabe por quê? Porque você é um covarde - falou se aproximando cada vez mais dele - um frouxo! Um maricas! - disse por fim se aproximando do rosto dele.

House nunca tinha sido tão humilhado por uma mulher em toda a sua vida. Nunca nenhuma mulher tivera a coragem de jogar na cara dele, tudo isso. Aquela mulher a sua frente, era deveras uma mulher de fibra, uma mulher que ele aprendera respeitar e agora mais do que nunca a respeitaria, mesmo sendo naquela situação. Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim, ninguém humilharia tão facilmente Gregory House sem levar troco. Respirou mais uma vez e retomou a conversa onde ela tinha encerrado tão bruscamente.

- Eu sou assim, por quê? Porque uma mulher que também não merece nenhum elogio me fez ficar assim...

- Haha.. E essa mulher com certeza sou eu...

- Cara Cuddy, você não merece esse elogio todo.. Três anos né Cuddy..se você fosse pelo menos metade dessa mulher você teria me contado! Você teve dois anos para me contar! - falou com a voz impregnada de incredulidade

- Eu não te entendo sabia? Você tem tanta certeza que não é o pai, mas fica toda hora voltando ao mesmo assunto, batendo na mesma tecla..e ai eu me pergunto. Por quê? Porque você quer tanto saber..? E outra..o que adiantava eu te contar? Não faria nenhuma diferença para você faria? Caia na real House e admita... Só estar querendo ficar nesse assunto porque sabe...

- Que seu namoradinho lhe deu um chute e você veio pedir arrego para mim? - disse House a cortando.

Cuddy fitou-o com uma expressão de desafio e asco. Ficaram se encarando, calados e magoados. Um sabia onde machucar devidamente o outro, sabia onde dar a punhalada fatal...

- onde ela esta?

-Para que você quer saber? Vai querer agora, começar a pagar a pensão dela? - falou Cuddy com desdém.

- Não... Eu quero fazer um exame de DNA - respondeu a fitando seriamente.

-Nunca! Você não vai encostar um dedo nela!

- E por quê? Posso saber? Isso não deve ser orgulho... - House aspirou lentamente - Eu sinto cheiro de medo...Você sabe que eu vou descobrir que nossa pequena é uma bastardinha..

House fitou-a imóvel, esperando pela reação dela. Sabia que tinha pegado pesado. Escutava a respiração de Cuddy ofegante. Passou por ela na intenção de sair, era melhor parar por ali, afinal os corações já haviam sido partidos e não haveria super- bond no mundo capaz de colá-los ém ele era o House, passou por ela e no mais pura intuito de machucá-la falou pausadamente.

- Everybody lies, Cuddy e você foi uma delas...

Sentiu um objeto passar rente pela sua cabeça e um vidro se espatifar contra a parede.

- Você não tem coração seu desgraçado! Eu te odeio!

- Você não me odeia e sabe disso...você odeia o fato de eu saber a verdade!

Cuddy meneou a cabeça e lançou outro objeto nele, dessa vez o atingindo

- Eu só te digo uma coisa..se você encostar um dedo nela eu arrebento a sua perna boa...e ai você verá se eu não te odeio.

Ouviram um barulho de porta sendo aberta e depois fechada la de baixo. Cuddy saiu do quarto se esbarrando nele e foi olhar pelo vão da escada, esperando que alguém aparecesse, com a respiração suspensa. Sabia que só uma pessoa tinha a chave dela e queria acreditar que não fosse ela. Aquele não era um bom momento. House sentia a cabeça latejar, a sorte dele era que o segundo objeto que ela havia lançado era um boneco de plástico, Bob esponja... mas ainda assim doía.

- Droga! - murmurou Lisa, chamando atenção de House

- George chegou? Deixa eu tirar a camisa para ele pegar a gente em flagrante - zombou, tirando a camiseta.

Ouviram uma voz infantil e a não ser que George fosse uma criança, definitivamente aquela voz não seria dele.

- Mamãe!! Cadê você!!??

House viu uma coisinha miúda passar que nem um cometa pelo corredor e abraçar a mãe. Fazia tempo que elas não se viam. Saiu lentamente do quarto e pôs-se a observar atentamente. Olhou para menina que vestia uma echarpe vermelha de lã em volta do pescoço e um casaco branco, muito fofinho. O rostinho era delicado e redondo, os olhos de um azul tão intenso que pareciam que podiam mudar da alegria para a raiva em um minuto. Os cabelos curtos e cheios e cacheados que nem o da mãe, na altura do pescoço da cor de trigo, que o fez lembrar dos seus quando mais novos. De fato ela era uma mistura deles dois, House não podia negar a semelhança, vendo-a ali.

- Mamãe! - falou meio aborrecida- porque você nunca me foi me ver – disse trocando as palavras

- Meu amor... mamãe estava resolvendo uns probleminhas...

- E já cabou?

- Já sim..eu acho que sim...Mas...agora você vai ficar comigo e nunca mais a gente vai ficar longe uma da outra - disse sorrindo por antecipação por contar aquela novidade para ela.

- Sério?? - perguntou com um sorrido desconfiado, o mesmo sorriso que aquele homem insensível à sua frente fazia quando estava assim

- Sim...

- Então...

- Então...- repetiu Cuddy

- Obaaaa!!! - disse a menina se jogando nos braços da mãe.

Ao abraçar a mãe a menina viu o homem barbado e descamisado ao seu lado e saiu dos braços dela, para poder observá-lo mais de perto.

- Quem é esse capenguinha??

- Marguerite! - ralhou Cuddy

- Maggie...Eu sou Maggie - disse encaminhando-se ate ele - mamãe só me chama assim quando esta zangada ou quando eu fico teimosa demais..

House reparou que ela olhava agora para a bengala, percebeu que aquela menina observava tudo a sua volta, não deixando nada passar desapercebido...

-É...ela faz isso comigo também...

- Sério??sr... Bengala?? - disse pondo as mãos na boquinha e rindo mais uma vez...

-Marguerite...- ameaçou Cuddy - eu já te avisei uma vez

- Porque você precisa usar isso...?

- Porque eu tenho um problema...

- Que tipo de problema?

- Um problema na perna...

-Posso ver?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Porque você faz muitas perguntas...

-Mamãe disse que e sempre bom fazer perguntas...

- Sua mãe é maluca..ninguém nunca lhe disse...

- Minha mãe não é nada...

- E é teimosa..igual a você...

- Hum...capenga! – falou aborrecida

Dessa vez Cuddy deixou passar, ele mesmo que tinha provocado.

- Você não vai brigar com ela? - perguntou olhando para Cuddy

- Dessa vez não..você mereceu.. – falou Cuddy, observando a interação deles dois

- Hum..só porque a anã te defendeu...

- O Sr, e muito mal educado.. – continuou a falar

- Por quê?

- Porque não me disse o seu nome!

- House..- respondeu,sem resolver brigar para surpresa de Cuddy.

- House?? Que nome mais estranho...

-È..pra gente estranha ,eu digo nomes estranhos..

- E para a minha mãe??

- Ahh..depende do momento...pode ser ohh.

-

- Querida - disse Cuddy interrompendo aquela insanidade de sons que House ia começar a imitar - onde esta seu tio?

- La embaixo....Mamãe...

- Diga...

- Porque você ta sem roupa?

-- É mamãe, por quê? - perguntou House

- Cala a boca House! – olhou para a filha que ainda esperava por uma resposta - É...a mamãe..bom..a mamãe

- A mamãe estava com fog.. Calor - House decidiu ajudar

- Calor?? - falou a menina espantada - num frio desses??

- É..calor...agora porque você não desse e fica la com seu tio?

- Sr House..você tira calor das pessoas?

House riu daquela pergunta enquanto Cuddy se desesperava ao perceber que a menina não ia sair dali tão cedo ate que suas perguntas fossem respondidas.

Cuddy sabia que Maggie não era fácil e não se conformava ate saber de tudinho o que queria.

-É..mas só da sua mãe...

-HOUSE!

- O que foi?

- Você não ia embora?

- Porque você vai embora? - perguntou Maggie

- E mamãe - imitou House - porque?

Lisa olhou de revés para ele, não gostando nenhum pouco daquele novo joguinho que ele estava planejando começar. Como ninguém havia mais falado nada a pequena decidiu continuar falando.

- ...se eu tiver com calor, você também pode tirar?

House tossiu um pouco e Lisa quase se engasgou com aquela pergunta inocente que para aqueles dois não tinha nada de inofensiva.

- Bom.. - disse pigarreando um pouco - O que sua mãe sente é outro tipo de calor...mais embaixo..

-House!

- Como assim mais embaixo? – perguntou Maggie com os olhinhos bem abertos

- Maggie, já ta bom, House tem que ir querida... Vai lá embaixo com seu tio, que eu já vou descer...Dê tchau a ele...

- Tchau...- disse Maggie meio aborrecida e contrariada ,queria saber de mais coisas.

- Tchau pequena... você ate que é esperta...apesar de ter saído de sua mãe...- zombou ele rindo e logo depois ficando serio ao ver que a expressão de Lisa não era nada feliz.

- Como assim? - retornou mais um vez

--Esperta ou ter saído de sua mãe?

- Para que eu quero saber se eu sou esperta se eu SEI que eu sou...

House parou e olhou para Cuddy , aquela menina era mais danadinha do que ele imaginara. Cuddy sempre soubera que sua filha era bastante inteligente, sempre dizia aos irmãos que aquela menina já tinha nascido falando. Ela não parava quando começava e só terminava quando finalmente já sabia tudo o que queria.

-Aff...você faz muitas perguntas sua anã...

-E você só responde coisas não espertas..seu capenga

- Já desceu Maggie???

- É Maggie obedeça a sua mãe.

Cuddy não sabia se ele estava sendo verdadeiro ou só queria escapar daquela conversa que provavelmente tinha tomado de 10 a zero para a menina;

A pequena girou os calcanhares e começou a sair dali, quando ouviram um grande estrondo e um clarão. De repente tudo escureceu.

- Mamãe...? - perguntou com a vozinha assustada - cadê você...?

- Eu to aqui meu amor... Siga a minha voz..

Maggie tentava seguir a voz dela, seguiu andando ate que segurou nas pernas de alguém

- As pernas dela são mais macias guria...

Cuddy seguiu ate a janela e viu a rua totalmente apagada, a neve deveria ter partido os cabos condutores resultando numa queda de energia.

- Onde esta William? Eu preciso de uma lanterna...

Ouviram o som de coisas caindo la embaixo e alguns urros de dor.

- Isso deve responder à sua pergunta - falou House.

House viu um facho de luz surgir de Cuddy, finalmente ela tinha achado o que estivera procurando, ele agora a observava, o lençol em volta do corpo, os cabelos ainda bagunçados por conta do que haviam feito mais cedo. Ah..agora ele se arrependia de ter discutido com ela. Sabia que a filha era dele, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer percebeu que começara a se arrepender.

- Bom..eu já vou indo - murmurou House ao ver que a menina ja estava abraçada a mãe...

-Você não tem medo Sr House...de sair no escuro...?

- Não...eu ja perdi meus medos...- disse olhando para Cuddy

Cuddy olhou para ele, se perguntando se aquela resposta era para ela também, percebeu que os olhos dele confirmavam o que ela pensava naquele momento e uma alegria tomou conta dela. Apesar de terem brigado feio, se magoados e ela quase partido a cabeça dele ao meio, parecia que finalmente ele entendera a certeza que ela dava.

- Você não prefere ficar?... Esta escuro la fora... - disse carregando Maggie no colo

- É...fica...- disse Maggie meigamente, afundando a cabecinha no vão do pescoço da mãe e olhando-o carinhosamente.

- Eu prefiro ir...Adeus Cuddy...Maggie

- Adeus?? Ate segunda...

- Não..adeus..Eu vou embora de Nova Jersey...recebi uma proposta de um hospital de la, para daqui um mês...- mentiu ele, sem entender o porque de estar mentindo.

Cuddy ficou olhando espantada para ele, não podia imaginar porque ele fazia aquelas coisas com ela. Porque ele não tinha dito aquilo quando estavam brigando? Porque tinha que ser agora que as coisas pareciam estar bem? Observou-o sair dali meio que tropeçando das coisas e sentiu um nó na garganta que não conseguia afastar. Abraçou Maggie que olhava para a ame.

- Aonde ta doendo mamãe? -disse ela afagando os cabelos soltos de Cuddy.

-Aqui.. - disse apontando para o peito.

- Já vai passar...- disse dando um beijinho delicado no rosto dela, enquanto Cuddy andava em direção a janela.

Viu House subir na moto e dar uma última olhada para a janela que elas estavam. Acenou a cabeça e deu partida, saindo o mais rápido que podia da rua dela.


	14. Chapter 14

Oiee meninas!!! O capitulo 9 está como capitulo 14 aqui no fanfiction. Ignorem essa maluquice..eu não entendi o que aconteceu para ele fazer isso...Bom..vou postar o capitulo 14 no 15..Entederam?!! Se eu já tiver conseguido ajeitar ignorem esse comentario!

Bom..espero que voces se divirtam com esse cap!!

bjuxxx |H|uddies

**Capítulo 14**

Cuddy abriu os olhos devagar, a claridade naquela manhã estava no limite do suportável e alguém muito sapeca tinha aberto as cortinas. Nem parecia que na noite anterior tinha caído aquela tempestade e era quase irreal pensar que House finalmente havia descoberto. Lembrou-se da noite anterior...

(...)

Viu a moto dele cruzar a rua e parar tentando driblar a montanha de neve que tinha coberto a estrada

- Ah mamãe...ele podia ter ficado aqui né? - falou Maggie no colo da mãe e tentando pegar a lanterna

- Hum..seu pa..House é muito teimoso, eu não consigo controlá-lo...só as vezes é que.. - Cuddy parou de falar abruptamente, aquela conversa não era adequada para Maggie e mesmo se fosse ela não entenderia o significado daquilo tudo.

Olhou carinhosamente para a filha, era tão bom tê-la por perto

- Porque a gente não vai dormir heim?? Amanha agente vai ter um dia compriiiido - falou beijando o topo da cabeça da menina

- Amanhã a gente vai para onde?? – perguntava Maggie curiosa enquanto descia do colo da mãe e andava em direção à sua cama

- Bom..amanhã vai ser...uma surpresa..!!

- Ah não mamãe..você sabe que eu não sei gostar de surpresa...

- É ..eu sei que você não gosta..mas mesmo assim eu não vou te contar... Nem adianta fazer esse bico mais lindooo..eu não conto e pronto!

- Eu não gosto de você! – disse ela se virando e jogando a coberta por cima do corpo..

- Humm..Maggie é má...eu vou embora então...

Cuddy observou a filha colocar o rostinho para fora e observá-la

- Mamãe ta indo embora...viu?!

Ouviu um som de risadinhas e olhou para trás.

- Eu te amo Drª Lisa Cuddy...

A principio ela sentiu um sobressalto, não podia imaginar onde a filha tinha ouvido aquilo, mas soou tão natural que Cuddy imaginou que ela tinha inventado aquilo, o que era perfeitamente normal para Maggie.

- Eu também minha filhota!

(...

Cuddy olhava agora para aquela pequena criaturinha fofa à sua frente que pulava no colchão, forçando Cuddy a se levantar de qualquer jeito.

- Vamos...mamãe – dizia entre pulos – levante...hoje já é cedo!!

Cuddy sentia os impactos dos pulos da filha, virou-se para acômoda e olhou o relógio: 06h35min da manhã

- Maggie tá muito cedo..

- Você disse que era pra gente levantar cedo ué...

-Mas não tão cedo..agora deixe eu dormir mais um pouquinho – disse Cuddy se enrolando novamente na macia colcha. Percebeu que a menina tinha parado de bagunçar e tirou lentamente a cabeça de dentro do cobertor

- Buhh... – gritou Maggie mostrando o belo par de olhos azuis que tinha herdado da mãe.

- Ahh sua sapequinha!! Você não me escapa agora!! Vem cá!! Cuddy puxou a filha e deu cosquinhas nela

- Pára mamãe...pára..não.. - dizia entre lágrimas e risos

- Você promete que vai me deixar dormir mais um pouco?

Maggie levantou uma das sombracelhas, pensativa.- Não...? Ao que Cuddy recomeçou a dar cosquinhas nela... – Sim.. Eu deixo..- falou respirando o inverno era assim; vento mais frio era igual a Maggie resfriada e para piorar ela ainda tinha asma. Cuddy observava cuidadosamente ela respirar

- Respire devagar querida...você trouxe a bombinha? Cuddy a viu afirmar que sim e respirar mais calmamente.

- Vamos descer mocinha...

XXX

Cuddy tinha decidido chegar mais cedo , era melhor que poucos a vissem chegando com a filha, apesar de saber que um segredo naquele hospital não era muito fácil de ser guardado. A sorte dela talvez fosse que Wilson tinha pedido uma semana de despensa. O casamento dele não ia tão bem e talvez ele tivesse agora a 4ª senhora ex- Wilson e ainda teria uma pequena bagagem de 2 anos e meio, Tommy, que certamente ficaria com ele. Ao estacionar, percebeu que House já havia chegado lá. Lembrou-se do que ele havia dito a ela na noite anterior e talvez ele estivesse ali tão cedo para pedir logo a sua carta de

recomendação. Cuddy atravessou o corredor com Maggie,em direção ao elevador sem chamar muito a atenção, ainda era cedo e ela não teria que se preocupar tanto.

- Mamãeee deixa eu apertar o botão?

- A gente vai para o segundo andar, aperte o 2 – disse Cuddy mostrando o numero com o dedo e enquanto a suspendia. –Isso...! disse enquanto a suspendia e dava beijos na pequena que ria alto, mostrando a boquinha sem alguns dentes.

Saíram comportadas do elevador e fingiram estar marchando, já que não havia ninguém ali, até a sua sala . A secretária ainda não havia chegado, mas havia alguém la dentro, já que se podia ver as luzes acesas.

- Bom dia House...o que faz aqui tão cedo. – disse o observando de costas

- Cuddy eu...- House parou ao ver que Maggie estava ali com ela. Ficou observando a menina e se levantou da cadeira.

- !! Você conseguiu chegar em casa?!? – falava com a vozinha cheia de espanto e curiosidade, enquanto ia se sentar na grande cadeira da mãe

- Eu vim te entregar isso e ...pedir um prazo de um mês..para ajeitar as minhas coisas.. – disse sem levantar os olhos para Cuddy e entregando o seu pedido de demissão – E sim...eu consegui chegar em casa..afinal eu sou o House!

House observou a cara de desdém que a pequena fez para ele, como se não acreditasse de fato naquele poder todo que ele tinha, e na verdade não tinha, mas inocente como ela era, no fim acabaria acreditando.

- E é melhor do que o Bob?

- Quem é Bob?

- Bob esponja!

- Ah..essa almofada amarela e quadrada ai;??

- Ela não é uma almofada! É uma esponja!

- Humm..ta bom.. – disse House desinteressado. Ele agora observava Cuddy que estava branca como o cal quase lívida de susto. As mãos tremiam, mas ela conseguia disfarçar, mas não tão rápido como o olhar clínico de House

- Ok..- conseguiu finalmente falar – No fim do mês eu lhe entrego e..

- Cuddy, eu gostaria que você me desse amanhã...

- Amanhã?? – Cuddy ficou sem chão, não queria entregar a recomendação dele, entregando, ela sabia que faltaria pouco para que ele fosse embora de verdade. – Eu não posso, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer...– se apressou em dizer.

- Tipo...

- Tipo... – Por um segundo um turbilhão de idéias passou por sua uma cabeça, mil desculpas, mil afazeres, mas a única coisa que conseguiu dizer para ele foi:

- Tipo que não é da sua conta...enquanto isso você continua trabalhando normalmente, a não ser que você não queira – terminou por dizer sustentando o olhar para ele e esperando nada menos que uma resposta agressiva

- Ta certo...

- Certo?

-Yeap! – House parou de fitar Cuddy e se dirigiu para Maggie que prestava atenção neles dois, mas fingia que olhava para outro lugar - ninguém nunca lhe disse que é feio ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros?

- Se isso fosse segredo você teria contado no ouvido da mamãe... – replicou, sustentando o mesmo olhar que Cuddy tinha quando se dirigia para ele

House não tina -se devagar, mancando ate a saída e fazendo Cuddy perceber porque ele não discutira. Ele tinha visto que Maggie estava ali ouvindo a conversa deles e por mais que ele não tivesse nenhum escrúpulo, achou que a criança não deveria ouvir aquele tipo de briga;

- Posso ir com ele mamãe? – perguntou Maggie vendo que ele saia dali.

- Não..ele vai trabalhar – falou distraída

- E você?

- Eu também...

- E eu?

- Você..sua pequena travessa...vai para creche e...

-Creche é para idiotas! E eu não sou nenhuma!

-Marguerite! Isso não é jeito de falar! E você vai sim para lá e vai ficar ate a hora de eu sair..

- E isso é que horas?

- À noite

- Ahhh mamãe!!! Eu não quelo!! Eu não vou!

-Vai sim! E não adiantar ficar falando igual a um bebê não, porque a senhorita vai sim e vai ficar la! Entendido??

Maggie não falou nada, ficou olhando para a janela fingindo que não prestava atenção na mãe ou que ela não estivesse por ali.

- Marguerite...?? – disse Cuddy elevando um pouco a voz

- Sim...eu prometo..- falou fazendo descaso e cruzando os dedos atrás das costas.

Não restava duvidas, aquela menina tinha puxado o gênio do pai.

XXX

House estava sentado em sua cadeira pensando no nada e jogando sua bola para cima e para baixo. Olhou pelo vidro e viu 13 e Kutner olhando para ele espantados.

- E então? Vão ficar ai? – falou com seu humor habitual

- Não sabia que estaria aqui tão cedo... - comentou 13

- Pois é..peguei emprestado o tapete de Aladim e vim voando –falou mas baixo parecendo sério– e não peguei engarrafamento. Agora é a sua vez – falou apontando a bengala para Kutner.

- Menino de um ano, acabou de extrair um nódulo cancerígeno no intestino grosso, com baixa plaquetas no sangue e baixa imunidade...

- Acho que vocês bateram na porta errada. Ali diz Gregory House MD e não James Wilson...

- Cuddy disse que ele precisava resolver algumas coisas pessoais e..

House levantou uma sobrancelha e imaginou o que poderia ser,olhou para baixo distraído comentando – "mais um casamento fracassado"

-É...- se empolgou Kutner em falar, se calando logo em seguida ao ver a cara fechada de House

House mancou até os dois e puxou a pasta da mão de 13 - Vão procurar alguma coisa mais interessante – disse enquantosaía da sala. Olhou para trás e viu que os dois ainda o seguiam – Vocês são surdos? – observou-os e viu Kutner afirmar negativamente com a cabeça

- Cuddy pediu pra gente ficar junto - falou 13 timidamente esperando nada menos que uma resposta brusca..

- Ficar junto?? Isso é o que um ménage a trois ou uma grande família?? Caiam fora! – falou aborrecido

Ao ver que os dois ainda o seguiam, House mancou ate a sala dachefa, disposto a brigar se fosse preciso, entrou de vez e bateu a porta na cara dos dois médicos, que já esperavam por aquilo.

- Fiscal? Babás??

- O paciente é de Wilson e eu quero garantir que nada aconteça com ele e que você não faça nenhuma besteira .- falou Cuddy bem calma, alheia ao nervosismo dele, já sabendo que ele não iria gostar nem um pouco da intervenção dela

- Ahhh...como se eu fosse uma criança de 3 anos..- falou irônico

- Você É uma criança de três anos. – falou mais calma ainda, piorando o aborrecimento dele

House ficou parado batendo a bengala contra o chão de madeira,fazendo zoada só para ver se a irritava e a olhando firmemente. Cuddy no entanto nem ligava, fingia que mexia em alguns papéis

- Isso é porque eu vou sair? – comentou

- Claro que não! – falou indignada

- Então...é porquê?

- Eu já te expliquei House, agora vai cuidar do seu paciente..

Ficaram em silêncio, Cuddy esperando que ele saísse logo dali e House esperando uma resposta convincente dela, só se ouviam o barulho da bengala dele e o farfalhar de papéis que ela mexia,

além disso nada mais era ouvido.

- Eu me demito...

-Você já fez isso..se esqueceu?

- Mas eu me demito agora! ...

- Você só pode estar brincando não é?

- Não! – disse grosseiramente

- Então me lembre se colocar em sua carta que você é um insubordinado e prefere deixar a vida de uma paciente em risco só por causa de um capricho! – falou exaltada

- É...isso mesmo! E não se esqueça de deixar claro a chefe de bunda grande insuportável que eu tinha!!

Cuddy ficou olhando para ele, sem se importar com suas frases de ameaça ou de desrespeito

- E outra...- continuou Cuddy – se o paciente morrer eu te despedirei imediatamente..

- Eu poderia te processar sabia? – falou se aproximando dela

- É mesmo...- Cuddy fingiu uma voz de pena – e qual seria o seu grande argumento? Bundas e peitos que te tiram do sério? – falou em tom de desdém provocando-o.

- É..ou assédio ...já que você é minha chefa ...eu podia dizer que você se aproveitou de minha perna ruim e me...

- Eu já entendi – disse sentando-se na mesa – Mais alguma coisa? Ou será que você já esta satisfeito? Nossa cota diária de discussão termina por aqui...

- Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza assim...eu voltarei mais tarde – disse se aproximando do rosto dela.

- Veremos ..- disse num falso sorriso para ele.

- House! – 13 apareceu na porta - ...desculpa..mas

Cuddy movimentou a boca em um adeus silencioso, dando um adeusinho com as mãos e mostrando a ele quem estava no comando por ali.

XXX

Andaram apressadamente pelo corredor ate o quarto do menino. A criança estava com dificuldade em respirar

- Saturação de oxigênio caindo...82,80...72..69.. muito rápido,ele vai ter uma parada – falou Kutner que já tinha ido para la - House...

House largou a bengala e abriu uma gaveta procurando por uma dose de epinifrina; aplicou rapidamente no garoto e ficou olhando para o monitor esperando uma reação com a respiração suspensa. Aos poucos viu o tórax do menino subir e descer mais calmamente e o monitor voltar ao normal. House se abaixou para pegar a bengala e viu a sonda do menino numa cor escura. Levantou a coberta e viu o estomago do menino roxo.

- Hemorragia interna..preparem uma S.O.( sala de operações)!

XXX

- Você não pode abri-lo House! Ele acabou de passar por uma cirurgia delicada e ainda não se recuperou totalmente. – tentou explicar Cuddy.

- Se não abrirmos ele morrerá de qualquer jeito!! Não há jeito ,se fizermos ele pode morrer...se não ele também pode... – disse olhando com os olhos baixos para a mãe do garoto.

A mãe do garoto olhava agora para os dois, esperando uma explicação, o pai, entretanto já tinha tomado sua decisão, não iria conceder a autorização para a cirurgia, uma já bastava.

- Não. Ele não fará– falou o pai.

- Seu idiota! Você vai acabar matando-o!....E você? – disse apontando para a mãe – Quer ver seu filho morrer em suas mãos?? Garanto que você vai ter o resto da vida em pensar porque não deu uma simples autorização...então será unicamente a sua culpa...

- Seu filho da mãe desgraçado!! – gritou o pai tentando dar uma soco em House que se desviou e deu uma bengalada nele.

- House! – gritou Cuddy – saia já daqui!...Agora!. Ela olhava-o furiosa, ele não podia ter passado dos limites como daquele jeito.

- Eu não quero esse cara perto de meu filho! Se eu o vir Drª Cuddy eu vou te processar e a esse hospital também!! – gritava aborrecido enquanto House saia da sala tranquilamente.

Pôs-se a caminhar pelo corredor e de repente parou na ala pediátrica. Ficou observando os casais ali felizes, com a chegada de seus bebês . Ele não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta felicidade por aquelas coisinhas que só sabiam chorar,,comer e arrotar; era melhor cuidar de um cachorro, pensava. Seus olhos se depararam em uma criança ali de costas;a principio achou que era filha do casal bobo mas depois percebeu que eles tinham saído e a garota continuava ali ainda.

- Ei..você não pode ficar ai sozinha...- Viu a menina se virar e percebeu quem era .

- Eu escapei...aquela creche é muito chata – disse sorrindo e olhando para os bebes com o nariz colado no vidro - eles são tão feios..tem cara de...bola murcha...

House olhou- a de lado rindo, pela primeira vez tinha que concordar com ela. Viu ela se virando para ele e um olhar questionador cruzou o seu rosto.

- Porque você não tá trabalhando..?

- Sua mãe não deixa...

Ficaram os dois ali observando os bebes sendo levados e trazidos, alguns choravam, outros apenas se sacudiam como se pedissem para ser tirado dali. Ouviram um pequeno ronco e imediatamente House olhou com nojo para a menina.

- Foi minha barriga!! – protestou

- É...e eu não tenho dúvida!

- Eu tô com fome ué!!! – disse rindo – eu quero comer...

- Eu não me lembro de ter me transformado em sua mãe... -esnobou House

- Você podia comprar alguma coisa para eu comer..eu to com fome....- falou sorrindo como se tivesse uma grande idéia- eu to com fomeee...- falou olhando com os olhinhos la de baixo.

House rolou os olhos e pensou como Wilson fazia falta naquelas horas.

- Vamos..ande na frente – disse, sem querer que ele fosse visto com uma criança

- Como? Eu não sei onde é..

- Vai andando e depois entre na esquerda

Andaram mais um pouco, House tentava acompanhar as perninhas céleres de Maggie, mancando mais apressadamente. Antes de virarem, a pequena parou e olhou para trás.

- O que é a esquerda?

- OOhh..Você não era esperta?

- Essa ainda eu não aprendi..- falou magoada, com a carinha de choro.

- Ta...não precisa chorar...Você já escreve? – Viu a menina girar as mãos num sinal de mais ou menos – Sim..que seja..com qual mão? – a menina mostrou a mão esquerda – humm..você é canhota..igual A mim...então sua esquerda é a direção desse seu braço que você escreve...entendeu?

-Hum...então isso é a esquerda..?

-É..agora anda!

Seguiram direto para o refeitório e House pôs duas embalagens na bandeja. Ia apontando e perguntando se ela queria ou não.

- É muito alto – ela reclamou fazendo biquinho – eu não to vendo nada

- É carne com molho de pimentão e barbacue

- Eu preciso ver...- disse tentando esticar o pescoçinho, porém sem rolou os olhos contrafeito, ofereceu o braço para Maggie que sem entender muito bem o agarrou, sendo içada para cima e para baixo a cada "demonstração" de comida

- Ta vendo agora..?

- Hum rum – respondeu com a mão na boca e encostando o nariz na barra de rolagem das bandejas.

Depois de alguns levantas e abaixa House quase não sentia mais o braço, apoiar-se na bengala e tentar levantá-la era um esforço duplo que ele fazia e não sabia por qual motivo. Pegou um pedaço de torta e foi ate o caixa. Finalmente ia pagar por alguma coisa que comia, quando avistou no meio da fila Foreman e 13, falou alguma coisa para o caixa e se encaminhou para a saída. Olhou de relance para trás e viu o caixa o apontando para Foreman, dando então um sorriso esperto para ele e saindo dali. Mais uma vez arranjara alguém para pagar o seu almoço.

XXX

Como de praxe, Cuddy estava furiosa com House, mas dessa vez ele tinha passado dos limites. Era certo que ele queria ajudar o paciente e tentava fazer isso ate seu ultimo recurso, eram poucos os que não tinham conseguido sobreviver em suas mãos...mas dar uma bengalada naquele pai foi demais até para

ele.

-Procure o Dr. House – disse a uma enfermeira que parava em sua frente, pronta para lhe dizer algo

-Drª Cuddy... – falou a enfermeira sem graça

- Diga que eu quero falar com ele urgente! – interrompeu-a, tentando imaginar porque ela ainda estava ali parada em sua frente. Observou a enfermeira sair e depois voltar ate ela, com o rosto vermelho e a cara assustada.

- Drª Cuddy.. a Maggie sumiu..nós fomos servir o almoço e nós...eu não a encontrei....

XXX

- E se ele acordar??

House tinha levado Maggie para almoçar no quarto do cara em coma; a menina olhava assustada para o velhinho que dormia ali tranquilamente, alheio a qualquer coisa em sua volta.

- Se você mastigar com a boca fechada..talvez ele não ouça e não acorde..

- O que ele tem??

- Sono..agora continue a comer.. – disse House enquanto observava a menina. Pensava nesses 3 anos que talvez tivesse perdido, ele ainda não tinha certeza se queria mesmo participar daquilo que chamavam de família, mas agora olhando para a pequena que tentava arrancar um pedaço de bife, deu de repente uma nostalgia da sua infância. Não que ele tivesse muitas saudades dessa época. Perguntou-se se Lisa sabia que ele era o Greg da infância dela, aquele menino magricela que escrevia recados na terra da jabuticabeira, que tinha dado uma corrente para ela e agora ela estava de volta às suas mãos...será que

ela ainda se lembrava dele? Olhou para Maggie que limpava as mãos no vestido e olhava furtivamente para ele, vendo se ele via o que ela estava fazendo.

- Eu tô vendo...sorte que sua mãe não esta aqui.. – disse provocando algumas risadinhas em Maggie, viu que ela olhava com gosto para a torta e deu para a menina, que imediatamente abriu um sorriso igual ao da mã ela terminar de comer e foram ate a sala dele; a essa hora era de imaginar que Cuddy já sabia do sumiço da menina e devia estar arrancando os cabelos.

XXX

- Como você a perdeu?? Quando foi a última vez que você a viu?...Como é que você deixa uma criança pequena sumir assim???– perguntou Cuddy assustada imaginando que já tinham seqüestrado a sua menina e que a essa hora ela já podia estar do outro lado do pais..sua imaginação fértil já estava a mil!

–Chame mais duas enfermeiras e continuem procurando..acionem os seguranças imediatamente..fechem todas as saídas.. – Cuddy sentiu o ar faltar, a visão ficar cada vez mais escura e as pernas bambas, sentiu que ia desmaiar...não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem aquela pequena criaturinha em sua vida.

XXX

- Eiii..pode sair daí...essa cadeira é minha...

- O que é isso? – disse ela apontando para um objeto que estava encostado na quina da mesa.

- Uma guitarra..eiiii...nem mexa..

- Por quê??

- Porque não é sua.. – falou em tom de deboche e imitando a voz dela

Maggie fez bico e ficou fitando o nada, aborrecida com o fato de ele dizer não para ela.

- Eu não caio nesse seu bico...nem adianta..pode ficar chateada ai... – falou House já querendo ceder à vontade dela.

Maggie continuava aborrecida, nem queria saber de conversa com ele, começou a mexer na pelinha da unha tentando arrancá-la

– Você vai se machucar.. – avisou House em tom conciliador, mas não adiantou a menina era teimosa que nem ele. A viu fazer uma careta de dor e o dedo meio avermelhado – Eu avisei...- continuou, falando sozinho.

Numa atitude totalmente inesperada, ate mesmo para ele, House se levantou e foi ate ela. Pegou um algodão e um anticéptico e passou no dedinho dela. Maggie fez uma careta de dor, mas disfarçou logo, não querendo demonstrar o que sentia. Viu House pegar a guitarra e sentar na cadeira, esperando que ela se a guitarra no colo e começou a mostrar as notas e os diversos sons para ela, que curiosa absorvia cada palavra que ele dizia.

XXX

Passados alguns minutos deitada, Cuddy começou a recobrar a consciência, a enfermeira que estava com ela não a queria deixar se levantar dali, mas diante a ameaça de demissão, ela se afastou e deixou Cuddy sair dali. Num primeiro momento pensou me avisar a House, ele era o pai, quem sabe se mostraria disposto a ajudá-la, mas conhecendo-o bem como ela o conhecia, era melhor deixá-lo para último caso. Passou apressada pela sala dele, sem menção de parar, ouvindo um som de guitarra e mais alguém com ele, alguém que não era do seu tamanho. Lentamente inclinou a cabeça para a sala dele, pousando-a no ombro e observando bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Suspirou com alivio..ali estava ela, lembrou-se que mais cedo Maggie queria ter ido com ele e de repente riu pensando que elas tinham algo muito em comum. Observou a interação dos dois , parecia que House apreciava a companhia da menina e ela da dele. Viu House pendurar a guitarra no tronco de Maggie, fingindo que ia deixar cair, provocando gargalhadas da pequena e risos dela também...era tão...ela não tinha nem palavras para expressar aquilo que via, só uma enorme felicidade atingia o peito dela e fazia suspirar docemente.

- Drª Cuddy – disse a enfermeira, interrompendo o devaneio dela – Disseram que a viram com o Dr.,...

- Eu já a encontrei – disse olhando para aquela imagem que queria gravar em sua mente – Pode ir...

House ouviu a movimentação la de fora e levantou a cabeça – Ei anã...a festa acabou – disse mostrando com o queixo quem estava do outro lado da porta.

-ishh...-sussurrou Maggie olhando para a mãe com uma carinha de inocente e sorrindo angelicalmente.

- Muito bonito mocinha...- disse logo ao entrar na sala – vai la para outra sala que a gente vai ter uma conversinha...

- De mulher para mulher...? – disse tentando enganar a mãe com um sorriso.

-Não...de mãe – disse apontando para si mesma – para Maggie – disse frisando bem o nome da filha. – observou-a abrir com dificuldade a pesada porta e sentar-se na mesa de reuniões de House comportada.

- Quanto a você...

-Epa..ela quem me achou..

- Não é isso...a mãe do Julian...

- Quem?

- Câncer..hemorragia..bengalada no pai... – disse falando a linguagem que ele entendia

- Ahhh sim..- disse desinteressado e fingindo que se lembrava

- Eu vou observar você bem de perto, a SO já esta pronta, qualquer coisa que houver com Julian...lembre-se que é o meu e seu que estão na reta – disse-lhe já sabendo como lidar com

ele.

- Não tenho dúvida...- falou malicioso enquanto pegava os exames das mãos dela e saía da sala

- House... chamou fazendo-o se virar – Obrigada..- terminou por dizer num sussurro audível se referindo à Maggie que já rabiscava o quadro branco dele.

Uma hora depois daquela conversa, House saia da sala de cirurgia, mais furioso do que nunca, algum outro medico esquecera uma gaze dentro do intestino do menino provocando todo aquele transtorno e complicando a recuperação do menino. Cuddy o esperava do lado de fora assim como a mãe do menino, já que o pai fora dar queixa na policia.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Cuddy assustada , já imaginando que ele tinha matado o menino

- Algum medico idiota, esqueceu a gaze dentro do garoto! Onde esta o imbecil do seu marido? – perguntou a mãe que olhava igualmente assustada – Eu devia dar agora um soco nele por me fazer perder meu precioso tempo!

- House...- tentou Cuddy

- O que é agora! – falou nervoso

- Ele foi dar uma queixa..contra você...

- Ótimo! Só faltava essa agora! Eu salvo o garoto e o pai me apunhala pelas costas! E ainda vou ser preso!! – falou nervoso saindo mancando dali

Cuddy o acompanhou com o olhar e depois virou-se para a mãe do menino que respirava aliviada

- Ele vai tirar a queixa...eu vou pedir..,muito obrigada Drª e agradeça e ele também – disse se referindo a House.

Definitivamente Cuddy sabia o que a mãe daquele menino sentia;ela mesma de manha tivera aquele momento de pânico por Maggie ter sumido, achou que ia perder o juízo. Autorizou a mãe a ir para a UTI e depois saiu à procura de House; já tinha rodada o prédio inteiro quando decidiu entrar no banheiro masculino. Olhou por baixo das cabines e viu uma bengala encostada. Voltou ate a porta e trancou chamando-o em seguida. Não ouviu nenhuma resposta.

- House...eu sei que você esta ai....eu to vendo a sua bengala...

- Você pode ser presa por atentado...- zombou

- Saía daí...o que aconteceu la dentro?

- Eu já te falei...Agora vai embora!

-Você ta se drogando? – insistiu querendo que ele abrisse aquela maldita porta de uma vez

- Tô sim Drª...fungando e tomando pico na veia..agora que você já sabe cai fora!

Ele não queria sair dali tão cedo, seus olhos estavam num tom azul-acizentados vermelhos e não queria que ela visse. Quando fez a cirurgia no menino um sentimento paternal que achou estar bem escondido apareceu de repente, nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em sua vida. Perder aquela criança na mesa tinha um significado mais importante agora e no momento que o coraçãozinho daquele garoto parou de bater era como se ele tivesse perdendo alguém que significasse muito me sua ficando mole – pensava enquanto girava o trinco da cabine e saia em silencio, tentando não mostrar o rosto para ela.

- Você estava chorando???

- Humm.. Sherlock...um cisco entrou no meu olho...

- É claro..a Maggie também diz isso...- disse dando uma leve risada.

- Ótimo! – disse zangado – Já que você desvendou o seu mistério... Você pode voltar ao seu trabalho...

- Porque você é assim?...Sempre foge e nunca consegue admitir..

- Ora bolas Cuddy – disse a interrompendo – você já gasta muito em psicólogos para cada medico...poupe as suas energias

Cuddy respirou suavemente, não dava para ter aquele tipo de conversa com ele. Abriu um espaço para ele passar; sentindo-o passar rente ao seu corpo, como uma corrente de ar próxima dela lhe enviando uma mensagem para o seu cérebro e antes que pudesse se controlar, se arrepiou ,fazendo-o perceber imediatamente. Era sempre assim, desde que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez, naquele quartinho cheio de panelas no navio, Cuddy não conseguia ficar junto dele por muito tempo num ambiente fechado. " Housesfobia" – chamava ela para aquela síndrome que tinha.. House sentiu a respiração suave dela ficar mais pesada, não conseguia ainda tirar de sua cabeça aquela noite que passou com ela, queria mais, seu corpo pedia por ela, mas sua consciência dizia que não; ele travava uma guerra com seu interior. Antes que sua mão girasse a maçaneta, House olhou-a, só para confirmar o que seus pensamentos queriam que ele percebesse.

-Não faça besteira de se apaixonar por mim Lees...eu vou embora daqui a um mês – falou, não sabendo se o recado que dava era para ela, ou era o que ele Cuddy rindo, numa mistura de satisfação com desdém; ela pensava se ele estava certo ou ela estava ficando louca

- Você está errado House – disse sem graça

- E você esta mentindo – rebateu confiante - e eu posso provar o que eu digo...

- É mesmo? – disse duvidosa

- Sim...

Cuddy estava encostada na perpendicular das duas paredes,observou ele se aproximar cautelosamente para perto dela

- Se você vai fazer o que eu estou pensando...não significa que seja uma prova - tentava ainda falar, enquanto o via colocar o seu corpo na mesma direção do dela, como se esperasse uma autorização para fazer o que tinha em mente.

- Não...e porquê você esta arfando..?

- Não estou – falou quase parando, quando viu a boca dele se aproximar da dela. Podia enganar a ele, mas não a si própria. A verdade é que estava louca por ele, era isso, e ela acabara de descobrir o que já sabia a muito tempo. Nutrir um sentimento Por ele era como estar num hospício numa montanha russa cheia de subidas e descidas. Sentiu a respiração dele perto de sua boca e um leve roçar dos lábios dele sobre a sua macia pele. Ele somente a provocava sem realmente tocá-la, só a fazia perceber

como o prazer estava ali tão próximo mas ao mesmo tempo tão observou-a fechar os olhos, ela estava totalmente entregue a ele, ouviu ela sussurrar seu nome bem baixinho e no momento

que o fez, o movimento provocado pelo mexer de seus lábios fez tocar os dele levemente. Sentiram um arrepio mutuo, era como tivessem se tocado pela primeira vez. House podia jurar que ainda sentia o gosto dela depois daquela noite e aquele sutil perpassar de lábios provocou ainda mais o seu desejo. Viu

os olhos dela se abrindo suavemente e fitando-o. Aos poucos e olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos, House foi se aproximando da boca dela, que já estava túrgida e vermelha, pronta para ser novamente experimentada.. encostou devagar o seu corpo no dela, que inerte continuava ainda encostada na parede, tentando sustentar o seu próprio peso. Sentiu-a deixar-se escorar ainda mais na parede fazendo-o sentir cada parte volumosa de seu busto. Ouviram um som. Alguém tentava entrar no banheiro. Olharam com a respiração suspensa para a maçaneta que girava de um lado para o outro querendo ser aberta. Quem estava do outro lado,logo desistiu de forçar, voltando assim o silencio a habitar naquele lugar. House sentiu as mãos de Cuddy em seu peitoral tentando afastá-lo.

- E melhor eu ir embora – disse girando o trinco e fazendo a menção de sair dali, Olhou para trás , esperando que ele a impedisse, que empurrasse seu corpo contra a parede e não a deixasse sir dali. Não importava se daqui a 4 semanas ele fosse embora, podia ser daqui a 4 minutos; ainda assim ela o queria. Mas ele não fez aquilo, simplesmente deixou ela sair dali.

XXX

Maggie finalmente tinha se rendido ao cansaço. Depois de ter, praticamente madrugado e enlouquecido a mãe, ela estava agora dormindo em uma das grandes almofadas da creche. Ainda era cedo para ir embora e Cuddy ainda tinha muitas coisas para resolver naquele fim de tarde. Olhou através do vidro e por um instante viu o rosto de House a olhar para a mesma direção que ela olhava: para Maggie; olhou novamente e não viu mais nada

- Acho que eu estou ficando louca – comentou baixinho para si mesma

- E só agora que você descobriu isso foi? Eu já sabia...- disse vendo o rosto de Cuddy se virar

- Will!!! Que susto!

-...mas você não esta ficando louca..eu também vi

- Viu o que? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendida

- Que não..quem..hum..um cara manco que se acha irresistivelmente sexy com aquela bengala..e que só a minha irmã louca– disse frisando bem essa palavra – gosta..gosta não..ama – disse rindo da cara que a irmã fazia.

- haha..engraçadinho...só você mesmo..se eu te contasse o que ele fez...

- Bom...eu tenho uma cirurgia para fazer e uma remoção de coagulo para daqui a 2 horas – disse olhando para o relógio – se vocês dessa vez não decidiram fazer um piquenique completo..eu posso ouvir

Cuddy riu e chamou-o para a sua sala, contando tudo o que ele havia feito no banheiro com ela, enquanto via Will com os olhos arregaçados olhando para ela.

- E você besta saiu..

- Ah..Will você queria o que? – disse dando a volta na mesa e parando na frente dele, que estava sentado no sofá.

- Eu desisto de vocês dois viu...Deus me livre! Eu não consigo entender..ele já sabe que é o pai de Maggie né? – viu Cuddy levantar os ombros, como se dissesse que não tinha certeza – hum...mas ele gosta de você, isso esta mais que evidente..então só falta o que? Sexo não é..porque se vocês fizessem em uma

montanha de gelo...metade da America ficaria debaixo d'água..porque fogo é que não falta viu mana – disse gargalhando

-Will!! Pára! – protestou Cuddy corando

- E eu to mentindo? – observou o silencio dela, como uma resposta e continuou a falar – o que eu acho é que vocês dois se acham os bons demais mas são os maiores covardes! Nem me olhe com essa cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudanç eu fosse você iria conversar com ele de verdade, para saber o que ele quer de verdade

- E o que você acha que ele vai dizer Will?? Eu digo a ele que gosto dele e ele vai falar para eu não perder meu tempo me apaixonando por ele! Eu prefiro ficar sozinha se for assim!

- E vai ficar! Do jeito que é orgulhosa! Aprenda uma coisa...homem não gosta de mulher orgulhosa não..ele cansa e se manda...

- Experiência própria? – falou Cuddy não conseguindo segurar a língua

- Ta vendo... – falou Will tristemente - você fala, fala, mas no final é igual a ele. Agora é que eu entendo porque vocês dois se suportam

Cuddy viu que tinha magoado o irmão, não queria fazer isso, mas o seu cérebro foi mais lento do que a sua vontade de machucar e assim não conseguiu se conter.

- Ahh Will me perdoa..eu não sei mais o que eu faço...

- Eu te entendo..nós somos gêmeos se lembra?? – disse rindo – Mas faça o que disse...se abra com ele e não naquele sentido que vocês tanto gostam...aff...o que eu to dizendo – falou provocando risadas na irmã – mas fale com ele...crie coragem e fale!

Os irmãos ouviram a porta se abrir de repente e se viraram para trás..

- Falando no diabo..

-Estavam falando de mim? – disse sarcasticamente olhando para Will e observado as bochechas de Cuddy ficarem rosadas.

- Pois é...estávamos refletindo, o que é um homem de verdade... que homem que é homem não é só aquele que veste uma calça...é aquele que diz e mostra o porque...

- E esse evidentemente sou eu.. – afirmou House

- Essa é a maior das dúvidas...veja se Cuddy consegue te responder – disse saindo dali e dando uma brecha para a irmã. Viu Cuddy fazendo um gesto com o dedo no pescoço, uma típica mensagem de .."depois eu te mato"

- Então...veio pedir autorização para abrir outro paciente –falou virando-se de costas para ele, depois que Will tinha saído.

- E salvar a vida dele? – falou com suave ironia – Não..vim te perguntar o que você vai fazer quando sair daqui..

Cuddy ficou surpresa, esperava qualquer coisa dele, menos um convite para saírem, mas de repente lembrou-se de uma pequena garotinha.

- Vou levar a Maggie para casa e...

- Ah..tá bom – disse House a cortando – Então é melhor eu ir embora.

Depois daquele encontro furtivo no banheiro, House tinha passado a tarde inteira pensando em conversar com ela, não queria deixar uma impressão ruim sobre ele, ainda não sabia o que ia dizer para ela, mas só em chamá-la para sair já era um bom começo. Não havia se dado conta que agora havia Maggie entre eles,não que isso importasse, mas agora seria mais complicado. Cuddy observou-o sair tão rápido quanto entrara.

(...)

Cuddy ainda olhava para a porta quando Will trouxe Maggie adormecida. Olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha passado quase uma hora em pé parada.

- Já esta tarde Lees...quer que eu a leve e te espere...?

- Não..eu já estou saindo..- disse voltando à realidade e pegando a menina no colo.

Aquele tinha sido um dia longo e Maggie tinha um semblante tão sereno, nem parecia aquela sapeca que aprontava tanto.Não conseguia entender porque alguns pais abandonavam os seus filhos; quando estava grávida de Maggie, achou que só a amaria de verdade quando ela tivesse seus 3 ou 4 anos, mas no instante que a viu um sentimento brotou instantaneamente em seu peito. Ainda mais depois de ter uma crise de preeclâmpsia e ter feito uma cesariana emergencial com 28 semanas de gravidez. Desde que soubera que estava grávida dele, em nenhum momento ela pensou em tirar o bebê, mesmo que ele não estivesse perto dela, decidiu fazer da gravidez uma surpresa, não fazendo nenhum tipo de exames, mesmo sobre protestos do irmão e da mãe, deixou que a natureza a guiasse talvez por isso tivera que fazer uma cesárea. Colocou Maggie no macio sofá e pegou a sua bolsa e alguns papeis para estudar em casa e a mochilinha dela, tentando carregá-la com um pouco de dificuldade. Andou lentamente ate o elevador e tentou apertar sem sucesso o botão; uma bengala surgiu do nada e apertou para ela.

- Obrigada – falou sem se virar, já podia imaginar quem seria.

- Muita bagagem...precisa de ajuda? – falou timidamente

-É...não, obrigada – disse Cuddy enquanto olhava para o painel do elevador, rezando para que ele subisse logo

Finalmente a porta se abriu, na pressa de entrar, Cuddy acabou derrubando a mochila de Maggie. Copinhos de criança, uma chupeta que ela ainda teimava em usar e outras quinquilharias e brinquedos

de criança, ficaram espalhadas no chã House se abaixar e catar as coisas rapidamente, entrando

logo em seguida no elevador. Cuddy tentou puxar delicadamente a mochila das mãos dele, mas sentiu que ele insistia em não soltar.

- Pode soltar..obrigada – falou agradecendo-o pela terceira vez naquele noite e puxando de vez a mochila.

House se deixou levar pelo puxão ate ela, não dando tempo para ela perceber que ele vinha junto. Num movimento extremamente rápido ele se aproximou do corpo dela e fez o que não tinha conseguido fazer naquela mesma tarde. Se apoiou na parede do elevador e a beijou de vez; ela não tinha como fugir, estava presa pela cadeia de braços dele e ainda assim não podia empurrá-lo já que estava segurando Maggie. Cuddy sentia os lábios macios dele sobre os dela, a língua dele dançando junto com a dela, procurando por um espaço em sua boca para ali ficar. Sentiu-o morder delicadamente o seu lábio inferior e depois puxar a sua nuca para um beijo mais profundo e caloroso. O elevador deu um pequeno ferio, avisando que iria parar. House então se afastou o mais delicado possível dela e ainda com o rosto próximo do dela deu-lhe uma suave beijo sobre os lábios dela ainda entreabertos; virou-se de frente e saiu mancando dali, enquanto Cuddy ainda sentia os lábios dele.


	15. Chapter 15

_Oi Huddies...bom demorei, mas vim correndo postar! _

_Espero que vocês gostem!!! =D_

_bjuxx_

- Alô...- falou com a voz temerosa

- Aconteceu um acidente... Venha para cá o mais rápido que você puder foi com ...

**8 horas antes**

- Eu não acredito que você vai mesmo embora! – disse Wilson com uma rosquinha na mão.

- Baunilha? – perguntou sem se importar com o que o amigo falava

- Não, chocolate, mas o quê... É serio... Porque você nunca me ouve...o que aconteceu heim?

House olhou para a rosquinha de Wilson, fazendo uma cara de assustado.

- Vamos dizer que agora eu tenho uma filha com a Cuddy e decidi dar no pé...é isso..- falou com um tom que parecia de brincadeira.

- Ahh House, conta outra! É sério! – disse o amigo sem acreditar e rindo

- Ta vendo? É por isso que eu não te contei! – disse roubando o doce e saindo dali.

_XXX_

Apesar de pedido demissão, House decidiu escutar os conselhos de Lisa e ficar por ali, atendendo os pacientes; a verdade era que agora ele não tinha tanta certeza que queria sair dali, mas enquanto o seu prazo de um mês não cumprisse o melhor era ficar por ali mesmo.

- House! Eu soube que você vai sair...- falou Taub.

- Não se preocupe – disse entendendo a bengala – eu vou comprar uns lencinhos para você também...ou você prefere um lençol? – disse zombando

- É uma pena – comentou Kutner

-É...eu imagino – falou House sarcástico,se virando para ele

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Kutner olhou para a pasta e decidiu falar

- Nos temos um caso!

-AHHH..eu sabia! Devia ter apostado com Wilson!...Kutner..eu não sabia que você gostava de um baixinho..desde quando heim?

-É serio House! Criança de três anos e meio, com taquicardia e taquipneia, com sudorese aguda , convulsões e chiado no peito

- Credo..- disse House com cara de nojo – mais crianças...-olhou furtivamente para Kutner – leve-a para P.S e a deixem no soro.

- Não é gripe nem desidratação..Cameron que a mandou de lá...

- Humm...Vamos lá então

-Você??...Você vai la? – perguntou Kutner surpreso.

-Dãn!!! – respondeu batendo na testa – É claro que não! Onde está o Casal 20?

-Estão vindo – disse Taub que até então tinha ficado calado.

- Kutner, pegue autorização dos pais e Taub vá chamar aqueles dois inúteis.

Kutner ficou observando Taub sair e virou-se para House que olhava para ele, pronto para reclamar de sua demora.

- Temos um problema... A criança foi encontrada por uma mulher na rua,... Ela vestia um uniforme de um orfanato de freiras que se recusam a tratamento médico.

-E,...

-E se for por isso nos não temos autorização... Mas como ela foi encontrada na rua..

- Como você sabe que elas não vão autorizar o tratamento?

-Eu pesquisei no Google...

House rolou os olhos e saiu mancando, indo ate a sala para pedir uma autorização legal, até que eles descobrissem alguma coisa e mandassem a menina de volta para o orfanato.

- Quero que você fique com aguarde de uma criança órfã até que eu descubra o que ela tem – falou rápido e sem entrar, só colocando a cabeça dentro da porta.

Cuddy levantou a cabeça, mas sem olhá-lo. Duas semanas já haviam se passado desde aquele beijo no elevador e depois disso eles nunca mais tinham se encontrado a sós...,.Começou a pensar que o prazo de um mês dele estava longo demais, não devia ter aceitado aquelas condições e que se ele quisesse ter ido embora que fosse logo, assim era melhor e nenhum dos dois.... Ou melhor, ela não se machucaria

- Eu ainda não terminei a sua carta... – disse pigarreando, não querendo demonstrar a fraqueza em sua voz.

House ficou em silencio, tentando imaginar em que ela estava pensando. Ele queria que aquele beijo no elevador fosse uma mera despedida, mas podia perceber que não era aquilo que ela pensava. Ele sabia quem era que tornava as coisas difíceis, quem sempre fugia, ele mesmo não se entendia, mas aquele era seu jeito e nada iria mudá-lo...não por enquanto.

- Eu não vim falar sobre isso – disse tentando ser o mais delicado possível – você ouviu o que eu falei?

- Ouvi sim..o hospital pode ficar com a guarda...eu falarei com nossos advogados.

- Mas você não quer nem saber o porquê dessa guarda ou o que ela tem?

- Eu confio em você – disse olhando-o firmemente e querendo logo encerrar aquele assunto.A sua manha não tinha começado bem, primeiro brigou com Maggie sem motivo e depois começou a sentir o corpo meio fraco e pesado.

-Tudo bem.

House só então percebeu que os olhos dela estavam inchados e tratou de sair dali o mais rápido possível, não podia vê-la assim, na verdade não queria. Decidiu cuidar com afinco desse novo caso, tudo isso para esquecê-la.

- E então? – disse Foreman logo atrás dele ao lado de 13, reparando logo em seguida em sua expressão preocupada –House? Aconteceu alguma coisa?.

- Não...você – disse apontando para Foreman- vá la ver como ela esta e depois vão procurar algo sobre a menina.- falou serio.

_XXX_

House estava sentado no corredor, esperando os resultados dos exames chegarem. Viu Cuddy passar de um lado para outro imponente como sempre ou dando ordens às enfermeiras. Nunca pensou que pudesse sentir isso, mas aquilo que ele falou para ela no banheiro, estava se tornando o seu mantra, o feitiço tinha virado contra o feiticeiro e agora ele percebia que tinha um sentimento além-sexo com ela, sentiu que não queria tê-la só por uma noite, mas também não era daquele tipo de querer viver felizes para sempre, só queria que ela pertencesse a ele e ele a ela, só que ainda não sabia como isso iria acontecer. Cuddy se apoiou no balcão e olhou para alguns papeis; sabia que ele estava ali sentado, observando-a, mas fingia que não tinha percebido. Lembrou-se de repente da sua carta de recomendação, sabia que uma hora teria que escrever mas ainda não tinha ânimo ou coragem para fazê-lo. Olhou furtivamente para a direção dele e viu que ele ainda a olhava, ficaram se olhando com se um fio prendesse o olhar dos dois. Médicos, enfermeiros e pacientes passavam entre eles mas House e Cuddy não desviavam o seus olhares. House viu Cameron parar na frente dela; ficou observando-as, tentando ler os seus lábios para ver se descobria alguma coisa, mas em vão; em um instante Cuddy sumiu de seu campo de visão e tinha ido embora. Ele ainda ficou tentado, com vontade de segui-la mas ligo passou ao ver Kutner em sua frente.

- Ela esta bem... – disse Kutner, passando a pasta na frente de House, desviando-lhe a atenção.

-Não, idiota...ela não esta bem..você que ainda não descobriu o que ela tem... – falou já aborrecido

- É claro! E você ai sentado como o mais esperto de todos sabe tudo!

- Humm – murmurou House com os olhos arregalados – Pena que você só tem coragem para dizer isso porque sabe que eu estou saindo...do contrario saberia que seria despedido...- fez uma parada fingindo que estava pensando e continuou – talvez eu fique...só para ter esse prazer...

House ficou esperando ele responder alguma coisa, como Kutner não o fez, ele acabou se levantando não antes sem dar uma bengalada no pé do medico. Viu 13 vindo em sua direção e ouviu o som de bipe que vinha do paige de Kutner, que ainda soltava urros e reclamações de dor.

- Ela esta tendo convulsões

- E você veio só para me dizer isso??

- Taub e Foreman estão lá...

- Ótimo – disse House sarcástico – agora , "Pelos poderes de Greiscow, eu tenho a força… He Man!"...espere – disse estendendo a mão e fechando os olhos – eu vou enviar meus poderes ate lá...pronto...ela já esta bem..agora saiam da minha frente e me avisem se qualquer mudança significativa...acontecer com ela..do contrario vocês já sabem...- terminou por dizer enquanto saia em direção ao elevador.

_XXX_

O ar frio batia diretamente em seu rosto, fazendo House se encolher ao máximo para se proteger daquele frio. Mas uma vez a sua perna doía, nem adiantava mais ligar, ele já se acostumara. Olhou para frente e viu uma pessoa à sua frente. Apertou mais um pouco os olhos para ver quem era.

- Fugindo do trabalho tão cedo...- falou, observando que ela agora tinha parado de caminhar e ia se virar.

- E dr,House, algumas pessoas sabem cuidar de suas responsabilidades, ao contrario de outras - respondeu sem se virar e continuando a andar pelo estacionamento – e você? Agora que não vai mais trabalhar aqui, deu para deixar seus pacientes?

House olhava para ela, sentindo seus pés afundando na fofa neve que tinha caído durante todo o dia, observando como ela andava seus movimentos remexendo a sua cintura, como um pêndulo,com seu porte majestoso porem frágil, fazendo House sacudir a cabeça e se concentrar no que ela havia dito.

-Não...- falou com um grande esforço – simplesmente a menina-sem-nome esta na mesma...

-Menina-sem-nome? – perguntou Cuddy se virando para a direção dela.

House olhou para o seu rosto e percebeu que ia sentir falta de vê-la, de sentir sua presença, de olhar seu decote ,o seu ass, ia sentir falta mesmo delo, simplesmente a pessoa que ela via todos os dias,mesmo que só brigassem.

- É...de manhã..eu fui ate a sua sala...- percebendo que ela tentava se lembrar– Você escutou o que eu falei?

- Sim...- disse rápido – Claro que eu lembro...

- Sei...- duvidou House chegando ate a sua moto.

O vento pareceu ficar mais forte. Cuddy encolheu-se contra o frio, se ele estivesse ali, abraçado a ela talvez não sentisse tanto. Decidiu dar as costas para ele e sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que suas pernas congelassem porem o ouviu praguejando,

- Droga!! Quem foi o idiota que fez isso?

Cuddy olhou para trás e viu os dois pneus da moto dele murchos, conteve um riso e reparou que ele a olhava interrogativamente.

- Foi você quem fez isso?

- Eu?? – perguntou indignada – O que eu ganharia?

- Uma carona para um aleijado?

House olhou para Cuddy que já abria a porta do carona, já ia se encaminhando para lá quando a viu colocar a sua bolsa no banco da frente e fechar a porta olhando logo depois para ele.

-Ops...você pensou.. – olhou para uma fila de bancos em frente ao hospital e deu um sorrisinho para ele – Ta vendo aqueles banquinhos ali? E ta vendo o nome por cima deles? Ali diz taxi...eu tenho certeza que um vai chegar ate aqui e te socorrer...

- Ah Cuddy!! Esta nevando! A cidade provavelmente esta toda engarrafada...antes de um taxi chegar aqui eu já congelei

Cuddy viu uma ambulância passar por eles e fez House acompanhar o seu olhar.

-Ah não...

- Wilson daqui a pouco sai...- disse irredutível – é ate bom que você atende mais na clinica, não pense que eu esqueci não..você ainda me deve algumas horinhas.

House observou ela entrar no carro e bater a porta, sentando-se ao volante e ajeitando o retrovisor interno. Cuidadosamente ela saiu de sua vaga, tomando cuidado para não arranhar seu carro no do vizinho. Rapidamente ela saiu da vaga e foi em direção a saída. Olhou pelo retrovisor e o viu ali parado, com os primeiros flocos de neve que começavam a cair.

- Droga Lisa! Porque você tem esse coração mole? – perguntava a si mesma – Não! Dessa vez, ele que arranje outra idiota.

House olhou o carro dela se afastando e parando na entrada do estacionamento; logo depois observou o mesmo carro dando ré, vindo em sua direção e uma porta sendo aberta ao seu lado.

- Se você fizer alguma gracinha, algum comentário, qualquer coisa, eu te expulso desse carro, ouviu bem?

- Sim senhora! – disse House dando continência a Cuddy e entrando antes que ela saísse dali.

Não se passou dois minutos e House olhou para ela e para o rádio, passando as estações.

- O que é que você quer..diga logo... – disse desligando o som.

- Porque você voltou?

- Para não ser acusada de homicídio...? – perguntou irônica, reduzindo a marcha e percebendo que ele tocava a perna.

-Wow...sorry..posso te perguntar outra coisa? – Viu Lisa rolar os olhos com uma expressão de " e eu tenho escolha?" e continuou a falar – Você pode parar em um supermercado...

- Você ta brincando né?

- To sim...e agora eu anúncio que você ganhou o premio? – falou sarcástico

Cuddy parou o carro e olhou para ele.

- Isso...e o premio é...cai fora!

- Lisa!

- Não me chame de Lisa...sai..eu disse que não ia tolerar nenhuma brincadeira sua..

- Você esta sendo intolerante! Não custa nada você desviar o caminho alguns metros e ir pra la.

- Ok então...eu te largo lá e vou embora.. – falou seria.

Depois de alguns minutos no mais completo silencio, Cuddy parou na frente do supermercado.

- Você não vem?

_XXXX_

- E então..eles já foram? – perguntou Wilson vendo-o entrar no hospital.

- Já sim...

- Se House descobre que você furou pneu da moto dele...ele te mata..

- Não se preocupe...com aqueles dois só funciona assim

- E se ela não desse carona para ele...

- Eu conheço a minha maninha-coração-mole...e outra ainda tínhamos você..- disse Will sorrindo largamente para Wilson.

- Claro...não seria novidade – se entregou Wilson observando Will pegar o celular que vibrava. – Ele deve ter descoberto...

Olhou para o irmão de Cuddy e viu o sangue se esvair de seu lia a mensagem de texto "_ jefreymalvenha para LA !"_

- Eu preciso ir...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Wilson preocupado.

- Um amigo meu... – disse saindo rapidamente em direção à saída.

Wilson observou-o ir ate a saída e depois voltar rapidamente como estivesse se esquecido de algo.

- Eu preciso que você vá ate a creche e pegue a Maggie...esse é o endereço....

- Quem?

- A filha da Lisa, mas não conte para ninguém ouviu? – falou em tom de alerta e serio.

Wilson olhou assustado, lembrando da conversa que havia tido pela manha com House.

- Só não me diga que ela é a filha de House também! – comentou rindo nervosamente.

- É claro que ele te contou! – disse saindo dali, enquanto Wilson olhava embasbacado para o nada, com a boca aberta..Viu o carro dele parar na entrada do hospital e foi andando ate lá fora.

- Leve-a para a casa da Lisa, a baba deve chegar logo logo. – falou acelerando e deixando uma marca de pneu no asfalto.

_XXX_

- Não House...

- E como eu volto para casa?

Cuddy colocou sua mão sobre a perna dele e disse com desdém.

-Quem não daria carona a você? E se você abrir um sorriso garanto que consegue mais rápido.

-Você é uma mulher malvada Lisa Cuddy – falou olhando-a de lado e fingindo ter medo.

-Eu aprendi com o mestre, não se esqueça...

House saiu com alguma dificuldade do carro e bateu levemente a porta. Andou em direção aos carrinhos e tentou tirar um deles, que estava grudado em outro da frente. Ele sabia que ela ainda estava o observando e fazia aquilo de propósito.

- Você podia fazer um último favor né?? – falou dizendo alto, para todos que estivessem ali fora ouvissem. – Quem não me ajudaria...isso não é coisa que se faça!! – Um senhor idoso se aproximou dele e o ajudou a tirar o carrinho.

- Você devia ter vergonha! – falou o senhor para Lisa

House ainda mancou mais ainda ate a porta de entrada, enquanto o senhor olhava para ela, esperando que fosse ajudá-lo. Cuddy olhou para os lados, jurando que ia matá-lo quando terminassem de fazer as compras. Estacionou numa vaga e desceu sob o olhar acusador do senhor e da cara de deboche de House. Ao se levantar de vez e sentiu a vista escurecer. Era a terceira vez que aquilo acontecia naquele dia; segurou-se na lateral da porta e esperou aquilo a observava, se preparando para ir ate ela, caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

- Você esta bem?

- O que é que você acha? – falou aborrecida, passando por ele e entrando no supermercado

Andaram separados pelas secções, Cuddy empurrando o carrinho dele e House jogando um monte de besteiras. Uma vez ou outra eles se encontravam com o senhor que ainda a olhava de modo irritado, desaprovando o que ela tinha feito com ele anteriormente. Enquanto House escolhia qual marca de cerveja ia pegar, Cuddy decidiu pegar uma caixa de bombons para a filha e um saquinho de batatinha para ela ir comendo.

Meia hora depois eles estavam na fila dos caixas esperando. Cuddy observou em volta, vendo se o senhor não estava por perto, para proteger o "inocente" House que de inocente não tinha nada.O saquinho de batata já tinha acabado e pela terceira vez ela abria uma barrinha de chocolate.

- Você vai passar mal...- avisou ele com certa sabedoria

- Porque você não vai para aquela fila? – respondeu, nem ligando para o que ele falava

- Ali diz..: idosos, deficientes e gestante...e eu não sou nenhum deles..

- Agora você não é...- falou sarcástica - ok então..a gente fica esperando aqui..

20 minutos depois Cuddy ainda o olhava; ele fingia que não sentia nada, mas a dor estava estampada em seu rosto. Ate ela que em um primeiro momento deixaria ele esperando também, já se sentia cansada, se as pernas dela já doíam imagine as dele, pensava

- Você é muito teimoso! Vamos para lá agora..

-Não! Só se você se disfarçar de idosa!

- Você é um estúpido! Está vazio e a gente vai para la agora!- Falou decidida, empurrando o carrinho e indo ate lá sobre a saraivada de protestos dele, nem se importando se ele a seguia ou não.

House a via passando as compras, aborrecido.

- E isso aqui não vai? – perguntou o caixa se referindo à caixa de bombons e o às embalagens vazias.

- Não..é separado....

- É junto – cortou House, pegando as coisas das mãos dela e entregando ao moço.

Enquanto andavam, calados, pelo estacionamento, Cuddy começou a remexer na bolsa como se procurasse algo.

- Tome – disse entregando uma nota de dez dólares – pelos bombons e pelas outras coisas – falou, vendo a cara de interrogação dele.

-Não precisa, dê a ela por mim e o resto...pode deixar – disse se desviando dos olhos dela.

- Obrigada...então- falou meio tímida.

O caminho até a casa dele foi em silêncio. Enquanto esperavam o sinal abrir, House observou Cuddy colocar a mão na base do estomago, como segurasse algo.A viu indo levemente para frente; de repente viu Cuddy abrir a porta ligeiro e correr ate o canteiro. Deu um muxoxo e ficou esperando ela voltar, olhou duas vezes para o relógio e decidiu sair de encontro ao vento frio da noite.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer...batata mais chocolate não combinam com você...

- Cala a boca House! – disse ainda segurando o estomago e com o rosto para baixo.

House olhava com certa pena, a culpa era dela por não ter o ouvido, mas ainda assim não merecia as mãos nas costas dela, para mostrar que estava ali ou simplesmente só para tocá-la de alguns minutos abaixada, Cuddy se levanta, ainda um pouco tonta, mas agora bem mais aliviada.

Retornaram ao carro e finalmente chegaram a casa dele; já passava das dez.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – perguntou Cuddy retribuindo a "ajuda" dele.

- Não. Eu sei me virar sozinho – dizia enquanto mancava ate a entrada do conjunto de apartamentos. Parou no meio do caminho e virou-se na direção dela, que ainda o observava distraída.

House andou mais um pouco e uma lata de cerveja rolou pelo chão, ele tentou pegá-la mas a combinação perna machucada e frio não estavam o deixando fazer. Apressadamente, Cuddy fechou o carro e andou ate ele, disposta a ajudá-lo.

- Não precisa!! – falou aborrecido

- É..eu to vendo que sim – disse se agachando e pegando a lata; puxou uma das sacolsa da mãos dele, juntamente com as chaves e andou ate a porta.

- Eii...

-Deixa de ser orgulhoso! – falou já abrindo a porta e esperando ele entrar.

Cuddy o viu subir com pressa ate a sua porta, puxar as chaves da mãos dela, abrir a porta e tomar as compras de suas mãos, numa velocidade digna de recordista. Ainda o olhando espantada ela o viu dando um tchau não muito sonoro e fechar a porta na sua cara.

- De nada!!! – gritou do lado de fora.

- Obrigada...-disse House abrindo a porta. Já ia fechá-la quando viu os lábios de Cuddy se movimentarem, prontos para falar alguma coisa.

- E sua perna?

- Você ate poucos instantes queria se ver livre de mim...agora esta preocupada... – disse a olhando para ela, vendo que a fisionomia dela se fechava, House tentou ser mais agradável. – Está bem...agora pode voltar para a sua filha..tenho certeza que ela precisa mas de você do que minha perna – disse tentando ser engraçado.

Cuddy ouviu aquela palavrinha, uma única palavra que para muitos parecia não ter significado, mas para ela...**SUA**... Porque ele tinha dito aquilo? Porque não foi grosso como sempre, fechando a porta na cara dela?Porque sempre quando as coisas pareciam que iam acabar bem, mesmo com a constante indelicadeza dele, ele fazia aquilo? No mesmo instante Cuddy deu a volta e saiu dali, xingando todos os deuses de ter o colocado na sua vida.

- Droga! – disse House se arrependendo do que tinha dito. Aquilo saiu sem querer, era só um jeito diferente de mandá-la embora. Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam, tentando alcançá-la. Se não se desculpasse logo, não haveria outra chance de fazê-lo, mas foi tarde demais; viu o carro dela cruzar a sua rua e por pouco não atropelar um cara que passava por ali.

Cuddy dirigia o carro com pressa. Não acreditava como havia sido estúpida o suficiente para oferecer carona para ele, acompanhá-lo a contra-gosto a te o supermercado, empurrar o carrinho dele.

-Ahh.. – ela batia com raiva no volante do carro, disposta a passar por cima de qualquer coisa a sua frente. Sentiu o banco vibrar e tirou o celular do bolso. # HOUSE#.

- Idiota! Você não acha que eu vou te atender ne? – falava olhando para a tela do de volta no banco e tentou prestar atenção na estrada.- Ahh..eu devia ter deixado ele congelando lá no frio!! – falou alto, seus pensamentos mais uma vez voltando nele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecê-lo, não valia apena se esquentar pensando nessas coisas, segurou o volante com força se sentindo mal mais uma vez, aquele saco de batata e o chocolate não podiam juntos fazer aquele estrago, ela já tinha feito aquela mistura antes. Ainda irritada com ele Cuddy tentava prestar atenção na estrada traiçoeira, sentindo o gelo fino sob as rodas. Havia um cruzamento na rodovia, mas Cuddy estava com tanta vontade de chegar em casa que nem prestou atenção ao sinal vermelho; só percebeu no instante seguinte quando um par de faróis altos surgiu em sua direção.

_XXX_

Uma neblina baixa pairava sob a estrada coberta de neve de Nova Jersey. A rua estava cheia de veículos, com suas luzes vermelhas e amarelas faiscantes. Um carro dos bombeiros e um reboque estavam perto do carro tipo Sportage emborcado, assim como uma ambulância,os carros de policia, dos paramédicos e dos policias que tentavam afastar alguns se aproximou apressadamente com o xerife, a perna doía terrivelmente e ele tremia tanto que mal conseguia respirar direito.

- Ela ficou presa nas ferragens...não estamos conseguindo.. – o xerife parou de falar abruptamente ao ver o rosto de House. – Eu sinto muito – terminou por falar,segurando o braço dele.

House se desviou e foi em direção ao carro dela. À medida que se aproximava, seus pés pareciam querer grudar no chão. Lentamente House se ajoelhou no chão, pondo a cabeça entre a janela; olhou para dentro do carro e a viu. Cuddy estava inclinada, meio de lado; as ferragens tinham-na acertado em cheio e ao mesmo tempo em que a feria, continha a sua hemorragia. House observou a respiração ofegante dela e viu aquele belo par de olhos azuis se deterem nele.

- Oi...- tentou falar com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Não fale Lisa...- House fechou os olhos tentando imaginar como aquilo tinha acontecido, tudo agora parecia estar em câmera lenta

– Greg..pede para eles pararem..por favor – disse se referindo aos bombeiros que a todo custo tentavam salvá-la.

- Não!! Você vai sair daí...

- Greg...por favor

House observou ela olhar para baixo como se pedisse para ele acompanhá-la com os olhos. A quantidade de sangue que ali havia era o suficiente para perceber que podia ser tarde demais. Qualquer médico experiente podia perceber que os cortes haviam sido profundos e atingindo as principais veias e artérias do frágil corpo dela.

- Eu não posso te perder Lisa...Por favor não me deixe.. – dizia com lágrimas nos perceber como ela piscava mais pesadamente, fazendo um maior esforço para se manter acordada.

A visão estava ficando embaçada; ela agora tinha dificuldade para vê-lo. Ela podia ver as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto dele, a sua respiração rápida e assustada. Não queria deixá-lo; não queria deixar os dois grandes amores de sua vida, mas sentia que isto estava escapando de suas mãos.

- Cuide dela...por favor...- suplicou com o pouco de ar que ainda tinha nos pulmões.

- Não! – gritou House zangado – Você não vai morrer! Não vai! Eu não vou deixar você ir! – disse desesperado, começando a se levantar dali e tentar arrancar aquela porta.

A rua tinha ficado em silêncio. Bombeiros, policiais, paramédicos e os curiosos pararam para ver a cena mais triste que se desenrolava sob seus olhos. O desespero de House fazia todos perceberem como a vida era curta e preciosa. Muitos choravam fazendo uma prece silenciosa para que aquilo acabasse bem.

- Mesmo que você não puder me ver... – disse ela aos poucos vendo que ele se deitava desconsolado no chão - ...nem ouvir a minha voz...eu sempre estarei ao seu lado...sempre... – disse com a voz entrecortada.

House agora chorava, chorava porque sabia que ela estava morrendo, porque ela o deixaria, o único amor que ele finalmente encontrara estava partindo; a mulher que tinha mudado a vida dele, o amor mais precioso que ele sabia que nunca mais encontraria.

- Greg...você me promete? Me promete que vai cuidar dela? Me prometa...por favor...

- Eu...eu vou cuidar da nossa Maggie – falou com dificuldade,olhando para aquele rosto quase sem vida.

Cuddy sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo que ela já havia visto se formar no rosto dela. Olhou para ela e se aproximou lentamente, nem se importando com os pedaços de vidro que entravam em sua pele, só para chegar mais perto seus lábios na testa dela.

- Me perdoe por tudo o que eu fiz – desceu os lábios ate a pontinha do nariz dela – Você realmente foi a única mulher que eu amei em toda a minha vida.

House reparava que ela chorava também.

- Eu te amo Lisa Cuddy, você é e sempre será o grande amor da minha vida.

- Eu também de amo Gregory House.

House desceu mais um pouco e sentiu os lábios dela embaixo dos seus, se movendo para um último e mais apaixonado beijo. Lentamente, ele observou-a fechar lentamente os olhos, estava cansada.

- Obrigada... – a ouviu murmurar e o brilho de seus olhos se apagarem,desta vez para sempre.

_XXX_

- Oi pequenina...voce acordou...

Foreman olhava para 13, que tentava manter uma conversa com a pequena menina que havia chegada naquela manha no hospital, e que desde que chegou 13 não tinha se afastado dela. Ele andou lentamente até as duas, observando as pupilas da garotinha.

- Eiii tira esse troço do meu olho!! - reclamava,olhando zangada para Foreman.

- Calma mocinha...daqui a pouco ele termina - falava 13 tentando ser suave com a menina

-Pra que ele quer olhar o meu olho hum? Você não quer arrancar pra vender não né? - disse se desviando das mãos dele e da luz.

- Pronto!Já acabei! - falou Foreman, soltando um suspiro de alivio

- Doeu? - perguntou observando a menina virar as costas para eles, contrariada. Foreman observou a namorada olhar com carinho para a menina, imaginava qual eram os pensamentos dela e andou lentamente ficando atrás dela abraçando-a.

- Sabe quem ela me lembra?

- Humm...- disse Foreman beijando o pescoço dela e vendo se a menina não virava.

- Com a...

Ouviram uma movimentação no corredor, Wilson corria assustado. Viram uma maca passar e alguém conhecido nela.

- ..Cuddy...- disse 13 assustada e se dirigindo à entrada do quarto.

_XXX_

House acordou assustado. Seu coração parecia ter vida própria, querendo sair de seu peito a cada suspiro de alivio que ele dava. Podia senti-lo bater descompassadamente, sentindo sua respiração ofegante. Pegou o copo de uísque que tinha largado e tomou junto com o Vicodim, como de costume. Lembrou-se daquele terrível sonho que havia tido, sonho não – pensou ele – um verdadeiro pesadelo – Lembrou-se de como ela havia saído da casa dele, não devia ter dito aquilo, mas saiu sem querer, sentiu que precisava falar com ela, nem que fosse só para ouvir a sua voz, só para saber se ela estava sensação estranha tomou conta de seu corpo de repente e ele decidiu que deveria sim ligar para -se preguiçosamente e começou a procurar o celular; de repente ouvir uma vibração o travesseiro e tirou o celular de lá

_# WILSON#_, mostrava a tela num tom de azul faiscante. Começou a sentir as pernas tremerem, olhou para a janela e as viu fechada, não era o frio... Era um medo, um pavor que de repente surgiu e começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Lembrou-se do seu pesadelo; House olhou mais uma vez para tela de seu celular receoso

- Alô...- falou com a voz temerosa

- Aconteceu um acidente, venha para cá o mais rápido que você puder foi com a Cuddy...House – falou Wilson depois de ouvir um estalo na linha -...você esta me ouvindo?

**TBC** =D


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi meninas!! demorei mas resolvi postar dois de vez!!**

**Espero que se divirtam**

**ahhh e lembrando, esse é o penúltimo capítulo!!**

**bjokasss |H|uddies!! e obrigada pelos coments!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------ |H|----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um cheiro acre de éter era sentido por todo aquele lugar e o silêncio habitava naquele lado do hospital. Os únicos sons ouvidos eram sons de bips de aparelhos, sussurros e um som característico de madeira contra madeira. House mancou até a sala da UTI; quando ouviu no inicio da madrugada aquela frase, dita por Wilson, achou que ainda estava sonhando, mas aquele seu pesadelo surgiu logo em sua mente e por questão de descuido ou surpresa, deixou o celular cair.

- House! Graças a Deus você esta bem! Eu pensei que... – Wilson se calou, percebendo que o amigo esquadrinhava toda a sala de espera se detendo em um único ponto. Olhando interrogativamente para o amigo esperando uma plausível explicação.

- É uma longa história – disse respirando pesadamente – House... Ela chegou mal... está na cirurgia, então eu ainda não sei muito....

Wilson olhou para House e percebeu que o amigo não queria falar, nem escutar ninguém, imaginou o choque que ele devia ter sentido quando telefonou para ele e decidiu ficar calado, ate que ele quisesse ouvir alguma coisa.

House observou o sofá, onde Maggie dormia calmamente alheia a qualquer coisa que acontecia ao seu redor, passou a mão sobre a cabeça da menina num gesto totalmente inesperado, parecia que uma mão invisível puxava a dele e a colocasse sobre a cabeça da menina. A viu se remexer um pouco e puxar seu boneco que nunca largava para cima, com um sorriso que brotou em sua face. Wilson ainda estava na sala observando-os, deu um sorriso meigo e saiu dali procurando por alguma notícia dela. Duas horas depois, Wilson voltou; não tão com boas noticias, mas também não era de todo mal. Havia ainda esperança, e era nessa palavra que ele se segurava para não cair. Olhou para o sofá onde os tinha deixado e viu House na mesma posição de quando ele havia saído duas horas antes.

- House – sussurrou tirando-o do transe, pondo as mãos na testa.

Observou-o vindo em sua direção, parecia que ele tinha envelhecido uns dez anos.

Depois de uma noite de sono irrequieto e sonhos estranhos como ser presa ou amarrada 13 finalmente acordou. Estava tão cansada que nem conseguiu chegar à sala de descanso, dormiu por ali mesmo. Estranhamente todas as cortinas estavam abertas e por elas entrava uma luz forte e intensa.

- Oh...quem foi que...- tentou dizer, ainda despertando. Tentou puxar a mão para cobrir os olhos e descobriu que elas estavam em suas costas presas. Forçando os olhos para se acostumarem com a luz, 13 olhou para a cama e viu a garotinha sentada nela a observando sorridentemente. Olhou para os braços da menina e a viu sem os cateteres ou nenhum outro tubinho de medicamentos preso nos braços.

- Ora sua pestinha! Me tire daqui! - ordenou 13 tentando se remexer da cadeira e observando que a menina já vestia seu uniforme. – Você não vai me tirar daqui?

A menina olhou desconfiada para ela e sacudiu a cabeça como se pensasse naquela idéia. Olhou para os cadarços desamarrados e saiu do quarto, sob o olhar enfurecido de 13. A garota agora andava cuidadosamente pelo hospital. O convívio com as outras crianças no orfanato tinham criado a facilidade dela interagir e escapar de confusões ilesa; colocou o bonezinho mais para frente, se preparando para sair dali. Não sabia ainda como, mas já tinha fugido uma vez no orfanato com sua "gangue" e não seria difícil fazer isso naquele hospital, onde todos pareciam estar preocupados.

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai ,dona Scarlett? – disse uma voz áspera e grossa.

A menina, assustada começou a se virar aos poucos, mordendo o lábio, e já preparada para receber um big castigo. Sabia de quem era aquela voz de homem, mas de que era na verdade de uma mulher.

- M...M..Madre..!?! – disse finalmente se virando – Ahhh!! Freirinha!! Que susto!! – disse agora soltando um longo suspiro

- O que você aprontou heim mocinha? – perguntou a moça de voz doce.

-Eu me perdi lá no aquário! Fiquei olhando aquele tubarão da boca grande e quando olhei para trás não vi mais ninguém...depois alguém apagou a luz e eu não vi mais nada! E depois eu tava aqui! – terminou finalmente de falar, rápido como sempre. Arqueou uma das sombracelhas apontando um dedinho minúsculo para a freira como se tivesse descoberto algo – Mas...como você me achou?

- Um médico foi até o orfanato com sua foto, avisando que você estava aqui..e a madre mandou vir te buscar

- Hum...então vamos ué – disse puxando a freira.

- House! Ela não está morta! Precisamos de um tempo para verificar se as funções cerebrais dela estão intactas...até lá ela pode estar apenas inconsciente! Precisamos ter esperança... – disse para o amigo que andava apressado à sua frente, parando logo depois para observá-lo.

- Esperança é coisa de maricas!

Scarlett observava eles passarem na sua frente. Logo , viu uma menina do mesmo tamanho que ela passar atrás dos dois homens. Maggie ainda estava meio adormecida, andava arrastada puxando o seu Bob pelas pernas; parou para observar a outra menina ali no saguão de mãos dadas com a freira e lhe seu um sorriso que foi imediatamente correspondido. Maggie deu um tchau para Scarlett e correu para acompanhar os dois médicos , que pareciam ter esquecido dela, enquanto Scarlett esticava a cabecinha vendo por onde a outra ia.

- Aí está você! – disse uma voz masculina.

Scarlett virou-se e viu Foreman, logo atrás dele estava 13 com cara de poucos amigos e alisando os pulsos.

- Eu vou levá-la..a Madre ordenou e... – disse a freira protegendo a menina e colocando atrás de seu corpo.

-Não..você não pode fazer isso.. – disse Foreman

- Mas...

- Nós temos uma autorização judicial que nos garante a guarda dela – afirmou 13 com convicção

- Mas a Madre tem a função de protetora dela e ...

Olharam para a menina que ate ali, só movia a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, vendo qual lado ia vencer aquela batalha que ela não entendia. Os olhos de Scarlett começaram a se movimentar rapidamente e em poucos segundos ela estava no chão se debatendo.

XXX

House andou apressadamente ate a sua sala; não queria ninguém perto dele naquele momento e muito menos Maggie que só o fazia lembrar-se da mãe. Apoiou os braços na mesa e encostou a cabeça nas mãos amparando a testa nelas; ainda não tinha visto ela e o medo de vê-la era maior do que perdê-la, não conseguia se entender, mas era assim que ele pensava. Wilson ainda estava parado, encostado na soleira da porta vendo o seu amigo sofrer em silêncio. House desviou o seu olhar para Maggie, vendo que a menina vinha ate ele; deixou-a se aproximar e a viu esticar o bracinho ate ele e passar a mão em seus cabelos levemente grisalhos. Maggie viu os olhos dele acinzentados e vermelhos, mas não podia entender o que era aquilo.

- Porque você esta triste? – perguntou inocente

House olhou para Wilson, que sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que Maggie não sabia o que estava acontecendo com a mãe. Imediatamente, House se desfez daquela tristeza e tentou sorrir para a menina; sabia que a qualquer momento ela iria perguntar sobre a mãe, principalmente depois da novidade de dormir fora de casa terminasse.

- Onde está a mamãe? – perguntou a menina como se lesse os pensamentos dele.

XXX

Depois de alguns minutos de tensão, Scarlett tinha voltado ao normal, ela ainda se sentia estranha e tonta, mas não o bastante mal para que pudesse aprontar mais algumas travessuras. Os médicos ainda conversavam com a freira, quando ela pegou o soro e apertou com toda a força que podia. Viu o liquido detonar por todos os lados, respingando água por toda a parte, mas principalmente em [u]Kutner[/u], o seu novo alvo, já que 13 não estava lá.

- Scarlett! – reclamou a freira.

- Desculpe –falou a menina com uma falsa timidez e com um sorriso largo no rosto ao ver [u]Kutner[/u] todo molhado.

- Ora sua... – olhou para a freira e sorriu sem graça.

-Nós precisamos de toda a informação que você tiver dela...é claro que não vamos conseguir um histórico completo mas...

-Se você quiser saber sobre os pais dela, esqueça..- disse a freira um pouco nervosa .

-Eu sei que é de total sigilo mas...

-Está fora de meu poder...- terminou por dizer a freira andando ate a beira da cama da menina.

-Estaca zero – disse Taub olhando [u]Kutner[/u] de lado.

XXX

- Você não está com fome?- perguntou Wilson tentando não responder àquela pergunta que Maggie havia feito.

-Não! –respondeu irritada – Cadê a mamãe??

-Maggie..- disse Wilson respirando profundamente e sentando-se na cadeira, puxando a menina para o seu colo. – A sua mamãe..bem..a Cuddy ficou dodói...ficou doente..é..isso - Wilson olhou para House, como se pedisse uma ajuda, porém o viu se levantando e saindo dali.

House caminhou pelo hospital, ainda vazio, se lembrando como havia sido rude com ela...se não tivesse feito aquilo ela ainda estaria bem. Sem perceber, chegou à ala da UTI; Cuddy tinha um quarto exclusivo, separados dos até a grande porta de vidro e abriu, olhando para o mesmo sofá em que tinha visto Maggie dormir na noite anterior e andando até o balcão.

- Qual o quarto da Dr.ª Cuddy?

- 303-A – disse a enfermeira ajeitando os prontuários.

Sem hesitar , House deu a volta e saiu, enquanto a enfermeira o olhava intrigada, achando aquele gesto estranho,porem logo voltou a sua atividade. Ele tinha medo de entrar no quarto, a todo instante ele se recordava de seu pesadelo; se aquilo realmente acontecesse, ele não saberia o que fazer. O dia passou rápido e logo a noite chegou; House viu de longe Wilson e Maggie, a menina comia um sanduíche e o olhava disfarçadamente, logo depois viu Wilson se aproximando dele.

- Posso levá-la la pra casa..é bom que ela se distrai com Tommy...

- Isso é um pedido? - perguntou entre confuso e aborrecido.

-House você é o p..

- Você quer saber? Pode levá-la - disse interrompendo o amigo antes que ele abrisse o bico.

Observou Wilson pegar na mão da menina e sair dali ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava no desconfortável sofá.

XXX

- Eu quero ir embora!

- Você não pode... – disse [u]Kutner[/u] tentando prender a menina na cama

- Ah..freirinha...eu juro que vou tomar aquele xarope – disse fazendo uma cara de nojo - mas eu quero sair...Eu quero ir para casa...Casa! – disse gritando no estetoscópio de [u]Kutner[/u] e fazendo os ouvidos dele tamparem imediatamente.

XXX

House olhava para o piano que havia ali no auditório. Não conseguia entender como havia parado ali, mas pelo menos estava sozinho. Passou as mãos sobre ele, como se passasse as mãos em um jarro fino de porcelana; limpou a poeira do banquinho e sentou-se, pronto para tocar. As notas começaram fortes, cheias de emoção, ele precisava extravasar aquilo que estava sentindo. Após respirar mais calmamente, ele começou a tocar notas suaves, sentindo que sua aceleração estava diminuindo. Tocou por alguns minutos ate que sentiu uma presença às suas costas.

- Foi lindo...

Achou que estava delirando; ele conhecia a dona daquela voz, mas não poderia ser ela. Começou a rodar o banco na direção da voz e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Cuddy ainda vestia a camisola do hospital, mas nem por isso perdia a sua beleza. Os cabelos estavam presos e somente alguns fios caiam em seus olhos. House percebeu ela descer as escadas com leveza, como se flutuasse, viu a palma de cada pé encostar-se ao chão e depois ser levantado pronto para dar o próximo passo. A viu chegar perto dele e levantou a cabeça na direção dela. Sentiu Cuddy pegar em seus cabelos e imediatamente fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos dela em seu couro cabeludo. Ele achava aquilo tão bom que não queria que terminasse nunca; lentamente pousou a sua cabeça sobre o ventre morno dele e sentiu-a descer a suas mãos para o rosto dele, aliviando toda a dor por qual ele passava. De leve ela começou a se afastar dele, ao perceber, House puxou uma das mãos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava. Segurou as mãos dela com gentileza e foi se aproximando ate seus rostos ficarem colados. Não teria mais medo e iria fazer aquilo que seu coração mandasse. Observou como os olhos dela ficavam mais intensos e cheios a cada passo que ele dava.

- House...

Ele achava aquilo estranho, não via a boca dela se movimentar para proferir aquela palavra, mas não se importava.

- House...

Novamente ele parou, olhando para ela interrogativamente.

- House..acorda..

Com muita má vontade, House abriu o olho esquerdo, vendo quem era o infeliz que o despertava justo naquela hora.

- Você estava dormindo?

- Não [u]Kutner[/u] – falou com mau humor – meu olho estava...! – respirou pesadamente querendo tirar aquele sonho de sua cabeça e se concentrar no médico a sua frente – O que é que você quer? Você não me acordou só pra ver qual era a cor de meus olhos né?

- Não..- disse [u]Kutner[/u] arrependido, se não fosse emergência, ele deixaria House dormindo mesmo – É sobre a Scarlett, fizemos todos os exames e nada...só que ela continua mal...- [u]Kutner[/u] parou de falar, achou que House estava dormindo e tocou nele de leve.

- Eu estou ouvindo... – disse tentando ouvir o que [u]Kutner[/u] falava e pensando no sonho que acabara de ter -...só não entendi..quem é Scarlett...e se já fizeram os exames façam novamente..

- Scarlett é a sua paciente..a criança...

- Humm obrigado pela informação ela será de grande utilidade...Já que você me despertou, reúna os seus amiguinhos e vão lá pra minha sala.

- Ok...e...e a Cuddy? – perguntou [u]Kutner[/u] já arrependido, diante o olhar nada amigável de House.

A verdade era que ele não sabia de mais nada e como Wilson ainda não tinha voltado, ele estava sem noticias; virou as costas e saiu dali sem responder nada. Ao caminhar ate a saída da ala, House parou em frente ao quarto dela. As persianas estavam ainda fechadas impossibilitando de vê-la , mas agora ele estava decidido, aquele sonho queria dizer alguma coisa. Porem ao pegar na gelada maçaneta de aço, um frio lhe percorreu a espinha e ele a soltou imediatamente, saindo dali o mais rápido que podia. [u]Kutner[/u] observava intrigado aquela cena; alguns minutos depois de observar que House não voltaria mais ele decidiu entrar para vê-la.

- House! São 3:15 da manhã! – reclamou 13 com a voz lenta

- Isso mesmo – disse olhando para o relógio e com a voz cheia de sarcasmo – Você acha que ela vai esperar você terminar o seu sono de beleza é? – terminou por falar observando os raios X e tomografias que haviam sido feitas.

- Eu já disse que ela não tem nada...isso é alguma infecção que ela deve ter pego...

- Façam uma endoscopia exploratória – disse House sem dar ouvidos para Taub

- E quem vai dar autorização House? Ela é menor e Cuddy.. – disse Foreman se arrependendo do que havia dito - Nós não podemos fazer muita coisa.

- Então vocês não vão? – perguntou House observando Kutner entrar desconfiado, esperou alguém se prontificar mas nenhum deles tinha coragem suficiente.

- Eu vou – falou Kutner

- Ótimo! Vamos – encerrou House saindo com o médico.

Andaram em silêncio ate o elevador.

- Não precisava puxar meu saco...nem me consolar – disse a ultima frase algum tempo depois

- Eu não estou fazendo isso por você...a Cuddy confiava em você quer dizer confia ...então eu não tenho motivo para não fazer o mesmo

Por um segundo o coração de House parou de bater, ouvir aquela palavra no passado só podia significar uma coisa: ela não voltaria mais.

- Você foi vê-la quando eu saí? – perguntou sem olhar nos olhos do outro medico.

Percebeu Kutner confirmar com a cabeça e entrou no elevador, deixando a porta se fechar. – procure o Chase e me espere lá embaixo. House respirou profundamente, olhando para o teto do elevador. Observou algumas rachaduras no teto de fibra; pequenas rachaduras existiam na vida de qualquer pessoa, mas na dele elas pareciam querer se abrir mais profundamente, tomando conta de todo o seu corpo. Apertou o botão de emergência e sentiu o elevador parar .Se escorou aos poucos pela parede, fazendo a perna ser castigada ;só assim ele poderia esquecer o que estava passando. Com a bengala, travou a porta do elevador impossibilitando de alguém tentar abri-la pelo lado de fora. Queria voltar no tempo, voltar para o dia que se beijaram naquele mesmo elevador, podia reconstruir vários finais varias vezes para aquela cena; mas era inevitável perceber que nada daquilo mudaria. Não tinha sentido, mas o tempo naquele cubículo passou rápido.

-House! - falou uma voz lá de fora

-Ele está ai dentro eu o vi entrando...

- House! Você esta ai? A câmera, você viu?

- Ta virada...

-Vamos tentar abrir - falou uma terceira voz fazendo um esforço inútil - esta emperrada

- House..sou eu..Wilson - falou alto para ele ouvir e depois mais baixo para as outras pessoas que estavam do lado de fora - Deixe-me a sós com ele...

Wilson observou o pessoal sair dali e tentou se comunicar com o amigo.

- Eu tive que contar a verdade para a Maggie..ela ia saber que a Cuddy não estava só doente, tentei explicar a ela o que era coma e que a mãe dela não poderia acordar mais - disse Wilson dando uma pausa e tentando ouvir alguma coisa lá de dentro - tentei falar com o Will, mas o celular dele dá fora de área...House saí dai...uma hora você vai ter que enfrentar a realidade...ela ainda esta viva..só não acordou ainda.. - Wilson parou de falar novamente dando espaço para o amigo poder falar também, como não ouviu nada continuou a conversar, iria tentar convencê-lo a sair dali de qualquer jeito- Amanhã eu vou trazer a Maggie..seria bom se você fosse com ela..House aquela menina não parou de falar de você..parece que ela gosta de tu...Dê uma chance para ela também..ela ainda é pequena para entender isso, mas com você pode ser mais fácil... - Novamente Wilson parou de falar, House ouvia agora uma conversa indistinta, frases curtas e desconexas - Eu vou...arrume ela que eu já to indo...tchau...- Wilson olhou para a porta respirando pesadamente - Eu vou pegar Maggie, ela não esta conseguindo dormir, esta nervosa e chorando,sentindo falta da mãe...você não quer vir comigo? - Wilson esperou por uma resposta que não veio - Ok...eu vou pega-la...House...eu espero que você não faça nenhuma besteira...isso não é hora..

Wilson desceu as escadas rapidamente, passando em frente ao elevador, que descia, esperou pacientemente a porta se abrir, finalmente House tinha escutado ele. Tentou por no rosto seu melhor sorriso e ficou na expectativa da porta ser aberta,mas quando ela finalmente se abriu eis que ele teve uma surpresa.

- Esse é o House - lamentou, ao ver o cubículo vazio.

XXX

- Ahhh que bom que você apareceu! - falou Kutner ao ver House

- Pena que eu não possa falar o mesmo - disse em tom agressivo, fazendo Kutner dar um sorriso contrafeito.

- A SO já esta pronta, o Chase concordou e estávamos esperando você...

- Oh..quanta honra - disse voltando ao seu velho humor sarcástico.

Passaram por Cameron que olhava para House com certa pena; ela lhe deu um meio sorriso de conforto que House não teve vontade de já estava lá dentro, esperando, viu-o entrar e acenar com a cabeça, como se desse autorização para começar o primeira vez House viu a menina,achou que ela fosse maior, mas percebeu que ela era do mesmo tamanho que Maggie, talvez a mesma idade. Não dava para ver o rosto dela, já que a menina estava com uma mascara de oxigênio e devidamente sedada. Chase levou a mini-câmera por todo o interior da menina, explorando cada parte de seu interior e vendo todos os órgãos em perfeitas condições. Meia hora depois Scarlett, estava sendo levada para o quarto;

- Talvez, se abríssemos...

- Não House..eu não vou fazer isso

- Isso nos mostraria de onde vem as convulsões..

- E se não acharmos nada...não..eu já me arrisquei muito ... - disse Chase saindo da sala.

House olhou para cima e viu Wilson segurando Maggie adormecida me seu colo

-E então? - perguntou Wilson, se encontrando com ele na saída

- Não achamos nada - falou House olhando de modo curioso para Maggie.

- Você quer segurá-la? - perguntou Wilson já sabendo da resposta, mas não custava tentar. Viu House balançar a cabeça negativamente e sair dali como de costume - House...eu vou levá-la para lá...- disse se referindo ao quarto em que Cuddy estava - você tem certeza que não quer ir?

- Adeus Wilson...eu vou dormir.. - disse virando as costas para os dois.

Dois dias já haviam passado desde o acidente e ele ainda não tinha criado coragem o suficiente para ir ate la; sempre ficava aguardando na sala de espera e não passava Maggie passar do outro lado da sala fazendo seu boneco escalar montanhas imaginarias pelas paredes. O horário de visitas já estava próximo, e ela queria que chegasse logo, olhava curiosa para o crachá da mãe que Wilson tinha lhe dado; colocou na blusa e depois na cintura como tinha visto tantas vezes a mãe colocar nas manhãs. Andou ate Wilson e pegou no seu estetoscópio fingindo escutar o coração do medico.

- Fale alguma coisa...

- Alguma coisa - brincou Wilson, provocando risadinhas na menina, era bom vê-la sorrir daquele jeito, pensava ele olhando para o amigo que distraído olhava para a se surpreendido quando ele lhe dissera que ia também.

Wilson viu a enfermeira, levantar informado que já podiam entrar, não que eles precisassem de autorização, mas como estavam com Maggie resolveram obedecer o horário. A menina foi andando cuidadosamente, há dois dias não via a mãe; com medo, segurou na primeira mão que encontrou ao seu lado. House olhou para baixo e sentiu pena de Maggie, também estava com medo, mas tinha decidido que estava na hora de vê-la.

- Mamãe...- sussurrou a menina ao vê-la ali deitada.

Cuddy ainda tinha escoriações por todo o rosto, os olhos ainda estavam inchados, mas nada pior do que Wilson vira quando ela se aproximou dos aparelhos observando os sinais vitais,fazendo o máximo de esforço para não se aproximar tirou o aparelho de respiração, vendo se ela já conseguia respirar sozinha, observou os batimentos caírem e colocou-o de um pouco de timidez Maggie foi se aproximando da mãe, encostou-se na cama e suspendeu os pés para poder ver -se sendo içada ate a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Cuddy, deitando logo depois sobre a barriga da mãe. Wilson saiu deixando eles três a sós. Alguns minutos se passaram ate que ele viu House saindo também.

- Ela dormiu - falou para Wilson

- Também, noite passada ela não pregou o olho...House você precisa ficar com ela..minha esposa que já procura motivo de brigas não quer ela lá em casa...ela chora pede pela mãe..eu não me importaria, mas você sabe meu casamento esta indo para o ralo...

- Eu disse para você não se casar com aquela baranga...

-House! Ela é mãe de meu filho...E você vai ficar com a Maggie

-Eu?? E o Will?

- Não tenho idéia..ainda nem conseguir avisar a ele sobre a Cuddy...mas...você é o pai e ela será a sua responsabilidade

- Mas...

-Esta decidido House..quer você queira ou não - disse Wilson, encerrando a conversa e entrando novamente no quarto de Lisa.

Já em sua sala, House inclinou a sua poltrona deixando-a quase na horizontal e colocou-a ali deitada; fechou as persianas e trancou a porta saindo para ver a sua paciente. Passou pelo quarto da menina e a viu brincar animadamente com a freira, era incrível como ela lembrava alguém, pensava ele, só não conseguia saber quem. Viu que ela tinha parado de brincar e olhava para ele, os olhos tinham uma intensidade e um magnetismo que ele não conseguia se desviar e ao mesmo tempo que demonstravam surpresa, tinha um às de desafio. A viu descer da cama e se aproximar do vidro, colando o narizinho ali, ao mesmo tempo em que House recuava um pouco; tinha acabado de perceber quem ela era parecida, mas aquilo era impossível, era a imaginação dele misturado com o cansaço que o fazia ver coisas além do normal. Decidiu sair dali; já tinha visto o estado da menina e sabia que Maggie poderia acordar a qualquer momento.

XXX

Ela ainda dormia quando chegaram em casa; com muita dificuldade ele conseguiu atravessar o corredor e abrir a porta, sabia que quando aquilo acabasse Wilson ia se ver com ele. A muito contragosto, mas com uma certa ansiedade, House arrumava a cama, não sabia como seria essa primeira noite com sua quase hospede; escutou alguns passinhos chegando e se virou para ver o que era.

- Cadê a mamãe? - falou ela com olhos assustados, observando onde estava.

- Mag...ela ainda esta dormindo - falou House, tentando usar a psicologia de Wilson para falar com a menina.Não sabia como falar de sentimentos, ainda mais para uma criança.

House observou que ela o fitava, esperando por algo mais do que aquilo, imaginava ele.

- Você não vai deixar ele ir pro céu como a vovó né?

House engoliu em seco, também tinha esse pavor, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer apenas esperar.

- Não, eu não vou deixar - falou ele olhando para o chão e depois para a menina, que inclinava o ombrinho, escondendo algumas lágrimas. O momento pedia um abraço, mas House não tinha coragem de fazê-lo. Passou a mão na cabeça da menina, como se desse um consolo e sentiu Maggie se aproximar dele, abraçando-o. Lembrou-se das palavras de Wilson "ela é pequena e precisa de você" e retribui o abraço, se ajoelhando para ficar da mesma altura que ela. Ambos se consolavam naquele abraço, compartilhando a mesma falta que sentiam. House porém foi o primeiro a se soltar.

- Pode ir dormir agora se quiser... - falou meio sem graça e se levantando

- Sem tomar banho? - perguntou, cocando o nariz.

House rolou os olhos imaginando que aquilo tudo deveria ser idéia da Cuddy.

- Você sabe tomar banho sozinha né?

Maggie rolou os olhos imitando o mesmo gesto do pai, sempre a mãe que dava banho nela, não conseguia nem abrir o chuveiro sozinha.

- Eu só tenho três anos... - disse mostrando o numero com os dedos.

- Humm...ótimo! - falou House desanimado, entendendo o recado. - Vá andando...

...

- Ai...tá fria!

- Fria? Isso tá fervendo!

- Eu não entro ai...

House balançou a cabeça, entrando no box e ajustando a temperatura

- E agora madame..esta a seu gosto? -perguntou vendo a menina esticar a mãozinha e verificar a temperatura da água.

- Ahh..agora sim - disse animada

- Hum.. - resmungou fazendo bico. - Agora é por sua conta, passe seu sabonete nas mãos e...bom você deve saber o que fazer..- House parou de falar ao ver ela espirrando.

- Éde criança?

- Como?

- O sabonete - disse apontando para o objeto em suas mãos – É...

- Sim, eu sei que isso é um sabonete e não... Eu não preciso de sabonete de criança.

- Mas eu tenho alergia, lá na minha mochila tem um sabonete, vai lá egar.

House olhou boquiaberto para aquela pequena, ela realmente estava o mandando pegar as suas coisas e com autoridade de gente grande. Saiu do banheiro e foi até a mochila dela, viu uma maleta de primeiros socorros e viu um recado deixado por Wilson " ela tem asma"

- Ótimo! Eu mato Wilson!

Após dar banho nela e enxugá-la, meio aborrecido diga-se de passagem, House foi ate a cozinha preparar uma lanche para os minutos depois ouviu a TV ser ligada e um pequeno ser passar de calcinha pela casa.

- Aonde eu fui me meter... - dizia enquanto via abrir a geladeira e procurar algo.

- Tem leite?

- Não.

- Tem suco?

- Não

- Tem pão integral?Queijo? Maça? Banana?

- Não, não e não... Tem cerveja, salame , biscoito e pizza.

- Então você não tem nada - falou a menina sem escutar o que ele dizia

- Cerveja, salame biscoito e...pizza.- repetiu mais uma vez, só para testar a paciência dela

-Então você não tem nada..- repetiu ela, arqueando a sobrancelha que nem a mãe.

Maggie viu o pai passar por ela com uma bandeja e ir ate a sala. House sentou-se no seu sofá e esperou ela se a menina praticamente escalar o sofá dele e se sentar ao seu lado. Tentou pegar um biscoito e viu a bandeja ser tirada de seu alcance

- Você disse que eu não tinha nada...

- Mas não disse que não ia comer..- disse tentando pegar uns biscoitos mais uma vez - Eu tô com fome...-disse choramingando

- Toma..- disse dando um - não precisa chorar que nem um bebê

- Eu sou um bebê - disse dando o seu melhor sorriso , distraindo ele enquanto pegava mais alguns da bandeja.

O domingo logo chegou em Nova Jersey.O sol finalmente tinha saído e parecia querer anunciar coisas boas. Eles tinham passado um sábado inteiro no hospital, Maggie com a mãe e House analisando alguns exames de Scarlett e assistindo pela 6ª vez a endoscopia que Chase havia feito. Estava começando a pensar que o caso dela seria um mistério sem solução e que definitivamente havia perdido tempo , começando a imaginar que a teoria de Taub estava correta. Levantou com dificuldade do sofá, ter que carregar Maggie do sofá para a cama e depois ser praticamente obrigado a dormir no sofá, ,não eram uma tarefa nada agradá para a mesa e viu as varias cervejas que tinha tomado; elas, agora pediam para pelo corredor silenciosamente, não queria ela lhe abusando tão cedo, chegando rapidamente ao banheiro.

- Eiii - reclamou ela, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ele saísse dali.A menina estava numa tarefa exaustiva.

- Eu to apertado!E esse é o único banheiro da casa! - reclamou House como um menino de cinco anos

- A culpa é sua! Eu nunca comi tanto biscoito e pizza em minha vida! - reclamou Maggie passando a mão na barriguinha e provocando risadas em House

- Eu vou pegar um remédio par você. - disse fazendo todo o caminho de volta e se segurando ao máximo para não deixar a cerveja sair. Foi ate o armário da cozinha e procurou pelo remédio. No meio do caminho, encontrou com ela sentada sorridente no sofá.

-Eu consegui. - falou feliz

- É.. Eu nem quero imaginar - falou House com nojo, indo ao banheiro. - Meu Deus!Essa menina comeu um urubu - disse sacudindo as mãos ao mesmo tempo em que abria a tampa e encontrava algo que jamais, gostaria de ver antes do café da manhã

Lá da sala Maggie se acabava em risadas, sabia que ele teria uma surpresa maior ainda.

- Minha nossa como uma menina conseguiu tirar isso? - disse dando descarga assustado. Alguns minutos depois ele voltou para sala olhando-a de lado e viu Maggie soltar varias risadinhas, que acabaram contagiando ele também.

- Eu tô com fome - disse logo de primeira.

- Com certeza você deve estar..vamos..- disse indo para a cozinha.

XXX

Um mês já havia passado desde que ele pedira demissão a Cuddy e há duas semanas que ela estava em coma. A situação por enquanto era estável, o que era um bom sinal. Todas as tardes Maggie vinha da creche com Wilson e ficava la ate o anoitecer, hora em que ia para casa com House que já se acostumara com ela.

Finalmente depois de uma semana sem ter nenhuma convulsão ou algo parecido, Scarlett se preparava para ir embora. Alguns amiguinhos tinham vindo visitá-la, trazidos pela freira amiga da menina; eles estavam fazendo um verdadeiro piquenique quando ele entrou por lá. House olhou de modo zangado para todos eles, ele não queria ver aquela toda animação, porém não decidiu reclamar, queria que aquilo acontecesse com ele também,e aproveitou para pegar um biscoito.

- Jesus!! O que é isso! – disse cuspindo o biscoito pegando um copo de suco e cuspindo novamente. – Que diabos é isso!?!

Viu a freira se benzer diversas vezes e rolou os olhos esperando ela terminar

- Biscoitos e suco... - explicou naturalmente

- Não diga – respondeu sarcástico – De que é feito essa porcaria..alias não diga...eu prefiro não saber.

- O senhor é muito mal educado e..

- Obrigado..eu gosto..e tenho certeza que você também ia gostar – disse malvado, vendo a freira se ruborizar.

- Eu não sei de que é feito, não é revelado e só as freiras mais velhas é que sabem... - disse assim mesmo. Olhou para o médico e o viu olhando atentamente para a menina. Olhou para Scarlett e viu a menina rolar os olhos e começar a se debater.

- O que está acontecendo??

- O taxa de oxigênio dela esta caindo – falou House indo ate uma gaveta de remédios. - Onde estão?

- Eu tirei por causa das crianças...

- Você o que? – disse gritando com a freira e vendo a menina começar a ficar roxinha.

- Eu fiquei com medo que as crianças pegassem...

- Rápido Kutner traga uma dose de epinifrina – disse House enquanto tirava a carga de uma caneta e enfiava na glote da menina. Olhou para o monitor e nada. – Kutner!!!Traga uma seringa – gritou House, vendo o médico entrar apressado com o remédio, jogando fora todo o seu conteúdo.

- Mas...

- Tire eles daqui – falou enquanto que com a seringa vazia retirava todo o liquido que havia nos pulmões da menina.

Esperou mais alguns segundos e respirou aliviado ao ver o tórax dela subir e descer levemente. House observou os cabelos escuros e cacheados contrastando com a pele e os travesseiros brancos.

- Façam uma análise nisso – disse House entregando os biscoitos e o suco a 13 e o liquido que havia retirado do pulmão dela a Foreman.

Lentamente viu a menina abrir os olhos azuis intensos e o fitar. House sem querer recuou, causando estranheza em Foreman que ainda estava no quarto, ele já tinha visto aqueles mesmo olhos antes. Deu um sedativo para a menina e colocou um curativo na garganta dela , saindo dali o mais rápido que podia.

XXX

- Tio Wilson...

- Diga Maggie – Wilson tentava encontrar uma ritmo cardíaco em Lisa, mas alguma coisa estava interferindo pegou o eletrocardiograma e analisou-o, deve ser o aparelho pensou, olhando para a menina e dando atenção para ela.

- Como você dá comida para mamãe?

- Comida? Bom...ta vendo aquele tubinho ali? E por onde ela se alimenta – explicou pacientemente.

- Mas aquilo é água!

Wilson riu diante da curiosidade da menina.

- Mas porque você esta me perguntando isso?

- Ah..eu senti um alguma coisa se mexendo e um roquinho...se fosse comigo eu estaria morrendo de fome..

-Um ronco? - perguntou Wilson indo até Cuddy e colocando o estetoscópio sobre seu peito, porém não ouviu nada, e foi descendo o aparelho. Já ia retira-lo quando ouviu algo. – Estranho – sussurrou, pegando o aparelho de ultrassom empurrando-o ate chegar na borda da cama. Maggie já havia se sentado e agora observava ele passar o gel sobre a barriga da mãe; curiosa pegou um pouco daquela gelatina gelada e ficou brincando. Wilson estava de costas para o pequeno monitor quando ouviu Maggie sussurrar.

- Depois diz que a mamãe só come água..

Imediatamente ele se virou e viu a imagem nítida na tela.

- Oh God!

XXX

House andou apressado ate o seu escritório, não podia acreditar que seu cérebro estava formulando aquela hipótese, aquilo nunca poderia ser verdade, imaginou que talvez aquele suco tivesse algum tipo de alucinógeno fazendo-o ver coisas . Encostou a cabeça na poltrona e tomou alguns Vicodins, fechando logo em seguida os olhos. Quando abriu o ambiente estava totalmente escuro, observou o contorno de uma pessoa sentada no seu sofá; repentinamente a luz do seu abaju foi acesa e ele pode ver quem era.

- Definitivamente eu estou delirando

- Não, você não esta- falou com a voz suave

- Então eu estou ficando louco e ganhei de brinde um tumor no cérebro.

- House! Pare com isso! – disse por fim se levantando e andando ate ele. – Se você estivesse louco você sentiria isso? – disse tocando nele – Ou eu poderia te dizer que senti você me beijando?

- Sim...eu já vi gente fazer coisas piores...

- É real...olhe para você...ali sentado na cadeira

House olhou para si mesmo e depois para a sua cadeira vendo-o dormindo..ou talvez ..

- Eu estou morto? E virei um espírito e você veio me pegar?

- Ohh shut up! – disse impaciente e depois rindo da cara dele

House olhava para Cuddy era tão bom, tê-la ali, por mais que soubesse que aquilo na verdade era um delírio.

- Porque você não foi mais me ver? Eu sinto a sua falta..

- Eu estou sem tempo... – falou se desviando da conversa

- Você mente mal Greg...

House sentou-se na mesa, sorrindo sem graça por ter sido pego na mentira, viu Cuddy se aproximar dele e se encaixar entre suas pernas.

- Do que você tem medo? – disse sussurrando no ouvido dele

- Eu tenho medo de que você esteja se despedindo de mim – falou sem a intenção de ter dito aquelas palavras – Eu não quis dizer isso... –

Cuddy riu e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

- Você não acha que eu vou deixar você escapar né? – disse beijando o canto da boca dele – Você consegue sentir? – viu House afirmar com a cabeça – Eu também – disse beijando-o

House conseguia sentir cada músculo de sua face contrair, a sua língua encostar na dela, aquilo era tão real que ele não podia imaginar que fosse outra se afastou delicadamente, batendo os cílios com leveza

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou ao vê-la se afastar

- Venha comigo.. – disse estendendo a mão.

House olhou para a cadeira e não se viu mais definitivamente aquilo era um sonho. Era estranho, mas ele podia sentir todas as sensações de como se estivesse acordado, a perna ainda fisgava, mas a sensação de dor ia passando aos poucos, o calor da mão dela ia passando para a dele e dava um sensação de conforto que ele jamais sentira antes. Havia um corredor mal iluminado no hospital que ele nunca vira, sentiu-se sendo puxado e o corpo dela encostando sobre o seu pele por pele, cada pedacinho do corpo colado no do outro. Uma sensação que nem acordado ele sentira tão intensamente.

- Não seria tão bom se ninguém,m nos visse? Se ninguém se importasse?

House via as pessoas passando por eles e não se incomodarem, aquilo só podia significar que eles não estavam ali. Mais uma vez viu os lábios dela se encostarem-se aos seus fazendo-o sentir como eram macios e aveludados. Ela puxou-o mais uma vez tirando-o dali.

Viu que ela o levava pata a UTI, a sala de espera tinha virado agora um grande aquário humano e House podia ver Wilson e Maggie no quarto com Cuddy.

- Mas sempre haverá alguém que se importe, sempre haverá aquele que terá uma esperança – House olhou para o rosto dela e viu passar uma sombra – eu sinto sua falta... de verdade ...eu te..

- Não! Pare! Eu não quero ouvir!

- Por quê? – perguntou ela assustada, e vendo ele se afastar?

- Da ultima vez que você me dizia isso...você.. morria e eu..eu não quero que isso aconteça..

Cuddy sorriu feliz, era tão bom ouvir aquilo dele, significava que ele se importava com ela, mesmo que não demonstrasse.

- Eu te prometo que isso não vai acontecer? – disse ela beijando a bochecha dele com carinho

- Como você sabe? – questionou com um jeito sedutor, percebendo que ela se arrepiava do jeito que ele falava

- Depois você vai descobrir – disse piscando o olhos sugestivamente para ele – Você só não pode desistir, não agora...é a única coisa que eu lhe peço..venha..

Foram ate a janela que estavam sem as persianas, House observou Maggie alisar os cabelos da mãe, fazendo pequenas trancinhas e colocando alguns enfeites, viu Wilson olhar preocupado para um papel em sua mão, mas depois sorrir para Maggie.

Pela primeira vez em duas semanas House sorriu de verdade, não sabia porque sorria, mas algo dentro de si o fez demonstrar aquele gesto.

- É disso que eu falo... - comentou Cuddy sorrindo também.

Sentiu novamente os dedos dela entrelaçarem entre os seus, apertando a sua mão. House olhou para o lado e a viu sorrir suavemente.

- Cuddy eu nunca lhe disse isso, mas.. – House parou ao ver o rosto dele se contrair – o que.. que foi? – perguntou assustado e percebendo que ela largava a sua mão.

- Volte! – disse ela com a voz rápida

- O quê? Como?

- Volte agora!

- Mas Cuddy...

House olhou para ela sem entender, a viu sorrindo e aquilo o confundiu mais ainda

- Não faça nenhuma besteira como essa..eu vou voltar para você..para vocês.. Agora volta logo House!

House a viu se afastar dele e depois voltar rapidamente, dando um suave beijo em seus lábios, logo depois uma luz muito branca veio em sua direção quase o cegando.

- Seu maluco idiota! – House ouviu uma voz feminina, mas não era a de Cuddy.

Abriu os olhos e viu Cameron debruçada sobre ele, com as palhetas de ressucitação nas mãos. Cameron se levantou e pegou os potes de comprimidos dele no chão, vazios, e, arremessou-o nele. Olhava-o de modo furioso.

- Você quer se matar é? Me diga que eu pego um facão e faço com o maior prazer! Se eu não estivesse passando por aqui, você conseguiria fazer seu intento, seu estúpido idiota!

House demorou a se situar, olhou para a sua cadeira vazia e se perguntou se ainda não estava sonhando, se levantou com alguma dificuldade e procurou por sua bengala. Cameron ainda estava com tanta raiva dele que arremessou o objeto de madeira contra ele saindo dali, voltando poucos segundos depois.

- E isso aqui – disse mostrando o outro pote de remédio cheios - Fica comigo e se você quiser você vai ter que vim até mim para poder tomar seus comprimidos. E de nada- falou saindo dali e batendo a porta de vidro com toda força.

House pôs as mãos no bolso e sentiu que ela tinha tirando sua reserva de comprimidos, respirou profundamente,meteu a mão no bolso do paletó e tirou uma caixinha de outros comprimidos. Agora ele se sentia vivo, e disposto, e sabia aonde queria ir agora, tomou um comprimido e saiu andando apressado.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Bom...eu demorei um pouquinho para postar..mas ai ja está o final!! Espero que vocês gostem!!! bjuxx Huddies meninas!! e ahhh..tenho já na "manga" uma fic nova..se quiserem eu posso postar!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Todos os dias com algum tempo livre, House ia vê-la.. Não importava quanto tempo ficasse ou o quão era tarde que ia vê-la, o certo era que agora todos os dias ele estava com ela.

- House! – disse Wilson surpreso – o que faz aqui tão cedo?

House observou o amigo entrar com alguns prontuários médicos e tentou puxá-los da mão dele.

- onde esta a ficha dela? – perguntou notando a falta dos papeis

- Alguém deve ter levado..- falou gaguejando e meio nervoso. Wilson reparou que House havia percebido isso e o olhava agora de modo desconfiado.

Viram a porta se abrir e Will aparecer de repente; os olhos estavam vermelhos e fundos indicando que ele havia chorado. House viu Wilson entregar os prontuários para ele.

- Porque ele pode e eu não?

- É outro caso House – disse Wilson com paciência

- Então tem cura? – perguntou Will olhando para a pasta

- Com bastante quimo e uma maior dose de remédios podemos reduzir o tumor

- Quem está com um tumor? – perguntou House ouvindo aquela conversa paralela e já ficando assustado.

- E a cirurgia? – voltou Will sem se importar com House

- Muito arriscado o nódulo esta atrás da válvula mitral...

House olhava para um e para o outro com se fosse uma bola de ping pong, tentando entender o que eles falavam.

- é a Cuddy? – perguntou com a voz em um sussurro.

- Mas se fizermos a chance de cura aumenta?

- É arriscado, mas possível... - disse Wilson balançando a cabeça com pesar

- E você faria?

- As chances são de um para um milhão...

- Eiiii!!! – gritou House bem alto, tentando ser dessa vez ouvido. Ele falou tão alto que ate a pulsação de Cuddy subiu – Vocês não perceberam que eu estou aqui?.

Só então Will reparou que House estava ali, achava que o medico só queria se aproveitar da irmã e não compreendia qual o motivo que o prendia ali...

- É um amigo meu...se não bastasse isso ainda tem a Cuddy... – disse olhando para a irmã e passando as mãos nos cabelos dela.

-Eu sinto muito – disse olhando para a ponta da bengala

Depois de algum tempo calados, Wilson viu Will sair abatido da sala

- Wilson

- House

Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

- Fale primeiro – disse Wilson

- ok... Eu preciso que você faça um exame – disse olhando diretamente para Cuddy

- House... Como você soube? –disse surpreso

- é estranho... Elas tem a mesma idade, se parecem, eu vi um sinal dela que parecia com o de Maggie, os cabelos de Cuddy ,os olhos,...eu não sei...

- Do que você esta falando?

- Da Scarlett e você?

- Owuu... – disse Wilson abrindo a boca com surpresa - É..é a garota que você esta cuidando ne?

- E o que mais seria? – perguntou o olhando interrogativamente e tentando ler os seus pensamentos.

- Não me olhe assim

- O que você esta escondendo de mim Jimmy?

- Nada! – falou rápido demais causando mais desconfiança nele. - o que você quer que eu faça?

House ainda o olhava de modo desconfiado.

- Quero que você faça um exame...

- Acha que ela tem câncer?

- Que mania de querer matar todo mundo de câncer!!! – disse sarcástico e contando o resto da história – Não conte para ninguém...

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Não sei...mas não deixe que ninguém descubra isso...

House voltou novamente sua atenção à Cuddy, tirou a franja dos olhos dela que tinham crescido de um mês pra ca e percebeu que os olhos dela se movimentavam....ou ela estava sentindo alguma dor ou estava próxima de acordar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------|H|-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais exames? – disse a moça arrumando as coisas da menina. Depois de quase um mês internada, Scarlett ia finalmente sair dali. As misturas daqueles biscoitos caseiros e do suco feito de folhas tinham provocado uma reação alérgica na menina, cortando o seu fluxo de oxigênio no seu cérebro e atrapalhando todo o sistema imunológico dela. Era a primeira vez que Wilson observava bem a menina; a aparência dela a principio o assustou, a cor dos olhos eram os mesmo e os cabelos eram parecidos com o de Cuddy, mas ele não acreditava naquele hipótese de House, alguma coisa lhe dizia que House estava errado.

- É só um ultimo teste, só... Para ver se ela esta bem..- mentiu Wilson olhando para a moça

Em quanto ele tirava uma amostra de sangue, House entrou no quarto apressado.

- O que foi agora? – falou Wilson sem se virar e retirando com cuidado a agulha do braço da menina.

- Owuu... – murmurou House parando em frente à moça e reparando como ela era bonita – quem é você?

- Sarah... – respondeu timidamente e com um sorriso meigo que encantou Wilson

- Eu sei...- falou sem animo e virando-se para Wilson que a olhava - Se respeite homem! Ela é freira!

- Ex...eu saí do convento, acho que nunca quis estar la....- disse olhando com carinho para a menina – talvez..só por..

House observava que a freira tinha se calado abruptamente, observou os cabelos escuros dela e olhos meio claros. Wilson continuava a olhar encantada para a moça, vendo-a como ela totalmente o oposto de sua mulher. Os papeis de divorcio já estavam sendo assinados e Tommy ficaria com ele, já que a outra nem ligava para o menino. Ainda parado, House olhava da menina para a ex-freira, pensando que a mulher devia gostar muito dessa menina, ela não tinha a largado por um segundo qualquer, nenhuma outra freira tinha ido ate ali, a não ser ela mesma. Uma luz de repente passou pelos seus olhos.

- Não precisa mais Wilson..

- Mas...você...

- Eu já descobri... Por que você não disse? – perguntou olhando para a freira

- Disse o que?

- Que ela era a sua filha?

- Ela não e´.. – disse sem graça e assustada – Você esta enganado Dr.

- Ela podia ter morrido e a culpa seria totalmente sua! Que mãe mais desnaturada! Ver seu filho sofrer e fica só assistindo! Que tipo de pessoa você é? Foi por isso que entrou...

- House Pare! – brigou Wilson vendo a moça ficar nervosa

- Você foi irresponsável!

- House!

- Eu não tive escolha! – berrou a moça... – eu... tive medo... – disse se aproximando da menina que assistia aquela discussão assombrada. – Me perdoe meu amor.. Eu..eu não sabia que isso pudesse acontecer e...-olhou para House chocada -se você estivesse no meu lugar faria a mesma coisa, teria tanto medo quanto eu..!

- Eu falaria sim! – disse convicto e depois se calando ante o olhar interrogador de Wilson. Percebeu que aquilo não era verdade, enganava-se dizendo que só contaria quando Cuddy acordasse.

A freira olhava receosa para a filha.

- Eu sou sua mãe...me perdoe querida eu não... – disse parando de falar ao sentir os braços da garotinha lhe envolvendo.

Wilson saiu do quarto acompanhado House com o olhar.

- Como você descobriu?

- O que? Que ela era a mãe?...Nenhumas das outras freiras vinham para ca e todo o tempo ela ficava junto da menina.

- Mais isso não quer dizer nada.

- Você não entende... - disse saindo. Wilson sorriu entendo o que ele queria dizer era aquilo que acontecia naquele momento na vida de House, ele só tinha feito uma simples comparação.

House andava no corredor, quando se lembrou do real motivo que o levara ate lá.

- Ela mexeu os olhos – disse andando na frente. – como se os piscasse, só que com eles fechados...

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim! Será que você pensa que sou idiota? Claro que eu tenho certeza!, Eu sei o que eu vi..não estou fantasiando....

House parou de falar ao ver as crianças correndo no corredor. Uma babá tentava segura-las mais o menino era mais ágil que ela e saiu correndo em direção ao pai.

- Tommy.. – disse o colocando no colo... – Hey Maggie...e ai se divertiram bastante?

- Hum rum – disse a menina com um pirulito na boca.

House sentiu um peso na suas pernas e olhou para baixo.

- Ei guria...

- Oi...quer? – disse oferecendo o doce.

Antes de responder House sentiu Wilson colocar o filho nos braços dele e sair dali, indo na direção da ex-freira. Ela tentava carregar algumas coisas e ele foi la ajudar sem nenhuma má intenção

- Eiii..você ainda nem se separou!...E já esta atrás de outro rabo de saia...- falou vendo o amigo ir ate a moça , olhou para o garoto em seu colo, que tentava apertar o seu nariz -....seu pai é um tarado! E olha você com ela viu? – disse olhando pra Maggie que sorria sem entender muita coisa.

Xxx

Depois de ter sido abandonado por Wilson com as crianças, House finalmente conseguiu escapar., deixou-as com a baba, já que Wilson ainda não tinha voltado de sua expedição e foi ver como Cuddy estava.. No meio do caminho, descobriu-se sendo seguido; olhou para trás não viu nada; continuou a nadar e virou-se de vez, vendo quem era o seu perseguidor.

- Ahhh...!

-Aiiii que susto!! – murmurou a menina sendo pega de surpresa.

- Você deveria ficar com a baba

- Ela é muito chata!

House continuou a andar quando sentiu uma mãozinha entre as suas.

- Posso ir com você?

- Eu tenho escolha? – disse olhando para baixo e sentindo um pouco incomodado, mas não o bastante que desse para agüentar um pouco.

- Humm...eu acho que...- a menina olhou para ele fingindo pensar - Não!

- Eu sabia – disse ele entrando na brincadeira dela.

Andaram ate a saída e como não estava nevando, nem fazendo muito frio, House decidiu levá-la ate um parque que havia ali na frente. A essa época o rio deveria estar congelado, não estaria tão belo como naquela vez que ele estivera com Cuddy...

Pegou Maggie e colocou-a sentada na mesa, observando a menina olhar a sua volta curiosa. No caminho ate ali, seus pensamentos estavam voltados para Maggie; e se Cuddy não acordasse mais? Ele não era tão egoísta assim, não poderia deixar ela sozinha, mas também não queria aquela responsabilidade e pior, sozinho; não queria ficar igual a Wilson. Deitou-se ao lado dela imitando o gesto que ela fazia e ficaram olhando em silencio o céu gelado com suas nuvens cor de aço.

- Maggie...você já e´ grandinha para entender de coisas né? – ela agora tinha virado a cabeça para o lado dele, piscando os olhos em evidente confusão. – Quero dizer – House ficou calado, como começar aquela conversa? Lembrou - se da ex- freira e como havia sido fácil a menina entender, mas ele não tinha passado tempo suficiente para entender Maggie e se a menina tivesse o mesmo gênio que ele? Olhou para baixo e viu que Maggie ainda o esperava

- Você gosta de Bob Esponja né? – viu a menina abrir um sorriso, estava indo pelo caminho certo. – e daquela coisa rosa né?

- Patrick! E o amigo de bob esponja – explicou empolgada.

- E o bob, tem mãe e pai? – perguntou House não acreditando o que estava falando, devia ter tomado vicodim estragado.

- Sim! Sr e Sra Esponja!

- Hum....- House se calou. Não tinha mais idéias

- Mas porquê você ta me perguntando isso?

House agora engolia em seco, porque tinha perguntado aquilo? Na verdade tinha sido a sua melhor idéia, todas as outras envolvia coisas que era melhor ela não ouvir.

- Vamos fingir que eu sou o Sr esponja.. – falou olhando-a de lado e esperando que ela entendesse a comparação. A menina olhou para ele contendo um sorriso. " é claro que ela não entendeu! Ela tem 3 anos" – pensava. Com mais coragem ele decidiu explicar de uma forma melhor.

- Maggie você é o bob esponja hum...entendeu?

- Oi lula molusco! – disse imitando a voz da esponja e fazendo House perder um pouco de paciência

- Maggie eu sou seu pai! – falou de uma vez só nem acreditando que fizera aquela loucura, aquela historia de bob esponja não ia adiantar de nada mesmo, então era melhor falar logo de uma vez. Maggie ainda ria de usa imitação quando olhou para House surpresa

- Eu não sabia..sua mãe nunca tinha me dito antes e... – olhou para a menina e sentiu que a qualquer hora ela ia sair correndo dali; assustada com aquela uma surpresa no entanto, quando House sentiu os bracinhos da menina lhe envolverem " ainda bem que ela puxou a mãe" pensou dando um sorrisinho leve. Ele nem podia imaginar como ela sonhava com aquilo, perguntou uma vez à mãe no dias dos pais quem era seu pai de verdade, lembrou que sua mãe tinha ficado triste, mas logo depois ela se animou e Maggie esqueceu de toda historia. House sentiu que a menina não ia largar dele tão cedo e vencendo todos os seus "princípios" e medos, House fez o mesmo, abraçando-a também. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo ; um formigamento surgiu no seu corpo e pela primeira vez ele ouviu o que nunca pensara que ouviria algum dia.

-" eu te amo papai.."

O que fosse o que acontecesse, ele nunca esqueceria aquela frase, depois daquilo, mais do que nunca House queria ir vê-la, não tinha mais pacientes para atender e seus médicos-escrvaos estavam na clinica para ele. Uma sensação diferente tomou conta de seu corpo; era como se uma peso houvesse sido removido dali ;podia ate dizer que se sentia mais leve. Aquilo era a sensação de felicidade que ele nunca tinha sentido..

- Você gosta da mamãe? – perguntou Maggie de repente.

- Você ta vendo muita novela mexicana! Ta ficando mole também!

- É serio...pa..pap..papai?

House olhou para a menina, ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquilo e nem sabia se iria se acostumar; só o tempo é que podia dizer sobre essas coisas.

- Heim???

- É..eu ..você não vai entender essa coisas...

- Mas eu quero saber...me diz...você gosta dela? E não vai ficando vermelho não! – gracejou Maggie rindo da cara dele.

- Ora...eu – House começou apensar nela; era como se um filme passasse em sua cabeça, desde que tinha conhecido quando crianças, a primeira vez que fizeram amor, a separação e depois o reencontro deles no hospital; passou pelas brigas que tiveram as pequenas provocações ditas aos ventos, mas que queriam expressar tudo o que sentiam; sonhos, imaginações e desejos que tinham passado surgiram ali de repente e todos, tinham ela como a principal. Tudo o que fazia era por ela e às vezes nem percebia, só quando colocava a cabeça no travesseiro sentia o que tinha feito.

- Eu a amo – sussurrou distraído para a felicidade de Maggie que captava toda a mudança dele naqueles poucos segundos.

House saiu de seu devaneio e olhou para a menina que estampava felicidade pura, imaginou se ele havia dito alguma coisa que não devia.

- O que você tinha perguntando mesmo? –perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos da menina.

- Nada! – respondeu Maggie sapeca e feliz.

Depois de levá-la de volta á baba, House mancou até o quarto semi-escurecido de Cuddy e viu o prontuário dela na base da cama. Antes porem, deu um leve toque na mão dela e esperou por alguma reação. Nada aconteceu. House começou a tocar no corpo dela, procurando por algum estimulo que a fizesse reagir; mas nada adiantava.. Sua mão de repente encostou-se à barriga dela e a percebeu inchada. Seu primeiro pensamento foi hemorragia interna, podia ter-se passado despercebido...mas depois de todo esse tempo? O melhor era verificar - pensou preocupado.. Levantou a camisola dele, numa respiração suspensa, vendo surgir suas belas pernas e ficou receoso que ela pudesse não estar usando nada por baixo.. Cuidadosamente foi levantando, vendo a barra de um short aparecer; sorriu entre aliviado e decepcionado. Tocou no ventre dela e a viu fazer uma careta; não sabendo se era de dor ou incomodo. Apressado, pegou o aparelho de ultrassonografia e começou a fazer o exame passando delicadamente o gel sobe a barriga dela, a vendo fazer outra careta, dessa vez de alivio e começou a fazer o exame. Mal tinha começado e sentiu Lisa se movimentar. Não podia acreditar em que seus olhos viam. Será que estava sonhando novamente ou tendo outro ataque cardíaco e não sabia?. House largou o aparelho. e pos-se a observá-la atentamente

- Ei.. - falou num sussurro - eu estou aqui..- olhou para as mãos dela e e a apertou. House viu os batimentos cardíacos dela enlouquecerem, pareciam que ia estourar o monitor; se ela não se acalmasse poderia ter uma ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento.

- Lees..ouça a minha voz..por favor, se acalme - pedia num murmurar suave .

House agora conseguia sentir um leve movimentar de dedos entre as mãos dele; sendo agora ele que não conseguia respirar direito.. ia se soltar dela , para conseguir se apoiar em alguma coisa quando sentiu as mãos dela o agarrarem firmemente. Olhou assustado para o rosto dele e viu o belo par de olhos piscarem faiscantes à vista dele. Cuddy o olhava apavorada tentando buscar um pouco de ar. Imediatamente ele tirou o tubo que descia pela garganta dele, deixando-a respirar agora sozinha. Cuddy se arqueou aliviada., por conseguir respirar só, aquilo estava machucando ela a um bom tempo, mas ela não conseguia se movimentar ou piscar, estava presa em seu próprio corpo.. Olhou para o rosto dele, surpresa por velo ali; ele parecia estar abatido e cansado porem ao mesmo tempo feliz; olhou para sua mão e a viu presa na dela, soltando-se imediatamente. House percebeu aquilo e imaginou que ela ainda pudesse estar desorientada.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Dr. House? - perguntou com a voz rouca, sentindo a garganta machucada, e nem parecendo que havia ficado quase um mês em sono profundo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos em silencio se encarando, House nem podia acreditar que ela estava ali acordada, olhando para ele, mesmo que parecesse um olhar um pouco irritadiço, Viu-a começar a se levantar.

- Você não deveria ir tão rápido – falou ele num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Voe é meu medico? – perguntou entre ansiosa e aflita, pegando das mãos dele o seu próprio prontuário e lendo me voz alta quem era o seu " responsável' - James Wilson...você não se parece com ele.

House viu Cuddy arregalar os olhos ao ver o período de internação.

- Eu estou aqui há;;;

- Um mês...

- Eu sei ler Dr .House

House achou-a estranha, porque ela estava o tratando daquele jeito? Olhou para os machucados já sarados dela e de repente se lembrou qual tinha sido a última vez que estavam juntos. Aquela era a ultima memória dela, depois dali, tudo o que ele fizera por ela, todos os dias que passou ao seu lado, não contavam na lembrança dela; era por isso que continuava afastada dele; a ultima vez que se viram eles tinha tido uma feia briga, isso respondia tudo.

- Onde esta a minha filha?

- Ela esta.....

- Eu vou vê-la- falou sem dar chance dele responder. Cuddy não queria ouvir a voz dele, perdeu um mês de sua vida, da companhia da filha por causa daquela estupidez que tinha feito. Levantou-se abruptamente e sentiu-se enjoada e tonta. House percebeu e viu os nós dos dedos dela ficarem brancos ao agarrarem com força a barra de ferro da cama.; observou –a abrir os olhos lentamente e engolir pesadamente.

- você esta bem?

- Desde quando você se preocupa comigo ? Se não fosse por você tudo ainda estaria normal e...o que você esta fazendo aqui? Achei que você tinha pedido apenas um mês e não um ano para continuar neste hospital...eu fiquei em coma mas não perdi a memória. – falou Cuddy sem se importar com o que ele sentia. Ele não merecia nenhuma pena dela.

House ficou mudo, nunca imaginaria que ela pudesse ter tanta raiva dele, raiva acumulada, ele imaginou. Sem poder impedi-la, viu ela se levantando da cama e esticando a coluna, colocando um pé de cada vez no chão, como para se testar se ainda tinha equilíbrio. A porta se abriu de repente e viram entrar uma menina.

- Mamãe!!! Você..você??- Maggie de repente ficou sem palavras, olhou para o pai para garantir que não estava sonhado – É verdade? – perguntou olhando para House que balançou a cabeça. – Você acordou!!! – disse pulando na cama e se agarrando a ela. Logo depois Wilson entrou e também olhou para House confuso.

- Cuddy!! Eu..não acredito..você...

- É...eu acho que acordei né? – disse sorrindo feliz, beijando o topo da cabeça da filha que não se cansava de receber os carinhos da mãe. – Eu nem sei como agradecer.. – disse olhando para Wilson e para a filha – obrigado por cuidar dela... – falou ainda agarrada à menina.

- Você nem imagina... Mas não fui eu...você tem que agradecer ao...-Wilson olhou para os lados o procurando com os olhos – onde ele esta? Ele estava aqui a pouco!

- De quem você esta falando Wilson?

- Do House!, Ele cuidou da Maggie, de você, se você visse não ia acreditar – Wilson parou de falar ao ver o rosto de Lisa se contorcer – o que foi. Você esta bem?

- Hum-rum – murmurou sem coragem de falar, ela não podia adivinhar, ouviu ainda a filha comentar sobre os dias que eles dois haviam passados juntos, que ela ficara na casa dele,;mas agora ela não escutava mas nada disso, sua mente estava em outro lugar, em outra pessoa.

- Cuddy – falou Wilson tirando-a daqueles pensamentos – eu preciso te contar uma coisa seria.

___________________-|H|__________________________________________________________________-

House caminhava calmamente pelo corredor,.olhou para o lado e viu Foreman e 13 juntos, mais à frente Taub e Kutner conversavam, olhou através do vidro da emergência e viu Cameron e Chase rindo, começou a senti-se solitário naquele corredor. Percebeu que tinha passado o mês acompanhando Cuddy e nem havia se dado conta o que era ficar sozinho, quanto mais o prazo de ir embora dali; mas ela tinha lhe lembrado e ele dessa vez não deixaria de obedecê-la, se aquele era o ultimo desejo dela, ele cumpriria, pelo menos alguma vez ele faria algo que ela mandasse. Foi ate a sua sala e arrumou as suas coisas sem que ninguém percebesse e saiu o mais rápido que pode., Longe daquelas lembranças; nunca fora do tipo emotivo e não ia começar com aquilo agora, sentiu a lufada fria em seu rosto quando a grande porta correu e saiu dali sem ao menos olhar para trás. Se virasse perceberia que Cameron o olhava tristemente.

-----------------------------------------------------|H|----------------------------------------------------------

- Eu o que?

- Pois é ..creio que seja dele né?

-Eu passei um mês aqui apagada e a ultima pessoa com quem eu... – Cuddy olhou para Maggie que ouvia concentrada a conversa deles – e a ultima... você entende né...foi ele

- Mas não é so isso... – disse Wilson fazendo um ar de mistério.

- Vamos desembucha! – falou descontraída.

- - E melhor você ver – disse entregando os exames para ela e dando uma piscadela para Maggie

Cuddy respirou fundo e sentiu suas mãos tremerem, não podia acreditar naquilo que via, só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de Wilson, olhou para o rosto dele e viu que ele falava a verdade, soltou o ar devagar e virou-se para Maggie que olhava triste para ela.

- O que foi meu amor? – perguntou largando o exame em cima da cama – você não ta feliz em ver a mamãe

- To sim..- disse respirando como se tomasse coragem – Porque você nunca me disse que o House era meu pai?

- Hum? O que? – Cuddy olhava assustada para a menina, como ela havia descoberto aquilo? Olhou para Wilson para ver se ele havia contado e o viu balançar a cabeça em sinal de negação; Will jamais contaria ele tinha jurado que nunca o faria, então só um pessoa sabia daquilo mas...

- Ele que me contou – disse a menina como se lesse os pensamentos da mãe – o House.

- Bom..acho que é melhor eu ir – disse Wilson saindo dali e deixando as duas a sos

Meia hora depois Wilson viu mãe e filha sairem dali

- Ei..você não pode sair assim..temos que fazer alguns exames para saber como..

- Eu fiquei um mês deitada ali, você podia fazer o exame que quisesse.. Agora eu quero andar – disse já de bom humor. - E depois...eu preciso falar com o House

- Cuddy..eu sei que ele não fez por mal, ele só contou porque pensou que...

- Shiii tio Wilson! Fica quieto! Quer estragar tudo? – ralhou Maggie

Wilson olhou para as duas confuso, achou que ela ficaria zangada por ele tomar aquela atitude, mas no entanto o que ela demonstrava era evidentemente o contrário.

- Bom...mas eu te levo..ele já foi para casa.. – respondeu ainda sem entender nada.

---------------------------------------------|H|----------------------------------------------

House ouviu a campanhia tocar insistente lá embaixo, mas não tinha amenina vontade de atender e nem saber quem era. Podia ser o papa em pessoa pedindo abrigo e ainda assim ele não abriria a porta. Uma fina chuva despejava do céu e quem estivesse lá embaixo estaria tomando um belo banho, ainda assim ele não se importou, tinha que manter seu nome e sua fama. O interfone agora tocava também, quem estava la embaixo parecia precisar falar com ele desesperadamente

- Eu não estou!! – disse respondendo pelo interfone e já desligando quando ouviu uma voz suave que ele acreditava não ouvir tão cedo.

- Espere! Não desligue... Por favor... - disse a voz feminina do outro lado.

- O que você quer agora? – perguntou mal educado.

- Posso subir?

House apertou o botão que abria a porta la de baixo e deixou que ela entrasse, não deveria ter feito aquilo e já se arrependia,mas não tinha outra opção.. foi ate a porta de casa e ficou encostado nela esperando que ela tocasse a campanhia, colocou um saquinho de seda no bolso continuando a esperar. Cuddy subia as escadas cuidadosamente não podia ainda fazer muito esforço; seu coração batia descompassadamente, imaginava que sentiria um mal estar por estar ali outra vez, mas tudo o que sentiu foi um friozinho na barriga. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados e se preparava para tocar a campainha quando viu a porta ser aberta de repente.

- Oi.. - -falou tímida e sem jeito, sabia que tinha sido inconseqüente naquela manha, mas tinha acabado de despertar e ainda não sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido

Viu House olhar firme para ela, sem responder nada. Aquela situação era bastante constrangedora mais um dois tinham que falar; alguém tinha que começar...

- Posso entrar?

- É melhor não - respondeu seco e se escorando um pouco à porta

- Ah...- murmurou Cuddy sem graça – você tem companhia..- disse entendida, começando a dar as costas para ele, era melhor escapar dali antes que pudesse ver quem era.

- Não...- disse rapidamente – Apenas...deixa para la´... O que você quer – disse tentando por sua voz o mais delicado o que podia.

- Eu ´só queria...Obrigada, obrigada por cuidar da Maggie nesse tempo..por ter dito tudo a ela..eu..eu não conseguiria fazer sozinha e...obrigada por ficar ao meu lado esse tempo todo – disse Cuddy tentando falar rápido mas sendo atropelada pelas palavras, era difícil tentar conversar sobre isso com qualquer pessoa , imagine para ele...Olhou para cima e o viu observar distraído a porta da frente, parecia que estava viajando... – Eu não vou esquecer isso – terminou por dizer

Viu os olhos de House pousarem nela, ela nem pensava imaginar todo o desejo que se escondia por trás daquele olhar. A vontade que ele tinha antes era nem ouvir a voz dela, tinha que esquecê-la que algum jeito, não importava como, mas agora vendo-a ali na sua frente a única vontade que ele tinha era escorará-la pela parede e descer o rosto ate a sua boca e não soltar mais...tinha que tomar um decisão. Lentamente se desencostou da soleira da porta e foi se aproximando dela. Cuddy o via se aproximar com os olhos em chamas, sentia-se totalmente quente,viva, como nunca havia se sentido " não faça esforço" disse Wilson ao vê-la sair do carro, mas quem se importava com isso agora? Se ele começasse quem seria ela pará-lo? Um desejo louco começou a tomar conta do corpo dela, precisa senti-lo em seus braço mais um vez nem que fosse a ultima. Sentiu o corpo dele pesar sobre o seu e deixou ele se aproximar, vendo o rosto dele cada vez mais perto do seu. Se existisse um definição de prazer sob tortura aquela seria a dela. Porque tinha que fazer aqueles joguinhos? Puxou a nuca dele e deslizou a sua língua sobre a boca dele, sentido-o abrir a boca vagarosamente, antes que suas línguas se juntassem . Cuddy pousou a boca sobre o pescoço dele, vendo todos os pelinhos se arrepiarem. Porque só ele tomava a iniciativa? Imediatamente sentiu algo mais embaixo pressionando contra a sua saia, sabia que aquilo estava fazendo um bom efeito nele. Não podiam esperar mais. Sentiu House empurrá-la com violência para dentro do apartamento, pareciam duas feras enjauladas prontas para o ataque. Cuddy sentiu suas costas doerem ao impactar sobre a parede da sala de estar dele, mas quem se importava com as costas agora? Ela o queria e aquilo era recíproco. Sentiu a mão dele subir sobre a coxa dela, chegando até a barra da saia e entrando vagarosamente; num único impulso sentiu-o arrastando a sua coxa ate a cintura dele, como se para mostrar o que ela fazia ele sentir. Quem passasse pelo corredor naquela hora ficaria horrorizado com tamanha cena de paixão que se desenlaçara entre os dois. Cuddy podia sentir toda a virilidade de House em seu ventre ,mesmo usando varias camadas de roupas, sentiu a mão dele descer e apalpar o seu bumbum, ela sabia que ele faria isso, ele sempre fazia. House sentiu um coisa dura atras de si e abriu um olho para ver o que era , vendo o seu fiel companheiro "olhando" para eles. Numa velocidade digna de um recordista House virou Lisa e a deitou sobre o seu piano(pensaram que era quem?). Desceu os lábios sobre o pescoço dela e a cada sussurro que ela dava uma nota do piano era tocada por ele. Cuddy arqueou uma sobrancelha com os olhos ainda fechados. Ele foi descendo o mais devagar que pode, só para provocá-la ainda mais, desabotoando com a boca a sua blusa e descendo as mãos para a grande abertura da saia. House voltou a sua boca para a dela e deixou que suas mãos percorressem aquele caminho livremente. Ao sentir as mãos dele sobre a sua calcinha Cuddy arqueou o corpo e soltou um gemido ouvindo outra nota, Como ele era capaz de pensar em varias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Cuddy sentou-se de vez no piano sentindo a mão dele se afundar mais ainda nela, acabara de acordar e não resistira um único segundo com ele. Cuddy mordicava a boca dele, demonstrando que estava gostando daquela caricia ousada. Abriu os olhou ao respirar mais profundamente e viu todas aquelas coisas no chão, seu cérebro deu um estalo e de repente ela não conseguia se concentra em mais nada do que ele estava fazendo. As malas no chão abertas com as roupas meio espalhadas entre elas não era um bom sinal; a não ser que ele fosse morar com Wilson aquilo significariam um claro sinal de fuga...House ainda continuava a estimulá-la mas percebeu que ela não suspirava com antes, apenas parecia se sentir um pouco incomodada; olhou para o rosto dele e viu sua fisionomia mudar, uma decepção crescente se formava no rosto dela. Ou alguém que ela não esperava estava ali ou ela tinha visto o que ele tentava esconder logo quando tinha chegado... a segunda possibilidade não saia da sua cabeça

- Eu não acredito – disse Cuddy rindo sem graça e se ajeitando sobre o piano – Quando você ia me contar? Ia me esperar me entregar para você e depois de satisfazer as suas vontades ia embora? Um simples adeus Cuddy, foi muito bom ,mas agora é hora de dizer tchau? – falou para si mesma com visível irritação

- Lisa..eu pensei que...você mandou eu ir e..

- E desde quando você me obedece? Heinm? Você nunca fez nada o que eu pedir alguma vez e agora vem com essa!

- Isso não é verdade!

- Eu preciso ir – disse desencaixando dele descendo do piano ignorando a mãos dele para ajuda- la.

- Você não precisa....basta pedir ´para eu ficar....

- Eu acho melhor não – disse sarcástica

- Qual é Cuddy! Ate dois minutos atrás você estava caída em meus braços e só porquê eu peço par você decidir é que

- House! Pare! Nem continue – disse o cortando – Você já é bem grandinho para saber o que quer fazer! Não precisa de minha autorização para fica, não precisa me obedecer como nunca o fez! Você – disse apontando para ele – já tomou a sua decisão!

- Então você não vai pedir para eu ficar? – falou como se não tivesse escutado nada do que ela tinha dito.

- Não House, eu não vou, você já sabe o que é melhor para a sua vida! Se quiser ir embora vá! Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença na minha vida e na da Maggie e se quiser ficar também não há nenhum problema! Quer seu emprego de volta? Peguei-o eu não me importo...! Boa sorte! – disse gritando com ele.

Seus olhos ardiam, ela queria chorar, mas não na frente dele e nem de Maggie ou Wilson, sairia dali com a cabeça erguida, ele que fizesse as escolhas dele sozinho. Não adiantava Cuddy não queria se envolver nesses joguinhos psicológicos dele; é claro que ela queria que ele por seus sapatos e saiu dali se ajeitando desejando que ele sumisse para sempre de sua vida

- Cuddy... – ainda tentou chamá-la, mas em vão, ela já tinha decido as escadas.

Uma semana já havia se passado desde aquela noite, Cuddy decidira tirar umas semanas de férias para ficar mais perto de Maggie se recuperando e planejando como seria aquela sua nova vida. O "amigo" de Will tinha vindo definitivamente para começar o tratamento e Wilson finalmente havia se separado; tudo estava voltando ao normal, ou quase. Cuddy não o tinha visto mais, , ela ainda foi ao hospital pegar alguns exames descobriu o escritório dele fechado; voltando distraída para casa, ela parou no conjunto de apartamentos dele e viu tudo escuro e fechado; percebeu qual tinha sido a decisão dele e voltou para casa desolada. Apesar da tristeza, Cuddy descobriu que uma coisa nova crescia dentro de si.. Passou a mão sobre a longa bata que escondia totalmente a barriga de quase dois meses; infelizmente ela não tivera a oportunidade de contar para House, mais um dia ela prometia a si mesmo que ele ia saber. Observou as luzes de casa acesas; Maggie já deveria estar dormindo naquela hora, mas conhecendo como ela conhecia a sua pimentinha, sabia que a menina não dormiria te ela chegar. Estranhou ao ver um taxi parado com o motorista dormindo em sua porta; e desceu do carro apressada pensando que alguma coisa podia ter acontecido com Maggie. Entrou em casa e viu a cena que nunca imaginaria poder ver .

Viu House sentando no sofá com Maggie assistindo desenho. Cuddy sacudiu a cabeça como se visse uma miragem na sua frente e quisesse apagá-la. O viu virar a cabeça em sua direção ao mesmo tempo que Maggie olhava para trás toda sorridente

- Mamãe..olha quem veio... – disse tentando piscar o olho

Depois daquela semana, Cuddy podia ficar despreocupada, sorriu feliz ao ver qual tinha sido a decisão dele; agora já podia lhe contar a verdade. Viu-o levantar e tirar um lenço de seda de dentro do bolso. Viu uma corrente prateada com uma pequena cruz na ponta se soltar das mãos dela. Não podia acreditar que ele sabia daquilo, daquela historia do passado..Lembrou-se da jabuticabeira, dos recados na terra, dos olhares inocentes. Cuddy sorriu ao ver que ele se lembrava.

- É para a Maggie, uma lembrança para ela.

Cuddy não conseguia ouvir mais nada, em um instante o mundo cor de rosa dela havia se partido e caído no chão; não podia acreditar em que ouvia. Lembrança? Pensava que a qualquer momento ele olharia para ela com uma cara sarcástica e malvada e dizia que tudo aquilo era brincadeira. Andando ate ele para pegar, seus olhos se depararam numa pequena maleta de mão. Primeiro uma revolta surgiu nela. Como ele não podia enxergar nos olhos dela o que ela realmente queria? Depois uma vontade de bater nele, todo o sofrimento que ele a fez passar e por ultimo uma aceitação, já estava conformada com isso , não teria que reviver toda aquela angústia de ele deixá-la.

- Obrigada – disse conseguindo falar, depois de passar por todos aqueles estágios – Maggie de um abraço... em.. – Viu a menina passar correndo por ela e abraçar as pernas dele, que por um instinto segurou a menina no colo.

- Bom..eu acho que é isso..- disse ela se soltando ela e se virando para Cuddy.

- Eu posso te levar ate o aeroporto..

- Obrigado, mas eu acho melhor não... – ele sabia que o melhor era parar por ali

Cuddy observou-o sair pela porta. Tinha acabado.

Meia hora depois e ela ainda estava ali olhando para a mesmo porta. Não tinha acabado! Ela ainda teria uma chance, mínima, mas poderia tentar. Olhou para Maggie que dormia profundamente e involuntariamente passou a mão sobre o seu ventre, não podia deixar aquilo acontecer duas vezes; pegou Maggie no colo e foi ate o pressa.

Chegou na rua do aeroporto em tempo recorde, furando todos os sinas , levando todas as multas possíveis e impossíveis de se levar. Ainda faltavam 15 minutos, mas só ate chegar ao saguão ela teria perdido muito tempo. Num impulso, largou o chave na ignição , pegou Maggie e foi correndo ate a entrada. O saguão estava apinhado de gente, era impossível encontrá-lo naquela multidão, subiu em uma das cadeiras com Maggie no colo e tentou em vão procurá-lo. Olhou para as telas de embarque; todos estavam no horário, alguns já taxiavam pela pista. Olhou novamente para o relógio 21h05. Tinha chegado tarde, todos os aviões já tinha decolado.

Cuddy sentou-se desolada no banco e esperou o movimento diminuir mas um pouco, incapaz de fazer qualquer movimento. Viu uma pessoa passar com uma bengala e logo abriu um sorriso imaginando que poderia ser ele. Já estava ficando tarde e o movimento já era bem menor, levantou com dificuldade do banco e caminhou lentamente ate a saída. Olhou para a rua que ate poucas horas atrás estava apinhada de carro, tentou ver se via o carro em algum lugar, mas ele já tinha sido rebocado, teria mesmo que pegar um taxi.

Olhou inerte para a rua vazia e sentou-se no banco a espera do taxi; 15 minutos e nada, era melhor ligar para alguém

- Minha nossa que loucura – murmurou ao perceber que tinha largado a bolsa dentro do carro

Decidiu que o melhor era esperar, alguma hora alguém ia aparecer. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem viu uma pessoa se aproximar dela. Ele ouvia uma musica alta, mas ela ao conseguia perceber de qual era aquela banda.

- Você não deveria ficar aqui fora, sozinha – falou o estranho.

Cuddy não sentia nenhuma vontade de conversar e nem ao menos levantou a cabeça para ver quem era e nem entendeu o que ele tinha dito

- Eu ia viajar hoje, mais ai eu percebi que tudo que eu mais amava estava aqui

Cuddy sorriu da amarga ironia, porque ele tava contando aquilo? Ela tinha perguntado alguma coisa para ele? Continuou a olhar para o chão e viu o tênis de marca do seu companheiro de banco de taxi, pensando nele como mais um idiota apaixonado, que no final das contas iria se arrepender

- Eu deixei alguém que amo ir embora ...eu devia ter dito a ele– disse, sentindo que precisava falar com alguém nem que fosse com aquele cara

- E se ele não tivesse ido embora?

- Se? – disse Cuddy rindo amargamente – não sei..talvez seria diferente...- falou se calando e ouvindo apenas o sussurro do vento passar entre eles

- Cuddy...

- Eu sei que deveria ter dito para ele ficar...mas o que eu falaria? Ele nunca me ouve, nunca aceita meus argumentos!

- Cuddy..

- Ele sabe que eu amo ele...então porque ele fez isso? Para me testar?

- Cuddy – insistiu

- Eu não faria tudo o que eu fiz, se não o amasse, será que ele é idiota o suficiente para não perceber? Queria que eu fizesse o que? Estendesse uma placa na frente do hospital!!! Eu não consigo... – Cuddy parou um instante – do que você me chamou?

- Olha para mim

Cuddy levantou os olhos aos poucos, tinha medo que aquilo fosse uma invenção de sua mente louca e cansada.

- Eu não poderia ir embora daqui..não sem você...vocês duas.... Eu sei que sou um estúpido, grosso, mau-caráter, um idiota um...

- Calado Greg, não fale mais nada – disse Cuddy o olhando intensamente, olhou para os lábios dele e sentiu-o se aproximando dela – ahh.. Esqueci..não é só nos duas..talvez nós quatro.. – disse aprofundando a boca na maciez da dele.

- Acorda mamãe!!!

- É acorda!!! – dizia outra vozinha delicada

- Vamos mamãe levanta! – disse um terceira voz, que desta vez fez Cuddy despertar com desejo.

Abriu vagarosamente os olhos acostumando-os com a luz do ambiente e viu as suas duas gêmeas se jogando em cima da cama, olhou de nova e viu uma terceira mocinha de sues 5 anos sendo jogada ali também pelo pai, dessa vez acertando em Cuddy.

- Meu Deus,,vocês vão me matar!!! – murmurou Cuddy sentindo suas meninas amassando ela.

- Ei garotas..abram espaço para o papai aqui!!! – falou House se jogando no meio da cama.

-Ei..sai de cima..

- Essa é minha perna..eu sou um aleijado, se lembrem disso!!

- Me solte sua banguela ..mamãe...

Cuddy finalmente conseguiu se levantar, saindo do meio daquela confusão, alguns segundos depois House saiu tambem do olho do furacão, se postando atrás da mulher

- Bom dia meu amor – disse sussurrando e mordicando a orelha dela.

- Bom dia – disse se virando e dando um beijo nele, Cuddy virou-se novamente e observou as gêmeas e Maggie fazendo uma bela guerra de travesseiros, tomando todo os espaço da cama, enquanto sentia House fazer algumas caricias mas ousadas nela e parando ao ver se alguma das meninas se virassem. House percebeu ela passar a mão dele sobre seu ventre e suspirou no ouvido dela

-Mentira... – disse a virando para ele e olhando em seus olhos, vendo um sorriso meigo pousar entre os seus lábios.

Cuddy olhou para trás e percebeu que ele tinha entendido, se jogando na cama no meio das meninas

- Amor...-murmurou docemente - Eu acho que a gente vai precisar de uma cama maior –disse provocante jogando um travesseiro nele

FIM!! e até a próxima!


End file.
